Contrato matrimonial
by diansnape-18
Summary: El ministerio ha decretado una ley de matrimonio, en la cual Hermione y Severus se ven involucrados, como es que dos personas que aparentemente no tiene nada que ver estan unidas por un contrato de matrimonio por peticion?
1. Una ley que cambia vidas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado OBVIAMENTE **

**Espero y les guste **

Capitulo # 1 Una ley que cambia vidas

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho leyendo un pergamino el cual traía el sello del ministerio de magia. El reloj ya anunciaba las once de la noche, de repente la profesora Macgonagall entro, la anciana bruja lucia un pijama de tartán acompañado por un peculiar sombrero con orejeras.

-Que sucede Albus, que es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana? -

-Hola minerva, toma asiento- Albus le acerco una silla y ella se sentó, tratándose de acostumbrar a la escasa luz de la habitación, una vez que se acostumbro a ello, observo a Albus el cual caminaba hacia Fowkes, la bruja no le quito la vista ni un segundo.

-Me temo que, esta vez no son buenas noticias-

-Potter, no me digas que Vold….- dijo Minerva exaltada ante lo cual Albus negó con la cabeza – Entonces de que se trata?- pregunto con algo de desesperación.

-La Srita Granger- respondió Dumbledore

-Que pasa con ella-

-Toma- El le extendió el pergamino que tenía en la mano, la cual ya lucia ennegrecida gracias a la maldición que se encontraba en el anillo de Voldemort; Minerva lo tomo no sin antes examinar la mano de director, después de eso leyó impaciente

En el pergamino que Albus le había entregado decía:

_**Decreto Número 521 para la conservación de la población mágica decretado por el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimengeour:**_

_**Se decreta que todas la brujas y magos mayores de edad en status de sangre pura o mestiza que estén sujetos a un contrato de matrimonio por peticion deberán cumplirlo en un plazo no mayor a una semana a partir de que reciban la notificación del ministerio, esto con el objetivo de perpetuar la población mágica que en este tiempo se ha visto mermada.**_

_**Cabe mencionar que la bruja a mago que decida no cumplir con este decreto se le ha de quitar su varita mágica y será desterrado al mundo muggle.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Rufus Scrimengeour Ministro de Magia**_

Cuando ella termino de leer le dijo a Albus el cual se había sentado en su silla de nuevo

-No puede ser, pero ella aun es menor de edad-

-Eso no es correcto querida, la Srita Granger es mayor de edad debido al uso del giratiempo que le diste en tercer año- Dumbledore tomo el trozo de papel de nuevo y lo dejo en el escritorio

-No puede estar pasando eso, te imaginas cuanto le afectara saber la verdad acerca de su origen-

-como crees que lo tome-pregunto el anciano director

-Aun no lo sé- dijo Macgonagall -esto significa un duro golpe para ella y mas saber que se tiene que casar-

-Me temo que sí Minerva, y sinceramente no creo que le agrade oír lo que le voy a decir- La profesora tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y no era para tanto.

-Y el, lo sabe?- pregunto minerva

-No aun no, pero lo más seguro es que se entere mañana que las lechuzas lleguen-

-Y que podemos hacer-

-Ahora nada, no podemos abolir la ley, así que la señorita Granger tendrá que decidirse, o casarse o perder su magia, mañana hablare con ella y le diré todo- Minerva se levanto del asiento

-El casarse podría significar su esclavitud- dijo Minerva

-Y el no hacerlo, su muerte- agrego Dumbledore- lo siento Minerva pero es lo único que podemos hacer -

-Si no hay otra opción, está bien- La jefa de la casa Gryffindor salió del despacho de Albus, no sin antes despedirse y acordar que al día siguiente hablarían con Hermione después de clases.

OoOoOoOoO

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Hermione bajaba a desayunar acompañada de Harry y Ron, llegaron y se sentaron, Ron de inmediato se abalanzo sobre la comida, de repente el correo llego, las lechuzas invadieron el techo entregando su carga a sus respectivos dueños, Hermione no recibió nada, pero en la mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape recibió de una gran lechuza negra un pergamino el cual traía el sello del ministerio.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras lo examino y salió a toda velocidad de ahí directo a su salón. Cuando hubo llegado a sus mazmorras se adentro en el aula y abrió el pergamino, en el cual leyó lo siguiente:

_**Estimado Señor Snape:**_

_**Es mi deber informarle del nuevo decreto Número 521 para la conservación de la población mágica el cual establece que todos los magos o brujas mayores de edad en status de sangre pura o mestiza que estén sujetos a un contrato de matrimonio por petición deberán cumplirlo en un plazo no mayor a una semana a partir de que reciban la notificación del ministerio **_

_**Me alegra informarle que por eso deberá cumplir el contrato que estableció hace 16 años, de lo contrario será desterrado al mundo muggle sin regreso alguno, Muchas felicidades por su próximo matrimonio y tenga por seguro que el mundo mágico agradecerá su participación.**_

_**Sin más por el momento se despide el honorable ministro de magia Rufus Scrimengeour**_

Cuando termino de leer, la cara de Severus lucia más pálida de lo normal de inmediato varios pensamientos inundaron su cabeza.

"No puede ser, debe haber un error" pensó Severus mientras volvía a doblar el pergamino y lo guardaba en su túnica; de haber sido posible, Severus hubiese ido a pedir una explicación al ministerio por lo ocurrido pero el grupo de alumnos de sexto año lo interrumpió entrando al salón.

-Silencio- dijo al ver como los Gryffindors y los Slytherins entraban armando un gran bullicio

Los chicos se sentaron y observaron a su profesor, Hermione Ron y Harry se encontraban en la parte trasera del salón, Snape paso al lado de ellos si hacerles caso.

-Y ahora este que tiene- le pregunto Ron a Harry

-No se pero se ve muy mal- le respondió Harry

-Shhh, los va a oír- Hermione tuvo que callar a los chicos temiendo que Snape los escuchara.

-Abran su libro en la pagina nueve, quiero un resumen en un pergamino de metro y medio- diciendo esto con un tono bastante cansado, se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y saco la carta releyéndola por segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez.

-Debe de ser grave, mira que cara tiene- le dijo Harry a Ron

-A quien le importa lo que le pase, seguro que se lo merece-

-Silencio Potter y Weasley, diez puntos menos Gryffindor por hablar en clase-

Ya había pasado media hora de clase y Severus recordó el día en que firmo ese contrato, de pronto, un golpe en la puerta lo saco de aquel pensamiento

-Adelante- respondió

-Severus- dijo Minerva y entro – Necesito que la señorita Granger …..- Minerva no termino de decir la oración cuando Snape ya le contestaba

-Que se vaya- Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió del salón

-Albus también quiere verte a ti- agrego la animaga, Ante esto Severus la miro alzando una ceja muy a su modo y dijo en voz muy fuerte

-La clase termino – todos salieron tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, Severus salió y se dirigió junto con Minerva y Hermione al despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron a la enorme gárgola subieron por la escalera de caracol, Minerva hizo pasar a Hermione y le pidió a Severus que esperara unos minutos afuera.

-Buenos días – dijo Albus

-Buenos días profesor- le respondió Hermione aun confundida de porque el director había solicitado verla

-Siéntese Srita Granger- Herms tomo asiento y volteo a ver a la jefa de su casa la cual le sonrió

-Para que me mando a llamar?-pregunto la chica

- Para esto- Albus extendió un pergamino igual al que Severus había recibido en el desayuno, Hermione lo agarro y pregunto

-Es del ministerio, de que se trata?- La castaña comenzaba a mostrar preocupación , porque tanto misterio

-Léalo Hermione- le dijo Albus, ella abrió el pergamino y lo comenzó a leer

**HOLA, ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS DECEPCIONE, FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE **


	2. El origen de Hermione

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado OBVIAMENTE **

**Espero y les guste **

Capitulo # 2 El origen de Hermione

-Léalo Hermione- le dijo Albus, ella abrió el pergamino y lo comenzó a leer

La carta decía exactamente lo mismo que la de Severus, conforme Hermione progresaba en su lectura la expresión de su cara cambiaba radicalmente, cuando la término de leer se la devolvió a Dumbledore y rompió en llanto.

-Hermione, tranquila- le dijo Minerva

-Lo siento- respondió la castaña mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y entre sollozos dijo - pero yo no me puedo casar, apenas están iniciando las clases que tal si no me dejan seguir estudiando, esta Harry y Ron que me necesitan, no los puedo dejar además yo… no puedo, simplemente no puedo-

-No te preocupes querida, seguramente tu esposo te dejara seguir estudiando después de casarte- Minerva temía lo que pasaría cuando la chica se enterara de toda la verdad.

- y con quien me voy a casar?- pregunto

-Bueno- respondió Dumbledore mientras abría la puerta para revelar al futuro esposo de Hermione, está casi se desmaya cuando en el umbral de la puerta vio parado a su profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

-No ella no, eso sí que no- vocifero Snape al ver a Hermione- no me puede pasar esto a mí, yo Severus Snape casarme con la insoportable sabelotodo Granger, la dientes de conejo, pero sobre todo la amiga de Potter –el dijo todos los insultos habidos y por haber con el fin de dañar a la castaña, cosa que no logro ya que Hermione se lleno de rabia al escuchar la exclamación de Snape y le respondió con todo el odio y la indiferencia que pudo juntar en ese instante.

-Ni crea que a mí me hace feliz tener que casarme con alguien como usted el murciélago de las mazmorras, traidor , quejicus y mortifago – la mirada de Severus cambio al escuchar esa palabra que lo involucraba con Voldemort y acercándose amenazadoramente a Hermione, la tomo del brazo y le dijo.

-Alguien como yo? murciélago de mazmorra? - Fíjese como me habla Granger, que todavía sigo siendo su profesor- contesto frunciendo el ceño

-Como si me importara- le dijo entre dientes liberándose de Severus a retrocediendo unos pasos

-Severus, por favor- interfirió Dumbledore –Esto es muy difícil en sí, no lo compliques más-

-Albus tiene razón Severus, tiene que trabajar juntos para solucionar esto- la que esta vez hablo fue Minerva

-todo yo, díganle a ella- dijo señalando a Hermione que ahora en vez de triste y preocupada estaba furiosa

-Usted empezó por si no recuerda- Hermione le lanzo una mirada muy parecida a las que el dedicaba a los alumnos

-50 puntos menos Gryffindor por faltarle al respeto a un profesor- exclamo Snape en voz alta, Hermione no hizo caso de lo que dijo, y dirigiéndose a Dumbledore pregunto

-Pero como es que estoy bajo ese contrato, yo no soy sangre pura ni mestiza? -

-Bueno, creo que yo le puedo aclarar una parte de la historia Srita Granger, aunque debo advertirle que va a ser muy duro lo que le diga- respondió el director

-Después de esta noticia creo que puedo soportar cualquier cosa- Dumbledore le pidió a Minerva y Severus que se sentaran.

-Bien, todo comenzó hace quince años-

_Flashback_

Era de noche y una terrible tormenta cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts, la noticia de que Voldemort había sido derrotado por un niño de 1 año se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora, pero una imagen perturbadora caminaba apresurada por los corredores del castillo, una mujer de largo cabello negro como la noche y rizado, ella corría con una pequeña niña entre sus brazos, la mujer llego al despacho del director y entro corriendo.

-Bellatrix?- dijo Dumbledore al reconocer a la mortifaga

-Si soy yo, necesito ayuda- Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella; era increíble como esa despiadada mortifaga había suprimido toda su soberbia y maldad y ahora se le veía mortificada incluso unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y lo que era más increíble rendida a los pies de Dumbledore.

-Que se te ofrece- dijo Dumbledore ayudándola a sentarse

-Mi amo ha desaparecido y yo no puedo quedarme con ella, pronto me atraparan y me llevaran a Azcaban - Bellatrix tomo a la bebe y se la dio a Dumbledore – No puede quedarse conmigo, corre mucho peligro, usted podrá conseguir que sea feliz -

-Pero Bellatrix, porque no la llevaste con tu hermana Narcisa?- le pregunto Dumbledore

-No quiero que crezca alrededor de todo esto, que no sufra-

-Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?-

-Completamente, aléjela de este mundo, cuídela por favor y que nunca sepa nada de todo esto –diciendo eso Bellatrix beso a la bebe por última ocasión y le dijo – te quiero hija mía-

La pequeña respondió con un –Mami – y con la imagen de la pequeña Hermione extendiendo sus brazos y llorando Bellatrix de inmediato salió del despacho de Dumbledore, dejando en aquel castillo a su más grande tesoro

_Flashback_

-Hermione, tú eras esa pequeña que recibí aquella noche en la que Bellatrix vino en busca de ayuda- dijo Dumbledore cuando termino su relato

Hermione no podía creer nada de lo que había escuchado y deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla, para ella solo existía su mamá Jean Granger que desgraciadamente había muerto junto con su padre a causa de uno de los ataques de los mortifagos.

-No es cierto, eso no es cierto!- grito la castaña poniéndose histérica rompiendo y tirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

-Hermione querida tranquila- le dijo Minerva, claro sin acercarse mucho ya que la chica estaba como poseída

-Esa asesina no es nada mío!, no lo es!- su actitud asusto a Dumbledore y a Severus por igual, de la nada las fuerzas parecieron abandonar el cuerpo de Hermione y ella se desmayo.

-Enervesco- dijo Snape apuntando con la varita a Hermione, cuando la hubieron tranquilizado ella dijo

-dígame que es mentira- le suplico la chica a Dumbledore el cual negó con la cabeza – Y quien es mi padre?-

-Me temo que no lo sé, Bellatrix nunca me lo ha querido decir por mucho que he insistido, después de que ella se fue, le busque a usted una familia, y encontré a los Granger, aunque nunca pensé que tendría que enterarse de la verdad, pero ante las circunstancias no me quedo otra opción– la castaña lloraba y Minerva intentaba tranquilizarla

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que me case con el- fue la frase que ella logro decir después de varios minutos de sollozos.

-Eso yo se lo puedo responder Granger, claro después de que deje de hacer berrinche y se comporte como una persona madura- le respondió Severus con el mismo sarcasmo y tono de voz que reservaba solo para Harry o para Neville.

Hermione se quedo esta vez parada y con un cabeceo le indico a Severus que comenzara la explicación

_Flashback_

Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban el enorme jardín de la mansión Malfoy donde solo un pequeño grupo de personas se encontraban en el.

Narcisa Malfoy, su esposo Lucius, un pequeño bebe rubio que era sin duda alguna Draco el cual corría con algo de dificultad por el jardín persiguiendo una mariposa, Severus Snape que aunque era verano llevaba consigo una túnica en color negro, Bellatrix que cargaba una bebe de cabello rizado, de un año y medio aproximadamente y Voldemort.

-bienvenidos amigos míos los he reunido por una ocasión especial-dijo Voldemort al mismo momento que cargaba a la niña que Bellatrix traía

-de que se trata amo – le pregunto Lucius con una voz temblorosa

-es muy bien sabido por todos ustedes que nuestra querida Bellatrix me ha dado una heredera-la voz de Voldemort era altiva y soberbia-y como muestra de mi regocijo por esto he escogido al que será su futuro esposo-

-y quien es el mi lord si se puede saber-dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia

- el único que me ha demostrado su lealtad Severus -Narcisa y Lucius voltearon a ver a Severus con algo de rencor ya que pensaban que Draco sería el prometido de la hija de Bellatrix y Voldemort.

-Severus?- pregunto Lucius haciendo una mueca de rechazo – Mi lord pensamos que…-

-Pensaron que Draco sería el prometido de Hermione, no Lucius, sabiendo cómo eres tú no me arriesgare a que ella tenga por esposo a un niño que claramente va a ser igual a ti, un cobarde bueno para nada- Lucius tuvo que reprimir toda la ira hacia Voldemort y agachar la cabeza regresando así a su asiento junto a Narcisa.

Bellatrix sonrió maquiavélicamente y dijo

- Nuestra Hermione merece lo mejor, y es obvio que tu hijo no es lo mejor- la mortifaga le dio un juguete a Hermione para que se entretuviera con él.

-Donde estábamos antes de que Lucius interrumpiera?- pregunto Voldemort – a si, Severus, aceptas el contrato matrimonial-

-claro, es un honor para mí, mi lord – Bellatrix apareció con un toque de su varita un pergamino, un frasco de tinta y una pluma y escribió lo siguiente:

**Contrato matrimonial numero 25 establecido el día 13 de marzo del año en curso entre la familia Riddle y el señor Severus Snape Prince en el cual se le concede la mano de Hermione Riddle Black hija del matrimonio entre Bellatrix Black y Tom Riddle.**

**El seño Severus Snape se compromete a brindar estabilidad económica, protección ala Srita Hermione Riddle Black. Otorgándole todos los derechos sobre ella una vez que haya llegado el tiempo de contraer nupcias. Este convenio también tiene como propósito unir a las dos familias y así poder conservar la pureza de su sangre y la calidad de su linaje, asegurando la continuidad de la familia Snape.**

**Ambas partes queda de acuerdo que el contrato entre en vigencia a partir de esta fecha.**

Tanto Bellatrix como Voldemort y Severus firmaron el pergamino, después de eso Doby se acerco con una charola que traía cuatro copas con whisky de fuego y se las ofreció a los presentes

-por la sangre pura- dijo en voz alta Bellatrix

-por la grandeza – respondió Voldemort

_Flashback_

Severus termino el relato y supuso cual era la respuesta de Hermione, la cual se encontraba llena de impotencia, ira y frustración.

-¡no! Prefiero mil veces morir antes de ser hija de unos asesinos tan viles y crueles como ellos y también prefiero estar muerta antes que casarme con usted-Hermione señalo a Severus y él le respondió

-Y yo también, lo prefiero así, si me hubiesen dicho que firme para casarme con usted me hubiera negado rotundamente-

-Severus, Srita Granger- así no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo- interrumpió Dumbledore

-Por favor Albus, ya me canse de los lloriqueos de Granger, la vida no es justa para nadie-

-Yo no voy a casarme con usted, ya se lo dije-

-no sea tonta Granger- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco caminando hacia Fowkes

-sino nos casamos la mandaran al mundo muggle, le quitaran su varita, y prácticamente eso sería firmar su sentencia de muerte, además yo no me voy a sacrificar nada mas por que usted esta peleada con su papi y su mami- Hermione miro fijamente a Severus, saco la varita y dijo

-Desmanius- el hechizo golpeo directo en el pecho del profesor de pociones mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Granger, que fue lo que hizo- dijo Macgonagall

-Ellos no son mis padres, mis únicos padres son John y Jean Granger- le grito a Severus y salió de la oficina del director caminando sin rumbo fijo

-Severus estas bien- pregunto Minerva mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, estoy bien, a donde va Granger?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza

-Creo que necesita pensar- respondió Albus

-Y yo creo que eso no es buena idea, podría cometer una locura, será mejor que la vaya a vigilar- se acomodo la túnica y antes de salir dijo:

- Espero que veas la manera de resolver esto Albus, antes de que termine casado con ella- Severus salió del despacho decidido a hablar con Hermione.

**HOLA, SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO POR ANDAR ARREGLANDO COSASA DEL TRABAJO, PERO AUN ASI PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y AHORA MIAMO LES DOY RESPUESTA**

**Amia Snape**: Hola, que gusto que me vuelvas a leer, Bueno aquí está la respuesta de cómo firmaron el contrato, y peor aun, ahora se descubre quienes son los padres de Hermy gracias por tu comentario XOXO

**Eydren Snape**: mil gracias por leerme y gracias por tenerme en alerta, espero no decepcionarte con este fic, como siempre te mando un saludo y espero tu comentario del siguiente capítulo =)

**Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy**: Hola, primero que nada gracias por el review otra cosa me permitirías resumir tu nombre a Lily Snape?, bueno ya viste la reacción de Hermione y Severus, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Lucy:** bueno chica ya lo continúe, a ver como salió. Te mando un saludote y cuídate bye.

**Duendecilla:** La pareja no es de Hermione y Sirius, al contrario es el lindo de Severus, sin embargo se agradece que estés leyéndome, y por lo de ser nueva, no te preocupes, este es apenas mi segundo fic, pero veras que con el tiempo vas a agarrar un rumbo fijo, cuídate.

**Sailor Mercuri**: Hi, que bueno que nos encontremos de nuevo aquí, y que estés leyendo mi nueva obra jajá, la pregunta del contrato ya quedo respondida, bueno eso espero, lo firmaron Severus y los papas de Hermy y por los motivos, pues ya Voldemort lo explico Gracias por tus Reviews hasta el próximo capítulo.;)

**Y YA SABEN, MALDICIONES, FELICITACIONES, TIPS O TOMATAZOS, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO REVIEWS PASENLA LINDO BYE.**


	3. Sueños Frustrados

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 3 Sueños Frustrados

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts llorando desconsoladamente,

Salió del mismo y siguió hacia el sauce boxeador, adentrándose a la casa de los gritos, quería estar sola y ese era el lugar perfecto. Cuando llego a la casa se tiro en un viejo sillón que estaba en un rincón.

-Porque ellos, porque yo- se preguntaba la chica, pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez

-Yo amo a Ron, no me quiero casar con Snape, eso sería peor que todo, esto no puede ser- Hermione seguía llorando, pensaba que su vida había terminado, para empezar era hija del peor enemigo de su mejor amigo, segundo se casaría con un espía, con un mortifago que no se sabía si estaba al servicio de Dumbledore o de Voldemort y por ultimo sus planes de poder formar una familia algún dia al lado de Ron se habían desvanecido por completo.

"no podre seguir estudiando, el no me dejara. Y Harry, que pasara cuando se entere de todo seguramente me odiara"

Hermione se llevo las manos al rostro para poder secar sus lagrimas, cosa que era inútil ya que continuaba llorando, así poco a poco cansada y con los ojos hinchados se fue quedando dormida en el polvoriento sofá,

OoOoOoOoO

Snape caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, de repente se topo con Neville.

-Tu Longbottom- grito Snape señalando al asustado chico que se quedo parado, lentamente Snape se acerco a el.

-S.. si Pro.. Profesor- tartamudeo

-Hable bien, no tartamudee- lo regaño - dígame, ha visto a Granger?- pregunto Snape viendo fijamente a Neville advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no le mintiera.

-No Señor, desde la clase no la veo- Neville estaba pálido, algo en la mirada de Snape le indicaba preocupación y de hecho no estaba equivocado, Severus tenía una hora buscado a Hermione, temiendo que ella hubiese cometido alguna tontería.

-Le sucede algo profesor- pregunto el chico con algo de cautela

-A mi no me pasa nada Longbottom y fuera de mi vista antes de que le quite todos los puntos a su casa- advirtió Snape, lo cual hizo que Neville saliera corriendo, dejando al profesor de pociones solo.

-Lo que me faltaba, no encuentro por ningún lugar a Granger, donde se habrá metido esa chiquilla-

Y así pasaron las horas Severus estaba intentando encontrar a Hermione, pregunto a alguno que otro alumno, los cuales se sorprendían al ver a Snape preguntar por "la insoportable sabelotodo" como él le decía, hasta que uno de sus interrogatorios dio fruto, ya que un chico de segundo año la vio acercarse al sauce boxeador, Snape adivino casi al instante donde podía estar, la casa de los gritos.

Se dirigió hacia ahí, la noche estaba por caer, eso en muestra de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Hermione había desaparecido, en cuanto subió las escaleras pudo ver a una Hermione bastante pálida y aunque estaba dormida, la preocupación se hacía presente en su expresión.

-Levántese Granger- dijo Severus en un tono de voz bastante elevado lo que ocasiono que la castaña se levantara de un brinco del sofá

-Usted que hace aquí- pregunto a modo de exigencia la chica

-Buscándola, que otra cosa, se ha perdido todo el día-

-Todo el día- Hermione miro por una de las ventanas y efectivamente ya se había hecho de noche – No puede ser, los chicos me estarán buscando- dijo Hermione, en seguida se apresuro a salir, pero un brazo la jalo apartándola así de la puerta.

-A donde cree que va-

-Déjeme, tengo que buscar a Harry y a Ron- dijo desafiante tratando de soltarse de Snape

- Eso de ninguna manera, sus amigos no se van a morir por no verla en un día, venga conmigo, tenemos que hablar- diciendo eso Severus prácticamente jalo a Hermione hacia las mazmorras.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Severus, él y Hermione entraron. La estancia era bastante amplia, el color verde esmeralda estaba presente en las paredes, las cuales combinaban a la perfección con los muebles en color negro y las finas cortinas de color plata, por supuesto la escasa luz de la habitación hizo que a la castaña se le hiciera más difícil acostumbrarse al ambiente de esas habitaciones.

-Siéntese, quiere algo de tomar- Pregunto mientras se deshacía de su túnica

-No gracias, no bebo- Hermione examino la habitación la cual estaba repleta de libros, libros que tal vez ella jamás podría siquiera atreverse a tocar.

-Como usted quiera- Severus se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego, y se sentó al lado de la chica justo enfrente de la chimenea.

-Sabe Granger, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de tener que casarme con usted- fue con lo que Snape comenzó la conversación

-En serio, pues es totalmente correspondido-

-Cuando yo firme ese contrato, nunca me imagine que esa pequeña seria usted, es mas, yo juraba que había muerto - Severus se estaba perdiendo en su copa de Whisky y en sus pensamientos.

-Pero no fue así, y ya ve, me encadenaron a usted- Severus, sin hacer caso omiso del comentario de Hermione continuo hablando

-Sabe Yo no me quiero casar, pero lo tenemos que hacer, yo no puedo perder mi magia, no como están las cosas-

Hermione pensó por un momento y le dio la razón a Severus, ella sabía que Harry la necesitaba y no lo iba a dejar solo, además tampoco se podía alejar de su amado Ron y aunque ya no pudiera realizar su sueño de formar una familia con él, por lo menos no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca.

-Tiene razón, no solo nosotros vamos a salir perjudicados en esto, si no lo hacemos la orden peligra, además…- Snape la silencio y dijo

-Si ya sé que no se quiere despegar de Potter y Weasley , entonces está decidido, nos casaremos, pero eso si le advierto, como la Futura Señora Snape se debe de dar a respetar, no puede andar por la vida como si yo estuviera pintado entendió- ante esas palabras Hermione respondió furiosa

-Qué?, yo siempre me doy a respetar, además creo que debería usted cuidar un poco mas su reputación que yo la mía, eso de ser un espía, mortifago y…- Severus volteo los ojos y dijo

-Duro y dale con lo de ser espía, si no mal recuerdo, yo estoy exponiendo mi vida para hacer algo útil en esta guerra, en cambio usted se la vive jugando con sus amigos-

-Yo también, contribuyo en algo - objeto Hermione

-En que, en nada que yo recuerde, y sabe que mejor váyase, no quiero tener que aguantarla más de lo debido, mañana le informare al profesor Dumbledore de lo que decidimos-

Severus se levanto y abrió la puerta para que Hermione se fuera, ella se levanto y salió a todo babor de la mazmorra dirigiéndose a la sala común donde seguramente más de uno abría notado su ausencia.

Hermione caminaba con algo de prisa diciendo varias cosa que casi ni se entendían

-Sabelotodo insufrible, dese a respetar, futura señora Snape- decía, moviéndola cabeza y haciendo muecas de repulsión por la idea

-Por si no se había dado cuenta, no quiero ser la Señora Snape- grito Hermione volviendo sus vista hacia atrás enfocándose en la puerta de la que muy pronto seria su nueva casa

-Quiero ser la señora Weasley- termino diciendo por lo bajo.

Al llegar a sus sala común Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea, cuando la vieron entrar los tres se aproximaron hacia ella y le preguntaron al unisonó

-Dónde estabas?- Hermione quien trato de ocultar lo que pasaba con una sonrisa discreta respondió

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes, es importante -

-Bueno, dinos-

-Aquí no Harry, vengan conmigo- Hermione llevo a sus amigos a su habitación, como prefecta tenía derecho a una pieza para ella, y que mejor lugar para que las pinturas de la sala común no escucharan su conversación.

-Porque tanto misterio- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama al lado de Harry y Ron.

-Primero necesito que comprendan, que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso, es mas yo ni siquiera sabía- Los chicos la miraban extrañados de sus palabras – necesito que confíen en mi- dijo mientras de su túnica sacaba el pergamino del ministerio

-Confiamos en ti- le dijo Harry dedicándole una sincera sonrisa

-Que es eso- Pregunto Ron

-Esto- dijo Hermy alzando el pergamino – es la razón por la cual tengo que hablar con ustedes-

Sin decir nada mas Hermione les dio el pergamino, ellos lo empezaron a leer al terminar Ginny se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla

-Cuanto lo siento Herms- fue lo que dijo, la castaña se sintió mejor con el abrazo de su amiga que tanto necesitaba, pero una pregunta incomoda interrumpió el momento

-y…. con quien te tienes que casar?- pregunto Harry

-Severus- le respondió agachando la cabeza, esperando la peor reacción de alguno de los tres

-¿Qué?- fue lo que Ronald grito, reaccionando por fin –Te vas a casar con ese- le reprocho

-No tengo opción, si no lo hago me quitaran mi varita y tendré que regresar al mundo muggle- trato de explicar Hermione

-Patrañas, para mí que son puros pretextos para que puedan ser felices tú y el peligraciento de las mazmorras-

-Ronald!- le grito Ginny

-Ahora que, no la defiendas, nos traiciono, se casa con el enemigo, que no lo ves- dijo señalando a Hermione, la cual se encontraba al borde del llanto

-Eres un idiota, tú mismo leíste el decreto-

-Eso no es cierto Ginebra- volteando hacia Hermione le dijo en la cara

- Mentirosa! Eres una mentirosa! y sabes que, no quiero saber nada de ti, traidora, eres igual o peor que ese murciélago y todos los mortifagos que lo siguen –

-Cálmate Ron- Harry trato de tranquilizarlo y apoyo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo

-Suéltame Harry- Ron hizo un abrupto movimiento y se soltó del pelinegro

- no se ustedes, pero en lo que a mi concierne yo no me voy a tragar el cuento de la boda forzosa- se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir dijo

-Y tu Traidora no te me acerques- advirtió Ron

-Pero Ronald- Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos intentando tocar a Ron

-Te dije que no te acercaras Sangre Sucia- Herms se llevo las manos a la boca incrédula de lo que había escuchado, lo último que pudo ver fue la puerta azotándose.

-Tranquila- Harry la abrazo y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama- Está enojado, veras que pronto se le pasa- trato de justificar a Ron

-No se le va a pasar- dijo Hermione, una vez que se calmo, Ginevra fue la pregunto esta ves

-Hermione, aquí dice que los de sangre pura o mestiza están sujetos al decreto-

-Si Ginny eso dice-

-Pero.. Tu no ….-

-Si lo soy, soy una mestiza- reafirmo

-Y cómo?- pregunto Harry

-Bueno- Hermione dudo por un segundo si revelar el de quien era hija pero al ver el rostro de comprensión de sus amigos les conto todo lo que escucho de Dumbledore y de Snape

-Lo sé, me odian-

-No digas eso Herms, nosotros te entendemos- dijo Harry, el se sentía tan mal por la noticia, el saber que Bellatrix, la asesina de su padrino, y Voldemort el asesino de sus padres eran los padres de Hermione su mejor amiga,

lo hacía sentir rabia, pero no contra Herms el sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, al contrario, en ese momento quiso matar a esos dos.

-y que vas a hacer-

-Casarme, ya se los había dicho-

-Y respecto a Bellatrix y Vol.…..-

-A ellos ni me los menciones Ginny, de ellos no quiero saber nada, me caso por qué no puedo perder mi varita, el hacerlo sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte-

-Lo sabemos, cuentas con nosotros-

-Eso es muy significativo para mí -

-Bueno, creo que te tenemos que dejar descansar, hoy ha sido un día difícil para ti- Harry la abrazo y se encamino a la puerta

-Descansa, mañana será otro día- le dijo Ginny

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Hermione pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, sin Ron, con Severus, teniendo que cargar hasta el último día de su vida con la idea de ser hija de los dos seres más despreciables de todo el universo.

**HOLA, SE QUE ME VOLVI A TARDAR, PERO ES QUE EL INTERNET NO AGARRABA, QUIEN SABE QUE LE HABRA PASADO, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS.**

**Amia Snape** Respondo tus dudas; los que sabe que es ella es Macgonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y Otros personajes más, pero se callan por los intereses de Voldemort acerca de los Malfoy, adelante veras su reacción, Voldy y Bella sigue vivos y haciendo de las suyas, y Severus no solo es rico , es millonario. Gracias por el Review. XOXO

**Sailor Mercuri** Pues como dices pobre de Herms pero los problemas aun no terminan, esto solo es la punta de la madeja, un saludo. Bye

**Eydren Snape** pues si pobre de ella por los padres que le tocaron, pero no es pobre por casarse con Sevy, apuesto a que más de una nos sentiríamos afortunadas de casarnos con el, gracias por la alerta, vales mil .bye

**YA SABEN, MALDICIONES, FELICITACIONES, TIPS O TOMATAZOS, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS POR FA Y PASENLA LINDO BYE.**


	4. Historias Compartidas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 4 Historias Compartidas

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, bajo al gran comedor a desayunar, pero antes de entrar en él, Severus le hablo

-Buenos días Srita Granger-

-Buenos días- dijo en un tono bajo deteniéndose ante la imponente figura de su profesor de pociones

-Quería decirle que ya hable con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de nuestra decisión-

-Y que dijo?-

-Bueno, mañana vendrán empleados del ministerio parea efectuar la unión, llegaran a las tres de la tarde, le pido que sea puntual en el despacho del director- sin más que decir Snape se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, dejando a Hermione con un nudo en el estomago, el cual le quito las ganas de probar bocado, pero tuvo que entrar ya que Ginny y Harry la esperaban.

-Hola Herms-

-Hola chicos- respondió la castaña sin ánimo, se sentó en la banca

-Que quería Snape?- pregunto Ginny mientras le servía un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Nada, solo decirme que a partir de mañana a las tres de la tarde seré oficialmente la señora Snape- Ginny y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar a Hermione y se miraron entre sí con la sorpresa marcada en sus rostros.

-Pero es demasiado pronto- exclamo Ginny

-Pues según el decreto tenemos una semana para cumplirlo- Hermione solo los miro con tristeza y sin volver a articular ninguna palabra más se dedico a jugar con su comida durante media hora

Mil pensamientos invadían la cabeza de Hermione la cual se sentía tan mal que en ese mismo momento deseo haber sido ella la que muriera en la batalla del ministerio en lugar de Sirius.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer- se levanto y camino hacia la salida, Harry y Ginny intentaron detenerla pero fue inútil, Hermione se detuvo donde Ron se encontraba desayunando, el pelirrojo al verla parada a su lado lo único que hizo fue mirarla de arriba abajo con desprecio y voltearse.

En ese instante Hermione comprendió el mensaje, Ron no la quería cerca, con el corazón destrozado salió a toda velocidad del comedor y se fue directo al baño de prefectos para poder llorar.

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras eso pasaba, muy lejos del castillo en la mansión Malfoy Bellatrix, Narcisa y Lucius desayunaban.

-Lucius, que noticias has tenido-

-Hasta ahora nada, Draco me menciono que el día de ayer no se le vio por ningún lado, que incluso Severus estuvo buscándola durante horas-

Bellatrix era consciente de quien era Hermione en realidad, se había dado cuenta desde que la vio en el ministerio, Lucius se encargo de disipar sus dudas afirmándole que esa era su hija.

Sin embargo Bellatrix no podía aceptarla por muchas razones entre las que estaban que ella era amiga del enemigo de su amado Voldemort, además de que el señor tenebroso la mataría si se enterara que Hermione no había muerto como pensaba ya que ella le había hecho creer durante tanto tiempo que así era.

-No creerás que Severus acepte casarse con ella verdad?- pregunto con un ligero tono de preocupación el cual era muy raro en ella

-Tal vez si, Severus cumple todas sus promesas, recuerdas Bellatrix, además no va a perder su magia- dijo Narcisa recordando el momento en el que hicieron el juramento inquebrantable dos meses atrás Bellatrix solo miro a Narcisa.

-Si es ese el caso, el señor tenebroso se va a enterar- agrego Lucius

-El no debe saber nada, ustedes me juraron ocultar eso- exclamo rabiosa Bellatrix

-Y lo hemos hecho, en todo este tiempo tuvimos que negar a una autentica sangre pura, a alguien de nuestra familia todo por tu secreto- le reprocho su hermana

-Y debemos seguir haciéndolo nos guste o no- termino diciendo Lucius

-Severus no hablara si se lo pedimos, pero es posible que el señor Tenebroso se entere por otros medios-

-Que tratas de decir Lucius- exigió respuesta Bellatrix

-Pues que le extrañara que Severus se case con una sangre sucia, amiga de Potter y que casualmente coincida con el decreto de Scrimengeour, al cual Severus se había comprometido con tu hija, no te parece?-

-Pues tendremos que buscar la manera de ocultarlo, tú trabajas en el ministerio, no puedes hacer algo-

-Lo siento querida Bella, pero ahora estas sola- Bellatrix se levanto muy enojada se su asiento y subió a su habitación.

-Lucius ayúdala ha estado muy alterada, además creo que tienes que hablar con Draco, no me parece justo que siga tratando mal a Hermione-

Narcisa tenía un especial afecto por Hermione, a pesar de todo era su sobrina y parte de su sangre, ella a diferencia de todos los demás la aceptaba aunque estuviera de lado de Harry.

-Hoy en la noche iré a ver a Draco y a hablar con Severus, en cuanto a lo del decreto veré si Scrimengeour me puede ayudar con eso- Lucius se levanto y salió hacia el salón activando la red flu y marchándose de esa manera al ministerio

-No permitiré que Hermione pague por los errores de Bella- dijo para si misma Narcisa

– Dee Dee- una elfa domestica apareció ente ella

-Si mi ama-

-Tráeme de inmediato mi túnica de viaje y mi bolso- dijo mientras en un pedazo de pergamino que hizo aparecer escribía algo

-La ama va a salir?- pregunto la elfa

-Sí, voy a Hogwarts, no le digas a nadie a donde fui- Narcisa ató el pergamino a la pata de una lechuza el cual avisaba a Dumbledore de su visita y deseo de ver a Hermione, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

OoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho observando muy de cerca el anillo que le había causado esa maldición en su mano, cuando tocaron la puerta

-Adelante- dijo y guardo el anillo junto con el diario de Tom Riddle

-Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore- saludo Narcisa Malfoy

-Señora Malfoy que gusto verla por aquí, siéntese- la rubia hizo lo propio y tomo asiento

-Me imagino que recibió mi lechuza no es así- Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza

-Así es, pero me temo que no podre ayudarla- El semblante de ella cambio radicalmente

-Y me puede decir por qué-

-La Srita Granger no ha salido del baño de prefectos según me informan, al parecer todo esto es demasiado para ella, algo de beber?-

-Un té por favor- Albus extendió la taza de té a Narcisa y él se sirvió algo de jugo de calabaza

– Es de imaginarse que este así, pero quiero hablar con ella, es importante-insistió

-Bueno Narcisa, no creo que quiera hablar con alguien en este momento-

-No es si quiere o no, lo necesita, además quien mejor que yo para hablar con ella, acaso no recuerda en que circunstancias me case-

Narcisa sonaba desesperada por hablar con la castaña y Albus supo de inmediato que no se iría de ahí sin haberlo logrado

-Lo sé, y tal vez sea usted quien la comprenda mejor, pero no puedo hacer nada para convencerla de hablar con usted- un suspiro salió de la boca de Narcisa

-Pero, me es posible, permitirle el acceso a las instalaciones, la contraseña es caramelos de limón - dijo guiñándole un ojo, Cissy sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de Albus

-Muchas gracias Profesor-estrecho la mano de director y salió a toda prisa en busca de Hermione

Cuando llego al baño de prefectos entro, al principio no vio a Hermione, así que hablo

-Hermione estás aquí?- sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, solo alcanzo a oír los sollozos que venían de él cubículo más alejado de la entrada, ella se acerco y toco la puerta

-Necesito hablar contigo, soy Narcisa Malfoy-

-Váyase no quiero saber nada de ustedes- grito Hermione

-Sal, vengo en son de paz- volvió a decir

Poco a poco vio como la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a Hermione en un estado deplorable, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar además de que estaba igual o hasta más pálida que ella

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-se seco las lagrimas y camino hacia la puerta

-Yo te comprendo, se por lo que estas pasando- al parecer las palabras de Narcisa surtieron efecto en Hermione ya que ella se regreso

-Nadie me puede comprender, y menos usted, a usted no la obligan a casarse y a perder al amor de su vida-

-Te equivocas, yo ya pase por todo esto y sé que no es agradable la experiencia, me gustaría compartir esto contigo, claro sui tu quieres?-

Hermione se helo al escucharla jamás imagino que Narcisa fuera tan amable y humana, ella la veía como una mujer frívola, vanidosa altanera y como su nombre lo decía narcisista.

-Bien la escucho- fue la respuesta dada por Herms

_Flashback _

Un gran árbol de navidad adornaba el gran comedor de castillo, claramente por la escases de alumnos en los pasillos se adivinada que ya era muy de noche, pero una pareja estaba todavía fuera escondidos tras una estatua del comedor Narcisa Black estaba prendida del cuello de Remus Lupin.

-No quiero que te vayas- le susurro Remus

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero pasaremos nuestras vacaciones en casa de los Malfoy- respondió la rubia

-Y por qué vas a pasar tus vacaciones con ese mortifago- en ese tiempo era bien sabido por todos que tanto como Severus y Lucius ya eran seguidores del señor Tenebroso y el hecho de que su novia pasara la navidad cerca de alguno de ellos hacia que a Lupin le hirviera la sangre

-Fue una decisión de mis padres- Remus lo único que hizo fue medio torcer la boca y abrazar a Cissi con todas sus fuerzas como si fuese la última vez que la tuviera así entre sus brazos.

_Flashback_

-Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos- recordó Narcisa con lagrimas a punto de salir por sus ojos azules

-Después de eso, que paso, porque dice que fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos?- Hermione no creía lo que escuchaba, Narcisa y Remus habían sido novios en Hogwarts, pero aun no entendía eso que tenía que ver con ella.

- Por que termino casada con Malfoy, si usted amaba a Lupin-

-Bueno, sucedió precisamente esa navidad-

_Flashback_

En la vieja mansión Malfoy se celebraba una fiesta, en la que solo familias de sangre pura asistieron, el salón estaba propiamente decorado con tonos verdosos y azules, todos lucían tan pulcros y elegantes en especial una rubia que llevaba un vestido plateado que afinaba su silueta

-Señoras y Señores – dijo Abraxas Malfoy el padre de Lucius

-Estamos reunidos para celebrar que la noble casa de los Black y la familia Malfoy se unen al fin mediante la boda de mi hijo Lucius Malfoy y la encantadora Narcisa Black, todos aplaudieron ente la noticia.

Todos menos Narcisa quien se sorprendió al escuchar aquel disparate

-Sonríe, esto va a salir en la versión matutina del profeta- dijo Lucius y la acerco más hacia a él permitiendo que el flash de varia cámaras los tomaran juntos, exhibiéndola cual trofeo de Quidditch

-Felicidades Cissy- dijo Bellatrix mientras la abrazaba

Narcisa no quería casarse con Lucius, para ella él era igual de repugnante y patético que Voldemort, no compartía sus creencias con él, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que complacer a sus padres, todo para la conservación de la sangre pura.

_Flashback_

-Días después cuando volví a Hogwarts, Remus no quiso volver a hablarme vio la noticia del compromiso en el profeta, ni siquiera puede explicarle nada-

Termino diciendo, Hermione se identifico de inmediato con la situación, ella también había perdido la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida gracias a un matrimonio arreglado.

-Porque me dice todo esto a mi-

-Porque a veces tenemos que anteponer la razón al corazón, no te niego que llore muchas noches por Remus, pero tuve que aceptar mi destino, ser una Malfoy-

-Pues yo no me resigno aun a ser una Snape-

-Tú misma lo has dicho, aun, Severus no es un hombre malvado, el te hará feliz- le aseguro

-Es usted feliz con el señor Malfoy-la pregunta de Hermione sorprendió a Cissy que lo único que hizo fue asentir levemente con la cabeza

-No se nota muy segura-

-Me dio lo que más quiero que es Draco y por ello soy inmensamente feliz, solo te quería decir esto para que lo pienses mejor, eres una Black muy en el fondo-

-Se equivoca, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa asesina que tiene por hermana-

-y sin embargo las une un lazo indestructible que jamás vas a poder desaparecer, podrás pretender que no existe pero ahí está, Hermione yo soy tu tía, y aunque no me creas te puedo asegurar que no soy como ellos, yo no comparto sus mismas ideas-

-Y aun así los apoya-

-Son mi familia, al igual que tu y aunque no quieras ver a Bella o a alguien más te pido que me permitas acercarme a ti-

Hermione medito unos segundos en la petición de Narcisa, al fin y al cabo era la única "familia" que tenía, además había algo que le decía que confiara en ella.

-Intentare acercarme más, lo prometo- una sonrisa triunfadora ilumino la cara de Narcisa

-Dame tiempo para que me conozcas- le dijo tomándola de la mano –Bueno, me tengo que marchar, mucha suerte Hermy y cuídate mucho- el abrazo de Narcisa se acerco mucho a una muestra de afecto por parte de una madre para Hermione

-Disculpe- dijo Hermione antes de que Cissy se fuera

-Dime querida-

-Si no es mucho pedir, digo si no tiene nada más que hacer, me gustaría que estuviera mañana para la boda-

-Me encantaría-

-Es a las tres-

-Aquí estaré, ahora descansa –

Hermione se quedo sola en el baño repasando cada palabra dicha por Cissy, y pidió no equivocarse con ella.

**Hola, que tal, bueno vamos en el capitulo cuatro y como pueden ver Narcisa es buena, o algo así, lo que si es que ella va a ser como el hada madrina de Herms y la va a ayudar en muchas cosas, Lucius no está en Azcaban. Y como avance del siguiente cap., la boda de Herms y Severus y una plática entre Lucius y Snape. Ahora respondiendo los reviews**

**Amia Snape:** Hola El castigo de Ron está muy cerca, y no solo por parte de Severus sino de Harry y…. Bueno eso lo averiguaras después jiji gracias por comentar eso si prepárate para celos intrigas y mas… bueno luego nos leemos gracias bye.

Fior Aquarium: Bueno aquí está la actualización, y como creo que las hago esperar mucho, prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré en esta misma semana. Espero tu Review, Saludos

**Sailor Mercuri:** Ronald no solo es bruto, es un patán pero el día que se dé cuenta de su error ojala y no sea tarde, Muchas gracias por tus reviews, nos leemos luego vale, Bye. Cuídate

**:** Bueno, hola y gracias por tu comentario espero y lo sigas leyendo. =)

**Hatake- Katia:** Tienes razón que paguen los malvados por hacer sufrir a Hermione, pero eso todavía no, porque si no me quedo sin historia jiji, creo que te toco esperar menos por la continuación espero te guste.

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y YA SABEN COMO SIEMPRE FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y OJLA Y SEAN MUCHOS LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE **


	5. Un contrato de por vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

CAPITULO # 5 Un contrato de por vida

Hermione después de la plática con Narcisa Malfoy salió un poco más tranquila del baño, justo a tiempo para llegar precisamente a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Snape entrando a prisa balanceando su larga túnica por el salón, en cuanto entro los chicos guardaron silencio absoluto.

-El día de hoy vamos a hablar sobre, alguien podría decirme como se identifican a los vampiros- Severus se adelanto a hablar y dijo

-Si señorita Granger- pero esta vez Hermione no había alzado la mano, al no haber respuesta Severus volteo hacia su lugar

-que sucede- pregunto, alzando una de sus cejas

-yo no levante la mano profesor- Hermione seguía sin demostrar otra cosa más que resignación, parecía ausente

-Ya lo sé, - Severus torció la boca -diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo con un tono burlesco

-Qué? y ahora por qué?- respondió Hermione mas que molesta

-Por no responder una pregunta y si no quiere que le baje otros diez será mejor que se ponga a trabajar entendió- y dirigiéndose de nuevo a los demás dijo

-quiero un ensayo acerca de los vampiros, haciendo énfasis en sus habilidades y comportamiento- todos los chicos lanzaron un resoplido

-es para hoy!- dijo Severus, los Gryffindors y Slytherins presentes sacaron un pergamino y se pusieron a escribir.

Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en como sería su vida casado con Hermione, el era muy poco expresivo y difícilmente interactuaba con las personas más de lo que debía, y ni que decir de una alumna a la que odiaba.

Hermione por su parte pensaba en como terminaron las cosas con Ronald, además ella al igual que Severus no sabía qué rumbo tomaría su vida a partir del día de mañana, sin embargo se propuso poner todo de su parte para hacer la convivencia menos pesada.

Tras dos horas en las que solo se escuchaban las plumas deslizadas por el pergamino la campana sonó, los alumnos salieron, Harry y Hermione salieron al final encontrándose con Ronald.

-Ron, podemos hablar-dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo, Harry intento detenerla pero le fue imposible

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-Ron de la ira tomo a Hermione del cuello y azotándola contra la pared le dijo

-No eres más que un perdida, sangre sucia- Harry tardo en reaccionar unos segundos, pero en cuanto vio a Hermione atrapada entre la figura amenazante de ron y la pared de inmediato intervino

-No le vuelvas a llamar así, entendiste- Harry aventó a Ron al otro lado del pasillo Hermione cayó al suelo en cuanto Ron la soltó.

-Te pones del lado de ella- le reclamo

-Sí, ella vale más la pena que tú, y pobre de ti si le vuelves a hacer algo-

-Que me vas a hacer- reto Ron sacando su varita de la túnica

- No me tientes- contesto Harry imitando el mismo movimiento del joven Weasley

-Crucio- dijo Ron, Harry espero que el hechizo le diera a él y conjuro un protego, pero nada paso, cuando Potter volteo, vio como Hermione se retorcía en el suelo gracias a la maldición.

La mirada de Ron era idéntica a la de Bellatrix desquiciada y llena de locura, tal vez el dolor de saber a Hermione de otro fue lo que lo hizo enloquecer.

-Déjala, Expelliarmus- la varita de Ron salió disparada por los aires Harry aprovecho ese instante para abalanzarse sobre el.

-Te enseñare como se debe tratar a una mujer cobarde- Harry desquitaba todo su furia golpeando a Ron, ambos rodaban por el suelo mientras Hermione estaba muy débil tirada en el suelo.

-Por que la defiendes, ella es una zo..- pero antes de nada Harry asentó otro golpe en la cara de Ron

-Cállate- Harry pensó por un momento en cómo se debió sentir su madre al escuchar insultos como sangre sucia por parte de los Slytherins que compartían la escuela con ella.

-Deténganse los dos!- la voz de Snape resonó en todo el pasillo y con un hechizo los separo.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para cada uno por pelear en los pasillos-

-Pero ellos empezaron- trato de excusarse Ron pero Severus no lo dejo seguir

-Le sugiero Potter que vaya a la enfermaría a que le atiendan- Harry hizo el movimiento hacia Hermione pero Snape hablo de nuevo

-Solo usted Potter, Granger está muy débil y no podrá llegar hasta allá, vaya- Harry dejo ahí a Hermione semiinconsciente y se fue.

-En cuanto a usted Weasley- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

- No lo expulso porque quiero hacer su vida miserable cada día que le quede aquí entendió, pero no crea que dejare pasar lo que le hizo a mi futura esposa así que le recomiendo que se cuide- Ronald enrojeció del coraje y Severus aprovecho para burlarse de el

-Como escucho, mi futura esposa, porque a partir de mañana será mía y usted tendrá que vivir con eso siempre-

Diciendo lo último Snape lo soltó del cuello y lo empujo, tomando a Hermione y entrando a su despacho que estaba a pocos metros del salón, por obvias razones Ron salió caminado a prisa, en su cara se notaban claramente las lágrimas que derramaba al saberse un tonto por alejar al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo.

Severus dejo que Hermione descansara un poco, tras dos horas de vigilar que estuviera bien, Harry y Ginny llegaron a ver como seguía, la castaña lucia bastante bien así que Snape permitió que se fuera con ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era de noche y Severus estaba paseando por su despacho con una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano, el sonido de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpió el silencio y la armonía de aquella mazmorra.

Severus abrió la puerta y vio a Lucius Malfoy parado enfrente de él.

-Lucius- dijo haciendo un ademan para que pasara

-Severus- Lucius paso y tomo asiento

-Algo de tomar-

-No gracias, Severus estoy aquí para que hablemos- Severus presto atención a las palabras de Malfoy

-Tenemos entendido que el ministerio te ha obligado a cumplir con el contrato de matrimonio que firmaste hace quince años, me equivoco?-Severus se sorprendió al escuchar cómo es que Malfoy sabía que ese contrato todavía estaba vigente y no evito preguntarle la razón

-Y como es que sabes acerca de ese contrato, que yo sepa la hija de Bellatrix había muerto-

Snape miro fijamente a Lucius el cual desviaba la mirada y hablo

- es que acaso tu sabias que estaba viva y nunca dijiste nada, Responde Lucius-

-Sí, Contento, yo sabía que Hermione estaba viva, pero prometí no decirle a nadie-

-Y ni siquiera a mí, sabes cómo me tomo de sorpresa saber que tenía que casarme de repente-

-Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, estoy aquí para hablar por Bella, el señor tenebroso no se puede enterar de que su hija no murió y sigue viva, de lo contrario Bella pagara las consecuencias de haber mentido-

-Eso se gana ella, además dame una razón para no decir nada-

-Severus por favor, Bellatrix es tu amiga-

-Y eso que tiene que ver, que pretendes que le diga al Lord para justificar mi matrimonio con Granger, que me enamore de ella o qué?- Severus no dejo de un lado su sarcasmo para responder a Lucius.

-Solo dile que te diste cuenta que de esa manera Potter perderá fuerza, además de que la quieres hacer pagar por estar de lado de él- Snape medito aquella opción que le permitía engañar a Voldemort para contener su furia por un rato.

-Sabes que si se entera podríamos morir todos-

-Sí, sabemos el riesgo de todo, pero no podemos permitir tampoco que te manden al mundo muggle, eres de suma importancia-

-Debo decir que me sorprende como piensas Lucius, para serte sincero no te creía capaz de pretender engañar al Lord- Lucius empalidecía al ver la mirada maquiavélica de Severus y pensó si había sido una buena idea pedir su ayuda.

-Si embargo- dijo Severus

- no voy a decir nada acerca de Hermione, pero no creas que lo hago por ti o por Bella, si por ella, ya suficiente dolor le causa saber acerca de su verdadero origen como para que tenga que enfrentarse al señor tenebroso en caso de que la quiera ver, Ahora si no te importa tengo que descansar-

Severus abrió la puerta del despacho invitando a Lucius a que saliera.

Malfoy salió indignado de la mazmorra aunque por dentro estuviera tranquilo al saber las intenciones de Severus respecto al secreto que ahora compartían.

Una vez que Malfoy se había marchado Snape se dirigió a su habitación con el único objetivo de poder disfrutar de su cama para el solo por última ocasión.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente día a Hermione Ginny y Harry se les permitió faltar a clases ellos estaban en la habitación de Hermione ayudándola a vestir

-Gracias chicos, no saben lo que significa para mí su apoyo- dijo Herms con lagrimas en los ojos

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hermy, te queremos

-Y yo a ustedes Ginny-

-Bueno, es hora de que te vistas, el hecho de que sea una boda por el civil no quiere decir que vas a ser una novia fachosa o si- Hermione sonrió a asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno ten –

Ginny le entrego a Hermione un lindo vestido strapless en color blanco adornado por unas pequeñas flores en color dorado que caían asimétricamente por todo el vestido, Hermione se metió al baño a cambiar y en cuestión de minutos estaba frente a Ginny y Harry luciendo más bella que nunca.

Su pelo estaba recogido el una coleta que iba de lado con unos cuantos rizos que se soltaban de ella.

-Te ves muy bien Herms-dijo Harry

-Gracias Harry- al abrazar a Potter algo toco a la puerta y luego se escucho una voz de mujer.

-Hermione estás ahí, soy yo tu tía- Harry y Ginny se sacaron de onda y juntos miraros a Herms como si pidieran una explicación

-Es Narcisa Malfoy, quiere acercarse a mí y le he dado una oportunidad- dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

Harry no dijo nada para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga, pero era evidente su rechazo por la rubia ya que en cuanto entro a la habitación solo se despidió de Hermione y salió sin siquiera decir hola seguido por Ginevra.

-Parece que no les caí bien- dijo Narcisa

-Esta muy dolido por la muerte de Sirius, eso es normal-

-Bueno, eso no me incumbe, me tome la libertad de venir antes para darte esto- Narcisa le entrego a Hermione un estuche en color negro, la chica al abrirlo vio un precioso collar que tenia diamantes y esmeraldas incrustados en el, los cuales formaban varias flores que armonizaban con el vestido.

-Lo lleve el día de mi boda con Lucius , pensaba heredárselo a mis hijas, pero solo tuve a Draco-

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo Hermione devolviendo el estuche

-Debo insistir, por favor llévalo contigo, a mi me dio suerte, además es una reliquia familiar- de hecho Narcisa tenía razón ya que el collar parecía muy antiguo

-Pero..- trato de objetar Hermione

-Nada, como una Black tienes todo el derecho- Narcisa saco el collar del estuche y se lo puso a Hermione.

-Ya estas lista, qué hora es?- pregunto

-Son las dos cuarenta y cinco- respondió

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, no querrás llegar tarde- Hermione fue escoltada por Narcisa Malfoy Harry y Ginny al despacho del director, al entrar vio a Dumbledore, Macgonagall a dos magos que llevaban unas largas túnicas color escarlata con la "m" del ministerio bordada en color oro, todos estaban menos Severus.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- respondió Snape, el vestía una túnica negra de gala con un traje muy elegante, el cabello parecía lavado sedoso, Hermione lo miro y solo sonrió, el le dedico un cabeceo y se acerco al escritorio.

-Brujas y Magos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas personas en matrimonio- dijo el más alto de los magos, de repente saco un extenso pergamino el cual leyó a todo volumen.

_**CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL**_

_**El presente contrato celebra unión del Señor Severus Snape Price y la Srita Hermione Riddle Black bajo el régimen dictado por el decreto Num **__**521 para la conservación de la población mágica decretado por el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimengeour**_

_**En el cual quedan establecidas las siguientes clausulas:**_

_**1.- El contrato es indefinido, por el cual se da a entender que lo único que puede anularlo es la muerte de alguno de los contrayentes.**_

_**2.- Como cabeza de familia el señor Severus Snape Prince tendrá la obligación de proveer lo necesario para la manutención del hogar.**_

_**3.- La residencia oficial del nuevo matrimonio será en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en el cual labora el esposo, teniendo como domicilio alternativo la casa ubicada en Wiltshire en la calle Grand número nueve.**_

_**4.-El matrimonio debe ser consumado en un periodo no mayor a una semana a partir de esta fecha, el no hacerlo implicara la perdida de la magia de ambos.**_

_**Teniendo que intimar por lo menos dos veces al mes.**_

_**5.- En cuanto el contrato se firme el nombre de la contrayente cambiara de Hermione Riddle Black a Hermione Snape, siendo reconocida así en cualquier documento.**_

_**Aceptamos de común acuerdo las clausulas entendiendo lo que significaría el incumplimiento de ellas.**_

_**Firma: Severus Snape Prince**_

_**Firma: Hermione Riddle Black**_

Cuando el Mago termino de leer el absurdo contrato Hermione se quedo petrificada mirando a Snape, dudando por un momento si firmar o no hacerlo

**Hola, como se los prometí, subí el capitulo en esta semana, espero lo hayan disfrutado, les mando saludos.**

**Hatake- Katia: **claro que Hermy seguirá odiando a Bella y Ron sufrirá mas por lo que hizo con Hermione, para eso está Sevy, para defenderla de patanes como el tonto de Ronald Weasley, bueno cuídate y muchas gracias.

**PINEAPPLE. X: **gracias, Bueno te adelanto que veremos más de Narcisa y Lupin y quien sabe tal vez pueda por fin ser feliz con el lobito, o no?, saludos

**Amia Snape: **lamento dejarte en ascuas pero como puedes ver, casi se casan en este capítulo, además de que comparto tu punto de vista, Herms no le ha dado una oportunidad a Sevy para conocerlo, pero eso será después, y en cuanto a la consumación del matrimonio, solo puedo decir guau! Estará de lujo ceo que te gustará. Nos leemos pronto Gracias.

**Darkreginab19: **Hola, ahí está la clausula que los obliga a estar juntos, espero no haber exagerado el requerimiento, gracias por leerme y eso sí, para que sepas a mí tampoco me cae bien Ron, es mas creo que el que debió morir en el libro fue él y no Severus, pero como este es mi fic podre hacer sufrir todo lo que se me antoje a Ronald, nos leemos, bye

**Sailor Mercuri:** Hola chica, si esto te dejo con el ojo cuadrado espera a lo que sigue, te dejara con la boca abierta. Cuídate mucho.

**Lucy:** Gracias por seguir el Fic, espero disfrutes los demás capítulos, bye.

**Como ya saben, el fic lo hacen ustedes gracias a sus reviews y recuerden FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	6. Esta noche es lo que significa ser joven

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 6 Esta noche es lo que significa ser joven

Cuando el Mago termino de leer el absurdo contrato Hermione se quedo petrificada mirando a Snape, dudando por un momento si firmar o no hacerlo

-Srita Riddle, estamos esperando- Hermione sostenía la pluma en la mano pero no pudo moverse entonces Severus intervino.

-Deme eso- le arrebato la pluma de la mano haciendo que ella despertara de su estado, Severus firmo el contrato y con una mirada fulminante le extendió la pluma a Hermione la cual imito la acción de Severus y firmo.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy quedan ustedes declarados marido y mujer, puede usted besar a la novia- dijo el mago más bajo.

Severus hizo una mueca de repulsión, pero ante la mirada de los presentes solo se inclino, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Ginny un tanto sorprendida

-Es una forma de demostrar afecto por parte de Severus- respondió Narcisa

-El?, mostrar afecto?- dijo Harry, por otra parte Hermione solo sonrió

-Y ahora qué?- pregunto la chica

-Bueno, creo que debería mudar todas sus pertenencias a las mazmorras- respondió Albus

-Sí creo que eso es lo más conveniente- reafirmo Narcisa -Vamos Hermione tenemos cosas que hacer- La castaña salió del despacho del director junto con Cissy, caminaron juntas a la torre Gryffindor.

-sucede algo querida- Narcisa saco a Hermione de su ausencia

-Bueno… es que… el contrato decía- Hermione no necesito decir más, de inmediato su tía la entendió

-Ya veo, si es una clausula que da mucho dolor de cabeza, pero si esto te hace sentir mejor, es solo por el primer año de casados, después de eso, ya no será obligatorio, además Severus sabrá que hacer-

-No entiendo, porque solo por el primer año-

-Bueno, el ministerio lo hace para asegurar que la pareja conciba un bebe en el primer año, si después de ese tiempo no tiene al primogénito, el ministerio solo decide esperar, una forma de perpetuar la sangre mágica muy extraña, pero demasiado efectiva debo decir-

Hermione se metió al baño a desvestirse, poco tardo y después de estar lista con ayuda de Narcisa empaco sus cosas.

- me pregunto por que tus amigos Weasley y Potter no vinieron contigo-

-Es que Harry… el…- trato de explicar

-Me odia por ser esposa de Lucius y supuesta seguidora de EL- QUE- NO- DEBE- SER-NOMBRADO o me equivoco?- Hermione negó con la cabeza

-El cree que no debería tener contacto contigo-

-Y es de esperarse, el quiere lo mejor para ti, pero también debe de entender que alguien tiene que enseñarte lo que implica ser la esposa de un mortifago y espía al mismo tiempo- Hermione empalideció al saber que Narcisa había descubierto el secreto de Snape y trato de fingir demencia.

-No sé de que hablas-

-Por favor Hermione, no naci ayer- la pálida mujer puso los ojos en blanco

-desde hace años que se que Severus es espía de la orden del Fénix-

-Pero no puedes decirlo, sería muy peligroso- dijo un tanto alterada

-Claro que no lo diré, si lo hago me hundo yo también- Hermione miro a Cissy con cara de pregunta.

-Yo pertenezco a la orden del Fénix- confeso a Hermione

-Tu? como puede ser eso- Hermione se levanto de inmediato al escucharla

-Shh, si, Severus y yo nos hemos estado apoyando en esto, mi único interés es proteger a Draco y si eso me obliga a estar en contra de mi esposo y hermana, eso hare- dijo muy convencida

-Desde hace cuanto que perteneces a la orden- pregunto Hermione

-Desde hace 15 años, justo en el momento que el señor tenebroso desapareció- respondió , pero antes de enfrentarse al bombardeo de preguntas de Hermione le respondió anticipadamente.

-Ahora no es el momento de hablarlo, ni el lugar, pero prometo platicarlo mas adelante- Hermione solo asintió

-Bueno vamos a terminar de empacar-

Hermione y Narcisa terminaron de empacar las cosas cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Hermione, de frente a ella apareció Severus

-Buenas tardes Severus- Saludo Narcisa

-que tal Narcisa- le respondió – vengo por la Srita Granger para llevarla a las mazmorras-

-Es Señora Snape- corrigió Cissy

-Perdón- le dijo Severus dedicándole una mirada extraña

-Y a me escuchaste señora Snape- recalco la rubia

-Me da igual- le respondió- Ya esta lista?- pregunto a Hermione la cual asintió

Con un chasquido de dedos Doby apareció ante ellos haciendo un reverencia a cada una pero deteniéndose cuidadosamente ante Narcisa

-Si profesor Snape – dijo el elfo domestico

-Quiero que lleves las cosas de la Srita Granger a las mazmorras de inmediato- el elfo respondió con otra reverencia, tomo el equipaje y se marcho con un estruendosa Crack.

-Yo me tengo que ir, pero espero verte pronto Hermione, me gustaría que me visitaras, claro si Severus te lo permite-

Hermione volteo a ver a Severus y el dijo

-Claro que puede ir a verte-

-Gracias Severus, me voy cuídate mucho- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a la castaña

- cuídala Severus-

Diciendo lo último Narcisa salió de la habitación

-Acercándose a la familia, Granger- dijo Snape burlonamente

-Creo que eso no le interesa o si profesor-

- lástima que su papi y mami no estuvieron en la boda eso la hubiera alegrado- Hermione enfureció, pero antes de responder Severus la interrumpió

-Venga conmigo- Hermione camino al lado de Severus con dirección a las mazmorras cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta

-La puerta reconoce el tacto, así que podrá entrar a partir de este momento- dicho eso Snape abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

Hermione lo seguía de cerca, el despacho estaba muy desordenado, el escritorio tenía montañas de pergaminos encima, evidentemente los que Severus había dejado como deberes.

-Granger sígame- Hermione siguió a Severus por unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior, el corredor era algo oscuro, lo único se sobresalía era un retrato de la mama de Severus la cual sonreía y tenía a Severus en su regazo sentado.

-Esta habitación es mi biblioteca personal- Hermione observo la puerta, jamás imagino que además de los libros en el despacho Severus podría tener una biblioteca privada

-Esta de aquí- dijo señalando la puerta de enfrente – Es la bodega donde guardo ingredientes para las pociones, esta de mas decirle que no puede entrar-

Pasaron por el cuarto de Dibujo por una pequeña sala de lectura y una habitación para huéspedes y finalmente llegaron a la recamara principal.

Hermione paso a la habitación, la cual era diferente a su despacho este si estaba ordenada, era muy grande, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color verde esmeralda intenso, las cortinas eran negras y los muebles eran al igual en color negro.

-Aquí puede acomodar sus pertenencias-

Hermione volteo y observo un gran armario el cual estaba vacío.

-Gracias- fue la palabra que casi susurro

-Este es el baño-

Hermione vio un gran baño casi tan grande como la habitación de azulejo negro una tina en la que podría caber tres adultos ocupaba el centro de la habitación el marco del espejo era de plata y tenia incrustadas esmeraldas en el.

-Los profesores tenemos que cenar en el gran comedor con los alumnos, pero podemos tomar el desayuno y la comida en nuestras habitaciones, le recomiendo no entrar a mi laboratorio privado ni tocar alguno de mis libros eso incluye los del despacho, si quiere reunirse con sus amigos que sea en otro lugar, pero aquí no. Y por su bien, es mejor que no ande tan noche por los corredores, alguna duda-

-Donde dormiré, aquí solo veo una cama- pregunto Hermione tratando de memorizar las reglas de Severus

-En la cama- dijo señalando a la colosal cama de ébano

-Y usted?-

-En la cama también, o que esperaba que me durmiera en la recamara de huspedes- dijo con un tono algo irónico

-es que yo pensé -

-No sea tonta tenemos que compartir la habitación, acuérdese que tenemos que cumplir con el contrato, aunque para ser sincero lo que veo no me anima mucho para hacerlo- dijo viendo a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

-Y usted cree que yo si quiero cumplir- Severus solo torció la boca y se dirigió a la puerta

-Voy a estar calificando exámenes, no me moleste a menos que sea necesario, debe estar lista para la hora de la cena- Snape salió de la recamara dejando por fin sola a Hermione

OoOoOoOoO

Pasaban de las siete de la noche y Hermione y Severus caminaban juntos hacia el gran comedor, en la entrada se encontraron con Ginny y con Luna

-Hola Herms, hola profesor Snape- dijo luna, Severus le respondió con un cabeceo y siguió caminado.

-Como te ha ido con el murciélago de mazmorra- pregunto la pelirroja

-Hasta ahora bien, pero dudo que dure por mucho tiempo- dijo algo nerviosa

-Escuche que hoy habrá pudin- interrumpió Luna las chicas se quedaron mirándola extrañadas por su comentario

- a mí me gusta mucho, vamos?- Hermione y Ginny entraron detrás de Luna, la que saltaba felizmente entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Revenclaw.

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione

-Hola Herms Como estas-

-Bien gracias- dijo y se sentó entre el niño que vivió y la menor de los Weasley Repitiendo el comportamiento de la mañana Hermione solo jugaba con su comida deseando que no llegara la hora de dormir, pero eso no sucedió , conforme los alumnos se levantaban Hermione estaba más nerviosa Harry había terminado su cena ay Ginny también , pero decidieron esperar a Hermione.

-Ya termino Granger- dijo una voz penetrante que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía al profesor de defensa

-Si ya termine- respondió y se levanto- los veo mañana en clases- les dijo a sus amigos y salió escoltada por Severus.

Al llegar a las mazmorras Severus se enfrasco en la lectura de un libro desconocido para Hermione, ella también leía estaba estudiando su clase de pociones.

-Algún problema con el profesor Slughorn-

-Como porque la pregunta-

-Por nada específico- Severus volvió a su lectura y Hermione hablo

-De hecho, esa poción me fallo hace algunos días y quiero saber por que- Severus la miro algo impresionado

-Usted fallo en su elaboración, pero que sorpresa, no era usted la sabelotodo- dijo burlándose

- Seguí las instrucciones del libro y sin embargo Harry…- pero Herms guardo silencio

-Potter qué?- pregunto

-Nada, no es nada- pero el enojo de Hermione de acordarse de lo ocurrido en esa clase la impulso a hablar

-Encontró un libro viejo de pociones y la poción le salió bien-

-Mi libro- dijo Severus mas para si que para Hermione

-Que dijo- pregunto la castaña

-Yo no dije nada, si quiere podría darle clases privadas- los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, el solo imaginar que podría tener clases privadas con Snape y aprender todo de él la entusiasmo.

-Eso sería maravilloso-

-Por supuesto, no quiero que mi esposa sea superada en pociones y mucho menos por el cabeza hueca de Potter-

-Profesor-

-mmm.. – respondió

-No cree que sería mejor llamarnos por nuestros nombres- Severus cerró su libro y miro a Herms

- Digo, si ya estamos casados me parecería tonto seguir llamándonos Profesor Snape y Srita Granger, no cree?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ust... Contigo Hermione- ella sonrió

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir es muy tarde y mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer- él se levanto y le extendió la mano a Hermione ella se incorporo y lo siguió a la habitación

Severus se metió al baño a cambiarse de ropa, salió de este luciendo una pijama de seda en color negro solo que la parte de arriba no la llevaba puesta. Hermione hizo lo propio y también se metió a cambiar.

Su pijama era de color rosa claro de pantalón y blusa de manga larga, ella se recogió ey traía el cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Que es eso- pregunto Severus señalándola

-Mi pijama, por?- Severus no había visto tanto rosa junto desde que Dolores Umbridge había dejado Hogwarts, era como ver un merengue.

-No por nada- respondió, un silencio abrumador si cimbro en la habitación y ese fue el momento que Snape aprovecho para levantarse.

Ella se quedo parada observando como Severus se acercaba lentamente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y le dijo al oído.

-Si no quieres, me detengo-

Algo paso con la boca de Hermione, la cual fue incapaz de articular sonido alguno, lo único que la chica hizo fue negar con la cabeza, Severus por otra parte beso el cuello de Hermione lentamente , tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de el por completo.

Hermione había perdido la cordura en ese instante, estaba experimentando la más grandiosa sensación con tal solo sentir los besos de Severus en su cuello.

La sangre les hervía a ambos Hermione pensaba en las palabras de Narcisa de que Severus sabría qué hacer.

"_y de hecho claro que sabe lo que hace"_ pensó la chica

Severus continuaba con la ronda de besos, los que distribuía a la perfección por las orejas y cuello de la Gryffindor, pronto pudo alcanzar la varita y con un toque de esta, se deshizo de la ropa de ambos.

Hermione tembló al sentirse descubierta ante él y no evito el impulso de cubrirse, pero Severus lo evito, la cargo y la llevo a la cama recostándola con sumo cuidado entre las finas sabanas de algodón egipcio como si ella fuera de cristal y se le fuese a romper .

-Estas nerviosa?- le pregunto, afortunadamente Hermione respondió

-Un poco-

-No te preocupes, no te lastimare, tenlo por seguro – le respondió y siguió ahora por toda su anatomía, acariciando y besando su piel tersa, del cuello bajo a los hombros siguiendo una línea hasta encontrarse con el busto de la chica, tomo uno de sus pechos y lo saboreo hasta saciarse de él continuando con el otro.

Hermione respondió bien al contacto de la boca de Severus y gimió, dándole a entender que iba por buen camino.

Al terminar bajo más por el abdomen plano de ella, deseaba tanto disfrutar cada recoveco de ella y grabársela en la memoria, tal parecía que en vez de cumplir con una clausula de un contrato, se entregaban por voluntad propia.

Hermione no se quedo quieta, al contrario también ataco el cuello de su profesor de Defensa haciéndolo llegar casi hasta el delirio dejando en este una marca perceptible a los ojos de cualquier persona.

Acaricio su pecho el cual estaba marcado por varias cicatrices cortesía de las torturas del señor Tenebroso, ella las repaso con sus dedos y las beso dulcemente como si intentara sanarlas o llevarse el dolor que en ellas se encontraba.

Con cada beso que Severus le propinaba a su cuerpo Hermione se retorcía de placer en los brazos de él encajándole las uñas en la suave espalda

-Eres hermosa- le dijo- jamás me había dado cuenta, pero en verdad lo eres- Por un leve instante Severus pudo ver el enrojecimiento en la cara de Hermione, sonrió y se entrego al mejor beso que nunca nadie le había dado

Las lenguas de ambos se mezclaron en un decadente baile cada una intentando dominar a la otra, un infinito beso que los llevo al cielo a experimentar algo diferente, Severus mordió juguetonamente el labio superior de ella y lo succiono después.

Tras un largo rato de estarse abrazando y besándose por fin llego el momento de consumar el acto, lentamente Severus se introdujo en ella, teniendo siempre cuidado de no ser tan brusco para no lastimarla.

Bien pudo sentir como se tensaba el cuerpo de la castaña el sentirlo por completo en ella, Severus espero un momento para que Hermione se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella.

-Estas bien- pregunto

-Sí, eso creo, ya no duele- respondió la chica dedicándole una sonrisa y otro beso

-No te lastime- volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupado

-No, ya paso gracias- Hermione no creyó que en Severus, el temido profesor hubiera tanta precaución y cuidado.

Severus al verla mejor de la invasión por parte de él comenzó con el vaivén de su cadera, al principio eran movimientos suaves y pausados, pero con la aprobación de Hermione estos fueron aumentando gradualmente. Los gemidos de Hermione se elevaron de volumen junto a los de Severus por toda la habitación,

Snape fue capaz de llevar a Hermione al clímax total en cuestión de minutos haciéndola casi desvanece en sus brazos de la intensidad. El siguió por unos momentos con el vaivén, pero pronto llego igual que su ahora esposa, su ahora mujer al clímax diciendo el nombre de Hermione por todo lo alto quedándose otro poco dentro de ella.

Cuando se hubo recuperado se desplomo al lado de la castaña, la beso y con sus brazos la aferro a su cuerpo, pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

**HOLA AL FIN TERMINE DE ESCRIBIRLO, YA TENIA LA IDEA Y EL PRINCIPIO, PERO EL FINAL NADA MAS NO ENCAJABA EN FIN, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA YA QUE TOM FELTON VA A VENIR A MEXICO Y POR SUPUESTO LO VOY A VER ESTO VA A SER EL 18 Y EN HONOR A DRACO, HARE UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL EN DONDE EL SEA EL PROTAGONISTA Y SI ME CONVENCE EL PERSONAJE, TAL VEZ UN FIC. **

**BUENO CREO QUE YA ES MUCHO ESPERO Y HAYAN QUEDADO CONTENTAS CON EL CAPITULO**

**PINEAPPLE X** Tienes razón, Maldito Ron, para ser muy sincera yo odio al personaje, es mas debió haber muerto él y no Sevy , por otro lado Severus hará que SUFRA pero que SUFRA en grande y Narcisa solo podrá ser feliz con Remus si Lucius y Tonks no estuvieran, no prometo nada pero veré que hago con ellos. Gracias XOXO

**AMIA SNAPE** Hi, bueno si amaste la escena de Ron, te anticipo que habrá más de ellas y no solo intervendrán Sevy y Harry, habrá otros más que defenderán a Herms, En cuanto al espacio en las mazmorras, descuida, seguro tiene suficiente para sus hijos, amigos, familia, política y colados que se quieran ir a vivir con ellos jiji y Ginny pues ella me cae bien, pero su lugar no es con el maguito que nos robo el corazón, es en otro lado, en donde, aun no lo sé pero con Harry no Gracias por tu review nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. BYE

**SAILOR MERCURI** Bueno pues esto está lleno de sorpresas, para empezar que te parece eso de que Cissy es parte de la orden del fénix imagino que no lo esperabas y espera cuando Voldemort se entere de que Herms es su hija, porque si se va a enterar, y rodaran cabezas por esto .Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te mando un saludo cuídate. XOXO

**HATAKE-KATIA** posesivo, romántico, sobreprotector y muchas cosas mas es el lindo de Severus, y que te pareció la consumación del matrimonio?, gracias por esperar el capitulo eso me impulsa a escribir más rápido. Nos leemos pronto BYE gracias

**ARACELI **sufrirá y derramara lagrimas por despreciar a Hermy tenlo por seguro, si quieres contribuir a su sufrimiento acepto ideas de todo tipo, desde encerrarlo con un millón de arañas hasta dejarlo sin comer por un día Jajaja . Te mando un saludo XOXO

DARKREGINAB19 Te pareció corto el capitulo? bueno aquí dejo uno más largo y perdón por la tardanza, sé que no hay escusas así que procurare apurarme, Ahora Lucius si es muy malo, ya se que aun no lo demuestra pero pronto lo veremos como en realidad es y Draco obvio saldrá en el Fic no me podría olvidar de él, Cuídate mucho luego nos leemos .BYE

**Como ya saben, el fic lo hacen ustedes gracias a sus reviews y recuerden FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	7. Mestiza por nacimiento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Hatake-Katia a quien le mando un gran abrazo.**

Capitulo # 7 Mestiza por nacimiento

Al día siguiente cuando Hermione se levanto se dio cuenta que Severus ya no estaba, ni una nota, nada, pero por dentro pensó que era mejor despertarse y no encontrárselo ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que sentía realmente, estaba confundida, lo odiaba? o tal vez sus sentimientos estaban cambiando? que dilema.

"_Que pensabas Hermione que se quedara y te recibiera con un buenos días, por si no lo recuerdas solo cumplía una clausula de un contrato"_ pensó la chica

Aprovechando que Severus había salido temprano y que era sábado Hermione tuvo todo el tiempo para poder arreglarse y relajarse un rato en la enorme tina.

Al salir de las mazmorras un grito la asusto, por el pasillo se podía ver como Ron se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ella

-Tu traidora, como te atreviste- Hermione veía como Ron sacaba la varita de su bolsillo, lo cual la hizo retroceder y mas acordándose del último percance

-Que tienes ahora yo que hice?- pregunto aterrada

-Como fuiste capaz es un murciélago de mazmorra, creo que estarás orgullosa de eso?- Hermione vio como Ron le estaba apuntando con su varita

-Explícate no se dé que hablas-

-Claro, tal vez la noche de ayer te indujo amnesia- los ojos del pelirrojo estaban llenos de ira y rencor.

- Se está paseando por todo el colegio con ese chupetón que trae en el cuello, lo presume como si fuese un trofeo- Hermione recordó la noche anterior y se maldijo por no haberle advertido a Severus.

-Ron, puedo explicarlo-

-No tienes nada que explicar Sangre sucia- respondió llenando cada una de sus palabras con odio, los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron pero no derramo lagrima alguna, antes de responder una voz se escucho y el dueño de esta salió de atrás de una de las columnas

-No es una Sangre sucia, comadreja pobretona- Ronald volteo y vio a Draco Malfoy

-No te metas hurón- advirtió Ron

-Deja tranquila a Hermione-

-Hermione?, vaya de algo te funciono haberte revolcado con Snape- le dijo a Hermione

-No la insultes, traidor a la sangre - Ron salió disparado de su lugar a causa de un hechizó lanzado por Draco

-Por que la defiendes, hasta hace poco la odiabas-

-Ella es mi prima, y no dejare que le hagas daño- respondió el rubio, Hermione se puso pálida al ver la cara de Ron

-Tú qué? si como no y de quien es hija?- Ron se contestó solo sin imaginar que lo que decía era verdad

- No me digas, de seguro de la loca de Bellatrix-

-Y del señor Tenebroso también- se le salió decir a Draco, Ronald enmudeció volteo a ver a Hermione y esta agacho la cabeza.

-Es verdad!, y así te haces llamar amiga de Harry, eres hija de ese asesino, eso es peor que ser una sangre sucia-

-Que pasa aquí- Por fortuna Snape llego

-La comadreja muerta de hambre insulto a Hermione- dijo Draco señalando a Ron

-Por lo visto usted no entiende Weasley que debe de respetar a la esposa de su profesor- Severus recalco las últimas palabras

-Detención esta tarde a las tres-

-Pero hay audiciones para Quidditch- objeto el chico

-No me importa, eso debió de haber pensado antes de dañar a la señora Snape-

-Severus- dijo débilmente Hermione – no podrías darle el castigo más tarde, Harry... El quiere… además yo tengo la cena con el profesor Slughorn y será mejor para no verlo-

-Como tú digas mi vida- dijo maliciosamente Snape jalando a Hermione de la cintura y dándole un intenso beso a Hermione para la sorpresa de Ron

-Lo quiero aquí a las ocho de la noche, va a separar Gusarajos no es necesario que traiga guantes, y más le vale venir- Severus fulmino con la mirada a Ron y este se largo maldiciéndolo

-Yo me voy- dijo Draco dejándolos solos, recibiendo por parte de Severus un cabeceo y de Hermione un gracias.

-para la próxima tenga... Ten más cuidado Hermione- ella asintió con la cabeza

-y no quiero que vuelvas a interceder por Weasley entendido- su voz sonó como siempre tan altiva y acida, había dejado la dulzura de hace unos minutos

-Yo lo lamento, no volverá a pasar, Severus-lo detuvo la chica

-Que quiere- respondió

-Tienes un... –Hermione señalo el cuello de Severus donde un chupetón sobresalía de la piel cetrina del profesor

-Me di cuenta desde el momento en que lo hiciste- dijo con una risa burlona y con un toque de su varita este desapareció

-Por qué no lo quitaste antes?- pregunto la chica

-Digamos que quería hacer enojar a Weasley y que supiera que eres solo mía- Hermione cambio su expresión por una de enojo

-No soy propiedad de nadie- dijo y se marcho al comedor, Severus solo torció la boca y la siguió de cerca.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Por el resto del día Hermione y Severus no se vieron, ella se paso el día entero con Harry y Ginny en las audiciones de Quidditch, las cuales se le hicieron eternas, no solo por tener que ver a Ron, si no porque también estaba McLaggen el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima, pese a todo Hermione decidió ayudar a Ron.

-Eres una muy buena amiga- dijo Harry al terminar la audición a Hermione

-Por qué?- pregunto

-Lo ayudaste después de cómo te ha tratado no se lo merece- respondió

-Bueno.. Por un momento dude el hacerlo- Hermione le comento a Harry y a Ginny lo que había sucedido en la mañana y como Draco la había ayudado.

-Lo dicho, mi hermano es un idiota- dijo Ginny

-Y lo peor es que sabe la verdad- agrego Hermione

-No creo que diga nada, pero tenemos que advertirle, me extraña que no haya dicho nada de tu boda- dijo Harry

-Es cierto- dijo Ginny – hasta ahora solo muy pocos saben que estas casada-

-No creo que dure mucho, tarde o temprano se va a saber- La cara de Hermione era preocupación autentica, Ginny al notar eso dijo

-Bueno, no hay que pensar en eso por ahora, que te parece si vamos con Hagrid, hace mucho que no lo visitamos-

Los tres chicos pasaron el resto del día en la cabaña de Hagrid quien después de regañarlos por no haber tomado su materia y por no haberlo ido a ver antes se puso al corriente de lo sucedido.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que les dieron las seis y se fueron a preparar para la cena con Slughorn.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba en las mazmorras vistiéndose para la cena de Slughorn eran las siete y cuarto cuando Severus llego tirándose en la cama exhausto.

Observo por un instante a Hermione quien usaba un vestido color rojo que le llegaba a la rodilla con cuello tipo halter, la castaña se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, Severus la miro cautelosamente y luego dijo

-Por qué no fue a comer Granger- a Hermione no le sorprendió que le hablara así, al fin de cuentas el estaba enojado, pero ella no iba a dar a torcer su brazo tan fácilmente.

-Fui con Harry y Ginny a ver a Hagrid- Severus se enderezo al ver que Hermione tenía problemas con el cierre de su vestido y la ayudo a subirlo.

-Ya está listo- dijo después se alejo de la chica

-Gracias Profesor- Hermione se miro por última vez en el espejo tomo su bolso y salió de la recamara, ya iba a mitad del pasillo cuando escucho a Severus decirle

-No llegue tarde- Hermione salió sin responder.

–Que chica tan difícil- dijo Severus quien bajo al despacho para a esperar a Ron para su castigo

-adelante- dijo cuando escucho a Ron tocar la puerta, la comadreja apareció ante él con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Quiero que separe los Gusarajos podridos de los buenos rápido- dijo señalando un balde lleno de Gusarajos.

El pelirrojo hizo lo que Snape le dijo y durante una hora no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras hasta que…

-Sabe Weasley, si me llego a enterar que está molestando a mi esposa de nuevo, me encargare de que no solo usted, si no que su familia la pase muy mal, al fin y al cabo, ella no lo quiere- Ron enrojeció con el comentario

-Usted no la quiere –

-Eso cree, pues yo no estaría tan seguro - Severus rió al ver a Ron y agrego

- además no hay forma de que usted nos separe y le aseguro que me voy a ganar su amor y hare que se olvide de usted tan rápido-

-No podrá, yo no se lo voy a permitir-

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso Weasley y ya le dije lo vuelvo a ver cerca de ella y deseara no haber nacido- Severus se paró de su silla y fue a donde Ron, agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo. Pero antes de propinarle el golpe que tenía planeado lo soltó y lo corrió de su despacho.

Cuando Ron cerró la puerta, el antebrazo izquierdo de Snape ardió, el señor Tenebroso solicitaba su presencia así que se apresuro y salió al llamado de Lord Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus se encontraba ante una gran reja negra, con solo levantar su varita esta se abrió permitiéndole la entrada a la mansión Malfoy

Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación donde los mortifagos lo esperaban, todos ellos formaban un gran círculo en medio de la habitación.

-Severus, hasta que llegas, ven- dijo Voldemort

-Mi Lord- dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia y postrándose frente al señor tenebroso

-Sabes, hoy es una ocasión especial, estamos celebrando- Snape se quedo callado y observo a su alrededor todos tenían sus finas copas de cristal llenas del mas exquisito Whisky de fuego. Voldemort se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Snape.

La mirada de Severus se detuvo en los Malfoy, Narcisa con un porte altivo y orgulloso , Lucius tenía una mirada de preocupación mezclada con ansiedad y Bellatrix lucia menos maniaca que de costumbre, Severus podría asegurar que estaba ausente a lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Estoy muy decepcionado Severus, no nos invitaste a tu boda- dijo Voldemort para sorpresa de Snape

-Mi lord yo…- trato de explicar Severus, pero Voldemort lo tiro de inmediato con un hechizo

-Por que te casaste con esa sangre sucia- chillo Voldemort y apuntando con su varita a Severus espero que él le contestara.

-Mi lord…- pero de nuevo Snape enmudeció

-Crucio- Voldemort se ensañaba con el Severus no gritaba, jamás lo hacía, mientras esa imagen imperaba en el centro del salón Narcisa cerró los ojos, ella jamás fue partidaria de la tortura y no podía soportar esas imágenes.

En cuanto a Lucius y Bellatrix solo se miraron entre si

Pronto unas marcas fueron apareciendo en su cetrina piel, muy parecidas a las que ya tenía por su anatomía.

-No lo voy a preguntar de nuevo Severus- advirtió Voldemort y antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara de nuevo Severus hablo

-Por Potter mi Lord- Voldemort freno su varita y se acerco a Severus

-Que tiene que ver el que te casaras con Harry Potter?- pregunto ávidamente

- Con ella fuera de su alcance Potter tendría menos ayuda- respondió Severus, todavía no se recuperaba de la tortura cuando tuvo que cerrar su mente ya que Voldemort intentaba invadirla.

-Veo que piensas más allá de todo, Felicidades Severus, tu idea es muy práctica- dijo Voldemort con una voz calculadora y fría.

Gracias mi Lord- dijo Severus levantándose con dificultad y se sentó al lado de Cissy

-aunque- interrumpió- Debo decir que me sorprende que coincidiera con el decreto del ministerio-

Narcisa salto de su asiento, por fortuna nadie lo noto

-Coincidencia, ella es hija de Muggles- respondió Severus

-Tal vez, pero lo que no me puedo explicar es como acepto casarse contigo?-

-Mi lord- respondió- la chiquilla está enamorada de mi, así que aproveche la oportunidad para envolverla, la quería para mí y no perdería la oportunidad para tenerla- dijo con su voz más despectiva que pudo emitir.

- Quien fuera tu, esa chica es un bomboncito- dijo Yaxley del otro lado de la habitación

-Un bomboncito que solo yo puedo saborear- dijo Severus

-Tranquilo Yaxley- dijo Voldemort

- Nuestro amigo Severus merece después de todo divertirse con su propio juguete-

-Pero aun así, creo que tenemos que celebrarlo como se debe – dijo impaciente Voldemort

-Si eso es, no quiero que algo así pase desapercibido- dijo acariciando a Naginni

-Severus, quiero que traigas a esa sangre sucia aquí- Severus se congelo al escuchar aquella oración, los Malfoy se tensaron por completo mientras, todos los mortifagos hicieron una cara de asco al saber que tendrían entre ellos a una "sangre sucia".

-Amo- dijo por fin Bellatrix, después de tanto tiempo sin responder a nada de lo dicho.

-No creo que sea conveniente traer a esa aquí- Bellatrix se postro a los pies de Voldemort

-No Bellatrix, que van a decir de nuestros modales, será como la fiesta que imagino no tuvieron- dijo viendo a Severus

-Además ya lo decidí, quiero que traigas a la amiga de Potter contigo, digamos… la próxima semana, tal vez nos sirva de algo- Severus se levanto de su asiento

-Pero mi Lord-

-Te atreves a cuestionar a tu amo Severus- Voldemort volvió a conjurar un Crucio, torturo a Severus por otro par de minutos, dejándolo tirado sangrando, y muy débil.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione regreso a las mazmorras cerca de las once rogando porque Severus no notara la tardanza, se despidió de Harry y entro.

Al entrar a las mazmorras se fue de inmediato a su habitación al no encontrar a Severus ahí asumió que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes a consecuencia de la pelea e la mañana, se cambio la ropa y se fue a la cama.

El reloj del pasillo marcaba la una de la madrugada cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió abruptamente, Hermione despertó y se asusto al ver a Severus parado frente a ella, lleno de cicatrices y sangre, después de verla y decir su nombre se desplomo en medio de la habitación.

**HOLA QUE TAL, OTRO CAP MAS, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, ESTOY MUY FELIZ, LA CONVIVENCIA CON TOM ESTUVO MUY PADRE, ME FIRMO UN POSTER Y ME TOME UNAS FOTOS CON EL, ES TAN LINDO. **

**ADEMAS YA VI LA PELI CUATRO VECES, ESTA MUY BUENA. =)**

**Sayuki Hasekura** Muchas gracias por el comentario y más aun gracias por empezar a leerlo, te mando un saludo.

**Pineapple X** Que bien que te gusto, Lucius no es infiel con Tonks porque ella es su sobrina, política, pero al fin y al cabo su sobrina, es un enredo familiar muy caótico, pero no te preocupes, ya encontrare que hacer con el jiji. Cuídate nos leemos luego Gracias

**Amia Snape** Hola chica, chica, para ser sincera lo del beso me pareció un buen remate dado por los nervios de mi Sevy, la reacción de Ron pues ya viste fue muy escandalosa, me cae mal y en cualquier momento soy capaz de matarlo en el fic jiji y Draco va a tener digamos un pequeño idilio amoroso con Luna, y Harry primero Muggle antes de ponerlo con Ginny aunque podrá intervenir entre Sevy y Herms todo depende.

Como vez estamos en sábado, pero lástima que no pudieron salir, todo por Voldy-poo pero ya verá, pero no obstante, siempre están los demás días de la semana para podre salir.

Gracias por el Review XOXO

**Eydren Snape** Hi gracias por la alerta, y por el review, yo quiero un Severus bua bua, a mi hermana le gusta el zanahorio y lo defiende a capa y espada, el otro día leyó el fic y se enojo por que pongo a Ron como un idiota, pero la verdad es que él solito lo es, bueno en fin me cae muy mal y ojala le vaya mal, un saludo. Bye

**Darkreginab19** Pues ya ves después de una noche tan apasionante que se pelean, digamos que apenas se están conociendo y poco a poco descubrirán lo que sienten en verdad, Bueno un saludo Gracias cuídate.

**Lily Snape** Gracias y si sev es muy lindo pero también muy posesivo, la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en el sig. capitulo donde por fin después de tantos años Voldemort y Hermione estarán frente a frente de nuevo, rodaran cabezas. Nos seguimos leyendo Bye.

**Hatake Katia** Hola, lamento mucho lo que sucedió y no te preocupes tienes mi apoyo, te mando un gran abrazo no te rindas. Nos vemos luego.

**Sailor Mercuri** Hi, perdón por no responder antes a tu pregunta pero no pude checar los reviews hasta después del evento. Gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo los demás capítulos. XOXO

**Elsy** Pues que te puedo decir, se hace todo lo posible por agradarlos gracias por el Review, y mucho mas gracias por leerlo de corrido, yo también espero leerte pronto y por lo mientras te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, espero lo disfrutes. Bye

**COMO YA SABEN, ****FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	8. Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J., nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 8 Nada es lo que parece

El reloj del pasillo marcaba la una de la madrugada cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió abruptamente, Hermione despertó y se asusto al ver a Severus parado frente a ella, lleno de cicatrices y sangre, después de verla y decir su nombre Severus se desplomo en medio de la habitación.

-Severus!- Hermione se levanto corriendo, tomo a Severus en sus brazos y lo ayudo a recostar en la cama.

-Que te paso, quien te hizo esto?- preguntaba llorando desconsoladamente sin tener respuesta alguna por parte del semiinconsciente profesor de defensa

Abrió su túnica, dejando al descubierto las profundas heridas sangrantes, después de curarlas con esencia de Díctamo se dispuso a ponerle fomentos de agua para bajar la fiebre que Severus tenia

Así se quedo en vela durante toda la noche, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el castillo fue hasta entonces cuando decidió dormir tan solo un poco.

Por otro lado Severus se retorcía en la cama

_-Severus- dijo Narcisa levantándose de su asiento sosteniendo su copa de Whisky en la mano _

_-Júralo- Al decir Bellatrix eso Narcisa volteo a verla sorprendida_

_- el juramento inquebrantable- continúo diciendo Bellatrix acercándose a Severus_

_- si no son palabras vacías, el hace su mejor esfuerzo, pero cuando es importante se arrastra de vuelta a su agujero- le dijo al oído_

_- Cobarde- dijo burlándose de el _

_-Saca ahora tu varita- Bellatrix se sorprendió ante la respuesta, en cuanto Severus y Narcisa estrecharon sus manos, Bellatrix hizo el enlace _

_-tú Severus Snape cuidaras a Draco Malfoy mientras intente cumplir los deseos del señor tenebroso-_

_-Lo juro-_

_- y hasta donde alcancen tus habilidades lo protegerás contra todo-_

_-lo juro-_

_- y si Draco fallara tu en persona llevaras a cabo la terea que el señor tenebroso le ordeno a Draco que cumpliera-_

_-Lo juro- _

Un trueno se escucho y Severus se levanto de golpe hacia los brazos de su esposa.

-Severus, te encuentras bien- pregunto la castaña

-Que fue lo que pasó-

-Estabas gritando lo juro, lo juro- dijo desconcertada

-Sí, bueno solo fue una pesadilla- dijo muy débil, sus ojos estaban sumidos y lucían cansados, por otro lado su piel blanca había adquirido un ligero tono verdoso.

-Que paso ayer, quien te hizo esto- pregunto Hermione

-El señor tenebroso-respondió Snape

-Se entero que me case contigo, trate de darle otros motivos diferentes del porque lo hice, pero sabe que es una mentira-

-Que! como lo sabe, que fue lo que te dijo-

-No me dijo nada, pero es muy astuto como para no darse cuenta- respondió

-entonces? que vamos a hacer?-

-Te quiere conocer, me ha dicho que te lleve a una reunión que preparara la siguiente semana, pero ya decidí que no vas a ir-

-Decidiste? no crees que deberíamos tomar las decisiones juntos- pregunto la chica

-No, por muy hija suya que seas, no te quiero cerca de él, no lo conoces-

-Así que es eso, que esperas, que me quede aquí esperando a ver si llegas con vida, lo lamento Severus pero esto te sobrepasa, además yo quiero ir- dijo tajantemente

-No te pregunte si querías ir, solo te digo que te quedas, y es mi última palabra-él le dedico una mirada marca Snape

-Eres imposible Severus Snape!- grito furiosa Hermione y salió de la habitación chocando con Dumbledore en el camino.

-interrumpo algo- pregunto el director

-No Albus pasa, chiquilla terca- dijo Severus

- Como estas, ayer la señora Snape me aviso pero hasta ahora pude venir, que paso?-

-El señor tenebroso quiere conocer a Granger- dijo Snape

-Es Snape Severus recuérdalo-

-Como sea, pero no la voy a llevar-

-y se puede saber porque-

-Porque? Albus, la puede matar, es mucho peligro no solo para ella, no va a ir-

-Así que te empieza a importar- dijo el director con una risa burlona

-No estoy para tus suposiciones Albus, solo no va a ir-

- Severus, creo que debes ver más allá de lo convencional-

-Como que debo de ver, que por culpa de Bellatrix todos estemos padeciendo esto-

-No, sino como una oportunidad- respondió Albus

-Oportunidad, si como no- gruño Severus

-Severus…- Dumbledore lo miro fijamente

-Lo pensare, pero no creo cambiar de opinión-

-Si quieres te puedes tomar unos días de descanso- dijo el anciano director mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón el cual se llevaba a la boca.

-No puedo, lo que menos quiero es darle un motivo a esos chiquillos-

-De todos modos no puedes dar clases en ese estado tomate la semana, que mas sabes de Draco?- pregunto

-Le voy ofrecer mi ayuda , aunque no creo que funcione-

-Dejaremos eso por el momento, mientras asegúrate de arreglar el asunto con Tom y con la señora Snape- Dumbledore se levanto y se retiro de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoO

La semana se fue pasando rápido, los alumnos estaban felices ya que alrededor de tres días Severus no se presento a sus clases, Hermione después de la pelea opto por dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras los ánimos se calmaban.

Escasas eran las veces que hablaba con Snape, salvo para limpiar las heridas y para terminar discutiendo sobre el mismo asunto, Severus seguía sin aceptar que Hermione fuera con él a la reunión de los mortifagos.

Pronto llego el viernes Hermione estaba en el gran comedor desayunando con Ginny cuando Severus llego.

-Como te sientes- pregunto

-Bien- respondió secamente mirando a la menor de los Weasley la cual se levanto de su asiento se despidió y salió a su clase

-En serio quieres acompañarme?- le pregunto

-Claro que quiero- respondió inmediatamente poniéndose de pie

-Podrás ir, pero solo con una condición-

-Dime cual-

-Debes obedecer en todo lo que te diga, no debes hablar con nadie en la reunión, salvo con Narcisa y por nada del mundo provoques al señor tenebroso hablando de tu amiguito Potter-

-Está bien prometo hacer todo lo que me digas-

-Bien, quiero verte aquí a las doce en punto-

-Pero tengo clase- objetó, no obstante Severus levanto una mano y dijo

-Tienes la autorización del director para no asistir a clases, vamos a ir de compras, necesitas un vestido adecuado para la reunión-

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta cuando escucho a Severus preocuparse por lo que vestiría, tal vez nunca imagino que el profesor peor vestido del colegio supiera siquiera el significado de la palabra compras

-Está bien - dijo Hermione

-No vayas a Tardar - respondió Severus.

Cuando Hermione salió Severus se percato que los alumnos presentes estaban petrificados a su alrededor, la escena de verlos platicar era bastante abrumadora, por no decir extraña los rumores acerca de su matrimonio se comenzaban a escuchar en el castillo pero nadie se atrevía a confirmar o desmentir esas suposiciones por miedo al profesor de pociones.

Eran las doce del dia los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos todos los alumnos deberían de encontrarse en clase; Severus caminaba de un lado a otro al pie de las escaleras, pronto escucho pasos y Hermione llego agitada ya que había corrido para llegar a tiempo.

-Lista para irnos?- pregunto

-Sí, pero a donde vamos- dijo tratando de jalar aire

-Ya lo veras-

Hermione camino junto con Severus a las afueras del castillo, llegaron a los limites de los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando se desaparecieron,

Varios edificios fueron tomando forma alrededor de ellos

-Dónde estamos?-

-esto Miss Granger es Soho, creo que aquí encontraremos el vestido ideal para usted-

-Otra vez hablándome de usted? está bien profesor vamos-

Severus guio a Hermione a una tienda que estaba cerca, la castaña observo el letrero que decía Armani

-Profesor, bienvenido- dijo un chico de aspecto afeminado- En que puedo ayudarlo-

-Buenos días, mi esposa la señora Snape necesita un vestido de gala, para una reunión muy importante-

El chico miro detalladamente a Hermione y sonrió

-Tengo lo ideal para ella, venga conmigo por favor- le dijo a Hermione, ella volteo a ver a Snape el cual solo asintió dejando que se fuera, pronto se sentó en un sillón muy cercano a los vestidores a esperar.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y entre mas esperaba más se impacientaba.

-Hermione, ya?- preguntaba

-Paciencia Severus ya casi estoy- el soltó un resoplido y después Hermione salió luciendo un vestido bastante ajustado en un color rosa pálido.

-Bien qué opinas- Hermione giraba mostrando el vestido que era muy lindo pero no el adecuado para ella

-Es horrible, rosa? yo creo que no- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Creo que mejor otro- la chica entro a cambiarse de ropa.

Severus aguanto las siguientes dos horas el desfile que Hermione había montado en la tienda sin tener éxito.

-Que te parece este- dijo la chica, el vestido de color amarillo lastimaba la vista no solo por el color sino por lo feo que era Snape bajo su periódico.

-No!- el decir eso el vendedor se desilusiono y soltó un resoplido

-No tiene algo en negro?- le pregunto al vendedor con un tono de fastidio

-Claro, desde ahí hubiésemos empezado- Severus lo fulmino con la mirada y el chico se esfumo directo a la bodega

-Me pregunto por qué el profesor no me llevo al callejón Diagon- Hermione se sentó en la mesita de café enfrente de Severus

-Solo no quería toparme con nadie ahí- dijo con mucha pericia

-Creo que este les va a gustar- dijo el chico, traía una gran caja negra en las manos, Hermione se levanto y fue al probador a cambiarse de vestido.

-Severus- volvió a decir Hermione

El profesor bajo su periódico, ante el estaba Hermione el vestido que usaba era strapless simulando un corsé la falda tenia plumas y daba la ilusión de volumen en color negro por supuesto , era simple, no tan informal, pero si lo suficientemente digno para la esposa de un Snape.

-Está perfecto, nos lo llevamos- el vendedor casi salta de la emoción al escucharlo, Hermione se vistió de nuevo y alcanzo a Severus en el mostrador.

-Gracias Severus- le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto causo que él la mirara tiernamente y que le respondiera con un lindo beso, por varios segundos Hermione pudo ver la otra cara de Snape, una cara romántica y amorosa.

-Nos vamos- pregunto regresando a su ánimo anterior jalando a Hermione a fuera de la tienda.

-Granger- su voz era de vuelta muy seca y acida

-Si?-

-Me pregunto si le gustaría ir a comer fuera del castillo- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de la sorpresa y de inmediato respondió.

-Me encantaría-

La pareja fue caminando por las calles de Londres para encontrar un lujoso restaurante a las orillas del rio Támesis.

-Es aquí- Severus le abrió la puerta a Hermione para que entrara.

La plática fue más que amena, fue agradable por más de una hora ambos se olvidaron de todos los problemas, no hablaron de Voldemort de que si Harry era o no el elegido o del origen de Hermione y la reunión del día siguiente.

Se sintieron aliviados, solo compartiendo anécdotas acerca de ellos y conociéndose más.

-Entonces los aventaste al lago- Hermione estaba privada de la risa

-Sí, Potter quiso avergonzarme pero no lo consiguió- en Severus se podía ver una muy sutil sonrisa que se opaco por un pensamiento

-Que tienes?-

-Nada, solo que ese día cometí el peor error de mi vida-

-Se trata de la mamá de Harry?- pregunto cautelosamente

-Sí, la llame sangre sucia y jamás volvió a hablarme- recordó el pelinegro amargamente

-No te atormentes, no se lo dijiste en serio-

-Después de eso le pedí perdón, pero no quiso escuchar-

-Aun la amas- Hermione contuvo el aliento al formular esa pregunta, algo muy dentro de ella tenía la respuesta que Severus pudiera proporcionarle

-No, es solo que hubiese deseado poder despedirme de ella- Hermione tomo la mano de Severus y le sonrió.

-Estoy Segura que ella sabía que lo sentías- Los ojos de Severus brillaron, Hermione no sabía si era el reflejo del sol poniéndose o las lagrimas a punto de salir de los ojos de Severus.

Hermione iba a hablar, pero el beso de Severus la silenció, le envolvió en sus brazos suavemente y le dijo al oído

-Conocerte fue mi suerte-

Severus pago la cuenta y salió con su esposa directo al castillo, llegaron a las mazmorras y abrieron la puerta tirando los paquetes al suelo mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-El vestido Hermione- dijo Severus apartándose del envolvente beso de Hermione

-Déjalo- dijo volteando la cara de el de nuevo para besarlo

Severus levanto del trasero a Hermione y la cargo, ella enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Severus, desabotono la túnica de él la cual dejo caer en el suelo dando traspiés y tropezando con casi todo lograron subir las escaleras al llegar al pasillo estaban a medio vestir, se escucho como una lámpara caía de una mesa y ambos se rieron.

-Fue un regalo de Dumbledore- aclaro a Hermione

-No importa, luego la reparamos-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione se recostó en la cama justo encima de Severus atacando rápidamente los lóbulos de las orejas , jalando con los dientes lo suficiente para causarle placer pero no para lastimarlo

Severus se retorcía del placer al sentir los labios de Hermione sobre él y sin casi nada de delicadeza enterró sus uñas en la tersa espalda de ella

-OH si, continua- le dijo

Cuando ella comenzó a bajar besando sus pectorales y su abdomen alguien toco la puerta

-Por Merlín- dijo Hermione levantándose de Severus – Que no dejan tener algo de privacidad-

-Maldita sea quien será- dijo molesto Snape- Ahora vengo no tardo-

Severus se puso la camisa y bajo a abrir

-Quien es- pregunto mientras abría

-Malfoy que haces aquí- Lucius se abrió paso ante la figura de Snape y se detuvo un momento a examinar el despacho

-Vaya Severus, veo que no pierdes el tiempo con Hermione- Severus torció la boca y con un toque de su varita el desorden desapareció

-Eso no te importa, a que debo el placer de tu visita- dijo sarcásticamente

-Vengo a hablar contigo-

-oh en serio, pues si no lo has notado no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus quejas-

-El señor tenebroso a invitado a Draco a la reunión, he venido por el-

-Y que quieres que haga-

-Narcisa me dijo que hiciste el juramente inquebrantable, en serio lo harás tu?-pregunto serenamente

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Lucius yo cumplo lo que prometo, y si lo tengo que hacer, lo hare, ahora sí solo viniste a eso, te puedes ir-

-Te imaginas lo que puede suceder mañana?-

-Tengo mis dudas, pero no puedo hacer mucho-

-Si se entera que es su hija nos matara-

-Claro y si no se da cuenta, a la que matara es a ella- respondió, acto seguido se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y le sirvió otro a Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione al ver que Severus no subía bajo para ver qué pasaba, al ver a Malfoy sentado de espaldas a ella, decidió por esconderse en las escaleras

-No me digas- Lucius hizo una pausa – que te has enamorado de ella- termino diciendo burlonamente

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Vamos Severus, que te guste y la quieras tener calentando tu cama lo entiendo, pero tu enamorado-

-Como crees que voy a enamorarme de una insoportable sabelotodo como es ella, además es amiga de Potter y como dices solo me sirve de calentador-

Las palabras de Severus no fueron sinceras pero se obligo a decir eso ya que no quería darle de cierto modo armas a Voldemort o a los mortifagos para dañara a Hermione, sin embargo Hermione se entristeció al escucharlo y subió las escaleras en absoluto silencio.

-Mira Lucius en serio no tengo ganas de escucharte así que si no te importa, nos vemos mañana- Snape abrió la puerta invitando a Mr. Malfoy a salir el cual se marcho indignado por el comportamiento de Severus.

El pelinegro termino con su vaso de whisky y subió a la habitación para seguir con lo que había dejado pendiente.

-Hermione?- pregunto al no verla ahí, la castaña salió del baño con su pijama puesto

-Que exactamente haces?- pregunto

-Me voy a dormir, estoy exhausta- se metió a la cama dándole la espalda una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y apago la luz dejando parada tras de si a Severus.

**HOLA CHICAS, OTRO CAPITULO TERMINADO SE QUE ESPERABAN LA REUNION CON VOLDEMORT, PERO LO DEJE PARA EL SIG CAPITULO YA QUE ME ATORE EN UNA PARTE PERO ESPERO SOLUCIONARLO RAPIDO EN FIN UN SALUDO Y GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**Tequila Nervous:** hola Roció se que Severus se tiene que ganar el amor de Hermione pero nada es sencillo en esta vida y ambos deberán hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para poder ser felices, aparte la Pottermania me agarro desde que se estreno el primer libro, soy fan hasta los huesos de él, jiji, bueno espero y la peli la hayas disfrutado y de Severus no te preocupes, yo soy de la edad de Harry y de los demás sin embargo babeo por el sexy profesor, saludos.

**Amia Snape:** que tal un gusto como siempre leer tus reviews Draco defendiendo a la familia, es un poco irónico después de cómo la ha tratado y tienes razón Severus así o mas posesivo, aunque yo no me enojaría si hiciera eso todo lo contrario y claro que lo puedes matar. Qué bien que vayas a la premiere y en cuanto a mi ya aumente las veces que he ido, mi papa dice que estoy mal de la cabeza por ir diario pero es que no me entiende, es la última vez que la voy a ver en cine esa peli y tengo que aprovechar, creo que ya me extendí, te mando un abrazo cuídate. Bye

**Vampylolita:** Hola niña muchos saludo y Gracias me bastaron tres palabras para escribirlo más rápido, jiji XOXO

**Elsy:** Mil gracias por tu apoyo tratare de que no solo vean el lado posesivo de Sevy, sino muchas caras más, es un personaje complejo y lo tendremos que conocer más a fondo, ya sé que me tarde mas con el cap. pasado, pero este lo subí un día antes, intentare apresurarme más, Saluditos

**Hatake-Katia:** Hola, eso es arriba el ánimo, y claro que Hermy va a demostrar de lo que está hecha no por nada es hija del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y de la mortifaga más sanguinaria de todos, la valentía y el coraje corren por sus venas como buena Gryffindor. Me despido Bye.

**Megumisakura:** Hola concedido actualice lo más rápido posible, disfruta el capitulo, nos leemos luego. Bye

**Sailor Mercuri:** Hi, yo iba disfrazada de Bellatrix Lestrange fue muy difícil hacerme el peinado pero lo logre, gracias por el comentario espero poder leerte lo más pronto posible, cuídate y mucho saludos. Bye.

**Nini Snape: **Si paso mucho en dos capítulos, si te parece que voy muy rápido puedo disminuir la velocidad y Voldy podrá a prueba a su sangre, muchas gracias por el review y saludos, nos leemos. XOXO

**Chofia:** Bueno pues bienvenida al Fic gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leerlo, explico Ron no se va a Azcaban porque esta como que protegido por Hogwarts además si se lo llevan (que ojala y así fuera) Sevy no lo podría torturara a gusto no crees, te mando un abrazo BYE

**Hil Potter**: Gracias, te mando un saludo Cuídate nos leemos luego espero.

**Darkreginab19:** Hola, hasta crees que es lento, es astuto, lo suficiente para poder hacer que lleven a Hermione ante él, inteligente decisión creo yo, Un gusto leerte hasta pronto Bye

**COMO YA SABEN, ****FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	9. La sangre llama

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K .Rowling, nada me pertenece, solo las ideas**

**Contiene spoilers de los libros 6 y 7, el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 9 La sangre llama

Después del gran cortón que Hermione le dio a Severus el bajo al despacho a calificar las tareas pendientes de los alumnos de quinto año.

"_Ahora que le pasa primero muy cariñosa y de repente se duerme"_ pensaba ansioso sin lograr concentrarse

"_Quien entiende a las mujeres, son complicadas, ni ellas saben lo que quieren odiosa sabelotodo que me estás haciendo, porque supongo que siento algo por ti, porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza" _

Severus trato de concentrarse en la corrección de los ensayos, pero no pudo por andar pensando en Hermione y su actitud.

No fue sino hasta muy altas horas de la noche que se dispuso a dormir, subió se alisto y se metió a la cama.

Al día siguiente Severus se levanto antes que Hermione y salió, para cuando

Hermione despertó vio que Severus no estaba en su lugar encontró una nota que decía

_**El día de hoy voy a salir **_

_**paso por ti a las ocho de la noche, espero estés lista.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Después de leer la nota otra vez se resigno a no encontrar otra cosa más escrita en ella

"_Bueno, ahora sí que estas mal Hermione, es un matrimonio por conveniencia y nada más"_ pensó la chica

Le tomo una hora el baño en la tina y otra media hora para arreglarse, ese día los alumnos tenían visita a Hogsmeade así que aprovecho para ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato, eran casi la una de la tarde cuando salió para dar un paseo por el lago donde se topo con Harry

-Harry!- dijo

-Herms!- Harry corrió a abrazarla

– desde ayer que no te veo, donde te metiste-

-Bueno, es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo- respondió el chico

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, después de que Hermione le conto a Harry acerca de la reunión que tendría con Voldemort y unas cuantas cosas de la tarde anterior, este la convenció para ir a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla, estaban sentados en las tres escobas cuando a Harry se le ocurrió sacar su libro de pociones.

-Todavía sigues con ese libro, cuando vas a entender- el gesto de Hermione le indico a Harry que aun estaba molesta con el por esa situación

-Hermione, vamos me ha servido de mucho-

-Sí, pero no creo que debas confiar tanto en un libro que no dice de quien es, o es que acaso conoces al príncipe mestizo?-se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente a Harry

-No me mires así, parece que veo a Snape, y tal vez tienes razón no sé quien sea el príncipe mestizo, pero el libro no le hace daño a nadie-

-Y los hechizos que están ahí, yo jamás los he visto en ningún libro, seguro que el ministerio no sabe de su existencia-

-Son inofensivos- trato de justificar Harry

-Pues yo fui a la biblioteca, y nada ni un registro de el-

-Ya ves, no deberías preocuparte tanto-

-Tú crees?, si tuvieras un poco de respeto devolverías el libro-

-Bromeas, gracias a esto soy bueno en pociones-

Hermione miro a Harry con desaprobación y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Herms, te gustaría ir a la torre de astronomía a ver el atardecer conmigo?- pregunto Harry a la ausente Hermione

-Qué? atardecer? santo cielo ya se me hizo tarde qué hora es?- pregunto

-Son las seis y media- respondió mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-Severus me va a matar, lo siento Harry no puedo, pero luego te veo- diciendo eso Hermione se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del lugar.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando llego a sus mazmorras Hermione se metió a la ducha, solo le quedaba una hora para vestirse peinarse maquillarse tomar la túnica y estar lista para cuando Severus pasara por ella.

Con la ayuda de unos cuantos hechizos estuvo lista justo a tiempo para bajar a la sala a esperarlo.

Su arreglo aunque muy sencillo no desmeritaba la belleza de la joven, el cabello lo recogió en una especie de chongo algo despeinado, el maquillaje era natural a excepción de los labios que tenían un color carmesí lo cual hacia que se vieran apetecibles.

Sentada en el enorme sofá de la sala Hermione repaso cada una de las ordenes de Severus, fue hasta entonces que le cayó el veinte, estaría frente a Lord Voldemort en muy poco tiempo, el estomago se le hizo nudo y la boca se le seco así que se paro por un vaso de jugo de calabaza, para cuando iba a servir el segundo, la puerta se abrió y apareció Severus.

-Buenas noches Hermione- saludo cordialmente

-Profesor- respondió sin quitar ese gesto de rencor

-enojada?- pregunto

-Yo? por que tendría que estarlo-

-Tal vez su amigo Potter la hizo enojar, tengo que recordarle que es mi esposa y no puede pasearse tan descaradamente por ahí con otro?- pregunto

-Su esposa, yo pensé que era, mmm como dijo, su calentador-

-Así que es por eso, escuchaste mi platica con Malfoy-

-Que si la escuche, a la perfección, insoportable sabelotodo me pareció oír- dijo imitando el modo en que Severus lo había dicho

-Que le pasa Miss Granger, molesta- dijo pegándola a la pared

-Usted puede hacer lo que le plazca, como si me importara o no- lo empujo para zafarse de su encierro

-Otra vez se equivoca Hermione-

-Que dijo?- pregunto ya con otro tipo de semblante

-Que si no sabe porque le dije eso a Malfoy mejor no diga nada-

-Que hay otra razón?- su tono sarcástico saco de quicio a Severus

-Claro que la hay- respondió, la volvió a aprisionar entre la pared y su cuerpo

-Eres muy valiosa para mí y no quiero que nada te pase, le dije eso a Lucius anticipando que el señor oscuro leerá su mente y entre menos importante te crea para mi, menos interés tendrá para contigo- explico casi susurrándoselo

-En serio no fue cierto-un brillo inusual en los ojos de Hermione apareció, Severus soltó un resoplido y se acerco a su oído

-Crees que si fuera cierto estaría preocupado por llevarte ante él en este momento- Severus beso su cuello mientras Hermione se perdía en sus pensamientos

-perdóname, yo nunca escucho las conversaciones, no soy así- Severus postro su dedo índice en la comisura de los labios de Hermione para silenciarla

-Shh, ya no importa-libero a Hermione de la pared para poder dirigirse a su abrigo que estaba en el sofá

-Donde estuviste todo el día- pregunto

-Bueno, tenía que comprar ropa para mí también además pase a Gringotts a sacar algo de mi bóveda, por cierto mañana tenemos que ir para que te den una copia de la llave-

-A mí, pero por qué?- pregunto Hermione

-Porque va a ser? estamos casados y ahora lo que es mío es tuyo, y ya dije- concluyo Severus al ver que Hermione iba a decir algo

A decir verdad Hermione era la primera vez que se fijaba en su atuendo desde que llegó, era un traje de gala en color negro una camisa blanca que se complementaba a la perfección con un moño blanco en lugar de corbata y en vez de su habitual túnica traía un abrigo negro también

-Me puedes decir porque vamos de gala- pregunto tratando de observar que era lo que Severus sacaba de su abrigo

-Al señor Tenebroso le gusta que todos vayamos 'presentables´ a sus reuniones, aquí esta- dijo sacando un estuche aterciopelado en color azul.

-Hermione- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Mmm- respondió

-quisiera darte esto, era de mi madre y creo que es hora de que tú la portes como la señora Snape que eres-

Severus abrió el estuche, Hermione casi se va de espaldas al ver tan valiosa gargantilla ante ella, era de oro blanco su diseño era simple, pero agradable a la vista una cadena de bellas flores que en sus centros llevaban un esmeralda que resplandecía como si de una estrella se tratara.

-Severus, yo…- Hermione se quedo embelesada con la joya

-Lleva siglos en mi familia, hecha por Goblins- Sevy tomo la pieza en sus manos y deslizándola por el cuello de la joven se la puso

-Listo, te ves hermosa- le dijo al oído causando un estremecimiento en Hermione

-Vámonos, al señor Tenebroso no le gusta esperar- Hermione se coloco la túnica en color plateada y Severus el abrigo.

Caminaron por los pasillos de las mazmorras rumbo a las afueras de Hogwarts, Severus suponía que los alumnos estarían en la cena, error ya que por lo menos un cuarto de la escuela los observo.

A su paso se podían ver a alumnos petrificados del miedo y

de la sorpresa, a las alumnas susurrando y señalándolos incluso

la profesora Trelawney casi se desmaya al ver a Hermione del brazo

de Snape.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, la acerco a él y desaparecieron con un Plop.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un gran sendero apareció ante la pareja Severus tomo de la cintura a Hermione y camino con ella hasta la reja que se erigía ante ellos alzando su varita esta les permitió el paso.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí- las palabras de Severus calmaron las ansias de Hermione

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- camino lo más lento que podía tratando de retrasar ese momento.

Entraron a la imponente mansión y subieron por las escaleras de mármol llegaron a una salón y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un ambiente lúgubre lleno de misterio pero bastante elegante, los presentes bebían y platicaban algunos estaban bailando todos claro vestidos de gala, justo bajo el retrato de Abraxas Malfoy un trono se erigía.

-Vaya Severus, pensamos que no vendrías- respondió Yaxley con un tono burlón

-Pues te equivocaste aquí estoy-

-Y quien es tu Hermosa acompañante- pregunto irónicamente

-mi esposa la señora Hermione Snape- Yaxley se acerco a ella le tomo la mano y besándosela le dijo

-Un placer primor- Severus enfureció y saco su varita, con un hechizo Yaxley salió disparado de su lugar y fue a dar a los pies de Amycus Carrow

-Para todos es la señora Snape, entendido- dijo mirando a todos, si bien Severus era

callado, los mortifagos le tenían respeto y miedo es por ello que no dijeron nada mas

Hermione se mantenía del brazo de Snape, no les mostro miedo todo lo contrario

desafío con la mirada a varios de ellos, incluida Alecto Carrow quien como siempre

estaba con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Hola Hermione - saludo efusivamente Narcisa

-Hola Cissy- Lucius se acerco a ella y solo le dedico una sonrisa, Draco por su parte le dio un beso en la mejilla

"_Es mi imaginación o todos se comportan bastante bien para ser mortifagos"_ pensó la chica

-Generalmente son más calmados, son unos miedosos, cobardes- le respondió Severus – cierra tu mente- Hermione le hizo caso

Los demás mortifagos veían a Hermione con asco pensando que era una vil sangre sucia pero o desilusión que más tarde se llevarían.

-Hermione, me permites- dijo Draco acercándose a la joven y ofreciéndole la mano cuando un suave vals se empezaba a escuchar

-Perdón?- pregunto viendo a Snape

-Ve con él- le permitió Severus

Draco arrastro a Hermione al centro del salón para bailar con ella.

-Por como la vez podría decir que estas enamorándote de ella- dijo Narcisa acercándose a Severus, la bruja tenía una sonrisa bastante amplia en su rostro

-eh, de donde sacas eso?-

-Severus, la vez como si fuese la última vez, como si quisieras grabarte cada parte de ella en tu memoria para siempre, Llámame cursi o sentimental pero eso parece amor-

-Cissy no estamos para eso, podemos dejarlo para después-

Suplico él mientras la imagen de Hermione girando grácilmente llenaba su vista, deseando estar en lugar de Draco, a pero no, Severus no bailaba frente a conocidos.

-Crees que este lista Severus- pregunto Narcisa viendo a Hermione y Draco bailar

-Eso imagino, donde está Bellatrix?- pregunto tomando una copa de Champagne

-Tratando de convencer al señor tenebroso que no baje-

-Si como no, y le va a hacer caso, si por algo programo esta reunión, quiere conocer a Hermione y no lo va a dejar pasar- dijo burlándose de Bellatrix

El baile termino y Hermione regreso a su lugar con Severus tomo su copa de champagne y le dio un sorbo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, por ella entro Voldemort seguido por Bellatrix y Naginni acto reflejo Hermione fue a dar tras de Severus, Narcisa y Draco quienes la protegían de la vista del Lord.

-Mira y aprende- le susurro al oído su tía, Herms solo asintió con la cabeza

-Severus amigo mío que bueno que viniste, por un momento dudamos si vendrías -Naginni subió por su torso y se acomodo alrededor de su cuello

-espero que estés disfrutando de la reunión, la hicimos pensando en ustedes-

-Si mi Lord- respondió con una reverencia

-Bien, por los novios- Voldemort levanto su copa y brindo a salud de ellos los mortifagos repitieron el gesto

- Por cierto, donde está tu esposa?, No la veo por ningún lado? - las piernas de Bellatrix se hicieron pudin al escucharlo y retrocedió hasta la puerta

Hermione salió de detrás de Narcisa para mostrarse ente Voldemort, la sádica mortifaga la miro y sonrió nerviosamente ante su presencia.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la amiga del niño que vivió- dijo burlándose

- dime niña que hace alguien como tu casada con Severus- Hermione empalideció al escucharlo

-Yo.. – pero no pudo seguir Voldemort se había metido en su mente Hermione que era buena en oclumancia (N/A como logro saber oclumancia no se pero el hecho es que sabe) no permitió el acceso a su mente tan fácilmente ya que la cerro por completo, frustrado después de no conseguir nada Voldemort dijo

-Responde muchacha- Hermione solo se quedo callada desafiándolo con la mirada

-No quieres responder, Crucio!- Severus avanzo a donde Hermione se retorcía de dolor

-Que pasa Severus- dijo Voldemort interrumpiendo la tortura

-Mi Lord si me permite-

-Qué? quieres que la deje en paz, lo siento mi querido amigo pero no se va a poder, no hasta que diga todo Crucio!- Voldemort al ver a Severus avanzar más, lo aturdió y siguió con la tortura

-No!, por favor!- gritaba desgarradoramente Hermione

-Miren a la sangre sucia suplicar- dijo burlonamente

-Por favor! Ya basta!-

Severus fue auxiliado por Narcisa y Draco para recuperar el conocimiento, Narcisa no soporto tanto ver a Hermione sufrir que sin pensar gritó

-No puede hacer eso, no con ella se va a arrepentir- Voldemort seso la tortura y volteo hacia Narcisa la cual estaba siendo detenida de brazo por Lucius.

-Que dijiste? y por qué no Narcisa?-

Cissy se quedo callada sin decir ninguna palabra en cuanto a Voldemort se sentó elegantemente en su "Trono" y miro detenidamente a Herms tirada en el suelo

-Hermione verdad?- le pregunto a la castaña quiero asintió levemente con la cabeza

-edad, vamos contesta- exigió

-16 años- dijo más para sí que para él- Severus se acerco a ella y la levanto, permaneciendo a su lado

Voldemort medito las respuestas que le había dado, después abrió los ojos y un gesto de sorpresa e ira al mismo tiempo se dibujo en sus rasgos

-Es curioso que no la hayas matado ya Bellatrix tu odias a las sangres sucias- Voldemort se paro y camino en dirección a Bellatrix, Naginni se bajo de su cuello,

la mortifaga miro aterrada a Lucius quien le devolvió la mirada sin ser capaz de

moverse.

-Por que será, creo que sabes algo que nosotros no- Voldemort se paseaba detrás de ella y en un arrebato de cólera la empujo contra el suelo

-Dime que sabes- exigió

-Mi amo yo….- más de uno se confundió ante la manera en que Voldemort había tratado a su más leal seguidora

-Mi amo yo…- repitió burlándose

-Habla!, CRUCIO!- por segunda vez Bellatrix experimento el dolor causado por su hechizo predilecto ese que había usado tan hábilmente para enloquecer a sus victimas

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar por los presentes quienes disfrutaban de ver a Bellatrix humillada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort

-Nombre completo?- le pregunto de nuevo a Hermione

-Hermione Jean Snape- respondió con bastante aplomo

-No el de casada el de soltera y no mientas chiquilla- Hermione tembló al no saber qué hacer respondió rápidamente

-Hermione Jean Riddle Black-Aun no sabía por qué había dicho ese nombre en vez de Granger

- Bellatrix tu sabias que estaba viva- grito

-Yo pensé solo en usted- dijo con cara de dolor

-Me mentiste- dijo volteándose hacia Hermione y Severus

-No no le mentí yo jamás mentí, dije que se había ido pero nunca dije que había muerto- dijo y se levanto caminando hacia Voldemort

-La adoptaron y era mejor pensar que estaba muerta, si le mentí fue porque lo amo- se acerco lo suficiente para colocar una de sus manos en el hombro de él.

De un fuerte golpe la tumbo de nuevo al suelo. Los mortifagos no pudieron creer lo que escucharon

-Esa sangre sucia es hija suya- se atrevió a decir Dolohov

-Cállate gusano- grito Voldemort – Avada Kedavra- la luz verde traspaso el cuerpo del mortifago que cayó muerto ante el asombro de todos

-Donde estaba? responde Crucio!- Los gritos de Bellatrix eran más escalofriantes que su carcajada

-Dumbledore- dijo cansada de la tortura – Dumbledore la dio en adopción-

-Tu- dijo señalando a Draco el rubio se aproximo a él – Sera mejor que cumplas con lo que te ordene o si no sufrirás un destino peor al de ella, entendiste-

El rubio asintió dio varios pasos atrás justo al lado de sus padres

-Crucio!- seguía diciendo, cuando se acordó que aun estaban ahí los demás él se giro y tomando del brazo a Hermione y dijo

-Ella es mi hija, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a repetirlo, o a hacerle algo entendieron- los presentes asintieron y le hicieron una reverencia

-Llévatela Severus, llévatela no quiero verla- la soltó de inmediato

-Fuera- grito el mago- salgan todos, -

Todos salieron muy rápido, temblando por las palabras de su amo.

-En cuanto a Ustedes- dijo señalando a los Malfoy –luego arreglare cuantas contigo Lucius-

Severus, Hermione, Narcisa Draco y Lucius fueron los últimos en salir del salón dejando a Bellatrix sola con Voldemort

-ah!, mi lord basta!- La mansión se lleno de los gritos de Bellatrix

-Vámonos Hermione- dijo Severus quien fue alcanzado por Narcisa

-Severus, lo sabe todo- Draco bajo junto a su madre

-ah! ya no!- seguía gritando Bellatrix

-No podemos hacer nada, tengo que llevarme a Hermione- Narcisa asintió

-Lleva a Draco contigo, no quiero que este aquí para cuando el salga del salón- suplico, Severus asintió y salió con Draco y Hermione de la mansión.

Cuando salieron Severus los tomo de las manos y se desapareció dejando atrás los gritos desgarradores de la mortifaga.

Después de un Plop llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres no dijeron ninguna palabra

Durante el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, Hermione seguía temblando del miedo

y Draco tenía un color espantoso, ahora más que nunca tendría que reparar ese

Armario le costara lo que le costara.

-Señor Malfoy váyase a su sala común- ordeno fríamente Severus, el rubio asintió y se fue.

Llegaron por fin a sus habitaciones Hermione se sentó enfrente del fuego, los brazos de Severus fueron aceptados cordialmente, eso le daba seguridad y fortaleza.

–Como te sientes- pregunto a Hermione

-No sé cómo resistes estar a su lado, es un monstro, me pregunto que le habrá hecho a Bellatrix-

-Con algo de suerte aun la sigue torturando- Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta

-No te asustes, si la sigue torturando es señal de que va a vivir, de lo contrario ya la habría matado-

El fuego brillo por la enorme chimenea de piedra envolviendo a ambos en él y arrullándolos lentamente, pronto se quedaron dormidos.

**Hola que le pareció la tortura a Bellatrix, yo de mínimo la quería matar, pero no le iba a quitar el placer a la señora Weasley, quien lo diría Voldemort actuando así, Espero les haya gustado el Cap. Saludos.**

**Sayuki Hasekura: **Hola gracias por tu cometario, cómo pudiste leer, creo que salieron bien parados de la reunión aunque de Bella no se puede decir lo mismo, además como no iban a arreglar las cosas, quien puede enojarse con el lindo de Severus, yo al menos no. Te mando un saludo nos estamos leyendo.

**Amia Snape:** hola chica, te parece que Severus es lindo, pues espera a ver la sorpresa que le tiene para las vacaciones de navidad te derretirás junto con la nieve que este alrededor de esos dos, Sorry por poner a Severus así, pero es que esta tan confundido por esta nueva etapa que vive no es fácil para el, y tienes razón con lo del cine, de hecho tengo tarjeta de invitado especial jiji soy un desastre total y de Albus bueno eso es sorpresa, Gracias Besos

**Hatake- Katia**: Hi gracias qué bueno que si te gusto, los malos caerán, no pronto, pero caerán seguro, Dumbledore es la gran incógnita pensare en eso, lo prometo, en fin cuídate XOXO

**Chofia:** Hola, si buena pasarela, lástima que Sevy no hizo una, y Lucius que tonto si te das cuenta fue para no decir nada y solo para hacer que Herms se peleara con Sevy que bueno que el Cap. si te gusto y digo igual, no leemos pronto espero besos.

**Sailor Mercuri:** Hi niña, no puedo creer lo que me dices, me tome varias fotos y como dices tal vez ahí estabas, algo que tal vez me distinguió fue que traía un Harry de peluche no sé si haya sido yo pero eso hubiese estado súper imagínate, bueno regresando al Cap. ya sé encontentaron no soporto verlos peleados, espero leerte muy pronto XOXO

**Megumisakura:** Gracias niña por el review saludos

**Pineapple X:** Hola Eliza pues ya ves Herms ya no cree eso, nos estamos leyendo XOXO

**Nini Snape:** Hi, si empiezan a sentir algo aunque debo decir que es muy complicado ya que ambos son diferentes y tercos sobre todo en fin de Voldy todavía hay mas espéralo Besos BYE

**Darkreginab19:** Hola, pues pelear pelear lo que se dice pelear, no, por fortuna Severus es muy…. como lo diré perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa con Hermione, espero leerte pronto cuídate Bye

**COMO YA SABEN, ****FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	10. Sin lugar para los débiles

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 10 Sin lugar para los débiles

Severus veía por la ventana del despacho del director, el invierno se hacía sentir los arboles se cubrían finamente por la nieve, su vista estaba en el horizonte en su mente solo había un pensamiento, Hermione.

Desde el día de la reunión en Malfoy Manyor su relación con Hermione había mejorado considerablemente, hace pocos días los habían visto varios alumnos de primer grado besándose en las orillas del lago negro, el chisme se esparció rápido por la escuela.

Los Gryffindors no creían en eso hasta que 'cordialmente´ Ron les aclaro todo, la mayoría, por no decir todos aceptaron la noticia y no cambiaron con Hermione, al contrario, el cambio fue de los Slytherins quienes ya no llamaban sangre sucia despectivamente, hasta la trataban con tolerancia y algo de respeto, solo el que un Slytherin está dispuesto a ofrecer a alguien que no sea de ellos.

Severus miro de nuevo el reloj, eran las tres menos quince, a decir verdad se estaba desesperando había quedado de verse con Hermione a las tres para ir juntos a Hogsmeade ya que ese día él era el profesor que estaría a cargo de los mocosos soeces de quinto y sexto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entro Albus Dumbledore con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que tal Severus, gracias por venir de inmediato, siéntate- le ofreció asiento Albus

-Así estoy bien gracias, ahora que deseas?- pregunto cansado

- que has sabido- pregunto Albus

-Narcisa me comento que Bellatrix aunque vivió, está muy débil, permaneció días con fiebre, incluso pensaron que se volvería loca, además de eso nada, el señor tenebroso no nos ha citado de nuevo, también la torturo a ella y a Lucius, ahora no pueden salir de la mansión Malfoy están confinados a ella- Albus medito por varios minutos y dijo

-Lo lamento por la señora Malfoy y por Bellatrix, aunque son buenas noticias saber que están bien-

-si como digas- dijo por lo bajo Severus

- Creo que debes mantenerte al margen, es bueno que no te haya hecho nada a ti o a Hermione-

-Me sorprendió la reacción que tuvo para con ella- dijo – que significa Albus?-

-Nada bueno hijo, Tom siempre ha sido muy audaz y no creo que pierda la

oportunidad de acercarse a Hermione para dañar a Harry-

-Lo sabía, nada bueno saldría de esa reunión no debí llevarla- se culpo a si mismo

-Si no la hubieses llevado sería peor, las cosas pasan por algo- justifico-aunque no debemos confiarnos, te sugiero tomar unas vacaciones con la señora Snape, por cierto como vas con ella-

-Mejor, he de admitir que no es tan insoportable después de todo- dijo arrastrando sus palabras tratando de sonar natural para así ocultar mejor sus sentimientos

-Pues por lo que me he enterado vas más que mejor con ella- dijo pícaramente Albus

- Y tu como sabes eso-

-Bueno, digamos hijo que las paredes tienes oídos-

-Y los alumnos- agrego Severus

-Así que es cierto, se estaban besando en el lago- el brillo en los ojos de Albus acrecentó

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-

-El amor no es para avergonzarse- el director tomo asiento – Es raro que hasta ahora se haya enterado el colegio de su matrimonio, pensé que lo sabrían en menos de una semana-

-Pues, mantengo mi vida privada, privada, es algo que no les incumbe a los demás, solo a Hermione y a mí, no te parece?- dijo mirando a Albus muy serio

-Yo solo decía- agrego el director

-Albus, por favor no vine a discutir sobre mi matrimonio- dijo resoplando

-Entonces que quieres discutir?- pregunto el anciano

-Como sigue esa mano- Albus levanto la mano ennegrecida

-Se ve mejor que antes, el hechizo para revertirlo está funcionando- dijo Severus examinando al director

- que pensaste al ponerte ese anillo- dijo desaprobatoriamente al director que estaba en ese momento saboreando uno de sus caramelos de limón.

- aun no lo sé, recuerda que la siguiente semana tenemos una reunión en el cuartel- dijo el director tratando de cambiar de tema

-Sí, y también hay partido de Quidditch, Albus no se cómo puedes permitir un deporte tan absurdo como ese en la escuela-

Antes de que siguieran platicando una lechuza interrumpió la conversación, entregándole una nota a Dumbledore, este la tomo y la leyó.

-Te importaría- dijo invitando a Severus a salir del despacho, el pelinegro asintió y abandono la habitación con el habitual ondeo de su túnica.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione caminaba impaciente, estaba esperando junto con los alumnos de quinto y sexto a Severus.

-Hermione puedes dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, me estas mareando- dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza

-Lo lamento- la castaña se detuvo

-Está esperando a su amorcito- dijo burlonamente Ginny

-No es cierto, es solo que…? Hermione se sonrojo y no supo que decir

-Bueno, ya es tarde y..? pero no pudo completar la frase ya que Severus se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos lo que ocasionó que en la cara de la chica se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes- saludo fríamente si recibir respuesta alguna

- Estamos a punto de ir a Hogsmeade, basta decirles que no soy su niñera así que no quiero problemas- dijo viendo directamente a Neville quien se sonrojo y casi se desmaya al verlo

-les advierto que el audaz que cause algún destrozo pasara el resto del año limpiando el castillo entero, entendido?- pregunto a una turba de alumnos petrificados del miedo que no contestaron

-Bien, las visitas a Hogsmeade son un privilegio, esta de mas decirles que si no se comportan no tendrán el placer de ir- dijo sarcásticamente

-hablando de eso, Weasley, usted no va- Ginny se sobresalto al escucharlo

-Pero porque- le reclamo la pelirroja

-Usted no niña tonta, su hermanito- Ron salía de detrás de Dean y protesto

-Ahora yo que hice-

-Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, está castigado todo el año y es mi última palabra-

-Eso es injusto- respondió

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta Weasley la vida es injusta, pero no por eso hay que ir por el mundo quejándose- Severus fulmino con la mirada al chico

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por desafiar a un profesor- anuncio en voz alta para después cortar de tajo la conversación y apartar a Ron del camino.

-Bueno que esperan para caminar- los alumnos se movilizaron y caminaron rápidamente dejando atrás a Ron que se quedo pasmado sin poder decir nada

-Usted a donde va- dijo jalando a Hermione hacia él

-Severus, basta te van a ver- dijo la castaña entre risas mientras intentaba separarse de su esposo

-Entonces que sugieres, que le pida su capa a Potter?- pregunto

-Como sabes de su capa?-

-Draco me conto que Potter tiene una- respondió recordando el día en que llegaron al catillo y vio a Harry con la nariz rota gracias a Draco.

-Ya veo- juntos dieron un paseo por el pueblo ya venían de regreso al castillo cuando se toparon con el profesor Slughorn

-Severus que gusto verte que gusto- saludo el profesor

-Que tal Horace- respondió al saludo

-Como esta Hermione?- pregunto

-Bien profesor-

-Escuchen, estoy acostumbrado a ofrecer una fiesta de navidad y me gustaría invitarlos-

-Sería un honor- respondió la castaña

-perfecto, tú qué dices Severus-

-Horace me gustaría pero creo que no podremos ir- dijo con fastidio

-Tonterías, seguro podrás hacer un espacio, esperen a mi lechuza- dijo por último el profesor y se alejo de ellos rumbo a las tres escobas

-Katie no sabes qué es eso-

-Tranquila lían se lo que hago- dijo Katie Bell pasando a un lado de Severus y Hermione

-Ya me imagino al profesor Snape en una fiesta- dijo divertida Hermione burlándose de él.

-Ahora no Hermione- suplico cuando de repente un grito los distrajo

-Se lo dije, le dije que no lo tocara pero no me hizo caso-

Hermione y Severus veían como Katie Bell se movía de un lado a otro y después se elevaba en el aire emitiendo un escalofriante grito para caer inconsciente en el suelo Hermione estaba aterrada y se quedo parada justo enfrente de Katie.

De prisa Severus se acerco para auxiliarla, la hizo levitar y con sumo cuidado tomo el collar de ópalo que estaba a pocos metros de ellos

-Hermione estas bien?- pregunto Ginny que llego a abrazarla seguida por Harry

-Sí, estoy bien- Harry se acerco a Severus

-que le paso- le pregunto a Severus

-Aun no lo sé, tenemos que llevarla al castillo- todo fueron junto a él y llevaron a Katie a la enfermería para después ir al despacho de Macgonagall para que Severus examinara el collar.

Después de platicar con ellos Severus arrastro a Hermione a las mazmorras

-Porque Katie llevaría un collar maldito al profesor Dumbledore?-

-No lo sé Hermione, pero debes de tener mucho cuidado- le advirtió Severus

-Severus, yo lamento lo que Harry dijo acerca de Draco-

-Potter no tiene bases para acusarlo-

-Lo sé, pero últimamente ha estado algo tenso- trato de defender la castaña a su amigo

-y esa es excusa- pregunto deteniéndose

-No lo es-

-De todos modos no importa, quiero que te quedes aquí, yo voy a ver al profesor Dumbledore para informarle de lo que paso- Severus se acerco a la chimenea y tomo los polvos flu, después de tirarlos desapareció tras unas llamas verdes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La semana paso rápidamente y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, al otro sábado toda la euforia se desbordo ante el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada donde los leones les ganaron a las serpientes 140 a 130, lo que claro provoco una de las fiestas más salvajes del año en la torre Gryffindor

-Como estas Hermione- Harry se acerco a ella

-Bien y tú?, felicidades- dijo palmeando a Harry en la espalda

-Gracias- respondió el pelinegro

-pensé que no vendrías-

-En serio y porque- pregunto la chica viendo como los Gryffindors celebraban

-Bueno, tú sabes Snape, tal vez no te quiere cerca de Ron-

-El y yo ya platicamos acerca de eso y no me interesa en lo absoluto Ron, además yo amo a Severus-

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a Harry tanto como el beso que Lavender le propino a Ron, el cual no causo ninguna reacción por parte de la señora Snape ni de los Gryffindors que poco o nada de caso le hacían al zanahorio debido a su actitud con Hermione y Harry.

-Me alegra que estés bien, sabes que lo único que quiero es tu bienestar- Harry acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su amiga quien se alejo un poco al notar la cercanía del chico.

- Que tal una cerveza de mantequilla?- interrumpió Hermione y fue por ellas

La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos, y se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche Hermione no se preocupo de volver temprano a las mazmorras ya que ese mismo día, la orden ase reunía en Grimauld Place.

-Ayer atacaron el valle de Godric- decía Remus apoyado en la puerta de la habitación

-Hubo muchas víctimas?- pregunto Dumbledore

-No, por fortuna pudimos actuar de inmediato, pero hay algo muy raro en el ataque- dijo Remus

-atraparon a Lucius Malfoy, lo mandaron a Azcaban, pero ninguno de nosotros lo ataco, es más nadie lo había visto, solo lo encontramos petrificado en la plaza principal- aclaro Arthur Weasley

-algo me dice que fue una trampa por parte del señor tenebroso- interrumpió Narcisa Malfoy

-Pero no tiene lógica, porque haría eso- objeto Remus

-Por vengarse- dijo Severus que hasta ese entonces había permanecido ausente de la plática

-de que hablas?- pregunto Kigsley, Severus volteo a ver a Dumbledore y este sintió con la cabeza , fue entonces que hablo

- Ustedes saben que Hermione y yo nos hemos casado, hace dos meses- todos asintieron con la cabeza sin interrumpir

-Bueno, creo que solo algunos conocen las causas en las que se dio ese matrimonio- continuo- Hermione es hija de Lord Voldemort y de Bellatrix Lestrange

-Y hasta ahora nos lo dices quejicus- le reclamo Sirius desde una esquina

-No tenía porque enterarlos de todo además deberías de saberlo, es tu sobrina- respondió con odio.

-Es por eso que el señor oscuro está molesto, Lucius y Bella intentaron ocultarle que Hermione seguía con vida, pero en cuanto descubrió todo- dijo Narcisa

-Los torturo- completo Severus- a Narcisa y Bellatrix no las deja salir de su casa-

-Entonces como lograste salir- pregunto Ojo Loco

-El lord no se encuentra ahora en el país, salió y dijo que no lo molestáramos, se va a tardar, así que aproveche para salir- respondió la rubia

-Por eso no nos sorprende que haya mandado a los mortifagos al ataque para hacer que apresaran a Lucius- dijo Narcisa agachando la cabeza

-Y eso te entristece no? que el idiota de tu maridito este en prisión- grito Remus desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Cállate, no se trata de eso, es otra cosa- Las peleas entre ellos dos eran constantes cada que la orden se reunía, siempre terminaban casi batiéndose en un duelo

-Si como no, se me olvidaba que tenias que cuidar las apariencias como una sangre pura- dijo sarcásticamente a lo Snape el hombre lobo

-Siempre metiendo mi sangre en esto, la vida de mi sobrina, mi hijo y de personas inocentes está en riesgo, no se trata del prestigio, o del estatus de sangre, pero claro nunca lo vas a entender por qué a ti no te importa nada-

-Que no me importa nada, quiero a Hermione como si fuera mi hija, igual que a Harry y es por ellos que estoy luchando, mientras que tú te la pasas con la asesina de Bellatrix en tu casa sin preocupaciones-

-Narcisa arriesga su vida ante Voldemort- dijo Sirius

-Y que, Severus también, y no anda quejándose- le grito a su amigo

-Cuál es tu problema, porque le tienes tanto coraje a Lucius-

-Porque, déjame ver será, porque es un mortifago, por que intento matarme en el ministerio de magia o porque te alejo de mi lado- Severus y Sirius que eran los únicos que sabían del pasado amoroso de ellos dos, se quedaron perplejos al escuchar a Remus

-Por si no te acuerdas fuiste tú el que no quiso saber nada de mí-

-Si, por que te comprometiste cuando aun eras mi novia- Severus noto las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos de la señora Malfoy y decidió terminar la pelea

- Ya basta- dijo Severus levantándose – Nos tienen cansados a todos ,los dos siempre deben de pelearse como niños-

-No te metas Snape- advirtió enérgicamente Remus

-Severus tiene razón- agrego Dumbledore – si pelamos entre nosotros estamos perdidos- Remus soltó un resoplido y salió de la habitación.

-podrían dejarme a solas con Dumbledore y Severus- pidió Narcisa, los demás salieron detrás del hombre lobo dejando el salón de dibujo vacio.

-Que paso Narcisa- pregunto quedamente el director

-No son buenas noticias, no lo dije delante de los demás porque solo concierne a Hermione y no a Harry-

-Habla de una vez- dijo Severus

-El señor tenebroso, me ha estado preguntando de las clausulas del contrato-

-y…. que mas?, vamos dinos- insistió Snape

-quiere saber qué probabilidades hay de que Hermione quede embarazada-Severus se puso mas pálido de lo normal y cayó en una de las sillas

-Estás segura de ello?-

-Si profesor, está impaciente por que Hermione y Severus tengan un hijo-

-Que pretende con eso?- pregunto Severus

-Nada bueno me temo- respondió Narcisa

-No hay que apresurarse, Severus sugiero que no le digas nada a la señora Snape, Narcisa tendrás que averiguar para que quiere Tom que Hermione se embarace, mientras tanto ni una palabra de esto a nadie, entendido- ambos asintieron y salieron del salón de dibujo Narcisa hacia la mansión y Severus hacia Hogwarts.

-Todavía despierta?- pregunto él al llegar y ver a Hermione en el sillón sentada con una sonrisa despreocupada y con una mirada soñadora.

-Hubo una fiesta en la torre Gryffindor- dijo La castaña con algo de dificultad dando a notar así que se le habían pasado las copas en la fiesta

-Estuviste bebiendo-

-Solo un poco, no es nada- justifico ella

-Bueno, pues no me quiero imaginar cómo estuvieras si en realidad hubieses bebido mucho respondió- sarcásticamente

-Vamos a la torre de astronomía- sugirió ella

- Estas loca, está nevando-objetó

-Por eso, quiero ver el castillo cubierto de nieve- dijo danzando por el despacho

-Lo veras otro día, ahora vamos a la cama- dijo Severus tomándola del brazo llevándola a la recamara y ayudándola a acostarse, se quedo toda la noche mirando a la chiquilla que le había robado el corazón, hasta que una idea paso por su cabeza, como seria ser papá.

**HOLA OTRO CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAN, ESPEREN A VER QUE PASARA CON HERMIONE, SEVERUS Y VOLDEMORT QUE YA QUIERE SER ABUELO JAJAJA. ALGUIEN SE ENOJO Y NO FUE VOLDEMORT, AL CONTRARIO ESE SEXY LOBITO QUE SACO A FLOTE SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS.Y SORPRESA, SIRIUS SIGUE VIVO WI!**

**Hatake- Katia:** hola niña bueno la continuación, creo que no me tarde y espero subirlos más seguido, de Albus, me debato entre su vida y su muerte, pero casi me gana su vida, te mando muchos saludos nos estamos leyendo, bye

**Anime:** Pues eso de protegerla, lo dudo, es Voldemort el no protege ni su alma (prueba de ellos son los horcruxes) de todos modos, que muera el Bellatrix y todos sus seguidores, Gracias por el review. Cuídate

**Magaly:** hi, gracias por revisar si actualice eso me alienta mucho en serio, el lemon te lo debo por el rated pero prometo escribir uno de ellos en cuanto acabe este fic, un one shot, espero volverte a leer, Abrazos

**Sailor Mercuri:** que tal chica, bueno para empezar berrinche y más hace el malcriado de Tomy- too, parece niño abandonado, ups Sorry, corrijo es un niño abandonado jiji pero pagara, lo juro en cuanto a las fotos no las he podido ver pero prometo no tardarme mucho para despejar dudas, cuídate mucho XOXO

**Nini Snape.** Hello, bueno antes que nada qué bueno que te gusto el cap. no creo que Voldy quiera que Hermione continúe con su obra ya que es amiga del elegido, pero que tal su nieto…( música de suspenso) todo puede pasar jiji los Malfoy pues, se que más de una me odiara por mandar a Lucius a Azcaban, pero era eso o matarlo y la verdad es muy cute para matarlo, Gracias por tus reviews no estamos leyendo. Saludos

**Jeziik:** Gracias chica, un saludote cuídate

**Paddyale.** Hi, he aquí la continuación, en serio ustedes me alientan para continuarlo, me encantaría subir los caps. de un jalón, pero no, soy perversa y creo que es mejor poco a poco, espero volverte a leer, gracias XOXO

**Lucy:** Ya lo estoy siguiendo, primero miembro de ministerio_ antes de dejar este fic, jiji saludos Bye

**Darkreginab19**: torturar, matar y seguir sembrando el terror eso va a hacer Voldemort, además si quiere a Bella, no por nada tuvo una hija con ella, la rescato de Azcaban y la dejo vivir, aunque prometo que más adelante podremos ver más de esta torcida relación, Cuídate Bye XOXO

**COMO YA SABEN, ****FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS RAPIDO SUBO LOS CAPITULO JIJI, DE HECHO NO, PERO ERSTARIA LINDO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	11. Un juramento inquebrantable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 11

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto con un intenso dolor de cabeza Severus la despertó con un dulce beso

-Despiértate, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Buenos días- dijo ella sonriendo

-Café?- pregunto Severus viéndola con desaprobación sirviendo al mismo tiempo el oscuro liquido en la taza

-Qué hora es?- pregunto recibiendo la taza que Severus le daba y sobándose la cabeza

-Las diez de la mañana, al parecer la fiesta estuvo salvaje verdad- dijo sarcásticamente

-No sé qué me pasó, yo no bebo, pero esta vez -

-Si se nota que no bebes- respondió sarcástico

-O a caso será por Weasley que te pusiste así, me entere que ya hay una tonta que se fijo en el- dijo con todo el veneno que pudo

-Nos seas tonto, Ron ya no me interesa, ya lo habíamos platicado, va a ser siempre la misma discusión por alguien que no vale la pena-

Hermione se había sorprendido a si misma de lo rápido que pudo olvidar a Ron, hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no era amor, sino amistad decidida a darse una oportunidad con Severus, paso por alto ese comentario

-Que bien, aunque no se me ha olvidado el asunto que tengo pendiente con el- la mirada de Severus denotaba malicia y un brillo maquiavélico anunciando malas noticias para el pelirrojo.

-Aun piensas en eso, no te parece que es muy infantil de tu parte que le des mucha importancia-

-Yo solo decía- dijo maldiciéndose así mismo por la terrible equivocación de mezclar a Ron en la conversación, así que cambio la plática rápidamente

- toma es una poción para la resaca, necesito hablar contigo alístate te espero abajo-

Hermione se levanto, ingirió la poción y tomo una ducha, cuando bajo al despacho Severus revisaba varios pergaminos, le hizo un ademan para que se sentara enfrente de él, la castaña correspondió el gesto y tomo asiento

-Como te fue en la reunión con la orden?- pregunto

-Bueno, ya sabes siempre lo mismo, Potter, las peleas de Remus y Narcisa- respondió haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-por cierto Narcisa te manda saludos, espera que vayamos durante estas vacaciones de visita, pero no creo eso posible- Hermione asentía sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Severus hasta que se detuvo

-Espera, Remus y Narcisa estaban juntos- Severus asintió- y además se pelearon?- pregunto ansiosa por saber en qué había terminado aquella riña

-Sí, eso es siempre que nos reunimos, ya no los aguanto-

-No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez aun se quieren- sugirió la chica

-Como se van a querer, ya pasaron casi veinte años desde que terminaron

-eso no es excusa, quizá si hablaran, podrían llegar a un acuerdo-

-Si como no, ambos son demasiado orgullosos como para hablar-

-Nada es imposible, además no te parece que podríamos ayudarles- sugirió pícaramente

-Si bueno, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por la vida amorosa de Lupin-

-De que querías hablar entonces- pregunto levantándose y colocándose atrás de Severus abrazándolo por la espalda

-He decidido que tomaremos unas vacaciones-

-Es en serio- el rostro de Hermione se ilumino ante la noticia

-Si, Dumbledore me lo aconsejo y para ser sincero me parece una buena idea-

-Eso es maravilloso, y cuando y a dónde iremos-

-El donde todavía no sé, pero si él cuando, mañana, que mas me gustaría que nos vayamos hoy mismo, pero tenemos que asistir a la fiesta de Slughorn- Sin decir más una lechuza café arribo al despacho entregándole a Severus lo que sería la invitación para la fiesta de Slughorn.

-Y hablando de…- dijo Snape alzando el pergamino y leyéndolo rápidamente – nos espera a las 8 pm-

-A donde te gustaría ir?- pregunto Severus sin apartar la vista de la invitación

- Bueno, no lo se me gusta mucho esquiar, aunque hace mucho que no voy a la playa- Severus medito unos momentos y dijo

-La playa no me entusiasma demasiado, así que creo nos queda ir a esquiar, algún lugar de preferencia?-

-De hecho no, esperaba que tu- Severus entendió de inmediato y solo asintió

-Te va a gustar, he ido unas cuantas veces, será perfecto-

Hermione beso a la oreja de Severus y la lamio suavemente, estremeciendo al profesor que se retorcía en su asiento con una sonrisa gravada en su rostro cerrando muy fuerte sus ojos

-Sera mejor que arregles de una vez tu equipaje- sugirió a la chica con una voz entrecortada, ella subió las escaleras riendo por lo que había provocado en Severus, al desaparecer por ellas, la enorme chimenea se ilumino de unas llamas verdes, de ellas salía la voz de Albus

-Severus puedo pasar?- pregunto

-Adelante Albus, que se te ofrece?-El director salió de la chimenea y sonrió ampliamente Severus aparto la invitación de Slughorn y ofreció asiento al director

-Sera muy breve, tengo que salir de emergencia y quiero pedirte un favor –

-de que se trata-

-Necesito que en la fiesta de Horace, hables con Harry y le digas que he suspendido las lecciones hasta nuevo aviso-

-Todavía tratando de educar a Potter-  
-Por favor Severus, el es nuestra única esperanza-

-Si, según la profecía no es cierto?- Snape miro fijamente a Albus quien solo sonrió

-Le vas a avisar?- pregunto

-Lo hare, y por lo menos esta vez si me vas a decir a dónde vas-

-Me temo hijo mío que no puedo-

-Como siempre- mascullo Severus

-ah y que gusto que aceptaste tomarte las vacaciones-

-Sí, lo que sea, eso es todo, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y casual posible

-Si hijo, volveré para después de las vacaciones, espero que tu y la señora Snape se la pasen bien-

"_tenlo por seguro viejo entrometido_" pensó Severus riéndose por dentro de la mirada picara del director.

Albus salió del despacho, Severus subió las escaleras para acomodar su equipaje para el viaje

OoOoOoOoOoO

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, Hermione y Severus caminaban por el largo corredor hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones que estaba escasamente alumbrado por los faroles que flotaban en el techo.

Al llegar ambos fueron a un rincón para poder platicar mejor cuando se les acerco Neville

-Desean una copa- dijo Neville con una charola en la mano y un uniforme de camarero en color blanco

-Gracias Neville, pero ahorita no- respondió Herms dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Un momento- intervino Severus cuando Neville ya se iba- a mi si me gustaría una copa- respondió tomándola de la charola y viendo fijamente a Neville para que se fuera

-Pobrecito, no lo trates así- le dijo al oído Hermione

-Es un chiquillo sin carácter, tiene que madurar-

Snape vio como Harry se acercaba a ellos

-Hola Herms- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para disgusto de Snape – Que tal profesor- también le dijo a él, Severus solo le dedico un gruñido y se fue

-Estas hermosa- le dijo al oído Harry a Hermione, la chica se sonrojo , en verdad lucia diferente con un vestido strapless ceñido al cuerpo, de la cadera para abajo con holanes y un broche de lado en color plateado justo en la cadera de un color lila rematado con unas sandalias plateadas

-Harry, gracias- dijo tratándose de zafar de la cercanía de su amigo- a quien invitaste?- pregunto

-Vine con Luna, no me explico donde esta- Harry se paró de puntitas para averiguar dónde estaba luna cuando la localizo dijo

-Ahí esta- señalo a la rubia que estaba platicando con Neville

-Que linda noche, no te parece-

-Si Harry es muy bonita-

-Vienes al balcón a ver la luna, hoy está llena- Hermione sin pensar asintió, siendo sacada por Harry de la concurrida habitación donde Severus la siguió con la vista.

-Severus amigo mío qué bueno que viniste que bueno- Saludo el profesor y un flash lo cegó momentáneamente.

-Hola Horace- saludo cordial, mirando por todos lados para encontrar a Hermione a la cual había perdido de vista al momento de saludar a Horace situación que poco duro ya que vio como platicaba con Harry tras una cortina en el balcón.

De inmediato se deshizo de la compañía del viejo profesor para ir con Hermione

-Hola Severus que tal te va- saludo Macgonagall

-Bien Minerva y tu – respondió apartándola del camino, solo un segundo de distracción le basto para que Hermione al verlo ir directamente a ellos se escapara dejando a Harry platicando con Cormac McLaggen.

Camino presuroso y abrió la cortina de un solo jalón, para sorpresa de él cuando Cormac vomito el bocadillo a sus pies provocando la burla de Harry

-Esto le costara caro señor McLaggen, deténgase ahí Potter- añadió al ver a Harry intentar escapar de el

-Cincuenta puntos menos Gryffindor y castigo con el señor Filch de un mes, ahora largo- le indico con un cabezazo y el chico salió de ahí

-Profesor, tengo que ir con Luna- respondió Harry cuando Snape se giro hacia el

-Seguro que va con la señorita Lovegood? o mejor dicho con Hermione-

-Yo- dijo el chico viendo para todos lados

-El profesor Dumbledore le manda a decir que ha suspendido las lecciones hasta nuevo aviso, en este momento el se encuentra de viaje y no podrá entretenerlo-

-A donde fue?- pregunto el Gryffindor

-Eso no le interesa, o si Potter?, eso era todo, ahora si puede ir con la señorita Lovegood, que seguro estará desesperada por sus ausencia- respondió con bastante sorna y se fue a buscar a Hermione.

Harry salió del salón directo al pasillo a despejarse un poco de la mente, donde casualmente encontró a Hermione

-Herms, que haces aquí- le dijo a la soñadora chica que miraba por la ventana.

-Ah nada Harry, solo estaba contemplando la luna, tienes razón es bellísima-

-Toma, ponte esto, hace mucho frio te vas a congelar- dijo Harry colocando su túnica sobre los hombros de la castaña

-Gracias, lo necesitaba-

-Suélteme- se escucho gruñir a Draco, ambos se asomaron por la esquina de pasillo y vieron como Malfoy y Filch entraban al despacho de Slughorn dando traspiés

-Ese Huron- dijo quedamente Harry

-Todavía piensas que fue él, no es cierto?-

-Hermione tú estabas ahí, debiste haberlo visto-

-Lo lamento Harry pero yo estaba con Severus, no puse atención en otra cosa- respondió, se quito la túnica del chico y se la entrego al momento de dar vuelta al pasillo principal, Harry la jalo y se escondió con ella tras una columna, segundos después Severus y Draco dieron la vuelta, situándose a pocos metros de ellos

-Quizá hechice a Bell, quizá no, eso a usted que le importa- decía Draco a Severus el profesor lo empujo a la pared y tomándolo del cuello le dijo

-Yo jure protegerte Draco, hice el juramento inquebrantable-

-Yo no necesito niñera, el me eligió de entre todos, y tengo que hacerlo no puedo fallar-

-Tienes miedo Draco, y aunque has tratado de ocultarlo, se nota, eres igual que tu padre, por eso permite que te ayude-

-No!, mi familia depende de esto, es momento de que recuperemos el prestigio de los nuestros, usted lo escucho, estuvo ahí-

-Bien haz lo que quieras – Severus soltó a Draco dejándolo asustado y temblando se fue de regreso a la fiesta, Draco se fue por el lado contrario del pasillo

-No puedes romper un juramento- susurro Hermione a la oreja del chico

-Ah no, y por qué?- pregunto confundido

-Harry, si rompes un juramento te mueres-

-Pero que habrá jurado Snape, estaba preocupado- puntualizo el pelinegro

-No lo sé-

-Y por qué no investigas, pregúntale- insistió Harry

-Veré que puedo hacer, creo que debo volver o si no Severus se va a preocupar- Hermione salió al pasillo dejando solo a Harry

-Dónde estabas?- pregunto Severus a Hermione

-Fui a tomar un poco de aire al pasillo- respondió naturalmente

-Estabas en el pasillo?-

-Si por qué?-

-No por nada, te parece si nos vamos, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana y no quiero perder la reservación-

-Ya hiciste reservación- Severus asintió ligeramente

-Está bien, vámonos, pero en si yo tenía otro planes para esta noche- dijo con un tono muy provocativo- pero si el señor quiere ir a dormir, por mi está bien- Severus sonrió perversamente jalo a Hermione hacia él y al oído le dijo

-En ese caso que estamos haciendo aquí cuando deberíamos estar aprovechando el tiempo - La pareja se despidió de Slughorn y salieron rumbo a las mazmorras, entre jugueteos y risas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al dia siguiente Hermione y Severus se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y se disponían a salir

-Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?-

-Que impaciente eres, espera un poco y lo veras, nos vamos a aparecer, pero tenemos que ir a los ,limites del colegio-

-No me despedi de Ginny, ni de Harry-

-No tenemos tiempo, luego les mandas una lechuza, ahora vámonos- Severus tomo las valijas y las encogió poara de ese modo poder meterlas en sus bolsillos

-Despues de ti- dijo gentilmente abriendo la puerta del despacho

-Gracias- respondió la chica

Salieron y caminaron por los pasillos, por fortuna nadie estaba levantado aun independientemente de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, salieron del castillo y con un pequeño Plop desaparecieron, un hermoso bosque nevado apareció ante ellos un segundo después .

HOLA CHICAS, HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ES AHORA CUANDO PODRAN VER TODA LA MIEL Y EL ROMANTICISMO QUE ESTE PAR ES CAPAZ DE DAR DE SI MISMOS, PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA, PERO LA CULPA ES DE MI HERMANA QUE SE ADUEÑO DE MI COMPU Y NO ME LA QUERIA DEVOLVER.

PROMETO SERAN UNAS VACACIONES INOLVIDABLES.

**Amia Snape:** Hola, primero que nada Feliz Cumpleaños! Ojala y cumplas muchos más, yo también estaba preocupada, decía donde estará esta niña que no me mando ningún review? jiji, pero me alegra saber que estabas festejando, en cuanto a tu teoría de la raza superior, parte de ella es cierta, pero tendrás que esperar para conocer a fondo la historia, no mucho lo prometo, a lo mas unos dos o tres caps. Y Si Harry está empezando a sentir algo por Herms y algo muy fuerte que va a repercutir en Ron y Severus, pero aun no es tiempo, buena idea de la canción, te mando un saludote, besos y de nuevo Felicidades! Nos leemos BYE

Nini Snape: Hi que tal, el que quiere hacer Voldy con el nieto pues creo que es casi obvio, quiere que continúe con su reinado del mal ya que Herms no va a querer, o si?, gracias por estar al pendiente Abrazos

**Jeziik:** Hello =) gracias por el comen. Espero disfrutaras este cap. Cuídate mucho XOXO

**Sailor Mercuri:** Hola, bueno primero, que querías, los hombres son tan complicados y niños que bueno parecen bebes, y hablando de bebes, Voldy y su nieto, será intenso ese escena, y Herms pues bebió por los nervios de tener a Harry cerca, quien no se pondría así, la verdad yo sí, Saludos Besos

**Paddyale:** Si chica imagina a Sevy de papá que loco, si no aguanta a los alumnos ahora a un bebe, pero aun es demasiado pronto para que tengan uno, habrá que esperar y no es que no los quiera subir de un tirón pero me gusta saber que opinan de ellos. espero tus reviews, no leemos. XOXO

**Darkreginab19:** Hola ya leí tu fic y me fascino, mas el cap. ocho, escribes muy bien, gracias por el review, y pronto te escribiré un lo prometo, cuídate Mucho Bye

**Magaly:** Hola niña concedido, en los sig. caps. Veras como escurren miel estos dos, jiji, en cuanto a las preguntas solo puedo decir que Voldemort quiere a su nieto como su sucesor eso es todo... Ya lo dije, prepárate para más, un gusto leerte como siempre Besos BYE

**Sayuki Hasekura:** Hello Remus va a pelear por Cissy incluso contra Malfoy, y si Voldy no quiere al niño para jugar pelota, pero si para jugar conquista Muggle, gracias por leerme nos vemos. XOXO

**Herms Malfoy Granger:** Hi Gracias te mando muchos saludos=)

**November90:** Hola bienvenida y concedido actualice pronto, Saludos =D

**Sakura Tachi:** Hola espero que te mejores, que bien que te gusto me alegro, espero poder leerte pronto y como lo pediste actualice deprisa, te mando igual mucho saludos Besos =)

**COMO YA SABEN, ****FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS RAPIDO SUBO LOS CAPITULO JIJI, DE HECHO NO, PERO ERSTARIA LINDO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	12. Las vacaciones perfectas Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 12 Las vacaciones perfectas parte 1

Salieron y caminaron por los pasillos, por fortuna nadie estaba levantado aun independientemente de que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, salieron del castillo y con un pequeño Plop desaparecieron, un hermoso bosque nevado apareció ante ellos un segundo después.

-Dónde estamos?- pregunto Hermione sin soltarse aun del cuello de Severus

-Bienvenida a los Alpes italianos- Hermione examino el lugar detenidamente, el paisaje era armonioso, una belleza, se habían aparecido en la parte alta de la montaña para apreciar mejor el paisaje, hacia abajo Hermione alcanzo a ver una linda campiña en donde sobresalía un esplendoroso hotel.

-Vamos?- pregunto Severus, ella asintió y desde la parte alta tomaron las telecitas que pasaban por ahí, pronto estuvieron en la entrada principal del hotel.

Entraron, la recepción era muy lujosa, tipo rustica y muy espaciosa, al lado izquierdo estaba el mostrador y del lado derecho una sala con una linda chimenea Hermione se separo de Snape mientras veía el gran árbol de navidad que decoraba la sala, luego empezó a ojear unos volantes.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Saint Yves Royale, en que puedo ayudarle- pregunto el señor de al menos unos cuarenta y cinco años que estaba detrás del mostrador sin levantar la vista hacia Snape

-Reservación para el señor Snape- dijo Severus

-Bienvenido profesor, hace mucho que no tenemos el placer de verlo por aquí- dijo el señor que estrecho la mano de Severus y comenzó a buscar en el computador

-Y veo que ahora viene acompañado- dijo mirando a Hermione

-Así es, mi esposa la señora Hermione Snape- Hermione volteo para sonreír amablemente

-Maravilloso, se caso, quien lo diría pensamos que jamás pasaría- respondió bromeando el empleado y recibiendo un gesto reprobatorio de Severus al escuchar la risa de Hermione

- Suite 201-dijo el señor muy apenado al notar que había cometido un error

le acerco a Severus una hoja, el profesor la firmo.

-Mira Severus, un concurso de baile- dijo emocionada la castaña

- que encantador- dijo sarcásticamente

-Podemos inscribirnos- pregunto entusiasmada

-Hermione, es en serio no creo que sea buena idea-respondió mientras le regresaba la hoja de registro al encargado

-Por favor, será divertido, al fin de cuentas a eso venimos no? a divertirnos- el hombre de la recepción miro a Severus fijamente.

-Es solo para huéspedes del hotel, además hay un premio especial para el ganador- interrumpió el señor

- Esta bien, si eso quieres, inscríbenos, pero debo advertirle que soy muy bueno bailando y tendrá que seguirme el paso entendió- le dijo a Hermione con un tono de voz entre autoritario y suave al mismo tiempo

-Veré que puedo hacer- respondió la chica escribiendo su nombre y el de Severus

-aquí tiene- dijo el hombrecito dándole una tarjeta a Severus- espero tengan unas vacaciones placenteras- les dijo a ambos

-Muchas gracias- respondió Hermione

-Quiere que llame al botones- pregunto

-No es necesario gracias- contesto Severus llevando consigo a Hermione escaleras arriba

-Por qué no tomamos en elevador- cuestiono la chica

-No me gustan esos chismes muggles-respondió

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Severus deslizo la tarjeta por el lector, abrió la puerta y dejo ver una amplia estancia con una chimenea de la cual colgaban dos calcetines rojos , justo enfrente de ella un par de cómodos sillones en color blanco, una mesa de madera para dos personas, el mini bar, la televisión que estaba empotrada en la pared, una mini biblioteca con varios libros muggles en una esquina de la habitación, el árbol de navidad que aunque de tamaño normal, estaba finamente

Decorado, unos grandes ventanales, la terraza tenía también dos sillones de jardín y estaba repleta de flores de muchos colores

-Esto es muy hermoso, Severus ven a ver la vista- pidió Hermione quien ya estaba parada al lado del ventanal admirando las montañas nevadas

-espera- dijo abriendo la puerta de la recamara, que estaba pintada en un color terracota tenía una alfombra en color café y una cama con un fino edredón en color dorado, un tocador de madera, muy rustico y un armario del mismo estilo, la puerta de la derecha era la del baño, en el que también imperaban los colores neutros y en donde se encontraba un jacuzzi blanco.

-Quien diría que al temido profesor de mazmorra le gustaba este tipo de decoración- se burlo Hermione al notar el contraste de la suite con el de las mazmorras

-De esto ni una palabra a Potter entendido- le advirtió a Herms

-Entonces si se lo puedo contar a Ginny?- pregunto burlonamente

-A quien quieras, menos a Potter- respondió tajantemente, saco las valijas de sus bolsillos y con un toque de su varita las cosas que había en ellas se acomodaron a la perfección en los cajones.

-que quieres hacer- pregunto él

-No lo sé, lo que sea siempre y cuando este contigo- la chica abrazo a Severus muy fuerte,

"_Hermione, no sabes cuánto te quiero, no permitiré que Voldemort se te acerque"_ pensó Severus al recordar lo que Narcisa le había informado, mirando al horizonte con esa hermosa castaña en sus brazos una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al imaginar que podría perderla.

Así habían permanecido unos momentos cuando una lechuza blanca perturbo su tranquilidad

-Hedwig!- exclamo Hermione rompiendo el abrazo de Severus, se acerco a el ave y tomo el pergamino que traía. Severus por su parte se seco las lagrimas y trato de recuperar su semblante de siempre.

-Es de Harry- le dijo a Severus al reconocer la caligrafía de su amigo

-Que sorpresa, ese niño jamás nos dejara en paz, hasta en las vacaciones tendré que soportar sus interrupciones- dijo irónicamente saliendo a la terraza para que Hermione pudiera leer su carta tranquila maldiciendo por lo bajo a Potter

Hermione le dio agua a la lechuza y luego desenrollo en pergamino que decía:

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Lamento mucho que no me hay podido despedir de ti, en la mañana fui a las mazmorras pero ya no estabas, me sorprendió saber que te habías ido muy temprano.**_

_**Estas vacaciones me las voy a pasar en la madriguera y aunque Ron aun sigue molesto conmigo, recibí una cordial invitación por parte de los gemelos, de Ginny y por supuesto de la señora y el señor Weasley para pasar con ellos estas fiestas.**_

_**Sabes, Ginny me ha contado que Ron ha estado muy extraño últimamente, yo no me he dado cuenta pero Gin sonó muy preocupada. Dice que en una salida a Hogsmeade se le vio en la sucursal de Borgin and Burkes, además de que ya casi no le habla a nadie de la casa, me entere que ha sustituido a Malfoy como jefe de Crabbe y Goyle temo que se esté metiendo en las artes oscuras, con esas compañías nunca se sabe, aunque creo que son simples suposiciones.**_

_**Quería también recordarte de lo que dijo Snape a Draco, a ver si puedes averiguar algo, yo le mande una lechuza al señor Weasley acerca de lo que vimos en el callejón knocturn tal vez tenga relación.**_

_**Te extraño mucho, espero la pases muy bien y si Quejicus te hace algo tú solo dime. **_

_**Un beso**_

_**Harry **_

La chica dejo la carta encima del tocador soltando un resoplido

-Malas noticias- dijo Snape detrás de ella

-No, es solo que- pero antes que nada Severus había tomado la carta en sus manos y la había comenzado a leer, Hermione hizo un movimiento vano para poder quitarle el pergamino, cosa que no logro.

-Que sorpresa que Potter vaya a la madriguera- dijo devolviéndole la carta a Hermione sin haber leído mas allá del segundo párrafo para suerte de ella

-Le vas a responder?- pregunto algo molesto

-Eso creo, prometo no tardarme mucho, solo unas líneas-

-está bien, como gustes- Severus se acerco a los cajones y saco ropa de ahí, se metió al baño dejando a Hermione sola para que le respondiera a Potter

"_Otra vez un Potter, pero ni crea que va a ser tan fácil, no permitiré que me la quite, ya sé cómo es tu juego chiquillo insolente y lo juagare igual"_ pensó caminado de un lado a otro del baño

"_quieres hacerle creer que soy un monstruo para que corra a tus brazos pero sorpresa que te llevaras"_ Severus estaba que no cabía de la ira, de tan enojado que estaba pateo el cesto de basura

-Severus estas bien- pregunto Hermione

-Si, perfectamente- respondió

-Vaya, pensé que se enojaría- dijo por lo bajo la castaña que ya tenía una pluma, tinta y un pedazo de pergamino enfrente de ella

Lentamente deslizo la pluma por aquel trozo de papel respondiéndole a Harry

_**Hola Harry**_

_**Yo también lamente no haberme despedido de Ginny Draco y de ti pero teníamos que salir de inmediato, estoy en los Alpes Italianos, no sabes cómo me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, todo esto es tan hermoso, el paisaje, la compañía, es perfecto.**_

_**Aun tengo en cuenta lo que escuchamos de Severus y Draco, pero necesito tiempo para preguntarle, créeme a mi me preocupa tanto o más que a ti.**_

_**Disculpa que no te pueda ayudar con lo de Ron, pero confió en que el profesor Dumbledore o incluso el señor Weasley te puedan dar una solución**_

_**Dale mis disculpas a Ginny y dile que pronto le escribiré, de Severus no te preocupes, el es todo un caballero y estoy segura nunca me dañaría. **_

_**Deberías tratarlo un poco más, estoy segura se llevarían muy bien, son tan parecidos.**_

_**Dale mis saludos a los Weasley ´s, a Remus y a Tonks. Estamos en contacto**_

_**Hermione**_

La chica enrollo el pergamino y lo ato a la pata de la lechuza, cuando Hedwig se marcho Severus salió del baño luciendo pantalones y chamarra en color negro, unos guantes del mismo color y sus gafas para esquiar

-Quieres ir a esquiar- le pregunto

-Me encantaría- respondió, guardo la carta que había recibido de Harry y se cambio de ropa

Salieron del hotel y tomaron las telecitas que los llevaron enseguida a la parte alta de la montaña. Aunque esa época del año se consideraba temporada alta, las pistas de esquí estaban parcialmente vacías.

-Cuantas veces has venido exactamente?- pregunto Hermione mientras se ponía los esquís

-No lo sé, cuando joven venia todas las vacaciones de navidad y luego de eso, al volverme profesor un año si y uno no-

-Vaya Severus Snape, me sorprendes- dijo alzando una ceja

-Y lo que te falta aun por conocer de mi- le dijo al oído

-Unas carreritas- reto Hermione

-Segura, mira que perderás-

- no vendré casi siempre, pero se algunos trucos y soy buena- desafío al profesor que se colocaba las gafas negras

-El que gane, decide donde cenar de acuerdo- dijo firmemente Severus

-De acuerdo- acepto Hermione, quien también se coloco sus gafas y salió rápidamente montaña abajo seguida por Snape

-No me alcanzaras nunca- gritaba al esquivar los arboles

-Veras que si- decía Severus acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-Vamos Severus, pareces un anciano- se burlaba de el

- te voy a ganar Hermione- respondió, Herms volteo para ver donde estaba y solo miro como Severus decía algo.

-Cuidado!- Hermione trato de frenar al voltear pero no pudo, estrellándose de lleno contra el árbol que tenía enfrente, quedando inconsciente por varios minutos

-Hermione, responde, demonios responde- escuchaba a lo lejos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio a Severus al lado de ella con la varita en mano.

-Que me paso- dijo tocándose la cabeza, sintiéndola caliente por la sangre que había en la herida que aunque poco profunda si era muy escandalosa.

-Te golpeaste con el árbol- dijo tranquilamente tratando de levantarla

-Duele- alcanzo a decir, de nuevo todo se volvió borroso y perdió el conocimiento

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA… A LA DE YA jiji **

.

.

.

.

-Severus- llamo Hermione despertando, se encontró en la habitación del hotel recostada en la cama

Severus se acerco a ella

-Mejor- la castaña asintió

-No soy medimago, pero creo que las pociones funcionaran, quieres que llamemos a un doctor muggle, o mejor aun que te lleve a San Mungo-

-No es necesario además ya no me duele la cabeza- respondió incorporándose de nuevo

-Te dije que te ganaría-

-Perdón- dijo viéndolo fijamente

-Te gane, te caíste recuerdas, así que yo gane- dijo sonriendo a lo cual Hermione le tiro una almohada a la cabeza

-quede inconsciente, eso no es justo-

-te distrajiste, yo te gane- objetó inmediatamente, la guerra de almohadazos comenzó entre los dos, luego se rindieron y quedaron acostados en la cama Severus encima de Hermione riéndose.

Se empezaron a besar, Hermione atrajo a Severus mas hacia ella, Severus interrumpió el beso y viéndola fijamente le dijo

-Eres tan hermosa-

-Gracias Severus- dijo Hermione tratando de continuar con el beso pero de nueva cuenta Severus se aparto

-En serio eres bellísima-

-Esto me está gustando, sigue por favor- dijo la castaña sonriendo como nunca antes

-Siempre has sido una chica bonita, pero ahora eres una mujer hermosa-

-Como lo haces?- pregunto fascinada la chica

-Como hago qué?- respondió

-Mirarme como si esta fuese la primera vez- Severus no respondió solo le dedico una mirada dulce y la volvió a besar apasionadamente, bajando al cuello

-Basta, me haces cosquillas- decía mientras se reía

Toc toc se escucho que tocaban la puerta

-Primero Potter, ahora quien- dijo Severus evidentemente enojado levantándose y con varita en mano abrió la puerta

-Quien?- pregunto fulminando con la mirada al camarero

-Se.. Señor traigo lo que pidió- dijo el chico que tenia un semblante muy perecido a de Neville

-Lo que pedí?- pregunto tratando de no maldecir al chico que lucía muy nervioso y también guardando su varita

-Si, donde lo pongo- dijo haciendo referencia al carrito en el cual había una botella y dos copas

-Ahí- respondió Severus señalando el comedor

El chico paso y dejo el carrito de servicio en donde se le indico, del miedo por la mirada de Snape ni se atrevió a esperar una propina y salió

-Quien era- pregunto Hermione recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba a la recamara

-Un muchachito que trajo esto, dice que yo lo pedí- tomo la botella y la examino

-Que es-

-parece Champagne- dijo mientras abría la botella

-Aquí hay una nota- dijo Hermione entregándole la tarjeta a Severus la cual decía:

_**Mi querido hijo**_

_**Espero que tus vacaciones sean tan dulces como este presente, y que puedas satisfacer la sed de tu alma así como la de tu cuerpo**_

_**Albus**_

-Dumbledore sabe que estamos aquí?- pregunto Hermione

-Sí, nada se le escapa a ese viejo- Severus sirvió un poco del ambarino liquido en una copa y se la ofreció a Hermione, sirvió la otra para él.

-Por ti mi vida, por que pueda pasar muchas navidades contigo-

-Por nosotros, por que podamos compartir nuestra vida por siempre- dijo ella, ambos bebieron de su copa sin quitar la mirada uno del otro, el brillo del atardecer ilumino la cara de Hermione

-Esta rico- dijo Herms incorporándose

-Lo que sí, es que Albus tiene buen gusto- agrego Severus – Hermione-

-Mmm-

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre pero creo que es hora de cenar no te parece?-

-Tienes razón, ahora que recuerdo ni siquiera hemos comido-

-Entonces querida, vístete que hoy decido a donde ir-

-Como me tengo que vestir-

-Como quieras, cualquier cosa te vendrá bien- respondió

Hermione abrió los cajones buscando su atuendo mientras Severus preparaba el suyo, cuando hubieron estado listo bajaron al ovi del hotel, Hermione lucía un vestido Vintage corto en color aguamarina de tirantes, unas ballerinas blancas con un bolso a juego y un abrigo blanco también y Severus con un traje negro y una corbata en color verde esmeralda lucia más guapo lindo y sexy que nunca.

-A donde me vas a llevar- pregunto Hermione

-es sorpresa, ahora sujétate- de inmediato Hermione se agarro del cuello de Severus y el la tomo de la cintura para así desaparecerse.

Se aparecieron en una caseta telefónica, al salir de ella Hermione pudo observar la imponente fuente que estaba contemplando

-Es la fuente de las Cibeles- le dijo Severus viendo como las luces cambiaban de color iluminando esplendorosamente el monumento

-Estamos en Madrid- respondió ella Severus asintió y le ofreció su brazo para así dirigirse al restaurante que estaba a pocas calle de ahí

-Después de ti- le dijo abriéndole la puerta

-Gracias- contesto

El capitán los recibió

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos-

-Mesa para dos- dijo Severus quitándose el abrigo que traia y despojando a Hermione del suyo

-Enseguida señor- un chico tomo los abrigos de la pareja y el capitán les indico la mesa

-Aquí tienes la carta, desean algo de beber- pregunto

-Tráigame una botella de "El Château d'Yquem- respondió

-De inmediato- el capitán se alejo haciendo una reverencia

-Imagino que jamás lo has probado?- le pregunto Severus a Hermione

-No, que es?-

-Es un vino blanco delicioso, una agradable sensación al paladar y a la vista- le dijo y beso la mano en la que llevaba su anillo de matrimonio

El capitán se acerco dejando la botella en el hielo y retirándose, pronto llego la mesera

-Ya saben que van a a ordenar- dijo cortésmente

Hermione miro a Severus y el dijo

-Tráiganos al asado de Kobe con caviar Iraní y Azafrán- dijo muy seguro dándole la carta

-De inmediato señor- la mesera se fue llevando consigo las cartas

-ya te dije que eres hermosa- le pregunto dulcemente a Hermione

-Como mil veces- respondió riéndose

En toda la cena Severus y Hermione no pararon de mandarse tiernas miradas, de besarse y de declararse su amor a cada oportunidad, saliendo del restaurante Severus la llevo a la misma caseta telefónica y se volvieron a desaparecer.

**HOLA COMO ESTAN?, UN CAPITULO MAS, Y QUE CREEN, YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES ASI QUE VAN DOS CAPITULOS POR SEMANA, WI! UNA RECOMENDACIÓN, YA VI ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO Y ESTA SUPER LINDA LA PELI, POR UN MOMENTO EL SEÑOR DARCY ME RECORDO A SEVERUS, TIENE QUE VERLA =)**

**Tequila Nervous:** Hola Rocío que gusto leerte de nuevo y te explico, Harry como que quiere algo con Hermione, se está empezando a enamorar de ella, aunque Herms ame con toda el alma a Severus, y no te preocupes, luego yo también me confundo, saludos

**Sakura Tachi:** Hi, pues de puro milagro ya no me lo van a quitar, ojala y te mejores Gracias Bye.

**Sailor Mercuri**: Hola, que tal? Tendré que decepcionarte, ya que el nieto no lo van a encargar ahorita, Buu ya ni modo, pero pronto eso sí, cuídate Saludos

**Amia Snape:** Hola chica ya vez el por qué Sevy se controla, todo es para jugar igual que San Potter aunque el queridito Harry no entienda de razones y haga todo al revés por el amor que comienza a sentir por Hermione, ahora recuerdo , tal vez si ayuden a Cissy, al fin de cuentas ella me cae bien y no tiene la culpa de tener una familia tan imposible, merece ser feliz con su lobito, aparte lo de Albus, tienes que esperar, Nos estamos leyendo XOXO

**Nini Snape:** Hola, Gemelos no, trillizos jiji Gracias por tu comen, Besos

**Paddyale**: Hello Y espero te guste cuando leas lo de Cissy y Lupin, gracias por tu fidelidad Cuídate Besos XD

**Magaly:** Hola, bueno que te puedo decir de Ron, ya pronto, te sorprenderá saber que va a hacer ese zanahorio y más que hará Severus para calmarlo y estoy de acuerdo en que Harry deje de molestar a Mi Sevy porque si no me voy a enojar con él y eso no quiero hacerlo. Gracias por lo de tu admiradora, cuídate y nos leemos XOXO

**Lucy:** Hi Gracias, un saludote hasta pronto

**Darkreginab19:** Hola, use la fiesta de la peli porque me pareció mas sencilla para poder acomodar mejor la historia solo por eso, y si Tu y todas tienen razón, Harry quiere con Hermione. Saludos BYE

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	13. Las vacaciones perfectas Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

**Advertencia: CONTIENE LEMON LIGHT (SEGÚN MI AMIGUI JIJI)**

Capitulo # 13 Las vacaciones perfectas parte 2

Se aparecieron en un parque, en el centro de él había una explanada circular con varias rendijas y orificios en el suelo iluminada por luces de colores y alrededor había varias bancas, por suerte no había personas ahí.

-Que hacemos aquí, pensé que nos apareceríamos en el hotel- dijo Hermione sentándose en una de las bancas

-Aun es muy temprano - respondió el pelinegro a pesar de que ya pasaba de la medianoche

- Que bello se ve el cielo-dijo Hermione con la vista en el firmamento que estaba repleto de estrellas

-Más bella te ves tú- le respondió Severus, depositando un calmo beso en la frente de ella.

-Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Severus estirando su mano, ella lo miro curiosamente y acepto tomando su mano y levantándose , caminado hacia la explanada.

-Aquí?- pregunto ella volteando a todos lados

-Si-

-Ahora?, pero no podemos bailar- dijo ella

-Y porque no? Hermione-

-Pues porque no hay música-

-Eso se puede arreglar muy fácil no crees- Severus la acerco a él y tomándola de la cintura empezaron a bailar mientras él con un toque de su varita hacia que saliera música de ella

-Moon so bright, night so fine, Keep your heart here with me, Life's a dream we are dreaming- cantaba Severus

-Cantas horrible- dijo entre risas Hermione

-lo sé, pero me vas a acompañar-

-yo?- pregunto

-Si, quien más- dijo e hizo un cabeceo indicándole que ella seguía

-Race the moon, catch the wind, Ride the night to the end, Seize the day, stand up for the light.- Hermione cantaba junto con Severus con una gran sonrisa

-I want to spend my lifetime, loving you if that is all in life I ever do- cantaron ambos

Hermione y Severus bailaban, el se acerco al oído de Hermione y continuo la canción cantándola solo para ella.

-Heroes rise, heroes fall, rise again, win it all-

- me gusta esa canción- dijo Hermione- In your heart, can you feel the glory Through our joy, through our pain, - Snape miraba sin poder dejar de creer que estaba con ella ahí, por un instante pensó que era un sueño, pero afortunadamente no era así.

Y continuaron los dos en el coro

- we can move worlds again. Take my hand, dance with me dance with me. I want to spend my lifetime loving you. If that is all in life I ever do- , Severus soltó a Hermione y vio como ella giraba tan sutilmente

-want to spend my lifetime loving you. If that is all in life I ever do. I will want nothing else to see me through,if I can spend my lifetime loving you.- terminado con el coro Severus paro el baile y viendo fijamente a Hermione la beso.

En ese momento de los orificios en el suelo salió agua mojando así a ambos

-Ahh- grito Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si se tratara de cubrir

-Severus- dijo Hermione viendo como Severus se reía de la postura que había tomada ella, fue cuando comprendió que era imposible cubrirse del agua y se soltó a reír también, estiro sus brazos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás

-Esto es genial- le dijo a él y se echo a correr, el agua salía formando varias figuras

-Ven aquí- grito Severus, Hermione seguía riéndose

Cuando Severus la alcanzo después de varios minutos la miro y le dio un profundo beso, la levanto del suelo y ella se colgó de cuello de el enredando las piernas en su cintura

-Te amo- le dijo Severus cuando rompieron el beso

-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma- respondió la castaña, la cual sintió una enorme alegría ya que era la primera vez que Severus le decía esas dos palabras tan significativas para ella

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo sabes verdad- dijo Severus tomando de la barbilla a Hermione

-Sí, lo sé – el agua seso dejando a ambos muy mojados

-Nos vamos- pregunto él

-Claro, vámonos- respondió tomando el brazo de su querido esposo, luego desaparecieron llegando a la puerta de su habitación

- cierra los ojos- le susurro a Hermione ella le hizo caso y sonrió nerviosamente

-Confía en mi- fue lo siguiente que Hermione escucho

-Ven pasa- dijo ayudándola a avanzar ella sintió como Severus rodeaba su cintura con su brazo para hacerla pasar a la habitación.

– mantenlos cerrados, no espíes-

-No lo hare- Severus se quito el abrigo e hizo lo mismo con Hermione colocándolos en el perchero que había ahí

-Severus?- pregunto Hermione al no sentirlo cerca de ella

-Me buscabas- le respondió justo en la oreja asustando a Hermione -Abre los ojos-

Herms abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver la habitación llena de velas rojas y azules que le daban un toque romántico y místico con la escasa luz que despedían al igual que el sutil aroma a canela que emanaba de ellas, también estaba decorada con telas de seda de varios colores como rojo azul y verde, cubriendo delicadamente los muebles de la estancia.

El piso estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosa al igual que los muebles, formando un camino hacia la habitación contigua

-Severus esto es precioso- dijo ella volteando hasta quedar de frente con el profesor

-Solo lo mejor para ti princesa- le respondió dulcemente, la volteo de espaldas hacia él y le dio varios besos en la nuca estremeciéndola por el contacto de sus labios con su piel aun húmeda.

Se encaminaron a la habitación, al abrirla la castaña noto que la decoración era igual a la de la estancia, sola que había un carrito de servicio de más.

Sobre la enorme cama había un corazón de pétalos de rosa y sobre ella un trozo de tela.

-Ven- dijo Severus estirando su mano y guiándola a la cama donde hizo que se sentara

-Que haces?- pregunto confundida al ver como Snape tomaba la fina tela y con ella le cubría los ojos

-Disfrútalo- le susurro al oído succionando el lóbulo de su oreja en ese momento arrancando de la boca de ella un gemido

Hermione temblaba de nervios, si bien conocía a Severus y le tenía confianza, no toleraba no tener el control de la situación ya que eso la desesperaba enormemente.

Solo escuchaba su respiración y los pasos de Severus por la habitación

El profesor se saco la camisa y se acerco a la chica jalando el carrito de servicio que tenía varios alimentos, tomo la botella del champagne y la descorcho, el tapón salió disparado asustando a Hermione.

El sirvió el liquido en la copa, tomo una fresa y se acerco a su esposa

-Abre- dijo colocando la copa de cristal en la boca de la castaña quien accedió y abrió ligeramente para tomar un sorbo.

-Es champagne- le dijo riendo a Severus – Las burbujas me marean- agrego

Severus acerco la fresa y ella le dio una mordida y el succiono de sus labios el jugo de aquella fruta tan exquisita.

-Te ves tan Linda- decía mientras tomaba una pluma de lechuza y la pasaba por el cuello de Hermione

-Me da cosquillas- le decía

-Shh no hables - la silencio dejando de pasar la pluma por su cuello

La recostó y le fue quitando sutilmente el vestido depositando pequeños besos en su anatomía, primero bajo los tirantes del vestido y luego se lo quito por completo ayudado por ella, dejándola solo con el sujetador y las bragas de encaje, siguió con sus ballerinas levantando el pie de ella y succionando su dedo pulgar

-No lo hagas- replico la castaña dando un respingo

-Que no haga qué?, esto?- pregunto repitiendo la acción pero ahora con el otro dedo

-Sí, eso- respondió con algo de dificultad ya que su mente poco le daba para responder

-Quiero saborearte, olerte, sentirte, escucharte pronunciar mi nombre y ver cómo te retuerces por causa mía- le declaro a Hermione con esa voz tan sedosa y autoritaria al mismo tiempo provocando que ella llegara al clímax de solo oírlo.

-Por favor- suplico de nuevo –Ah que haces- exclamo al sentir un liquido viscoso y frio recorrer su abdomen

-Solo es miel- respondió divertido, la distribuyo por su torso y la lamio lentamente

-Severus- gimió, el se detuvo pero volvió a lamer limpiando su cuerpo de la miel por completo

-Dime que sientes-

-Se siente bien- ronroneo ella

-Solo bien?- dijo algo desilusionado, se levanto y tomo la botella de champagne

-Demonios Severus es más que bien, es delicioso algo que jamás había sentido- respondió abruptamente arrancando de Severus una amplia sonrisa

-Voltéate- le pidió y ella lo complació el aprovecho para poder quitarle el sujetador , cuando hubo estado dándole la espalda Severus vertió un chorro de champagne por su tersa espalda.

-Sabes?- decía mientras succionaba el liquido – Me gusta mirarte, hacerte sentir cosas nuevas, que todo lo experimentes con migo, eres mía- termino susurrando recostándose sobre ella y empujando un poco hacia adelante.

Hermione se aferro al edredón con una fuerza impresionante encajando sus uñas en ellas y des tendiendo por completo la cama

De momento Severus la volteo y comenzó a darle varios alimentos, primero le dio a probar rebanadas de mango, pasándolas por los labios de ella y probando el jugo que quedaba en su boca, continuo con la granada, frambuesas, trufas melocotón, preguntando constantemente las sensaciones que experimentaba, le dio a probar tomates y aceitunas y también le dio un chile verde que provoco que la chica se enchilara, Severus el dio a beber un vaso de leche fría para aplacar el picor.

Fue entonces que Severus decidió destaparle los ojos , le quito suavemente la venda y le sonrió

-Eres terrible lo sabías- le dijo ella

-Lo sé, pero aun así me quieres- contesto muy seguro de sí mismo

Sin demorarse mucho, tomo el bote de la crema batida y la distribuyo por los pechos de la castaña, los succiono y mordisqueo tratando de perderse en ellos para deleite de ella que sentía las descargas de electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal

-Si! continua- pidió al notar como Severus se levantaba de donde estaba

Tal vez había pasado horas o tan solo unos minutos, pero en definitiva el tiempo no existía para ellos

-Paciencia mi vida-

Ahora Severus tomo un hielo, lo coloco en su boca y lo paso por la desnuda anatomía de Hermione, empezando por sus hombros bajando para dibujar pequeños círculos sobre sus pechos llegando al abdomen y deteniéndose donde ese pequeño trozo de tela empezaba recorriéndolo sobre el fino resorte

Hermione sintió la varita de Severus cerca de su mano y hábilmente se giro para quedar encima de él y lo ato con un simple hechizo

-Ahora te toca a ti- dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo

-Que tiene pensado la señora Snape?- pregunto tranquilamente sin exponer los nervios que lo invadían

-Ya lo sabrás- Hermione tomo un bote de chocolate liquido y lo vacio en el torso de él, luego con las manos lo embarro, lamio desesperadamente y consiguió un gemido como respuesta

-Siempre imaginábamos como seria tenerte cubierto de chocolate y poderte probar- dijo riendo

-Y es como imaginaste- le pregunto

-No, es mejor- Hermione termino de limpiar la pálida piel de Severus a base de lambidas , y se posiciono sobre su ya creciente masculinidad balanceándose de adelante hacia tras, notando como el calor de Severus poco a poco la invadía

-Hermione Suéltame- exigió el ya casi al borde del delirio

-Por que Profesor?- pregunto

-Por favor- le respondió consiguiendo deshacer las ataduras y se abalanzo sobre su esposa

-Que hice para merecer esto?- le pregunto admirando su belleza y la beso luego se quito lo que restaba de su ropa con un movimiento de varita quedando los dos desnudos.

Se introdujo en lo más profundo de ella haciendo que arqueara la espalda y se contrajera

-Maldita sea, eres extraordinaria- maldijo Severus

-No pares, por favor sigue- suplicaba

Ambos se encontraban mojados y muy acalorados, Hermione cerraba con intensidad los ojos gimiendo cada vez mas, Severus se sentó, con Hermione encima, consiguiendo un mejor acceso a ella moviéndose de forma igual, Hermione se aferro del cuello de él y lo tomo por los cabellos metiendo las manos en estos y jalándolos luego bajo a su espalda y lo araño con tanta pasión y desesperación.

-Mas!- pidió y Severus la complació incrementando su ritmo y su fuerza

-Oh Hermione, Por Merlín- gemía Severus

-Ah, Po.. por Fa.. favor con.. tinua.. me.. .gus..ta- decía entrecortadamente la chica

Volvieron a la posición original, Hermione apretaba los labios, Snape sintió como ella estaba a punto de llegar, incremento sus embestidas y juntos lograron llegar.

-Déjalo salir querida- le susurro Severus al ver como ella se contenía para gritar de placer, Hermione siguió su consejo

-Severus!- fue el estruendoso gemido de Hermione y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás

-Hermione!- respondió también Severus aferrándose a ella

La castaña se convulsionaba bajo el y sentía aun esas ondas de placer llenarla con su esposo en ella, siendo uno mismo en ese momento, termino tan cansada que ni se quería mover. Los huéspedes de las habitaciones vecinas tenían los ojos como paltos al escuchar tremendos gemidos.

OoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba de frente a Severus, ella fue la primera en despertar y empezó a acariciar su rostro dulcemente

-Severus- dijo en voz algo baja

-Despierta amor- le dijo al oído esta vez besando su lóbulo

-no- respondió gruñendo el pelinegro

-Aja, despierta- Severus se giro y quedo debajo de Hermione, abrió los ojos sonrió y la abrazo diciendo

-Estas tratando de matarme lo sabías?-

-No- negó ella con la cabeza y con su boca casi pegada a la de el

-Necesito descansar, comer, recuperar mis fuerzas- decía sintiendo los besos de la chica bajando por su cuello a su pecho y subiendo de nuevo

-De acuerdo, que quieres comer?- pregunto apartando su cabello de la cara

-Aun no lo sé, unas tostadas con mermelada,-

-Si- le dijo Herms

-Con jugo de naranja y leche- seguía diciendo y besando a Hermione

-Bueno, levántate vamos a desayunar, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar ropa para el concurso de baile de fin de año- le recordó ella

-Está bien- dijo a regañadientes, ella se levanto y el alcanzo a darle una pequeña nalgada antes de que se metiera al baño.

Ese podía ser uno de los momentos más felices que habían vivido juntos, sin embargo Severus sabía que todo se acabaría ya que dentro de poco tendrían que regresar a la realidad a enfrentar no solo el nuevo interés de Harry por Hermione si no la nueva obsesión de Voldemort con un nieto, o incluso el juramento hecho por Severus,

**HOLA, ME TARDE, CREO QUE NO, BUENO UN CAPITULO CON MUCHAS COSAS, A MI AMIGUI CISSY LE GUSTO PERO QUE OPINAN USTEDES, UN SALUDOTE**

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola, razones sobran para que no lo encarguen, y si va a ser igual de lindo que su papá Severus cuídate, nos leemos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hello no andas tan perdida tienes razón, incluso tienes razón en algo acerca de Ron, saludos BYE

**MAGALY:** Hola chica, tu Sevy? mmm lo pensare pero no prometo nada, gracias por estar al pendiente de los capítulos XOXO

**NOVEMBER90**: Hi que bien que si te gusto, =) igual un besito Cuídate

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, sabes? yo también tengo problemas sobre con quien debe estar Harry, de repente pienso que con Draco quedaría a la perfección pero no lo sé, estoy en blanco haaaa, Jajaja , un saludote nos leemos. XD

**PINEAPPLE X:** Hi, espero que no haya sido nada grave el porqué no los pudiste leer, ya leí tus fics y me encantaron, un beso, =) que bien que te gusten los caps.

**PADDYALE:** Hola, si son unos celos muy raros pero divertidos, se calla y no dice nada, bueno Severus siempre va a ser lindo con Herms por que la ama. XOXO

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	14. Las vacaciones perfectas Parte 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

Capitulo # 14 Las vacaciones perfectas Parte 3

-Mi señor, él chico esta aquí- dio colagusano haciendo una reverencia a Voldemort que se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca en la mansión Malfoy

-Que pase de inmediato y que nadie nos moleste- respondió acariciando a Naginni

-Como ordene mi Lord- Colagusano salió de la habitación sigilosamente

-Siéntate- le ordeno Voldemort al chico que entro por la puerta – Dime muchacho, tengo entendido que te quieres unir a mi cierto?- pregunto ansiosamente

-Sí, mi lord- respondió él agachando la cabeza

-Vaya sabes respetar a tus superiores, y dime cuáles son tus motivos? -

-creo fervientemente que los sangre sucia no deben permanecer aquí, ellos roban nuestra magia, y contaminan nuestro mundo, además deseo ver caer a Potter y a los que lo apoyan - Voldemort examinaba detenidamente al muchacho tratando de descubrir alguna otra intención

-Interesante es escuchar esto y más interesante aun que sea viniendo de ti, me pregunto cuales son los motivos para que reacciones así– declaro con intenciones ocultas

- Si me permite, las únicas razones son que usted gobierne como es debido - Voldemort sonrió perversamente y dijo

-Un traidor a la sangre como tú diciendo eso?, pero creo que me servirás de mucho aun sigues siendo un sangre pura y eso es importante después de todo - él chico apretaba los puños bajo la túnica con una rabia evidente pensando en solo una cosa , venganza.

-Gra… gracias mi Lord, es un honor para mí- pero Voldemort lo silencio levantando una mano

- No es tan fácil como parece, tendrás que demostrarme tu lealtad, y luego veremos si eres digno- el chico hizo una reverencia

-Yo haría todo por usted, incluso traerle a Potter- dijo tímidamente

-Eso lo veremos, mientras regresaras para que nadie sospeche, me imagino que no notaron cuando saliste, después te mandare a llamar mientras investigo si eres digno- dijo burlonamente

-Lo que usted diga-

-Puedes irte muchacho, y recuerda antes que nada debes ser servil y leal- Voldemort le dio la espalda, el chico salió de ahí con una sonrisa maquiavélica y una mirada sádica que causaba pánico.

Voldemort mando llamar a Bellatrix y a Fenrir Greyback.

-Amo- chillo la mortifaga tirándose a sus pies y besando su mano tan desesperadamente, ella aun lucia muy demacrada y más delgada que antes

-Mi lord- dijo el hombre lobo inclinando su cabeza

-Los mande a llamar, porque quiero encargarles algo de importancia- Los ojos de Bellatrix se iluminaron con un brillo inusual.

Aun era digna ella para que Lord Voldemort le confiase una misión importante, tal vez ya la había perdonado, al fin de cuentas su hija era amiga de Potter y mejor que nadie supiera de ella para evitar la vergüenza de la familia.

-Lo que usted quiera, yo solo vivo para servirle- exclamo ella, Voldemort la tomo de cuello bruscamente y le dijo

-Mas te vale hacerlo bien Bellatrix, ya que no tendré piedad de nuevo si te equivocas- soltó abruptamente a la pelinegra

-Que tenemos que hacer mi Lord?- pregunto temeroso Greyback

-Deseo que ataquen la madriguera Weasley, esta noche- dijo con repulsión

-Podre divertirme con la menor de ellos?- pregunto el hombre lobo – Siempre he pensado en lo deliciosa que es esa chica- agrego

-Nada de eso- respondió tajantemente el señor tenebroso – Solo provóquenlos, pero no maten a nadie entendido- Bella y Fenrir hicieron una reverencia y se miraron entre si

-Bueno, eso era todo, pueden marcharse- dijo el Lord, ellos salieron a prisa sin hacer más preguntas

-Veamos que tanta lealtad me tienes Ronald Weasley, veamos- dijo para sí dando un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky de fuego.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Apúrate Severus- decía Hermione mientras jalaba a Severus dentro del hotel

-Tranquila, las tiendas no se van a ir- le contesto.

Ambos habían pasado la mañana esquiando, desafiando las excitantes colinas y disfrutando de la nieve, ahora se disponían a ir de compras.

-Severus por favor- decía impaciente Hermione

-Que tienen las tiendas que las vuelven tan locas?- le pregunto apresurándose a subir

-Hermione en serio crees importante ir de compras-

-Claro mi vida- dijo besándolo de piquito y abrió la puerta de la habitación

Se cambio rápidamente mientras Severus se tiraba cansado en uno de los sofás

-Tengo la tienda perfecta para comprar la ropa- decía desde el baño

-Que dijiste- pregunto al no escuchar bien a la castaña

- Nada- decía saliendo de la recamara- todavía no estás listo?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-Ya estoy- respondió

-No, eso sí que no Severus Snape, cámbiate por favor- pidió ella, muy a su pesar, Severus se levanto y arrastrando los pies se metió a cambiar de ropa.

-Bien, estoy lista - dijo entusiasmada

-A donde vamos?- le pregunto arqueando su ceja

- Rodeo Drive, los Ángeles- dijo, él la abrazo y desaparecieron con el ya típico Plop

Llegaron a un callejón, y salieron a una gran avenida transitada por muchas personas, la chica sonrió y lo tomo de la mano

-Estamos en el infierno- afirmo Severus

-No, estamos en Beverly Hills- corrigió Hermione divertida de ver la expresión de pánico de Severus.

-Cuál es la diferencia- pregunto Severus

-Muy gracioso, ven es por aquí- La chica guio a Severus a una gran tienda con enormes columnas las cuales hacían que esta sobresaliera de las demás.

-Versace?- pregunto Severus alzando la ceja y torciendo la boca

-Qué? el profesor puede vestir Armani, pero Versace no?- dijo desafiante recordando aquella ocasión en Soho.

-Entremos- respondió ante el desafío de la castaña

Cuando arribaron a la tienda esta estaba vacía, una chica de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules se les acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Hermione - dijo estirando los brazos y la abrazo

-Hola, Scarlett- respondió Herms saludándola de beso en la mejilla

-Mira, el es Severus, mi esposo- recalco presentando a Snape

-Mucho gusto- le dijo fríamente a la chica

-Ahora así se saluda a la familia, ven para acá- dijo abrazándolo- Felicidades!- exclamo y lo soltó, dejándolo completamente desubicado

-Scarlett es mi prima- aclaro Hermione – Trabaja aquí, ella nos ayudara con lo que necesitamos- agrego

-ah, sí?- pregunto el

-No te preocupes, tiene buen gusto-

-Bueno, menos platica y más trabajo, mira que tuve que cerrar la tienda solo para ti querida- dijo la rubia

-Ya creía yo que era demasiado raro no ver tanta gente aquí-

-Si como no, y díganme a donde van a ir?-

-A un baile, bueno un concurso de baile- respondió Hermione

-Ya veo- dijo examinando a Snape de la cabeza a los pies.

Scarlett guio a la pareja a piso superior de la tienda, donde había una sala y varios vestidores, le indico a Hermione y a Severus que se sentaran y les sirvió café.

-Entonces quien va primero- pregunto alegremente

-Severus-

-Hermione- dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de la chica

-Mejor elijo yo- dijo ella- Severus vas tú-

-Yo, pero, así estoy bien- dijo señalando su ropa que consistía en su habitual vestimenta para el colegio exentando la túnica

-Bien para un velorio- dijo burlonamente

-Primero vas tu, y es mi última palabra- dijo sin aceptar reproches

-Está bien- dijo Severus, se levanto y beso a Hermione

Una chica de al menos unos 17 años se acerco con varias cajas en las manos dejándolas en uno de los probadores

-Qué esperas, pruébatelos- dijo la encargada inquisitoriamente, Severus se metió al vestidor a cambiarse

-Donde dijiste que lo conociste?- le pregunto a la castaña

-En la escuela, es mi profesor- aclaro

-Mis tíos estarían encantados con el- dijo la chica, pero de inmediato se tapo la boca al ver su error

-Yo lo lamento Hermione no debí- dijo al ver como la castaña había cambiado su expresión

-No te preocupes Scar- dijo

Severus salió del vestidor con un traje de color gris de raya diplomática con una camisa en color blanco y una corbata plateada

-No, lo creo, es muy informal- opino Scarlett y Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza ante la fulminante mirada de Severus – el que sigue- Severus se volvió a meter para cambiarse

-Y que tal la vida de casada- le pregunto

-Es maravillosa, mas no puedo pedir- dijo entusiasmada Hermione – Es tan cariñoso, caballeroso, lindo, sensato, inteligente, es perfecto- contesto y dio un gran suspiro

-Y también es muy guapo, mucho más que Ron y que Harry – agrego la rubia, Hermione se sonrojo y espero que Severus no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Scarlett

-Sí, lo sé y como has estado- respondió Hermione tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación

-No me quejo, me la paso muy bien- Severus volvió a salir pero en esta ocasión traía un pantalón de mezclilla que parecía deslavado, con una camisa en color negro de la cual el cuello lo había dejado hacia arriba.

-No, Severus es un concurso de baile, no un paseo por la calle- le dijo Scarlett

-Nada les gusta, que quieren?- pregunto ya fastidiado

-Ponte esto- le dijo la chica dándole una caja blanca, Severus arqueo la ceja y miro a Hermione

-Lo lamento, pero tiene razón- respondió divertida del enredo en el que él estaba, Snape se metió de nuevo a cambiar

-Vaya que es muy especial, como lo aguantas?- pregunto

-Al principio si es difícil, pero después te acostumbras- contesto tratando de defenderlo

-Es lo último que me pruebo- escucharon decir a Severus desde el vestidor

Salió y esta vez sí le habían atinado, era un traje en color negro, lo había combinado con una camisa en un color lila y una corbata de color malva, su cabello lo había hecho hacia atrás viéndose así sumamente guapo, Hermione y Scar se quedaron mudas al verlo

-Y bien, que tal esto?- pregunto pero ninguna le respondió – Bueno si no les gusta me lo quito-

-No!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Hasta que te ves como gente- le dijo Scarlett y se acerco a guardar las cajas que estaban en el vestidor

-Ahora traigo tus opciones querida - le dijo a Hermione guiñándole el ojo

-Y, a la señora Snape le gusta cómo me veo- pregunto Sensualmente

-Claro que si- Hermione lo beso, cuando se separaron Scarlett llegaba con los paquetes

-Ahora vas tú- le dijo al oído, ella fue al vestidor y el se sentó con Scar

-Y de que eres profesor?- pregunto curiosa

-De defensa- le respondió dejándola conforme con la respuesta

-Hace cuanto se casaron- pregunto

-Más de dos meses-

-Y a donde fueron de luna de miel-

"_esta chica no se cansa de hacer preguntas."_ pensó Severus pero le respondió

-Esta se podría llamar nuestra luna de miel- le dijo

-Que!- exclamo – apenas y porque-

"por qué? que te importa chismosa" estuvo a punto de responder, pero se calmo y solo dijo

-La escuela-

-Ha sí, se me olvidaba, y dime tu también conoces a Harry y a Ron?-

-Weasley y Potter estuvieron aquí- pregunto poniéndole atención

-Si, Herms los trajo una vez, la acompañaron a comprar un vestido para el cumpleaños de mi tía, he de decir que son muy chistosos, el pelirrojo parecía que jamás en su vida había probado el café, deberías de ver los gestos que hacia- dijo riéndose

-Así es Weasley, muy rudimentario e ignorante- le dijo

-Sí, pero en cambio el de lentes Harry es muy Caballeroso, me cayó bien, pero lo que más atención me llamo fue esa cicatriz tan chistosa que tiene en la frente-

-Digamos que eso es lo único especial que tiene Potter- dijo despectivamente

-No me digas que no te caen bien- le pregunto

-Bueno, ambos son unos cabezas huecas en mi clase, holgazanes, pretenciosos- Hermione salió del probador con un vestido en color negro de tirante, los cuales se cruzaban por la espalda con un pronunciado escote, largo pero con una abertura en la pierna que le llagaba muy arriba del muslo

-Es perfecto- dujo de inmediato Severus

-Tú crees- decía mientras giraba tratando de encontrarle algún defecto

- me encanta, nos llevamos este Scarlett- le dijo a la chica, Hermione se metió de nuevo a cambiar

-Le queda como un guante- susurro Scar, al poco rato Hermione salió y le dio el vestido a Scarlett

-No quieres llevarte los guantes que van con el vestido- le pregunto

-Sí, y los zapatos también- la rubia tomo el vestido y se lo llevo para empacarlo bien

- De que hablaban Scar y tu – le pregunto a Severus

-De nada importante, solo quería saber cómo están Weasley y Potter-

-Severus, yo no quería decirte, pensé que…- pero Snape intervino

-No te preocupes, como si me importaran Potter y Weasley, yo se que solo eres mía- le susurro al oído

-Tienes razón, solo tuya- respondió

Hermione y Severus fueron con Scarlett, intentaron pagar la ropa, pero ella se los impidió, alegando que era un regalo, sin poder objetar la decisión se despidieron de ella y salieron de la tienda, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse , así que se fueron al hotel para poder alistarse y no llegar tarde a la fiesta del hotel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El reloj de la habitación marcaba las nueve menos quince indicando que era tiempo de bajar al salón, Severus había estado listo desde media hora atrás, pero Hermione aun no.

-Vamos a llegar tarde Hermione- le avisaba

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo- la castaña estaba dando los últimos retoques a su imagen, se coloco un prendedor de una rosa roja del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, pinto sus labios de carmesí y tomo su abrigo y bolso

-Ya estoy lista, contento?- pregunto

-Más que contento y si mejor nos quedamos- sugirió Severus mirándola con lujuria

-No, debemos ir lo prometiste - Severus sonrió y asintió, ambos salieron y bajaron al salón del hotel, un Hermoso salón estilo francés con enormes ventanales candelabros de cristal que colgaban en el techo y muchas mesas alrededor de la gran pista de baile decoradas con un centro de mesa de camelias, con una fina vajilla.

Tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a cenar, la orquesta estaba tocando cuando el anfitrión interrumpió

-Este es el momentos que estaban esperando, la competencia de año nuevo, el premio del primer lugar consiste en 5,000.- dólares en efectivo, los participantes tendrán que bailar tres ritmos, - Las parejas empezaron a tomar posición en la pista, Severus llevo a Hermione al centro de esta - Vals

-Nerviosa- pregunto con la respiración un poco agitada

-Solo un poco- le respondió

-Damas y caballeros, el primer ritmo es Vals – anunciando esto, Hermione y Severus tomaron posición

-All Hallow's Eve Ball- dijo por ultimo y los violines comenzaron a tocar

Hermione se coloco de espaldas a Severus y el la tomo de la cintura y del brazo que tenia extendido, comenzaron a girar, paseando por la pista, luego la soltó desenrollándola, la volvió a pegar a él , pero esta vez de frente y comenzaron a bailar

El vals era exquisito, las luces se bajaron dando asi un ambiente mas misterioso

-Estas divina- le susurro

-Y tu bailas muy bien-

Ambos opacaban a los demás competidores debido a la naturaleza de sus pasos que eran elegantes y muy cuidados, se detuvieron y Hermione hizo una pose echando su cabeza atrás, Severus se acerco a su cuello y aspiro la embriagadora fragancia de su perfume.

Regresaron a su posición original y se desplazaron por la pista, cuando llegaron al otro lado, Severus la pego a él e hizo que ella pusiera sus brazos en su cuello, se acerco peligrosamente y la iba a besar, pero en vez de plantar el beso en los labios de ella la aventó hacia atrás , ella giro y se balanceo de un lado a otro hasta que Severus volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, volvieron a hacer otra pose y Severus beso el cuello de la chica, fue cuando el baile termino.

-Bravo, bravo- se escuchaba decir a las personas quienes habían estado al pendiente del baile

-Cansada? , te dije que tendrías que seguirme el paso- se burlo Severus

-Yo, si como no, prepárate por que esto aun comienza- desafío Hermione

-Pues veremos que más tienes – respondió Severus viendo fijamente a Hermione

-El siguiente ritmo es Tango – Varias parejas aproximadamente tres dejaron la pista al saber que no podrían bailar ese ritmo

-Así se baila el tango versión electro fusión - dijo anunciando la canción

-Ahora aprenderás como se baila el tango – le dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo socarronamente

Hermione camino unos pasos delante de él , la canción comenzó y ella fue contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro muy sensualmente y alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y luego pasándolos provocativamente por su cuerpo sin quitar la vista de Severus quien se sacaba la corbata y el saco.

Hermione se detuvo y le dedico un guiño al pelinegro, luego con el dedo índice le indico que se acercara, Severus giro junto con ella aun sin tocarse, ella lo tomo del brazo y tomo una postura como si lo abrazara, juntos comenzaron a deslizar sus pies por la pista de baile, Hermione enredo una de sus piernas en la cadera de Severus y el giro rápidamente, luego hicieron una pose.

-Mira como bailan- dijo una chica a otra señalando a Hermione y Severus

Al reincorporarse Severus volteo a Hermione, cruzo sus manos sobre su abdomen y comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro lado de la pista, la castaña movió sus caderas al ritmo de la canción , se giro y quedo de frente a él, Severus le mando un beso y Hermione sonrió.

Luego la soltó y le dio la espalda, ella se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo tan necesitadamente , pasando sus manos por los pectorales de él, Severus la agarro y la hizo avanzar a una de las esquinas de la pista, donde Hermione al casi chocar con un chico Severus la detuvo y la jalo hacia él , pegándola brutalmente a sus caderas causando el estremecimiento de la chica al sentirlo tan cerca , la volteo y paso su mano por su cuerpo, empezando por su busto y bajando a sus caderas , luego las piernas que acaricio tan a apasionadamente , Hermione se enderezo y Severus la levanto, ella abrió las piernas y bajo casi al suelo donde quedo de frente con Severus tomándolo del cuello.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny y Harry platicaban en las escaleras de la madriguera cuando una bola de fuego descendió del cielo formando un círculo alrededor de la madriguera, Remus, Tonks y el señor y la señora Weasley salieron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con Bellatrix Lestrange quien sonreía maniacamente.

La mortifaga se echo a correr y Harry la siguió

-Quieres atraparme Potter- gritaba ella -Crees que yo lo mate verdad-

-Asesina ven apara acá- decía Harry

-A que no me alcanzas- se burlaba Bella

Harry llego a un tipo de charco donde se detuvo, Bellatrix se acercaba, el chico intento mandarle un Expelliarmus pero ella lo repelió al instante

-Pelea asesina- le decía

-Crees que lo mate no es cierto Potter, nada me hubiese gustado más, pero el traidor a la sangre escapo de mi maldición- dijo divertida

-Que dices?- pregunto confundido Harry

-Es que nadie te lo quiere decir, Sirius está vivo – declaro Bellatrix y sonrió al ver la cara que Harry había puesto

-Vivo, vivo, vivo- grito encolerizada

-Mientes!- exclamo Harry

-No me importa lo que pienses Potter, pero escucha, el señor Tenebroso acabara contigo y yo estaré ahí para verte morir- en ese momento Ginny llego, Bellatrix l a aturdió y desvaneciéndose en una nube negra voló hacia la madriguera y junto con Fenrir la atravesó haciendo que se desplomara y se consumiera lentamente por las llamas.

Harry se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar amargamente, no sabía si de dolor y de alegría al saber a Sirius vivo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien damas y caballeros, el último ritmo de la noche es Salsa, y para acompañarnos aquí- exclamo el señor

-En el Saint Yves Royal, Mya – una chica alta de piel color canela apareció en el salón y quedando al frete de la orquesta comenzó a cantar

Funny thing is when I look into your eyes  
I sense something so sincere in your disguise

You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams  
Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen

Hermione levanto su mano derecha y sevrrus la repaso co el dedo en una suave caricia, pronto comenzaron a bailar, salsa, un ritmo que debia ser desconocido para ambos, pero que sin embargo dominaban a la perfeccion , pasando por toda la pista, luciendose ante todos

I wait patiently while you play your game  
'Cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same  
You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop  
I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top

Hermione abrazo a Severus con un brazo y juntos bajaron contoneándose tan sensualmente, muy juntos el uno del otro

(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

Hermione se levanto el cabello en una pose muy provocativa, Severus se ecarco lentamente y la tomo entre sus brazos sd enueva cuenta para repetir los pasos de salsa, Luego la castaña se colgo del cuello de el Severus la levanto y comenzo a dar vueltas , un anciano de barba larga entro al salon, parecia que traia puesta una pijama, vio a Severus y Hermione bailar, y un birllo inusual aparecio tras esas gafas de media luna

(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?

Con esa ultima estrofa Hermione y Severus finalizaron la ronda del baile con una pose bastante sugestiva y un beso. Todos aplaudian

-Bien, ya tenemos a la pereja ganadora – anuncio en anfitrion – Los ganadores son, la pareje numero 6- anuncio, Hermione vio que Severus tenia el numero Seis en al espalda y comenzo a saltar de felicidad

-Ganamos Ganamos- gritaba ella besando y abrzando a Severrus quien se limito a sonreir, fue cuando el anciano director se acerco, cuando Severrus lo vio solo pudo decir

-Albus que haces aqui?-

**HOLA, ANTES QUE NADA FELIZ NAVIDAD! ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN BONITO, COMO REGALO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO ESPERANDO COMO SIEMPRE QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO Y AVISO QUE EL PROXIMO CAP LO SUBO ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO, FELICIDADES DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS.**

**WI! YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO PODER LLEGAR A LOS 200 -.- mua!**

**ATENCION, EN TODO CONTRATO, ACUERDO O JURAMENTO, SIEMPRE HAY UNA LAGUNA, SIN EXCEPCION, TENGANLO MUY EN CUENTA YA QUE SERVIRA PARA MAS ADELANTE.**

**LUNA 2596:** Hola, gracias por comentar, Saludos =D

**PINEAPPLE X**: Hi, espero salgas bien en tus examenes, y yo tambien quiero un Severus como el, tan lindo. =) Besos.

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola, como puedes leer ya se esta desenmarañando todo, bueno en si se enreda mas, pero don´t worry Hermione es inteligente y sabe que le conviene o eso espero, por su propio bien, cuidate mucho XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, no se si hayas escuchado estas canciones, pero estan buenisimas, bueno ahora si cumpli y actuialice muy pronto, vreo que es el espiritu navideño a algo asi, esta bien, Harry y Draco no van juntos seguire pensando que hacer con ellos, en cuanto al video de Alan, no solo lo he visto, hasta tengo el video y la cancion, sale ten Guapo lo adore! bueno muhcos saludos Cuidate ;)

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola, oye estoy super contenta, tu fuiste mi review 100, mil gracias , todos son tan entrometidos, Albus Harry, el camarero etc... pero no pueden hacer mucho, ni modo, no soy feliz torturandolas, bueno talvez tantito jiji pero me parecio un buen detalle para la historia, =D y de Herms, secuestrala para convertirte en ella , solo que esperate para que termine el fic, despues de eso es tuya, yo al que secuestraria es a severus jiji mis mejores deseos. XOXO

**SAILOR MERCURI**: Hello digamos que hacen la tarea para practicar y que les salga bien, LOL Mi amiga Pamela cuando lo leyo se le cayo hasta la baba de imaginarse a Severus, asi que esta perfecto el que se te antojara, y no solo a ti, cuidate mucho SALUDOS

**DARKREGINAB19:** Hi, ahora son tres caps. tan rapido, lo dicho es el espiritu de navidad, no me olvido del tan querido ( notese el sarcasmo) voldy, futuro amo de Ron y abuelo de Severus Jr =D nos leemos, y felicidades.

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ****LA HISTORIA LA HACEN USTEDES**** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO. LES MANDO UN SALUDO. BYE**


	15. La historia detrás de

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo grado**

**Esta capitulo contiene una serie de flashbacks espero disfruten y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS, PROPOSITOS Y DESEOS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD, también espero leerlas el siguiente año =) **

**ATTE DIANSNAPE-18**

Capitulo # 15 La historia detrás de…

-Ganamos Ganamos- gritaba ella besando y abrazando a Severus quien se limito a sonreir, fue cuando el anciano director se acerco, cuando Severrus lo vio solo pudo decir

-Albus que haces aqui?-

Hermione volteo al verlo y sonrio, el director le hizo una reverencia y hablo

-Buenas noches, Felicidades - dijo alegremente- Severus necesito hablar contigo y con tu esposa de inmediato- Severus asintio y salio junto con Hermione del salon siguiendo al anciano profesor.

-Que sucede?- pregunto ella

- Albus que pasa por que tanto misterio? -

-Lamento haber arruinado sus vacaciones, pero ha habido un accidente, Bellatrix…-

-Que pasa con esa loca- cuestiono Severus sin dejar terminar a Albus la frase

-Ataco la madriguera junto con Fenrir Greyback - anuncio haciendo que Hermione saltara de la impresión

-Como están todos, que paso, cuando los puedo ver?, Oh Severus por favor tenemos que ir- rogo la chica, pero Severus la interrumpió

-Deja que Albus hable- le pidió

-Fueron solo a provocar a Harry y a los Weasley, destruyeron la madriguera, pero afortunadamente todos están bien, ahora se están instalando en Grimauld Place, Sirius acepto ayudarlos mientras reconstruyen su casa- término de explicar

-Menos mal- decía más calmada la castaña – Un momento, Sirius está vivo? – pregunto con un aire de sorpresa mirando a ambos

-Sí, no sé los podíamos decir, pensamos que Voldemort no lo sabía, pero al parecer nos equivocamos, lo sabe todo- aclaro Albus

-Y Harry lo sabe?- volvió a cuestionar

-Se acaba de enterar- contesto el director – hijo tenemos que ir para Grimauld Place de inmediato- Hermione y Severus se miraron y con un semblante de desilusión al no poderse quedar más tiempo

-De vuelta a la realidad- exclamo sin ganas Severus

Ambos subieron y se cambiaron de ropa empacaron sus cosas

-Por que no me dijiste que sirius estaba vivo- le reprocho Hermione

-No me correspondía decirlo, fue decisión de Dumbledore y de Black , además si te lo decía lo más probable era que se lo hubieses dicho a Potter o me equivoco?- le pregunto mirándola inquisitoriamente

-No, lamento que las vacaciones se arruinaran- le dijo, recibiendo solo un gruñido como respuesta

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la recepción donde Dumbledore los esperaba, pagaron la cuenta y desaparecieron, llegando así al número doce de Grimauld Place

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus entro a la casa seguido por Severus y Hermione, los dos magos siguieron su camino hacia la cocina y Severus le pidió a Hermione que lo esperara en la sala, la castaña fue allá y se encontró con Ginny que estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta

-Ginny! – exclamo Hermione, la pelirroja se levanto y corrió a abrazarla

-Hermione, que bueno que estas aquí- decía ella con una cara de preocupación bastante obvia

-Todo bien?-

-De hecho no, ha sido horrible, primero el ataque, pensé que nos matarían, y luego lo de Harry – decía sentándose en el sofá seguida por Hermione

-Que paso con Harry?- pregunto ansiosa

-Herms, Sirius está vivo!- dijo con algo de alegría

-Eso ya lo sé, me acabo de enterar, pero dime que paso-

-Resulta que en la madriguera Bellatrix le dijo a Harry que Sirius estaba bien, primero él no le creyó, pero en cuanto llegamos aquí y lo vio, deberías de ver como discutieron, por poco pensé que se batirían en duelo, le reclamo su distanciamiento-

-Y Sirius que dijo?-

-Nada, le pidió una disculpa y trato de explicarle , pero Harry subió a su habitación y no ha querido hablar con nadie, a mi me cerró la puerta en las narices –

-Lo lamento mucho Ginny, pero creo que lo mejor sería dejar que se tranquilice, y donde están los demás?- pregunto al notar la casa mas silenciosa que de costumbre

-En la cocina, unos minutos antes de que llegaras, tu tía llegó – y dejando la tristeza de lado Ginny le dijo – pero basta de cosas tristes, dime, como te la pásate con el murciélago?-

-Aquí no, ven vamos a tu habitación - ambas brujas subieron las escaleras y entraron en la primer puerta del segundo piso

-Como te torturo?- decía bromeando, si bien a Ginny todavía le costaba trabajo imaginar a un Severus dulce y cariñoso se divertía de lo lindo haciendo ese tipo de comentarios acerca de su profesor de defensa

Hermione le sonrió a Ginny y después de que Kreacher de mala gana les llevara té y galletas se puso a contar todo con lujo de detalles

Mientras en la cocina, la orden hablaba acerca de lo ocurrido

-Yo no me entere de nada, debió pedirles que no lo comentaran- dijo Narcisa a los presentes

-No te preocupes Narcisa, por fortuna Remus y Tonks también estaban ahí- Cissy miro a Remus de reojo, el lobo la miro y ella lo esquivo de inmediato.

-Debemos hacer algo – interfirió Sirius levantándose de su asiento

-Ahora no hay nada que hacer Black, recomiendo que los chicos regresen al colegio y en cuanto a Molly, Arthur, Fred y George pueden quedarse en la mansión Wilshire – sugirió Severus

-Aquí podrán estar mejor Quejicus, además recuerda que ahí vive tu adorado Lord – respondió con desdén el ojiazul

-No seas tonto Black, con toda la orden entrando aquí, ellos necesitan privacidad, pero como gusten – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Eso le pasa a uno por intentar ser amable- gruño por lo bajo siendo escuchado solo por Albus quien le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Arthur Weasley pensó por unos momentos, y decidió declinar la invitación de Severus

-Narcisa, crees poder averiguar algo- pregunto Kignsley

-Tratare, ahora me tengo que ir, he salido a escondidas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo – La bella rubia se levanto de su silla y haciendo una reverencia salió de la cocina, Remus se quedo parado cuando ella paso a su lado, sin pensarlo más salió tras de ella.

-Narcisa – dijo Remus antes de que la rubia saliera por la puerta ella se giro y respondió con algo de altivez

- si?, que quieres?- Remus acorto la distancia hacia ella

-Ten mucho cuidado- diciendo esto, el castaño desapareció de nuevo por el corredor rumbo al jardín trasero, Cissy se quedo helada durante unos instantes hasta que despertó de su ensoñación, Había sido cierto?, había tenido tan cerca a Remus Lupin como para poder aspirar ese fino aroma a Menta que tanto la enloquecía?, abrió la puerta, y al salir se desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort estaba sentado en la biblioteca Malfoy como siempre, tenía un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y perdiéndose en el tic tac del reloj de caja volcó sus pensamientos 17 años atrás

_Flashback _

Hace tan solo unas horas Lord Voldemort se había enterado de la profecía hecha por Trelawney para Dumbledore por labios de su segundo más leal servidor , Severus, el paseaba con parsimonia por un gran salón de la mansión Malfoy

Había un niño capaz de vencerlo, que pasaría cuando muriera, no era cosa que le importara ya tenía seis Horcruxes, era el amo de la muerte, inmortal y poderoso, pero aun así tenía que asegurar su linaje su pureza falsa, la que hacía creer a sus Mortifagos que tenia aun siendo un mestizo.

De pronto escucho los pasos de varias personas acercándose y se puso de pie para ver entrar a sus mortifagos mas leales, primero entro un Severus Snape mucho más joven, sin arrugas con algo de altivez y con un gran porte , seguido de cerca por Lucius que entraba con Narcisa Malfoy de su brazo , la rubia lucia un poco mas llenita, tal vez se debía su estado, él heredero Malfoy venia en camino, al final, una mirada sádica se hizo presente, Bellatrix Lestrange , lucia hermosa, más que su hermana, su larga melena negra ondeaba y despedía un aroma agradable, orgullosa y pretensiosa como solo una Black podía ser.

-Amigos míos, siéntense- les dijo "cordialmente" los cuatro obedecieron y esperaron a que el Lord hablara de nuevo

- Últimamente he estado pensando que no solo tengo que deshacerme de esos sangre sucia que se hacen llamar magos y de los muggles, también he pensado en tener descendencia – los cuatro se miraron entre sí con incredulidad de lo que escuchaban

-Mi Lord, ha usted dicho- dijo Bella, pero Voldemort hablo

-Si Bella, escuchaste bien, quiero un heredero aquel que sea superior a cualquier mago excepto a mí, aquel que pueda gobernar sobre todos ellos y que restablezca la pureza de la sangre entre los nuestros – termino por decir y se sentó

-La pureza de la sangre?- pregunto Bellatrix

-Si mi querida Bella, mi hijo será de una sangre pura y se casara con alguien de su mismo estatus de sangre, con esa fuerza mágica será invencible – explico el Lord

Todos se encontraban aun en Shock y no sabían que decir

-Por eso he decidido también, que ustedes tendrán el privilegio de ayudarme con la tarea-

-Que quiere que hagamos? – pregunto Lucius

-Para empezar Narcisa tendrá que irse del país, argumentando que es por su estado, Severus, aun tienes esa casa en Canadá?-

-Si mi Lord y esta a su disposición-

-Excelente, te irás para allá con la madre de mi hijo y esperaran a que nazcan para regresar a Londres, no quiero que la orden se entere de esto –

-Como usted mande – respondió Narcisa y miro como Lucius torcía la boca inconforme

Bellatrix se arrodillo ante él y besando su mano le pregunto

-Mi Lord, quien será la que tendrá el honor – Voldemort la miro fijamente se acerco a su oído y con esa voz siseante respondió

-Tu Bella, tu tendrás el Placer- Los ojos de la mortifaga se llenaron de lagrimas y volvió a besar la mano de su adorado Lord Voldemort

_Flashback _

Voldemort volvió en sí con el sonido de las campadas que anunciaban las doce, salió de la habitación, ahora con la botella en la mano, y subió a sus aposentos.

Narcisa lo vio subir y se congelo al pensar que la había visto, pero al cerciorarse que no era así, ella también subió a su cuarto.

Entro y se deshizo de su túnica de viaje luego se tiro en la cama

-Porque tú?, porque tú?- La rubia comenzaba a llorar y a golpear la almohada , de la nada se quedo ausente y un recuerdo golpeo su consiente

_Flashback_

Una linda rubia con una piel tersa estaba envuelta en unas finas sabanas de seda color blancas, a su lado un chico castaño de al menos unos diecisiete años pasaba su dedo índice por la espalda de ella

-Te amo- le dijo al oído

-Y yo a ti Remus- respondió ella dándole un beso

-No sé cuanto más lo podre ocultar, quisiera gritarle a todos lo mucho que te quiero, a mis amigos, tus amigos a tu hermana a todos- decía por lo alto Lupin

-No digas eso- dijo ella riéndose

-Por qué no, te imaginas, seria primo de Sirius y cuñado de Bellatrix – le dijo, pero hizo una pausa y agrego – o es que te avergüenza mi condición?- pregunto afligido

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo enérgicamente

-lo lamento, pero tú y yo somos… bueno diferentes- concluyo

-Diferentes en qué?- le pregunto

-Tú eres una hermosa chica con el mundo a tus pies y yo…. –

-Tú eres el mejor chico de todos, el más amable, atento y lindo chico que jamás he conocido – dijo y se acerco a él para que este la abrazara – Quiero que te lo graves en la cabeza Remus, tú vales mucho-

Remus le beso la frente y le dijo

-Veras que llegara el día en que todas las noches estemos así, abrazados esperando el amanecer- Cissy sonrió y volteando hacia él le dijo

-Sí, yo seré tu esposa la señora Lupin-

-Exacto, y tendremos una gran casa blanca - le dijo

-Y tres hijos, dos niños y una nena-

-Solo tres?- pregunto riéndose

-Quieres mas?- le pregunto

-Pues estaba pensando en por lo menos cinco - le dijo y la volvió a besar

-Y envejeceremos juntos y cuando estemos grandes, haremos grandes reuniones con nuestra familia, y los hijos de tus amigos serán amigos de los nuestros-

-Y mi vida será perfecta teniéndote a mi lado – dijo Remus, los rayos de sol se colaban por la sala de los menesteres

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras- le dijo Narcisa

-Primero muerto antes de dejarte, mi corazón y vida es tuyo y jamás te dejare, lo juro - le respondió

Varios minutos después Narcisa pregunto

-Qué hora es –

-A penas las seis y cuarto, porque?-

-Bella se levanta a las seis y media, tengo que llegar rápido a las mazmorras – la rubia se levanto y se comenzó a vestir, Remus la miraba con tal admiración que ni siquiera se movía

-Lleva la capa de James, para que Filch no te atrape- le dijo , la rubia la tomo y antes de ponérsela se acerco para darle el último beso y salió de la sala

_Flashback_

-Lo prometiste, y me abandonaste- gritaba a todo pulmón Cissy, en un arranque de rabia comenzó a romper todo, primero los frascos de perfume que estaban en su tocador, luego el espejo de cuerpo entero, siguió por des tender la cama y aventar las almohadas.

Bellatrix entro a la recamara de la señora Malfoy, esquivando hábilmente las almohadas

-Se puede saber qué te pasa Cissy?- pregunto con una mirada inquisitoria

-Que te importa, lárgate no te quiero ver- le grito, la mortifaga la miro de nuevo y dijo

-Lamentándote por el inútil de Lucius?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Narcisa al escuchar el nombre de aquel que había contribuido en parte a sus desdicha la izo enfurecer

-Que no entiendes, lárgate- Narcisa se acerco a Bellatrix, la tomo del brazo y la saco de la habitación y azoto la puerta cerrándola mágicamente, después se tiro de nuevo en la cama llorando, solo que esta ocasión, se quedo profundamente dormida

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, donde estas?- preguntaba Severus, la chica se asomo por el cubo de la escalera y respondió

-Aquí con Ginny, que sucede –

-Nos vamos, ahora- Hermione pudo ver en Severus un mirada de ansiedad , se despidió de la pelirroja y prometió hablar con Harry cuando este estuviera mejor, bajo las escaleras y solo vio a los Weasley a Sirius y Remus, era obvio que la reunión había terminado.

-Y Narcisa- pregunto

-Tuvo que irse temprano, bueno, que tengan buena noche – diciendo eso,, la tomo de la cintura y se desapareció.

Llegaron al castillo justo a las mazmorras, entraron y se acomodaron en el mullido sofá

-Que paso? en que quedaron? – pregunto ávidamente

-No puedo decirte, ordenes de Dumbledore – Severus vio la desesperación en Hermione.

-Ven- dijo estirando sus brazos hacia ella para abrazarla, ella correspondió al movimiento

-Hermione - le dijo

-mmm- respondió ella

-Quiero que sepas que a veces las cosas pasan por algo y que aunque parecen malas siempre hay otra versión de la historia y que nada es lo que parece. -

Hermione miro extrañada a Severus y le pregunto

-Que estas queriendo decir?-

-Nada, Hermione, júrame que pase lo que pase no me juzgaras sin antes conocer la razón de las cosas – dijo seriamente

-Te lo juro, pero por qué…- pero el interrumpió

- Shh, no quiero pensar en nada, solo déjame quedarme así contigo-

La castaña sabia que algo andaba mal y no precisamente por el ataque a los Weasley si no por otra cosa, pero intento hacerle caso a Severus.

Mientras, él pensaba que el momento llegaría, y que tal vez la solución de Dumbledore suponía su salvación o su eterna condena,

"_Al fin y al cabo un juramento siempre es quebrantable" , _pensó, con la ligera esperanza de no tener que matar a aquel que consideraba su padre.

**HOLA , AHORA SE PUEDE VER MAS DE LA RELACION NARCISA / REMUS DIGANME QUE LE PARECIO, LES GUSTO EL ACERCAMIENTO O LO DETESTARON?**

**ADEMAS CONOCIMOS MAS DE LA OBCESION POR LA PUREZA DE LA SANGRE DE VOLDEMORT, **

**ALGUIEN ENCONTRO LA LAGUNA EN EL JURAMENTO DE SEVERUS, SI ES ASI, DIGANLA YA QUE SUPODRA LA SALVACION PARA EL Y PARA DUMBLEDORE, AUNQUE NO PROMETO NADA**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAN Y COMO YA DIJE ANTES, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! =D **

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola, gracias por el RR, y te comprendo, es más te aseguro a que la mayoría de nosotras por no decir todas preferiríamos a Severus en paños menores solo para nosotras, espero y te hayas dado cuenta de el juramento, cuídate y hasta el próximo año :S

**NATALIA**: Hi bueno gracias por leerlo y si, a Albus no se le escapa nada, me pregunto, que tendrán esos caramelos de limón que lo hacen tan perspicaz, yo no sé, bueno un saludote y nos leemos =)

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola , bueno creo que la primera duda ya quedo resuelta en el capitulo, y con respecto a Ron, el se quiere hacer mortifago porque supone que así se podrá vengar de Severus y Hermione , es un traidor y lo odio, Un saludote Bye

**LUCY:** Hi, para empezar, no puedo matar a Sirius, por más que me lo proponga no puedo, y Hermione no está embarazada, todavía es muy pronto , gracias por leerme, besos, Cuídate

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, pues como vez no era tan urgente la intromisión de Dumbledore, sin embargo me gusta dejarlo en suspenso JIJI y de ron, pues yo lo odio en el libro, los fic, las películas, en todo, es un patán idiota, tragón y zanahorio feo, y jamás en ninguno de mis fics lo pondré con Hermione ni de chiste, primero miembro activo del ministerio antes de.. Te mando un saludo =D XOXO

**MMGDREAM:** Hi te agradezco tu tiempo para leerla la historia XD igual muchos besos espero leerte pronto.

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola, mil gracias, la verdad es que me costó un buen el capitulo, aproximadamente, cuatro días en armarlo con eso de la descripción del baile, pero trate de hacer lo mejor solo para ustedes =) y pues gracias por tus deseos, y de hecho ya tengo en mente por lo menos seis historias más de Sevy y Herms y como 15 extras de otros personajes, espero las leas y me digas que te parecen. XOXO cuídate y mis mejores deseos

**PADDYALE:** Hi, que tal chica , me encanto que te gustaran los bailes, y Albus no se apareció en pijama, eran sus túnicas, pero ya ves que es lo mismo, ese viejito loco amante de los caramelos de limón siempre tan extravagante, un saludote =O XOXO

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	16. Decisiones que dejan marca

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

**Primer capítulo del 2011 =D**

Capitulo # 16 Decisiones que dejan marca

Los alumnos habían regresado de las vacaciones hacía dos meses de eso.

Era sábado por la tarde, la paz se respiraba por el colegio y sus alrededores, los alumnos habían ido a Hogsmeade dejando el colegio vacio, ahora el nuevo trió de oro Gryffindor estaba paseándose alrededor del lago negro

-Que tal vas con Sirius?- pregunto cautelosamente la castaña

-Bien, ya me explico todo y creo que me precipite- respondió Harry

-Me alegro, Harry y dime como van tus clases con Dumbledore- dijo Ginny

-Aun no consigo el recuerdo de Slughorn, cuando le pregunte solo me evadió – les dijo

-Hermione aun no sabes nada acerca de Snape?- pregunto

-Snape, que pasa con el – dijo Ginny

-Harry cree que Draco está metido en algo turbio y que Severus le está ayudando – le respondió la castaña

-No lo creo, tú los escuchaste! – exclamo con algo de molestia

-No!, es paranoia tuya, admítelo, no hay nada malo en eso – casi le grito al pelinegro

-Harry, eso no debería de incomodarte- dijo Ginny posando una mano en el hombro del chico tranquilizándolo

-Que ha pasado con Ron Ginny?- pregunto Harry

- No lo sé, está muy raro, chicos temo que tal vez se una a…. - pero Harry le dijo

-No se te ocurra pensarlo- la interrumpió

-Tranquilos, Ron no sería capaz de unirse a él – dijo Hermione mirando hacia el horizonte y se levanto

- A dónde vas? - pregunto Harry

-A la biblioteca, tengo que adelantar algunos deberes, no vienen – Harry y Ginny se miraron entre si y negaron con la cabeza

-Yo tengo que ir con Dumbledore – dijo Harry – pero te acompaño hasta el castillo - agrego

-Y yo con Dean – respondió Ginny, Hermione se alzo de hombros y se fue rumbo al castillo acompañada por el elegido

-Herms?-

-Que pasa Harry- respondió

-En serio la pasaste bien con Snape en tus vacaciones – Hermione ajena a los sentimientos de Harry respondió

-sí, fueron inolvidables-

-Me alegro mucho por ti – contesto con una sonrisa forzada –Oye Mione, te parece si mañana vamos a Hogsmeade juntos, quiero ir a Honydukes-

-Claro Harry-

-Bien, te espero a las doce en la puerta – Hermione asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, el pelinegro la abrazo pero se separo según él demasiado pronto

-Luego nos vemos- dio Hermione dando la vuelta

La chica caminaba por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llego a su querida biblioteca, estaba vacía como siempre, ni siquiera madame Prince estaba ahí

Hermione se acerco a la mesa más distanciada de la entrada saco tinta, plumas, y varios pergaminos los cuales dejo en la mesa junto con su varita , luego se dispuso a ir hacia uno de los estantes a bajar el libro que necesitaba para su tarea de transformaciones, se estiro para alcanzarlo ya que estaba demasiado alto, y de repente sintió como alguien llegaba por detrás de ella y la pegaba al estante de una manera muy brusca y salvaje.

-Severus aquí no – dijo, y sintió como un par de fuertes manos subían por su cuerpo , la chica se volteo y vio ante ella a …

-Ron que haces aquí- dijo asustada y trato de zafarse del encierro del pelirrojo

-Que, si no es Snape no lo disfrutas – le dijo obviamente enojado y la aventó al suelo

-Por favor no me hagas nada- suplico la castaña y metió la mano en sus bolsillos en busca de su varita sin embargo recordó que la había dejado en la mesa , cuando Ron dijo

-Buscas esto- el agitaba en su mano izquierda la varita de ella, la aventó lejos del alcance de ella y se le abalanzo.

Luego la levanto y la aventó contra un estante de libros, tomo sus manos de las muñecas y se las alzo arriba de la cabeza de la castaña, sorpresivamente la comenzó a besar como desesperado y fue cuando Hermione detecto el olor a alcohol

- No, por favor- gritaba ella zafándose del beso forzado del pelirrojo

– Auxilio – Hermione se sentía morir, después Ron la aventó con demasiada brusquedad al suelo, Hermione comenzó a gatear para poder alejarse de él, pero no lo logro ya que Ron se situó sobre ella

-Ahora veras que conmigo no se juega , me traicionaste , yo te quería- le reprocho

-Si me quisieras, no me harías daño- respondió ella sintiendo como Ron le jalaba los cabellos y lamia tan asquerosamente su cuello.

Minutos después el chico la volteo boca arriba de un tirón saco todos los botones de su blusa y paso sus manos por encima del sujetador de ella

-Suéltame!- seguía gritando con desesperación Hermione pidiendo que alguien la oyera

-Cállate , traidora – le dijo soltándole una bofetada silenciando así a la chica haciéndola sangrar del labio

-Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste- le sentencio

-Ron yo no te he hecho nada- decía entro sollozos ella – déjame ir- y volvió a arremolinarse bajo el pesado cuerpo de el

-No te voy a dejar ir, te voy a hacer mía, - el pelirrojo empezó por sacarse la camisa, la castaña intento aventarlo, pero no pudo, luego empezó a pasar sus manos tan lascivamente por el cuerpo de la chica.

Bajo las manos a sus piernas he intento desabrochar el pantalón de ella sin tener resultado, la beso bruscamente

- Cada que estés con Snape, veras mi cara, jamás volverá a tocarte ese murciélago del asco que le provocaras- decía riéndose, estaba como poseído, le tomo la cara y la beso a la fuerza de nuevo , Hermione volteo su cara resistiéndose

-Mírame, mírame, ahora estarás con un hombre de verdad- dijo con ira

-Tú no eres un hombre, eres un cerd….- pero antes de poder terminar, Ron posiciono sus manos sobre el cuello de la castaña sofocándola, Hermione por su parte no podía respirar, y comenzaba a marearse , Ron la soltó causando que ella tosiera intentando recuperar el aire

-quiero que veas quien te hace esto, mía, mía- dijo besando la anatomía de Hermione, tomo sus labios y los mordió haciéndola sangrar

-Suéltame!- seguía gritando – Severus!, Severus! ayúdame!-

-El no va a venir, no le importas, solo se caso contigo por obligación, Sangre sucia!- le grito y la golpeo en la cara, Hermione perdió sus fuerzas y se quedo en el suelo tirada

-Severus, Severus- decía llorando

Ron comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, de repente Hermione cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero de repente ya no sintió el peso del chico, los abrió y vio como Severus lo estaba tomando del cuello

-Tapate- le dijo el dándole su túnica, ella hizo caso y se fue a un rincón, recuperando así su varita

-Suéltame – dijo Ron, Severus lo aventó causando que trastabillara, el chico miro a Severus con coraje, apretando sus puños, emitió un grito de rabia y se dejo ir contra el profesor.

-Severus- grito Hermione

El pelirrojo corrió y empujo a Severus al librero, tirando varios libros de él junto con el profesor de defensa causando que tirara su varita , luego levanto a Severus y empezó a golpearlo en las costillas, el pelinegro no soporto mas y esquivo los golpes, haciendo fallar al chico, le dio un codazo en la cara y lo golpeo repetidas veces haciéndolo sangrar de la ceja y el labio.

-Te dije que la dejaras en paz, y que lo ibas a lamentar! – decía mientras seguía golpeando a Ronald

-Así no se trata a una dama – dijo y lo tiro al suelo, se puso encima de él y lo golpeo cada vez más fuerte,

-Lo vas a lamentar, pedirás que te mate – dijo golpeándolo, se levanto, tomo su varita y comenzó a patearlo en el estomago Hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron.

Después de dejarlo semiinconsciente en el piso, Severus se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Hermione

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione abrazándolo, él hizo lo mismo y la tomo en sus brazos , luego apunto con su varita a el pelirrojo y dijo

-CRUCIO!- Ron se revolcó en el piso debido al hechizo ,

-ah!- grito el pelirrojo, unos pequeños cortes se hacían en la piel de Ron, Hermione no dijo nada al ver esa escena y dejo a Severus aplicar la tortura, en ese momento deseaba que Ron estuviese muerto, incluso no le importaba matarlo ella misma, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

Cuando Snape termino de aplicar el hechizó, levanto a Ron del suelo y le dijo

-esta Expulsado, Hermione vete a las mazmorras- la castaña asintió y salió a toda prisa de ahí, Ron le dedico una mirada cargada de odio y rencor a ella,

Pero ella ni siquiera se preocupo , ese ya no era el chico divertido y amigable que antes conoció, era un monstro, un animal, y no merecía ninguna consideración por su parte.

Severus se encamino con Ron al despacho del director entro con el empujándolo y después de decirle lo que intento hacer con Hermione , Albus coincidió con él y lo expulso, sin dejar a Ron explicar nada , el no dijo mas y salió del castillo , pero en vez de ir a Grimauld Place se dirigió a otro lado, la Mansión Malfoy.

Severus regreso a sus habitaciones y encontró a Hermione llorando frente a la chimenea

-Tranquila pequeña- le dijo y la abrazo con mucha fuerza

-Pensé que era mi fin - dijo – era espantoso-

-No te preocupes , ya todo está bien, ese idiota no se acercara mas a ti, yo no lo permitiré –

Hermione volteo a ver a Severus, y le dijo

-No sé que hubiese pasado si no hubieras llegado- dijo ella aun temblando

-Lo bueno fue que no paso nada- Hermione asintió y se acurruco en Severus , lo miro y dijo

-Estas sangrando, deja curarte - él lo permitió y se recostó en el sofá, la chica paso su varita por las heridas curándolas sin dejar marca alguna

-Tú también necesitas atención- dijo Severus al ver la heridas y los moretones en Hermione, con la varita, invoco varios hechizos haciendo desaparecer las heridas

Hermione lo abrazo y después de decir un leve "gracias" lo beso, de repente Severus rompió el beso y se toco el antebrazo izquierdo encogiéndose de dolor

-Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada Hermione

-El Señor Tenebroso me llama- dijo con voz entrecortada Hermione alzo la manga de Severus y vio la marca tenebrosa moverse y ponerse al rojo vivo

-Tengo que ir- le dijo Snape muy a su pesar de dejar a Hermione sola

-Espérame- le dijo y salió , tras unos minutos de ausencia entro por la puerta con Draco siguiéndolo

-Draco te acompañara, hasta que yo vuelva- le dijo, ella asintió y vio a Draco quien la sonrió y corrió a abrazarla

-Estará bien padrino, no se preocupe- le dijo

-cuídala con tu vida – le pidió , cuando se iba a marchar Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo volteo

- Prométeme que volverás – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Te juro que volveré – la beso y con un simple hechizo Severus se acomodo la túnica, de modo que no parecía haber peleado, salió del despacho y se desapareció.

Severus Llego a la mansión Malfoy y subió hacia el salón donde siempre se hacían las reuniones, entro y vio a todos los mortifagos sentados alrededor de la habitación, que solo era iluminada por la chimenea, se sentó en su lugar, justo a la derecha de Voldemort, y vio como solo habían dos asientos vacios, el de Voldemort y otro.

-Como esta Hermione?- pregunto Narcisa a Severus casi susurrando

-Hubo problemas con Weasley- le respondió

-que paso?- pregunto

-Trato de abusar de ella- Narcisa se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar su exclamación, Bellatrix quien estaba cerca, alcanzo a oír lo que Severus dijo , pero antes de preguntar nada la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a Lord Voldemort , Severus y Narcisa se enderezaron y solo hicieron una reverencia ante él.

-Hola, me alegra que hayan llegado tan rápido – dijo y con suma delicadeza y elegancia se dirigió a su asiento

-Los he mandado a llamar porque tenemos a un nuevo candidato para que se una a mi- Todos comenzaron a Murmurar entre sí tratando de adivinar quién era aquella persona

La voz de Voldemort interrumpió el bullicio

-Paciencia, ya lo conocerán, Que pase Colagusano – él se inclino ante Voldemort y dijo

-Enseguida mi Lord – salió y de inmediato se abrió la puerta, una persona encapuchada que entro al salón y camino lentamente hacia Voldemort, se quito la capucha y todos exclamaron al verlo

-Es una trampa!- Grito Carrow

-Traidor a la sangre- escupió Bellatrix

-Espía- dijo Yaxley ,

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- dijo Voldemort y se levanto quedando de pie ante el chico

-El pequeño traidor se quiere unir a nosotros- dijo burlonamente y todos rieron al escucharlo

-Y creo que no es mala idea- siguió – Claro que todo tiene su precio – agrego

-Bellatrix, ven acá – le dijo a la pelinegra que se acerco y vio despectivamente a Ron sonriéndole con malicia

-Este es uno de esos traidores a la sangre que tanto odias? – pregunto

-Si mi Lord- dijo con mucho odio en contra del pelirrojo

-Y apuesto a que quisieras darle su merecido- siseo el

-Si mi Lord, no se imagina cuanto – le respondió

-Bueno, sírvete- dijo, Severus hizo una mueca de satisfacción sabiendo lo que le esperaba a Ron y vio al chico

– Si logras soportar la tortura de Bella sin gritar , te quedas- le sentencio a Ron, el chico empalideció y cerró los ojos.

–Crucio! – conjuro y el chico se retorció como lo había hecho en la biblioteca con el hechizo de Severus; apretó sus labios , tanto se ensaño Bellatrix con el que causo que le saliera sangre de tanto que se los apretaba.

-Traidor, escoria- le gritaba ella riendo sádicamente , después se sentó sobre él y le dijo al oído

-Quieres que pare Traidor, vamos, eres un Weasley, todos ustedes no valen nada, pagaras por atreverte a tocar a Granger, con tus asquerosas manos- dijo causando que a Ron se le helara la sangre.

CRUCIO! – volvió a decir y Weasley se retorció más, todos los presentes le aplaudían, y más Severus que por vez primera disfrutaba las torturas de Bella.

Luego la mortifaga hizo aparecer una daga de plata abrió la camisa del chico y en su pecho comenzó a escribir con ella

Ron grito de dolor al sentir como Bellatrix escribía en su pecho la palabra traidor y varias lagrimas escaparon de él.

-La comadreja pobretona está llorando- exclamo Travers y todos rieron al escucharlo

Tras varios minutos más de cruel tortura que Bellatrix jamás hubiese impartido Voldemort se acerco y dijo

-Basta Bellatrix, ya es suficiente, no queremos que muera - la mortifaga hizo una reverencia y volvió a su asiento, con un movimiento de su varita, Voldemort levanto Ron y le dijo

-Has gritado Weasley, pero tienes potencial, al menos servirás como espía dentro de la orden - Ron se inclino y volteo a ver a Severus quien se reía de el

Colagusano se acerco y sujeto a Ron mientras Voldemort sacaba su varita y la posicionaba en el antebrazo izquierdo de él.

El brazo de él se oscurecía y empezó a gritar de dolor, la piel le ardía la sentía hirviendo y vio como poco a poco una calavera empezaba a tatuarse , después la serpiente haciendo un nudo le siguió, todos veían como el pelirrojo casi desfallecía del dolor.

Bellatrix hacia un gesto de asco, los Carrow sonreían socarronamente y Severus y Narcisa se miraban contrariados por la escena , por un instante los pensamientos de Narcisa se volcaron a los Weasley y al dolor que sentirían al saber a uno de sus hijos mortifago, recordó cuando Draco había sido marcado con ella.

Al terminar tan macabra acción, el pelirrojo cayó desmayado

-No aguanto nada- dijo Vincent Crabbe burlándose

-Es débil, pero por lo menos esta cerca de Potter- respondió Voldemort sentándose en su trono

-Mi Lord, el ya no está cerca de Potter- dijo Severus

-Por qué dices eso?- interrogo Voldemort

-Ellos se pelearon hace meses, ya ni se hablan- aclaro

-No importa, al menos esta en el castillo, ya tenemos más de los nuestros dentro-

Severus no se atrevió a decirle que él había sido expulsado, y se quedo callado, al fin de cuentas él lo averiguaría

-Severus sígueme – pidió Voldemort , Severus salió con el de la habitación hacia el despacho

-Siéntate- le dijo – Severus no has pensado en que ya es tiempo para tener descendencia?- le dijo sin preámbulos

-Mi lord yo no, no lo hemos pensado-

-Y por qué no, ya llevan varios meses de casados , creo que es tiempo de que como decirlo, a sí me den un nieto- dijo irónicamente

-Hermione y yo no somos tan a pegados, son escasas las veces que …-pero el lord interrumpió

-Un nieto, Severus, lo quiero , ya que no tuve la oportunidad de que Hermione reinara junto con migo, estoy seguro que tu hijo si podrá, siempre y cuando yo lo instruya como es debido - Severus se congelo al escucharlo

-Tratare de hacer lo posible por cumplir sus deseos- le dijo

-Mi único deseo es matar a Potter, ni uno otro- le dijo despectivamente

-Es lo único que desea?- pregunto ansiosamente

-Si Severus solo deseo ver muerto a Potter, pero ahora vete déjame solo -

Severus salió del despacho y se dirigió a Narcisa

-Que te dijo?- le pregunto

-Quiere que tenga un hijo con Hermione, -

-Eso no puede ser, que piensas hacer? – le pregunto

-No tenerlo- respondió secamente el pelinegro – diré que hemos intentado pero que no se puede – explico , Cissy solo asintió, se quedaron varios segundos en silencio

-Lucius saldrá de Azcaban, el lord nos lo dijo ayer pero no ha dicho exactamente cuándo, además tenemos que alertar a la orden acerca del joven Weasley -

-Está bien, avisare a Remus- le dijo

-Remus está de guardia?- pregunto incrédula

-Si, por qué?- le respondió

-Déjame decirle yo - le pidió – Por favor-

-Está bien – respondió mirándola fijamente y tratando de pensar en una solución para los problemas por venir – me tengo que ir, deje a Hermione con Draco, pero aun así me preocupa-

-Como esta Draco- pregunto

-Intento envenenar a Dumbledore, pero el envenenado fue Longbottom-

-Severus, el no quiere cumplir las ordenes del señor tenebroso- le aclaro

-Está fallando en todo- le dijo

-No está fallando, simplemente no lo quiere hacer- Severus se quedo pensando y luego amago una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

-No sabes cómo me sirve lo que acabas de decir, ahora si me voy- diciendo esto Severus se despidió de Cissy y salió de la mansión.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las once de la noche cuando Narcisa después de asegurarse que Bellatrix y Voldemort

estuvieran en sus habitaciones salió de la casa , llego al jardín y se desapareció, una puerta

de madera se materializo ante ella, estaba en Grimauld Place.

Entro a la casa y avanzo hasta la sala donde vio a Remus de espaldas tomando una taza de café, se acerco sigilosamente y le toco el hombro, el hombre lobo salto derramando el oscuro liquido en sus pantalones.

-Narcisa que haces aquí- dijo muy nervioso tratándose de limpiar con una servilleta

-Remus, es una mala noticia, el señor tenebroso ha reclutado a Ron Weasley y esta misma noche lo ha marcado, Severus le esta avisando a Dumbledore - Remus se quedo inmóvil

-Que, estás segura?- pregunto escéptico

-Yo estuve ahí, además liberaran a Lucius- agrego con dolor en sus palabras

-Que sugieres- le pregunto

-Tienen que abandonar Grimauld Place, la madriguera ya esta lista , debe de ser hoy mismo- dijo

-Gracias- dijo Remus, pero antes de subir a despertar a todos, la tomo de la mano y se la beso diciendo

– Lamento no haber cumplido-

Narcisa se soltó y se quedo viendo como Remus subía para alertar a todos.

**HOLA, LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAP DEL AÑO, SEGURO HAY MUCHAS QUE QUIEREN MATAR A RON, VAMOS DIGANLO, MUERTE AL ZANAHORIO DE RON JIJI , LES MANDO UN SALUDOTE =) HASTA LA PROXIMA. **

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola digamos que Narcisa se ha vuelto dura y engreída por tener un esposo así, si se hubiese casado con Remus sería muy diferente, solo hay dos Slytherins "buenos" Severus y Cissy, que bien que te gusta la pareja de Voldy y Bella y ya lei tu fic esta genial, te tengo en alerta XOXO =D

**TEQUILA NERVOUS **: Hola Rocío qué bueno que si te diste cuenta, te mando un abrazo espero leerte pronto O_O Bye

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hi que bien que leerás mis historias, en cuanto a las parejas principales, nunca Ron, tal vez Ginny pero de coestelar con Hermione, obvio es más importante Hermy del cap. sin interrupciones, creo que te complaceré y si, el recuerdo de Voldemort es importante cuídate mucho ;) XOXO

**Magaly: **Hola, tu teoría está bien aunque no pasara por otra parte tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulos, tal vez dos para averiguar, que bueno que estés de regreso, suerte con tu trabajo y feliz año =)

**SAILOR MERCURI**: Hola chica , se recuperara no por nada tiene la fuerza de los Black, y de la falla, no te preocupes más adelante la revelare, Besos =0 Bye

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	17. sectumsempra

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 17 Sectumsempra

Severus regreso al castillo, y después de conversar por largo tiempo con Dumbledore, volvió a las mazmorras para encontrar a Hermione dormida en el sofá y a Draco vigilando su sueño sentado en la silla de su escritorio

-Como esta?- pregunto Severus

-Mejor, no quiso subir a dormir por esperarlo- dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba en el asiento

-Bien Draco, creo que ya te deberías ir- sugirió Severus – y ándate con mucho cuidado –

-Ahora yo que hice?- pregunto alarmado

-Yo no he dicho que hayas hecho algo, o es que tu conciencia no te deja tranquilo?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente como si tratara de invadir su mente

-No, mi conciencia está mejor que nunca , me voy- fue lo último que dijo el rubio y salió muy rápido a su sala común , al cerrar la puerta Hermione se levanto

-Severus!- exclamo y corrió a abrazarlo – estas bien-

-Sí, te prometí que volvería y tú como sigues?-

-Mejor, aunque me duelen las muñecas –

-Es lo más común, ese patán de Weasley te lastimo- le respondió y luego de sentarla en el sofá y de servirse un poco de Whisky le dijo

-Sabes paraqué me mando a llamar el señor tenebroso – Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Weasley se ha vuelto un mortifago, hoy recibió la marca- le dijo, causando en Hermione la sorpresa

-Pobre de Ginny, y la señora Weasley- dijo con los ojos casi llorosos

-Después de lo que te hizo lloras por el- pregunto furioso

-No, lo siento por su familia que ninguna culpa tienen de cómo se volvió Ron- dijo con mucha convicción convenciendo a Severus

-Lo lamento, no debí- se disculpo el pelinegro y le beso la frente – tendrás que avisarle a la señorita Weasley y a Potter también- le dijo

-Mañana hablare con ellos, ahora solo quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche aquí- Severus sonrió

-Les vas a contar lo que paso en la biblioteca?- pregunto a la chica

-No, no quiero que lo sepan, sería demasiado para la señora Weasley y para los demás- respondió

-Albus, podrá decir que lo expulso por tomar dentro del colegio, al final de cuentas es verdad y Weasley estaba tomado- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se acurruco en los brazos de Severus

OoOoOoOoO

Durante los siguientes dos meses y medio la tensión se pudo sentir en el habiente, Narcisa se había recluido en su casa ya que la orden casi no se reunía al igual que los mortifagos los cuales no habían sido requeridos por Lord Voldemort , los Weasley la habían pasado peor, Molly no salía de la habitación , se la pasaba todo el día llorando, los gemelos cerraron sortilegios Weasley y surtían los pedidos desde su casa, por otro lado Severus tenía en mente lo que el señor tenebroso le había pedido, decidió no decirle a Hermione nada por el momento para no preocuparla.

Katie Bell había salido de San Mungo hace dos semanas, sin embargo no supo decir quien la había hechizado, Harry seguía espiando a Draco por el mapa del merodeador, he incluso pensó tomar parte de la poción Felix Felicis para averiguar en que estaba metido el Slytherin

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era jueves por la tarde Severus estaba calificando los exámenes de los chicos de quinto año mientras que Hermione leía al lado de la chimenea, de repente alguien toco a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Severus con voz autoritaria , la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Remus Lupin

-Lupin que haces aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Hola Remus- dio Hermione

-Buenas tardes- saludo cordialmente – Severus podemos hablar- dijo viendo a Hermione y sonriéndole, Severus lo medito unos instantes

- Claro que quieres?- respondió a la defensiva

- Es privado- dijo volteando a ver a Herms

- me voy para dejarlos platicar a gusto - respondió Hermione

- No, tú te quedas, vamos Lupin- dijo Snape levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del despacho con Remus siguiéndolo de cerca

OoOoOoOoOoO

En cuanto Severus y Remus salieron del despacho una intensa luz verde ilumino la habitación, por ahí apareció Narcisa Malfoy

-Cissy?- pregunto Hermione- que haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte, es mal momento- dijo al ver la expresión de Hermione, la castaña miro hacia la puerta pero respondió muy rápido

-No para nada, siéntate, algo de tomar?-

-Un té por favor- Hermione hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té y le dio una a Narcisa

-Qué bueno que has venido- empezó diciendo la chica – como has estado?-

-Bien, y tu, Severus me comento del incidente con el chico Weasley- le dijo, Hermione no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión de alegría por una de asco

-Estoy mejor, Gracias, pero si te importa, no quiero hablar de eso- le respondió, la rubia asintió

-Y Severus?- pregunto

-Acaba de salir Remus vino…- decía Hermione pero Narcisa la interrumpió

-Remus está aquí?-

-Sí, vino a Hablar con Severus, si hubieses llegado unos segundos antes te lo hubieses topado- le dijo

-No sabes para que vino?-

-No, pero imagino que tiene que ver con la orden, a mí me pareció que estaba muy nervioso- le respondió, Cissy Malfoy ya no dijo nada y solo le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de Té

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus y Remus caminaron hacia los jardines del colegio, se detuvieron cerca del sauce boxeador y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos

-Vas a hablar o qué?- pregunto evidentemente molesto

- Severus, yo sé que no somos muy amigos- empezó diciendo el Hombre Lobo

- Que yo sepa ni siquiera somos amigos- respondió sarcásticamente, Remus ignorando el comentario, continuo.

- No sabía a quién acudir , se que Sirius no lo va a tomar bien ya lo conoces- dijo

- Si viniste a quejarte de ese pulgoso es mejor que te vayas, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo- dijo dándose media vuelta para irse, pero la mano de Remus lo detuvo

-No te vayas, ya no lo soporto, ojala y fuera Sirius eso sería lo mejor , es que no sé cómo decirte - dijo con suma exasperación

- Explícate Lupin- dijo Severus, la reacción de Remus le había provocado interés en lo que iba a decir

-Narcisa! tu sabes bien de lo que hablo Severus - le dijo, el pelinegro pudo ver en la mirada de él, una desesperación y frustración evidente

- Pensé que ya había pasado eso y que lo habías superado - le dijo – y que ahora salías con Nynphadora-

-No! , ella solo es mi amiga, no hay nada entre nosotros- Remus se dejo caer sobre el pasto soltando un suspiro

-Me atormenta, está en peligro constante, casada con ese mortifago engreído, no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza ni del corazón en todos estos años- confeso, Snape lo miro alzando la ceja y se sentó a su lado

-Me pregunto por qué hasta ahora lo dices, pensé que la odiabas-

-Odiarla, como la podría odiar, si la sigo amando , hace poco fue a Grimauld Place, desde ese momento me ha inquietado aun mas, no puedo dormir pensando en ella- dijo desesperado, Severus solo lo miro

-Díselo- le sugirió

-Perdón?- pregunto el castaño

-Dile lo que sientes por ella, termina de una vez con todo-

-No podría, ella tiene su vida hecha, yo solo lo complicaría mas, además no se que siente por mi- Severus se rió de el

-Y si nunca hablas jamás vas a saber que siente ella, todos ustedes son tan tontos, siempre asumiendo lo que los demás quieren-

-No es cierto, ella esta antes que nada, lo que siento por ella es el amor más sublime que haya existido – dijo firmemente

-Si, como no- dijo Severus de forma burlona

– dime algo Lupin, ¿Qué sabes tú del amor sublime? ¿Alguna vez has amado a una mujer hasta conseguir que emanara leche como si estuviera dando a luz al mismo amor y sólo pudiese alimentarlo o reventar? ¿Alguna vez has saboreado a una mujer hasta hacerla creer que podía quedar satisfecha sólo consumiendo la lengua que la había devorado? ¿Has amado de tal modo a una mujer que el sonido de tu voz en su oído provocara una explosión de placer de tal intensidad que sólo el llanto pudiese aliviar?- dijo viéndolo fijamente

-Bueno, yo…- decía Lupin, fue cuando Severus sonrió de forma triunfal

-Entones no digas que es el amor más sublime Lupin, porque si eres tan cobarde como para no luchar por ella eso no es amor – le dijo casi gritando

- Como le haces?-

-Como hago que Remus- pregunto a la defensiva

-Para que tu relación con Hermione sea tan fácil-

-No es fácil, pero al menos no soy tan cobarde como para hacerme a un lado-

-Es que no entiendes, nos obligaron a separarnos, nosotros no escogimos eso-

-Claro que escogieron eso, tu escogiste renunciar a ella, y ella escogió su prestigio antes que su amor- dijo, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás y le dijo – mira, sé que no va a ser sencillo, tendrán que luchar contra Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, he incluso contra Draco, pero tienen una esperanza- le dijo, Remus se quedo escuchando atentamente

-Ve por ella, date una segunda oportunidad y no la vuelvas a abandonar-

Remus solo miro a Severus y luego fijo su vista hacia el horizonte

-Y si no me acepta?, Lucius ya va a salir de Azcaban - le pregunto a Severus mas serenamente

-Como no te va a aceptar, sabes? el día que paso lo de Weasley me pidió ser ella la que avisara en Grimauld Place , sabiendo que tú estabas de guardia, además crees que le va a interesar ese patán que lo único que hace es exhibirla cual trofeo – le contesto, los ojos del hombre lobo se iluminaron y en seguida esbozo una gran sonrisa

-En serio, ella te pidió ir?- dijo

-No me mires así, si me pidió ir, así que ahí está tu respuesta de si te quiere o no- le dijo torciendo la boca

-Severus, muchas Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado- dijo Remus mientras estrechaba la mano del profesor de defensa

Se levantaron y fueron rumbo al castillo

-Remus, de esto ni una palabra a Narcisa de acuerdo- Lupin asintió

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, con el mapa del merodeador, recientemente había adoptado la manía de espiar a Draco desde el incidente con Neville y del regreso de Katie Bell, reviso el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres pero no encontró nada, fue cuando de repente en el mapa pudo divisar una etiqueta con el nombre de Draco, solo que esta vez estaba en el baño de hombres , se dirigió ahí a toda prisa, una vez llegando entro con sumo cuidado al no escuchar nada, y ahí estaba Draco, recargado en uno de los lavamanos con la cabeza agachada.

-Yo quiero hacerlo… pero tengo que, si no lo obedezco me va a matar….- El rubio sollozaba mientras Harry se quedaba estático en la puerta , el pelinegro pudo apreciar varias lagrimas resbalar por las mejillas del rubio.

-Que hago, no puedo, mi padrino... Hermione y mi madre sufrirán si no lo hago- Draco estaba muy mal, desde ese día que vio como Lord Voldemort había torturado a Bellatrix le había dado mucho temor tener que aguantar algo así , hasta ahora los intentos por matar a Dumbledore habían fallado gracias a su intervención, el no lo quería hacer pero no había otra opción

Cuando Draco termino de llorar, levanto la vista para poder secar las lágrimas y ahí parado vio a Harry el cual lo miraba sorprendido

-Cargo de conciencia Malfoy?- pregunto burlonamente

-Déjame en paz Potter- le grito

-No!, yo se que nadie me cree, pero yo sé lo que haces- Draco se sorprendió al escuchar a Potter, lo había descubierto, o como por que le decía eso, antes de delatarse prefirió fingir demencia

-No se dé que hablas- le respondió

-Claro que sabes tú hechizaste a Katie para que entregara el collar al profesor Dumbledore, alteraste la botella de aguamiel, te descubrí todo este tiempo has sido tú- dijo señalándolo

-No tienes pruebas!-

-No las tengo por qué Snape te protege, dime Malfoy que tiene que ver Snape en todo esto, el te está ayudando verdad, Habla- Harry empezaba a enojarse, Draco vio como su cara se torno rojiza

Sin soportar más el interrogatorio del joven Potter el rubio saco su varita y lanzo rápidamente un hechizo a Harry, el chico lo esquivo hábilmente y le respondió con otro.

-Levicorpus- dijo Harry, el hechizo le pasó a Draco por un costado

-Bombarda- respondió el Slytherin y una de las puertas de un cubículo salió volando

-Expulso!- exclamo Harry rompiendo una tubería

Dado el estruendoso ruido que provocaban los hechizos al chocar contra los azulejos Lavender que iba pasando por ahí se percato de la pelea , sin poder hacer nada para detenerlos corrió en busca de ayuda, fue cuando al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillo se topo con Severus y Remus.

-Profesor – le dijo a Severus – Se van a matar corra-

-Tranquilícese Señorita Brown que pasa?- pregunto obviamente molesto

-Harry y Malfoy se pelean en el baño, se van a matar!- Severus conociendo lo dramática que era Lavender no se agito y solo le dijo

-Váyase a su sala común, yo arreglo esto- Lavender asintió y se fue

-Siempre este par, pero ahora si me va a escuchar Potter- le dijo a Remus quien solo lo miro extrañado y lo siguió

-Cruc…..- iba a decir Draco

-Sectumsempra!- dijo Harry, esta vez el hechizo golpeo a Draco tirándolo en el suelo, Harry al ver que no se levantaba se acerco y vio como Draco estaba sobre un charco de sangre, temblando por la pérdida de esta, el miro horrorizado la escena y dio un paso para atrás, fue cuando Severus y Remus llegaron , Snape aparto a Harry del camino.

-Harry que paso?- pregunto Remus

-Yo…. – el chico estaba pálido, y vio como Severus se hincaba al lado de Draco y pasaba su varita por las heridas , la sangre paro pero Draco aun seguía inconsciente.

-Remus , puedes llevar a Draco a la enfermaría?- pregunto Severus, el castaño asintió y con ayuda de la varita suspendió a Draco y salió con el del baño, ahora Severus miro con furia a Harry y le dijo

-Venga conmigo Potter – Severus al ver que Harry objetaría le dijo con voz más firme- Ahora!- Harry asintió y lo siguió en silencio hasta las mazmorras

Cuando llegaron a ellas, Severus empujo dentro del despacho a Harry, al entrar Hermione y Narcisa se sobresaltaron

-Severus que pasa?- pregunto la chica

-Nada, voy a platicar con Potter, Narcisa qué bueno que estas aquí, Draco sufrió un accidente-

-Que, como esta?- pregunto preocupada

-Remus lo llevo a la enfermería, será mejor que vayas para allá- la rubia asintió y tomo su túnica de viaje y bolso- Hermione será mejor que la acompañes – dijo Severus , la castaña asintió y salió con Narcisa no sin antes mirar a Harry con curiosidad, el chico solo bajo la mirada.

Cuando ambas salieron Severus lo sentó en una silla

-Yo lo lamento profesor, no fue mi intención- empezó diciendo pero Severus lo cayo con un mirada

-Sabe Potter, me pregunto que dirá en director cuando le diga qué tipo de magia es la que usted está aprendiendo- dijo con mucho aplomo

-No sabía las consecuencias del hechizo- y trato de explicar

-Jugando con magia muy oscura, no es precisamente lo que el elegido debe hacer- dijo, luego se acerco a Harry quedando de frete – o si Potter?- pregunto amenazadoramente

-De donde saco ese hechizo?- demando Snape

-Yo… lo escuche por ahí- justifico

-Lo escucho por ahí?- pregunto Snape y Harry asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

-Sabe que Potter, no le creo, es más me atrevería a jurar que algo muy malo esconde- dijo fijando su mirada en la de Harry tratando de invadir su mente

-No profesor yo…-

-Detención, todos los sábados por la mañana , empezando por este hasta fin de curso- dijo en voz alta

-Pero el juego de Quidditch?- pregunto

-Si yo fuera usted me preocuparía mas por otras cosas Potter, no solo por un tonto juego, quiero que me lleve su libro de pociones a la enfermería, de inmediato, tendré que ir a ver que tanto hirió al señor Malfoy- Harry asintió

-De inmediato- Harry se levanto de la silla y antes de salir del despacho Severus le dijo

-Y Potter , no intente nada porque lo sabré- después de que Harry saliera Severus hizo lo mismo, tenía que saber cómo estaba Draco.

**HOLA, Y BIEN, QUE LES PARECIO, REMUS QUERIENDO RECONQUISTAR A CISSY, ME PREGUNTO ELLA LO PREMITIRA AHORA QUE LUCIUS VA A SALIR Y QUE SE AVECINA EL ENFRENTAMIENTO EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA? USTEDES QUE PIENSAN, SE MERECE LUPIN UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?, **

**BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y TAMBIEN ESPERO LEERLAS MUY PRONTO SALUDOS**

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola, yo me la pase muy padre gracias por preguntar ,que bien que te gusto la tortura de Ron, y todavía le falta a este zanahorio para pagar por todo, Voldemort nos ayudara con eso, aunque por el momento no, cuídate mucho XOXO

**TEQUILA NERVOUS : **Hola, sabes no creo que Voldy se entere ahora, pero más adelante tendrás una gran sorpresa, no sabes lo que daría por ser yo la que torturara a Ron, J . k .Rowling es una genio, solo que si la rego al emparejar a Ron con Hermione , pero para eso estamos nosotras, para eliminar al zanahorio =D nos leemos Bye

**Sakura Tachi: **Hola niña, drama, drama, y más drama se avecina, ahora veremos la magnitud del amor de Hermione para con Severus aunque espera el Cap. 26 o 27 te encantara, pronto veremos más de los Weasley y de la vergüenza de tener a Ron como hijo, y si creo en la suerte y muchas gracias, igual, que tengas mucha suerte, nos estamos leyendo Besos

**MAGALY: **Hi, también espero la hayas pasado súper, gracias por leerme cuídate mucho =P

**PINEAPPLE X : **Hola mil gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto *_* abrazos BYE

**EYDREN SNAPE: **Hola, no te preocupes, yo se lo que es tener a toda la familia aen tu casa y no poder siquiera tener un Break para ti, aunque espero y te la hayas pasado bien con los tuyos , y si pobre Sevy , el malvado de Tommy Too lo presiona, que no ve que no quieren tener bebes por el momento, a no pero tenía que ser Voldemort, aunque Sevy no le va a decir a Herms solo para no preocuparla, espero leerte en el siguiente capítulo, =D XOXO

**LUCY: **Hola chica gracias por estar pendiente del fic, y que te puedo decir, mientras yo escriba, por lo menos en mis fics, Ron jamás será feliz, Besos y cuídate. BYE

**MMGDREAM: **Hola Gracias cuídate mucho, aquí tienes el Cap., espero tu opinión acerca de este, XOXO

**SAILOR MERCURI: **Hi ten por seguro que no solo Voldy, son también otros más le enseñaran a Ron como tratar a una mujer, espero leerte pronto, abrazos BYE

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	18. La mansion Wilshire Snape

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

**Y antes que nada FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEVERUS SNAPE !**

Capitulo # 18 La mansión Wilshire Snape

Severus caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, llegando casi de inmediato a la enfermería donde Draco yacía en una cama rodeado por Narcisa, Hermione y Remus

-Como sigue? - le pregunto a Hermione

-Madame Pomfrey dice que mejor, le dio esencia de Díctamo y dice que necesita descansar , pudo haber muerto,– Narcisa levanto la vista y se acerco a Severus

-Gracias, Severus gracias por salvarlo- dijo llorado, a esto Severus vio a Remus y solo atino a decir

– A mi no me agradezcas Narcisa, el que hizo todo esta vez fue Lupin – la rubia se separo de Severus y fue a donde Remus.

-No sé que hubiese sido de él sin ti, yo… Gracias - le dijo pero antes de que el respondiera, la rubia lo abrazo el hombre lobo cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos y sonrió levemente, luego levanto la cabeza y solo gesticulo un gracias a Snape, recibiendo de su parte un giño, Hermione lo miro y sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego al oído le dijo

-Creo que deberíamos irnos – Severus asintió y salió en silencio con Hermione, dejando a Narcisa y Remus abrazados.

-Está bien dime que paso- dijo la castaña una vez fuera de la enfermería

-Potter y Malfoy se pelearon en el baño-

-Qué? Harry?- pregunto sorprendida

-Conoces a algún otro Potter? - pregunto ácidamente

-no, pero como? Que le hizo?- volvió a preguntar

-Un hechizo, magia oscura, dice haberlo escuchado por ahí, pero yo no le creo -

-Sabes cuál es?- pregunto Hermione

-Myrttle dice que escucho algo como Sectumsempra- dijo él , Hermione al escuchar eso se sobresalto y recordó cuando Harry le pregunto si sabía que significaba el hechizo

-Qué pasa?- pregunto al notar el brinco de Hermione

-Nada, es solo que no creo que Harry se meta en cosas tan oscuras, digo el lucha contra todo eso no? entonces por qué practicarlas - dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, Severus solo torció la boca y le dijo

-Si como no, pues esta vez el joven Potter sorprendió por el uso de esta, pero eso no importa, ya me encargue de el ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore sugiero que vuelvas a las mazmorras, ya está oscureciendo y no te quiero vagando por el colegio- Hermione asintió con desgana ya que quería ir a Hablar con Harry

-Cuídate- fue lo último que le dijo y se fue dirección al despacho del director

Hermione se dirigió a la mazmorra, bajaba las escaleras de la enfermería cuando se topo con Harry

-Hermione Hola- dijo él

-A dónde vas?- pregunto ella

-Con Snape, me pidió mi libro de pociones, tuve que pedirle a Dean el suyo- dijo tratando de respirar

-Severus fue con Dumbledore - le aclaro Hermione

-Bien , pues creo que se lo mostrare mañana- dijo

-Te dije que no le hicieras caso a ese libro, vez lo que pasa- le reclamo

-No lo sabía, perdón-

-Harry Potter te lo advertí, casi matas a Draco, que es lo que te pasa-

-Yo… , estalle, le dije lo que pienso de él, es un peligro, trata de matar a Dumbledore - dijo tratándose de defender

-No, el no ha hecho nada, no lo puedes probar- dijo firmemente

-Y dale con lo mismo, como es que nadie me cree a mí y si a Malfoy - el corredor comenzaba a llenarse de los gritos de Hermione y Harry

-Son solo especulaciones- dijo Hermione

-Conseguiré pruebas y vas a terminar por creerme –

-Estas mal, ves cosas que no existen-

-Como esta Malfoy- pregunto ya más calmado Harry tratando de tranquilizar también a Hermione

-Mejor, aunque sigue inconsciente, Severus no está feliz-

-Te dijo algo?- pregunto

-Yo solo sé que está muy enojado-

-Lo vez, el lo apoya,, vamos Herms, es un mortifago-

-No es cierto, el haría lo mismo por cualquier alumno, además no es un mortifago- defendió la chica a Severus

-Solo lo haría por un Slytherin , y Bueno tal vez no lo es, pero algo raro hay en esto- le respondió

-Lo único raro, es que no me hayas hecho caso, Harry, debes concentrarte en otras cosas- dijo soltando un suspiro- te dije que no sabias bien que eran esos hechizos, que no los usaras, ahora entiendes porque lo dije-

-Si Hermione, y lamento no haberte hecho caso, precisamente en este momento me iba a deshacer de el – dijo el pelinegro

-Traes contigo el libro?- le pregunto

-Si, justo aquí- el pelinegro saco su libro y se lo mostro a Hermione

- ven conmigo- Hermione tomo de la mano a Harry y camino junto con el hacia la sala de menesteres

Ante ellos se materializo la sala, proporcionándoles el lugar perfecto para esconder el libro, estaba llena de cosas , Hermione tomo el libro y le pidió a Harry que cerrara los ojos , el pelinegro la obedeció, fue cuando Herms aprovecho para esconder el libo bajo un librero

-Ya esta- fue lo que dijo Hermione, Harry solo abrió los ojos y le sonrió

-Así nos aseguraremos que nadie lo encuentre y que tu no tengas la tentación de venir por el de nuevo- le dijo

-Esto qué es?- pregunto Harry

-La sala de menesteres, le pedí un lugar donde esconder algo y esto fue lo que me dio- explico

Harry comenzó a pasearse por el lugar examinando las cosas que había , hasta que llego a un armario el cual estaba cubierto con una sabana , lo descubrió y al abrirlo de él salió un hermoso gorrión color negro asustando a ambos.

-Esta sala siempre tiene muchas sorpresas no es así- le dijo Hermione

-Si, muchas- respondió el

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que Severus llegue y vea que no estoy- Harry asintió y se giro para salir de la sala

Ambos salieron de la sala de menesteres y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La semana paso muy tranquila, Draco había recobrado el conocimiento, mientras que Harry cumplió con su castigo con Severus ordenando los archivos de Filch perdiéndose así el partido de Quidditch el cual gano Gryffindor cuatrocientos cincuenta a trescientos veinte contra Revenclaw , el reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto Hermione y Severus estaban en la torre de astronomía , se disponían a partir rumbo a la Mansión Wilshire Snape como Severus le había prometido a Hermione desde hace unos días cuando Albus llego de improvisto

-Buenas tardes- saludo el director

-Buenas tardes profesor- respondió Hermione, Severus solo cabeceo

-Si me permite Señora Snape, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con Severus- pidió el anciano profesor

-Claro, yo te espero abajo- le dijo a Severus quien solo asintió, cuando Hermione había bajado Severus se adelanto a preguntar

-Que pasa ahora Albus?-

-Presiento que será esta noche- dijo de repente el director

-No hablaras en serio-

-Ya conseguí el recuerdo de Horace y creo que también localice la cueva-

-Hermione y yo teníamos pensado ir a mi casa en Wilshire –

-Oh no, vayan, solo que te tengo que pedir que regresen al anochecer- le pidió

- Potter sabe algo?- pregunto

-No hasta ahora, pero pronto sabrá, esta vez tengo que pedir mucho de ti, recuerda lo que hablamos- le dijo

-Confías demasiado en las personas, no te has dado cuenta que estoy harto de representar un doble papel, quiero una vida! - le dijo, Harry iba subiendo las escaleras y escucho lo que Severus hablaba con el anciano Director

-Ya lo sé, pero no estamos para discutirlo, ya lo habías prometido y no tienes opción-

-Pides mucho Albus- fue lo último que dijo, al ver que el director no se inmutaba con su reacción, se dirigió a las escaleras, topándose en el camino con Harry.

-Vámonos- le dijo a Hermione cuando salió de la torre

-Vi subir a Harry, está todo bien-

-Mejor que nunca- respondió ausente, tomo a Herms del brazo y se desapareció con ella

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un gran castillo apareció ante ellos, aun más grande que la mansión Malfoy, era diferente, terriblemente lujoso, tenía un enorme lago al lado, un hermoso jardín con bellos árboles y flores de diferentes clases formaban el sendero hacia la entrada principal.

-Bienvenida a casa- dijo Severus al oído a Hermione

-Es hermoso- respondió ella embelesada por el resplandor del castillo

-Hacia allá queda la Mansión Malfoy, a solo quince minutos caminando – dijo señalando el oeste, Hermione noto en seguida como el cielo estaba nublado , oscureciendo solo la mansión Malfoy.

-Pensar que estamos tan cerca de Narcisa, de Bellatrix y de…- dijo ella

-Olvídalo, ahora ven, te mostrare la casa-

El vestíbulo no desmerecía el esplendor del exterior del castillo, unos grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol, los pisos parecían como de oro, unas escaleras de mármol se complementaban con un gran cuadro, en el que una mujer de cabellos negros estaba sentada y un chico de al menos unos siete años estaba de pie al lado de ella, Hermione lo miro, y se perdió en esa mirada que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, sin duda alguna era Severus y su Madre.

-Eileen Prince, mi madre- le dijo a Hermione

-Era bellísima – le respondió

-Si, lo era, murió poco después de que pintaron ese cuadro, fue mi último cumpleaños a su lado- La voz de Snape se quebró y tratando de disimular dijo

-Sera mejor que te muestre lo demás- Ambos recorrieron el castillo por la próxima hora y media , cincuenta habitaciones todas finamente decoradas con el buen gusto de la mama de Severus entre las que estaban., el salón de té , la biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones, una gran bodega de ingredientes y otra de pociones, salón de costura y de música y por supuesto una terraza de la cual Hermione quedo enamorada al verla llena de flores.

-Te gusto el castillo- le pregunto

-Es muy lujoso, pero creo que me acostumbrare- le dijo bromeando

-Eso espero, pasaremos las vacaciones aquí, tendrás cerca a Narcisa para que pueda venir a verte, al igual que puedes invitar a tus amigos, creo que te vendría bien su compañía - le explico

-En serio?, pueden venir Harry , Ginny, los Weasley, todos?- pregunto ansiosamente

-Todos, siempre y cuando no se metan con mi bodega y laboratorio- le advirtió

-Gracias Severus- dijo Hermione colgándosele del cuello y besándolo

- Durante todos estos años pensábamos que vivías en el castillo, que no conocías mas casa que Hogwarts- dijo riendo

-Bueno de hecho, Hogwarts es mi hogar, pero me gusta venir de vez en cuando aquí para estar tranquilo y preparar mis pociones-

-Pues me sorprendiste, el castillo está muy bien conservado-

-Es por los elfos domésticos, generalmente cuando hay reuniones con el lord siempre vengo aquí después de ellas, así que deben mantenerlo en buenas condiciones

-Los demás se morirían al verlo, es simplemente grandioso- dijo

- Si, grandioso- mascullo él

- podemos ir al jardín?- pidió ella

-Claro, a donde quieras- respondió el

Llegaron al borde del lago, el sol comenzaba a ponerse el cielo se nublaba al mismo tiempo entonces Severus aparto el cabello de la castaña dejando su cuello descubierto , lo comenzó a besar lentamente

-Te quiero- le susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti- Las manos de Severus rodearon la cintura de Herms se recargo en su hombro y contemplaron el atardecer por unos minutos

-Quieres algo de beber—le pregunto

-Oh si, un vaso de zumo de calabaza por favor- respondió la castaña

-Ahora vengo – Severus se separo de Hermione y entro a la casa, prefirió llevar el mismo las bebidas ya que no quería hablarle a los elfos para que Hermione no se sintiera mal por ello

Hermione giro su vista a la mansión Malfoy , se quedo viéndola fijamente, un trueno sonó en el lugar, seguido por una intensa lluvia , Hermione vio como Severus venía de la casa con dos vasos de zumo, estaba mojándose, ella rió y corrió a donde él estaba.

Al llegar con él, se le lanzo, el pelinegro soltó los vasos para así poder cargar a Hermione quien se enredo en su cadera y comenzó a besarlo con una intensa pasión.

Severus tomo a Hermione de la cintura y ella izo su cuerpo hacia tras de modo que la lluvia la mojara por completo

-Severus, acaríciame, por favor- pidió ella Severus comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Hermione, le quito la chaqueta y paso sus dedos sutilmente por sus brazos

-Quiero estar contigo como si no hubiese un mañana- le susurro él

Hermione sonrió y se bajo de Severus, lo vio fijamente y lo beso, el pelinegro acostó a Hermione sobre el pasto y comenzó a besar sus labios queriéndolos devorar , la castaña, se dio vuelta y quedo arriba de Severus, el pelinegro poso sus manos sobre el trasero de ella haciendo pequeños círculos.

-No quieres que entremos- le pregunto cuando pudo tomar aire

-No, quédate aquí- respondió ella, y le desabrocho la camisa, depositando calmos besos por el pecho del profesor

-Nos vamos a resfriar- decía con voz entrecortada-

-No importa- mascullo Hermione continuando con su tarea

La lluvia se intensifico y con ellos las caricias de ambos, cuando estuvieron empapados, Severus se levanto, y cargando a Hermione la llevo adentro, entraron por la puerta de la cocina y la coloco encima de la barra, quitándole la ropa desesperadamente.

-Te amo- dijo en voz alta y la llevo a la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pronto se izo de noche, Muy cerca de ahí, Voldemort estaba reunido con Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Thorfinn Rowle, Narcisa Malfoy Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

-Es esta noche mi Lord, Draco nos aviso- dijo Bellatrix

-Lo sé mi querida Bella, asegúrense de que el chico lo haga- dijo él, todos hicieron una reverencia

-Como usted ordene mi señor- respondió Alecto.

Narcisa veía con incredulidad e impotencia como estaban a punto de invadir Hogwarts sin poder hacer mucho, solo avisar a Severus y esperar que la orden pudiese llegar a tiempo

-Algo mas mi Lord?- pregunto Bellatrix arrodillándose ante Voldemort

- lo quiero muerto, quiero su cadáver ante mi- pidió

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mí- dijo Bellatrix besando su mano

-Debemos avisar a Severus?- pregunto Rowle

-Él lo sabe, como siempre es un apoyo dentro, traigan a Draco a Severus y a Hermione , no permitan que se queden en especial Hermione-

-Si mi amo- volvió a decir Bellatrix, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

-Vayan, no tarden- le ordeno, todos excepto Narcisa salieron, la rubia le izo una reverencia, ya iba a salir de la habitación y Voldemort dijo

-Narcisa, mañana saldrá Lucius de Azcaban- dijo con su siseante voz

Ella solo asintió y salió para escribirle una nota de inmediato a Severus antes de que los demás partieran a Borgin and Burkes

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una lechuza Café golpeo la ventana de la habitación principal de la Mansión Snape donde Severus y Hermione se encontraban abrazados , Severus se levanto recibiendo el pergamino que traía el animal en la pata, lo desenrollo y lo leyó

Severus.

Es inevitable, van para Hogwarts, avisare a la orden

Narcisa

Severus sintio una puñalada en su pecho presintiendo lo peor

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione

-Vístete, tenemos que regresar al castillo de inmediato- le respondió

-Severus dime qué pasa, me estas asustando- dijo más preocupada al ver la reacción del pelinegro

-Escúchame Hermione, sabes que te amo, y que no haría nada para lastimarte-

-si lo sé, pero…- iba a decir pero Snape interrumpió

-Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que pase lo que pase te amare por siempre-

-Y yo a ti mi vida, te amo con todo mi ser-

-Quiero que hagas lo que te diga, pase lo que pase entendido- le dijo

-Me estas preocupando- dijo Herms

-Promételo, harás solo lo que te diga- dijo gritando

-Lo juro, solo hare lo que tu digas, pero dime…-

-Van a invadir Hogwarts, no tenemos tiempo-dijo Severus causando el sobresalto de Hermione

-Tenemos que avisar a la orden- dijo la castaña

-Narcisa ya aviso, ahora tenemos que ir apara allá- Hermione asintió, con un movimiento de la varita de Severus ambos estaban vestidos y listos para salir

-Perdón- mascullo Severus la tomo de la cintura y se desapareció rumbo al castillo

**HI, Y BIEN, LA INVASION AL CASTILLO ESTA PROXIMA, QUE LES PARECIO, SE IRA HERMIONE CON SEVERUS Y LOS DEMAS, QUE HARA HARRY PARA EVITARLO? , PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE, MATARA SEVERUS A DUMBLEDORE? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO XOXO **

**MMGDREAM:** Hola que padre que si te está gustando, gracias por tu review, cuídate, besos

**SAKURA TACHI**: Hola, bueno en si tienes razón, que malo que Voldy se perdió de la infancia de Hermione, ya que es a la única que quiere, como no si es su hija , mas adelante podrás ver el cariño paternal de Voldemort hacia Herms, nos leemos =) XOXO

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció, que bueno que viste la peli, mi parte favorita fue el baile de Hermione y Harry, me morí, quería un beso entre ellos, pero no, aunque me encanto que más adelante si se besaran, aunque fuese una ilusión, Gracias por el comentario, y si Ron es un idiota. Bueno cuídate mucho BYE

**VAMPYLOLITA:** Hola bueno complacida, otro capítulo en menos de una semana, el siguiente lo subiré el miércoles, espero lo disfrutes, Besos

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hi está bien, otra oportunidad a Remus, que merece ser feliz de una buena vez, solo esperemos que no lo arruine. Gracias por estar al pendiente del fic, cuídate =D

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola, sabes qué razón tienes, Draco no quiere, no es que falle, es que simplemente no lo quiere hacer, y bueno Remus tal vez se lleve a Cissy, con eso de que Lucius va a salir. Harry y Draco no van juntos, tal vez sean amigos, pero nada más, espero leerte pronto Besos BYE =D

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	19. El destierro del principe

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 19 El destierro de príncipe

Severus y Hermione llegaron a Hogwarts de inmediato, vieron subir a Draco a la torre de astronomía, y en silencio lo siguieron, el rubio subió a Donde se encontraba Dumbledore, mientras ellos en absoluto silencio se quedaban un nivel más abajo sin percatarse que Harry estaba ahí, gracias a que el chico se encontraba petrificado y traía la capa de invisibilidad encima, sin embargo el pelinegro los vio.

-Que sucede- pregunto Hermione

-Guarda silencio- le dijo Snape, escuchando lo que Draco le decía a Dumbledore

-Muy buenas noches Draco, que te trae por aquí en esta noche tan tranquila y bella?- pregunto el anciano

-Con quien está, por que se escuchaban voces?- pregunto el chico alzando su varita en contra del director, Hermione hizo el movimiento para sacar la suya, pero Severus se lo impidió

-Estoy solo Draco, simplemente que a veces hablo conmigo mismo, sin duda una muy buena terapia, Draco, déjame ayudarte, tú no eres un asesino- dijo con bastante aplomo

-Usted poco sabe, he hecho cosas muy malas-

-Como maldecir a la señorita Bell, tratar de darme una botella adulterada con veneno, perdón Draco, pero ambos sabemos que no lo has hecho con la intención de dañar a nadie es mas , tu mismo has evitado que tus planes tuvieran éxito –

-Severus, Draco- susurró Hermione, pero Severus solo dijo

-No te preocupes, no va a hacer nada-

-El me lo ordeno, tengo que cumplir su mandato , es mi destino, estoy marcado de por vida- Draco se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo, exponiendo así la marca tenebrosa, de repente varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Hermione y Severus también se entristecieron al ver la marca de Draco, mientras Harry intentaba moverse pese al hechizo que aun imperaba en el

-No lo quieres hacer- decía Dumbledore, lentamente saco su varita, el chico en un arranque de nervios dijo,

-Expelliarmus- aquella varita salió volando cayendo justo a los pies de Draco,

-Pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi- le dijo Severus a Hermione, la chica asintió y escucho varias personas subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras

-Hay otros, como?-

-En la sala de requerimientos hay un armario evanescente, tiene un gemelo, en Borgin and Burkes, forman un pasadizo, justo en tu cara y no te diste cuenta –Draco aun seguía llorando, el no quería convertirse en un asesino, el quería otra vida diferente a la de su padre, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, no había salida

-Claro que me di cuenta Draco, por eso Severus te ofreció ayuda- dijo el director

-No, Snape no lo hizo por usted, se lo juro a mi madre, el hizo un juramento inquebrantable- con esas palabras fue que tanto Hermione como Harry cayeron en cuenta de en qué consistía el juramento del que escucharon hace mucho en la cena de Slughorn

-Déjame adivinar, Madame Rosmerta te aviso que había salido del colegio, no es cierto- pregunto Albus

-Sí, la tengo bajo un hechizo imperio, ella me lo dijo, es así como ellos entraron, hay mortifagos en el colegio, me comunique con ella como lo solía hacer el ejercito de Dumbledore, con galeones falsos - explico el Rubio, las pisadas se hacían más ruidosas – sin duda alguna una idea bastante eficiente- agrego

-Muy inteligente de tu parte- dijo Dumbledore- Draco, hace mucho un chico tomo muy malas decisiones llevo su camino por el lado oscuro, tú tienes opción, solo permite que te ayude-

-No puedo aceptar su ayuda, el no solo me matara a mí, sino también a mi madre, a Hermione y a mi padrino, los torturara para hacerme pagar por no cumplir, yo no quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que - esto último Draco lo dijo en voz baja ya que por las escaleras salió Bellatrix, seguida por Greyback, Rowle y los Carrow

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Bellatrix con burla – El grandioso Albus Dumbledore, acorralado- dijo y se acerco lentamente a Draco y justo en el oído le dijo

-Bien hecho cariño, es nuestro- la pelinegra deposito un beso en la espalda de su sobrino, luego se acerco con sumo cuidado a Albus

Hermione al ver rodeado a Dumbledore le apretó la mano a Severus, él hizo lo mismo, la jalo con delicadeza a otras escaleras y saco su varita

-Shh- dijo Severus y Hermione asintió

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo ella

-Es muy pronto- le respondió

Harry quien veía todo lo que pasaba no evito que varias lagrimas salieran de su rostro, seria este el fin de su profesor, ni pensarlo, pronto sintió como su mano iba recobrando la movilidad, sin embargo era muy temprano para moverla por completo y poder sacar su varita

-Buenas noches Bellatrix, como te ha ido- pregunto con amabilidad el profesor

-Mucho mejor de lo que te ira a ti viejo- le respondió

-No crees que debes una presentación-

-No lo creo, solo venimos a matarte, no a tomar el té-

-Pensé que después todo lo pasado, te compadecerías un poco- le dijo a Bellatrix, una carcajada se escucho en la torre

-Lo siento Albus, pero el que hayas salvado a Hermione no me pone en deuda contigo, tu quisiste hacerlo, yo no te obligué - le dijo burlonamente

-Claro que no- respondió él

-además, la compasión es para los que tiene corazón, yo no lo tengo, así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo- afirmo ella

-Qué esperas- dijo exasperada Bellatrix a Draco – Mátalo de una buena vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Draco seguía llorando y temblaba

-Es un cobarde- mascullo Alecto Carrow-

-Igual al inútil de Lucius- agrego Amycus

-Acaba con el Bellatrix- le dijo Greyback

-No!- grito ella- solo el chico lo debe hacer, fue la orden del amo- Bellatrix no despegaba los ojos de Albus , quien la miraba con suma paciencia,

-Mátalo!- grito de nuevo ella, Draco iba a decir algo cuando Severus subió las escaleras seguido de Hermione

-No- dijo firmemente Severus

-Hola Severus- saludo Bellatrix y sonriendo le dijo a Hermione- Hola Hermione, que gusto que nos acompañes en una ocasión tan especial- Hermione solo le dedico una mirada de odio ella y a los demás mortifagos

-Oh querida no te pongas así, es una celebración- dijo Bellatrix dando unos cuantos pasos a Hermione, se detuvo atrás de ella y le susurro

-Debes aprender lo que el Lord quiere, solo tu podrás- Hermione se helo al sentir el aliento de Bellatrix en su oreja, así que se separo de ella bruscamente

-Tranquila hija mía- dijo burlonamente

Severus quito a Draco del camino y vio fijamente a Albus

-Severus, por favor- dijo suplicante el director, esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación, los demás concentraron su mirada en el profesor de defensa, Hermione se coloco detrás de él y estrujo su túnica

El pelinegro estaba nervioso, varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su sien, de repente estiro su varita y dijo

-avada Kadavra!- exclamo Severus, una luz en color verde olivo salió de su varita, Dumbledore cayó al suelo de inmediato, ante la mirada atónita de Draco, Hermione y la de Harry, los tres chicos sintieron como si el alma les hubiese sido arrancada, ver a Director de Hogwarts al mago más grande de todos los tiempos tirado en el suelo sin duda alguna fue un gran shock y mas el hecho de que Severus le lanzara el maleficio

Fue cuando Harry comenzó a recuperar su movilidad, Draco y Hermione se miraron

-Vámonos, ahora- dijo Severus quien tomo del cuello a Draco empujándolo a las escaleras, tomo de la mano a Hermione y bajo rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Bellatrix se acerco al borde de la torre pateando el cuerpo de Albus y con un escalofriante grito coloco la marca tenebrosa sobre el castillo , los ocho bajaban rápidamente.

Harry recobro de nuevo el movimiento, se quito la capa de invisibilidad y corrió a las escaleras lanzando un petrificus totalus a Rowle, el último mortifago en salir de la torre.

Tenía que alcanzar a Severus , al asesino, no permitiría que se llevara a Hermione, a su Hermione tenía que pagar por matar a Dumbledore, el mismo lo mataría sin duda alguna.

-Muerto!, está muerto!- gritaba Bellatrix por todo el castillo, brincando de alegría y lanzando maleficios a quien se cruzara por su camino, matando a un par de estudiantes de Revenclaw

La comitiva iba encabezada por Severus, Hermione aunque contrariada por lo sucedido tan solo unos instantes atrás , no soltaba a Severus, no le importaba que hubiese pasado, ella juro estar con él para siempre y sabia que algo había detrás de todo eso.

Una vez llegando al gran comedor la mortifaga se subió en la mesa Gryffindor, rompiendo a patadas la vajilla de la casa gritando y riendo como si estuviese loca

-Muerto! te vencimos Dumbledore!- seguía gritando después con un potente hechizo, provoco que los ventanales del gran comedor se rompiera, las velas que alumbraban el comedor y decoraban el techo se apagaron dejando así todo en oscuridad, Draco observo la escena, el terror se dibujo en sus ojos, jamás había visto tan maniaca a su tía.

Harry seguía corriendo tratando de alcanzarlos, los siguió por las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Hagrid resbalando de lo rápido que iba en tres ocasiones

-Severus, no puede ser, verdad que no está muerto- decía Hermione

-Lo lamento mucho Hermione , vamos- dijo Snape jalándola

Pronto llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid

-Hagrid, vamos sal- decía Bellatrix brincando por los alrededores

-Snape! El confiaba en ti , eres un traidor!- grito, Severus Hermione y Draco se mantuvieron estáticos, viendo a Harry aproximarse peligrosamente

Una gran explosión ilumino el cielo, la cabaña de Hagrid fue incendiada por Bellatrix quien reía escandalosamente

-Corran- les dijo Severus a los demás, Alecto, Amycus y Fenrir le hicieron caso alejándose rápidamente.

-Incarnerous!- dijo Harry, pero el hechizo lo esquivo fácilmente Severus

-Pelea cobarde, pelea- le grito

-Petrificus totalus!- volvió a decir Harry, Snape conjuro un escudo, pero el hechizo no era para él, era para Draco, el chico se quedo inmóvil cayendo al suelo

Bellatrix lanzo un Expelliarmus provocando que Harry cayera al suelo rematándolo con una carcajada , el chico se levanto ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione

-No!, el es del Lord - dijo Severus a Bellatrix quien acallo su risa y se alejo de ahí lentamente

Cuando Severus se distrajo para revisar a Draco, Harry aprovecho para jalar a Hermione

-Harry que haces, Suéltame!- dijo la castaña al sentir la mano de Harry rodear su cintura con mucha fuerza

-Sectumsempra!- exclamo, pero Severus detuvo de nuevo el hechizo

-No te atrevas a usar mis hechizos en contra mía- le advirtió Severus, Hermione abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa

-Si Potter, yo soy el príncipe mestizo- le confeso, se acerco hacia él para llevar consigo a Hermione, pero antes de avanzar más de cuatro pasos un hechizo le paso por la cabeza, era Ginny quien los había seguido

-Devuélveme a Hermione- le dijo

-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió Harry, Severus se acerco un poco más, pero a lo lejos se podía ver como todos los miembros de la orden se acercaban con varita en mano

-Harry!- decía Hermione tratándose de zafar del agarre de su amigo, cosa que fue imposible

Otro hechizo paso de cerca por Severus, esta vez de Sirius

-Severus !- grito Sirius

-Vete Severus, sálvate!- le grito Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

-No me voy sin ti- le respondió en ese momento Bellatrix regreso y jalo a Severus

-Vámonos- decía la mortifaga

-No me voy sin ella- respondió Severus, Bellatrix lanzo varios hechizos tratando de ganar tiempo, pero era ella sola contra Moddy, Tonks, Kignsley, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Ginny, Fred George y Arthur Weasley

-Por favor, sálvate yo voy a estar bien - suplico esta vez la chica temiendo que algo malo le pasara a su amado Severus, la orden estaba más cerca, lo que implicaba más peligro para él

-En esta vida o en la siguiente, pero te juro nos volveremos a encontrar-le dijo, alejándose lentamente siendo empujado por Bellatrix quien veía a Potter con un infinito odio

-Severus te amo!- dijo ella soltándose a llorar

-Y yo a ti, recuérdalo, te amo!- le grito, luego miro a Draco quien seguía petrificado sin poder hacer nada y muy a su pesar se volteo y hecho a correr

Hermione seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra Harry para poder ir al lado de Severus, una vez que el pelinegro desapareció sin la posibilidad de que lo siguieran Harry soltó a Hermione, la castaña cayó instantáneamente al piso llorando de una forma inconsolable

-Hermione , Harry están bien- pregunto Remus, el chico no dijo nada, mientras que Hermione solo seguía llorando

-El lo mato, Snape mato a Dumbledore- dijo Harry – en la torre de astronomía-aclaro

La orden se quedo en silencio sin poder creer las palabras del chico

-Ustedes vengan conmigo- dijo Alastor señalando a Kignsley, Tonks y al señor Weasley- ellos asintieron y fueron tras Moddy a la torre de astronomía

-Hermione estas bien?- pregunto Ginny a su amiga

-Se fue, se fue- decía Hermione

La pelirroja seco sus lágrimas, la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantar,

-Severus- fue la última palabra que dijo antes de desmayarse debido a la fuerza que había empleado en liberarse del agarre de Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cinco figuras aparecieron ante la verja de la mansión Malfoy, con delicadeza se introdujeron en ella, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Alecto, Amycus y Severus subían las escaleras, llegaron al salón principal y abrieron la puerta , Voldemort se levanto de su asiento y observo detenidamente a los recién llegados

-Bien que paso?- pregunto ansioso

-Está muerto mi Lord, Severus lo mato- dijo Bellatrix tirándose a sus pies

-En serio?- pregunto incrédulo, todos asintieron

-Felicidades Severus, yo sabía que podía confiar en ti- dijo el pasando su mano por los hombros de pelinegro invitándolo a sentarse

-Donde están Hermione, Draco y Rowle?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de los tres

-Ellos se quedaron- respondo Greyback

-el joven Potter petrifico a Malfoy y a Rowle y retuvo a Hermione- Narcisa al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Draco y por Hermione, estarán bien, fue lo que se pregunto

-Por que?- pregunto furioso el Lord

-La orden del fénix llego, no pudimos hacer mas- justifico Alecto

-No pudieron hacer más?- pregunto molesto

-Mi Lord… nosotros, era peligroso- dijo Amycus

-Y entonces se quedaron en el castillo, no es cierto?-

-Si mi Lord- afirmo Greyback

-Y el cadáver de Dumbledore? – pregunto

-Rowle lo iba a traer amo- respondió Bella

Los ojos de Voldemort se llenaron de furia al no tener lo que había pedido sin mas dijo

-No los castigare ya que cumplieron mis órdenes, ahora salgan todos- los seis hicieron caso y se apresuraron a salir Narcisa siguió a Severus

-Severus- dijo Narcisa

-Ahora no, mañana hablaremos - diciendo eso Severus salió de la mansión, dirigiéndose a su casa, al llegar subió a la habitación donde pocas horas antes había estado con Hermione, tomo las sabanas y las olio, aun olían a ella, comenzó a llorar amargamente hasta que se quedo dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era de mañana, Hermione se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, al despertar pudo observar a Harry dormido en una silla a su lado, tenía los ojos hinchados, sin duda alguna había estado llorando, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon la cabeza de la castaña, con lagrimas en los ojos se repitió a si misma que Severus era bueno y no era capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, despertando Harry, por ella entro toda la orden del fénix , Draco venía con ellos, Hermione opto por hacerse la dormida.

-Que paso?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Potter estas seguro que paso en la torre de astronomía?- pregunto Alastor

-Si profesor, Hermione y yo estábamos ahí- respondió el acercándose a donde estaba Hermione

-No encontramos nada Harry, solo vimos a Rowle- dijo Remus

-No puede ser ahí lo dejaron yo fui el último en salir de ahí-

-Ya preguntamos a los alumnos y nadie subió a la torre de astronomía- le informo Tonks

-El cadáver de Dumbledore no está- respondió Arthur Weasley

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, el saber a Dumbledore muerto era mucho, pero era peor no poder encontrar su cadáver para darle sepultura, tras varios minutos así Remus interrumpió

-Como esta Hermione-

-Todavía sigue dormida- dijo el pelinegro pasando gentilmente su mano por la frente de ella

-Ya veo- dijo Remus – fue muy doloroso para ella saber lo que hizo Snape-

-Ella lo vio, estuvo ahí- aclaro Harry

-Por qué no se fue con Severus- pregunto Minerva

-No la deje, no permitiría que ese traidor se la llevara- Hermione dejo escapar una lagrima, quería estar con Severus, simplemente no podía vivir sin el

-Ha estado llorando- afirmo Sirius, secando la lágrima que Hermione había derramado

-Sí, y todo por ese cobarde-

-Potter tenemos algo que hablar contigo- dijo Moddy interrumpiendo- aquí no, será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar para que Granger descanse- el chico asintió con la cabeza, todos salieron de la enfermería dejando a Hermione sola,

La chica abrió los ojos y con tristeza y melancolía de repente escucho a Sirius hablar taras la puerta, el ojiazul dijo

-Harry, Draco quiere unirse a la orden-

**HOLA, QUE LES PARECIO, SEGURO MAS DE UNA ME QUIERE MANDAR UN CRUCIO O UN AVADA POR LO QUE PASO CON DUMBLEDORE Y SEVERUS, PARA SER SINCERA LLORE DE SOLO IMAGINAR LA DESPEDIDA DE HERMIONE Y SEVY, EN SERIO ME LLEGO DEMACIADO, BUENO ESPERO Y HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO, PROMETO SUBIR EL PROXIMO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE =)**

**PINEAPPLE X :** Hola, lo sé siempre lo dejo en cosas interesantes, pero es para mantener el suspenso jiji que bien que si te gusto, nos estamos leyendo besos.

**NOEMÍ CULLEN:** Hola nueva lectora, bienvenida sabes me agrada que te haya gustado el fic, y justo lo comienzas en el punto más interesante ya que ahora se empezara a deshacer la madeja respecto a los personajes, pero claro que se empiezan a tejer nuevas cosas, que serán una gran sorpresa te lo aseguro, espero leerte pronto, besos Bye =D

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola, si baila muy chistoso, pero sabias que es porque Daniel tiene una enfermedad que hace sus movimientos algo torpes, fuera de eso es muy lindo y simpático, solo un ligerito problema, es un poco chaparrito, pero no importa, espero te gustara el capitulo, y si, me quejare con los que hicieron la peli porque Sevy no aparece muy poco , búa, búa, búa, por eso la fui a ver 15 veces para ver más a Sevy jiji. Cuídate mucho XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, que mal que estas enfermita de nuevo, pero espero y te recuperes pronto, espera lo que viene porque habrá más drama lo prometo , y si Sevy le grito a Herms pero de desesperación al saber que podría odiarlo por lo que haría con Dumbledore, espero te recuperes , un beso Suerte =)

**MMGDREAM:** Hola chica, muy interesante, espero haber superado las expectativas, nos estamos leyendo cuídate mucho =D

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola , que te pareció el capitulo, se que esperabas que Herms fuera llevada ante Voldemort de nuevo, pero no es así, Harry la retuvo y le hizo un gran daño, espero leerte muy pronto Besos =) BYE

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	20. Un regalo invaluable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 20 Una regalo invaluable

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente en la torre de astronomía, el cuerpo de Dumbledore aun no era encontrado, Hermione estuvo vigilada todo el tiempo, siempre había alguien de la orden con ella, se sentía muy mal, ya casi no hablaba, incluso dejo de comer durante semanas estaba muy débil, tanto que se había desmayado un par de ocasiones.

Draco se unió a la orden del fénix, haciéndose en poco tiempo amigo de Harry quien después de pensarlo mucho decidió confiarle el secreto de los horcruxes , el rubio le ofreció su ayuda para la búsqueda de estos, Harry acepto, ahora no solo eran tres, con Draco ya eran cuatro los valientes que los buscarían, Ginny, Hermione Harry y Draco.

Justo el día del cumpleaños de Harry el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimengeour fue a la madriguera a entregarles la herencia de Dumbledore, el testamento fue el siguiente (n/a, aquí el ministerio no se entromete en la herencia de las personas)

A Harry le dejo la espada de Godric Gryffindor la cual obviamente no le dieron argumentando que era propiedad del colegio, y que por seguridad la mandarían a la cámara de Gringotts del siguiente director , la snich dorada y una pequeña nota que decía:

**Harry, en la vida hay que intentar escoger el mejor camino, te sugiero que lo hagas , un mapa siempre es necesario para guiarnos , cada merodeador necesita uno, tenlo en cuenta y encontraras la respuesta para que la amistad perdure de por vida. **

La siguiente en el testamento era Hermione a ella le fue legado un libro de cuentos de Bedel el Bardo, junto con un pequeño collar muy parecido a un giratiempo, y una nota

**Señora Snape, espero y en este obsequio encuentre el alivio a su dolor, la distancia física puede ser infinita, pero si ese lleva a alguien al lado del corazón, siempre podrá ver la pureza de su alma y de su ser **

La castaña no entendía quien quiso decir Dumbledore con eso, examino el libro y luego el collar no encontró nada.

La tercera en el testamento y ultima fue Ginny Weasley, esta vez a la pelirroja le fue legado el des iluminador y sin falta una nota.

**Srita Weasley, el tiempo es cosa impresionante, nos hace parecer más grandes a veces, y con ello nuestra habilidad será mayor así como el don de poder detener los detectores, recuérdelo para el momento de partir solo hace falta decir **_**Tempore mens**_

El ministro salió de la madriguera, de inmediato entro corriendo Draco

-Que les dijo?- pregunto el Rubio

-Vino para entregarnos lo que Dumbledore nos había dejado en su testamento - respondió Ginny mostrándole el des iluminador y la nota, Draco la leyó en voz alta

- solo apaga y prende luces- dijo el pelinegro

-No solo hace eso- dijo Hermione, era la primera vez que decía mas de dos palabras en semanas, lo que sorprendió a todos

-Por qué dices eso Hermione?- pregunto Ginny

- Es obvio, Dumbledore te lo dejo para que pudieses evadir el rastro mágico, podrás hacer magia si lo traes contigo, eso dice- le dijo la castaña señalando la carta

"_Es que no lo comprenden"_ pensó al ver la poca capacidad de sus amigos de poder leer entre líneas

-Acciónalo- le dijo Draco, la pelirroja hizo caso, al momento de abrirlo una bola de luz floto ante ella, fue cuando dijo- Tempore Mens- la bola floto hacia Ginny, y la atravesó, después salió de ella aunque esta ocasión de un color magenta brillante .

-Y bien?- pregunto Harry

-Me siento diferente- respondió ella

-Sigues igual- le dijo Draco, Hermione tomo de la mano a Ginny y se desapareció con ella , varios segundos después aparecieron

-Ya no tienes el rastro- dijo Hermione y subió a su habitación dejando a los chicos atónitos

-Que le pasa?- pregunto Harry sentándose en el sofá – Porque esta así?

-No lo imaginas Potter, la separaste del amor de su vida y quieres que este muy tranquila y contenta – le dijo Draco con sarcasmo

-El es un asesino- se defendió Harry

-Como sea, pero Hermione quería irse con el- le respondió

-Lo hice por su bien, ella no sabe lo que quiere-

-Y tu si sabes lo que quieres?- pregunto Draco mas que enojado Draco y Harry iban a pelearse pero Ginny interfirió

-Chicos, tranquilos, háganlo por Hermione- dijo viendo a ambos a los ojos

-Lo lamento, es solo que me preocupa verla así- dijo Draco apenado y se fue de ahí

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para la boda , la madriguera estaba hecha un caos , entre los preparativos y la seguridad, nadie se podía mover con facilidad por ella, la noche llego y con ella la afluencia de invitados, todos estaban bailando mientras, en el rincón Hermione platicaba con Ginny

-Hermione tienes que comer, estas muy pálida-

-No tengo hambre Ginny-

-Como de que no, te has desmayado quien sabe cuántas veces, tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse- objeto la pelirroja, quien tomo una bandeja con bocadillos y se la acerco a la chica

-Aleja eso de mi- dijo Hermione con un gesto de asco

-Come!- le ordeno

-Ginny, no- dijo Hermione, de repente se levanto y salió corriendo del lugar tapándose la boca, la pelirroja se levanto tras de ella y la miro ir a la madriguera, de repente su mirada se ilumino haciéndola sonreír perversamente, cuando la castaña regreso Ginny se acerco a ella

-Que paso?- pregunto ingenuamente

-No lo sé, no me he estado sintiendo bien- le respondió Hermione

-Oye Hermione…- iba a decir la pelirroja pero una brillante luz interrumpió la plática, de ella salió la voz de Kignsley diciendo

-El ministerio sucumbió, el ministro ha sido asesinado, ya vienen, ya vienen- la luz se extinguió tan rápido como había llegado, fue cuando los presentes comenzaron a desaparecerse, rápidamente los mortifagos llegaron y la batalla comenzó, varios hechizos pasaron por la cabeza de ambas chicas quienes corrían agarradas de la mano en busca de Draco y Harry, cuando los chicos las encontraron, los tres se agarraron de las manos y desaparecieron.

Un oscuro callejón se materializo ante ellos, el silencio imperaba en el lugar y solo se escuchaba un carro que pasaba por ahí

-Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ginny

-En picadily Circus- respondió Malfoy – Londres- aclaro al ver la expresión de Ginny

-Por que nos trajiste aquí?- le pregunto Harry

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió, una vez vine de paseo- respondió

-Tú? de paseo por aquí?- pregunto Hermione

-aunque no lo creas se moverme en el mundo Muggle también, mi mama me enseño- respondió acomodándose el cabello

-Bueno, pues hay que cambiarnos- dijo Hermione, los tres la miraron atónitos

-No traemos nuestras cosas- dijo Ginny

La castaña saco una bolsita color lila de cuentas, la abrió y metió la mano en ella, sacando de ahí una muda de ropa para cada quien

-Como es qué?- pregunto Harry

-Un hechizo de extensión indetectable, empaque todo lo que necesitábamos hace unos días esperando lo peor - respondió

Cuando se cambiaron, los cuatro caminaron por las calles de Londres Muggle hasta encontrar una cafetería en donde pudiesen hablar

-Como estarán todos?- pregunto Ginny algo preocupada

-No lo sé, deberíamos volver- respondió Harry

-Ni lo pienses Potter, solo pondrías en peligro a todos- dijo Draco, dándole un sorbo a su café – ha que asco, prefiero el zumo de calabaza- exclamo el rubio

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Ginny

- si Voldemort tomo el ministerio, será muy difícil esconderse en el mundo mágico- dijo Hermione

-Exacto!- exclamo Harry – En el mundo Mágico va a ser imposible esconderse, pero no en el mundo muggle- dijo, Hermione y Draco asintieron y sonrieron

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Herms

-Grimauld Place- sugirió Ginny

-Es muy peligroso- respondió Harry pensando en que tal vez Ron había develado el secreto a alguien más, de repente dos hombres entraron en la cafetería, yendo a la barra, Draco quien los estaba observando de rente grito

-al suelo!- los cuatro se agacharon evitando así los hechizos que les habían sido lanzados

Durante varios minutos los hechizos volaron por el lugar, destruyéndolo al máximo, en este caso ambos hombres solo les enviaban hechizos a Harry, Ginny y Draco, evitando a Hermione temiendo lastimarla y que Voldemort se enterara

-Desmanius- grito Draco y uno de ellos cayó al suelo, el otro se asusto y al ver las cuatro varitas apuntarle, aventó la suya al suelo

-Bien hecho Goyle- dijo Draco- igual de cobarde que tu hijo-

-Pagaras traidor, tu y toda tu prole- respondió el mortifago, con odio por la impotencia de seguir peleando

-No te atrevas a…- amenazo el chico levantando la varita

-Draco, no!- grito Hermione – Si lo matas sabrán que estuvimos aquí-

-De todos modos lo sabrán- respondió el mortifago

-Cállate, alimaña- le dijo Ginny

-Hay que borrarles la memoria- dijo Harry, los demás aprobaron su decisión y miraron Hermione quien levanto su varita y le apunto diciendo - Olvibliate-

La mitrada de Goyle se torno soñadora, Hermione bajo su varita y Draco aturdió Goyle, repitieron el mismo hechizo con Rowle, y después salieron de la cafetería, dejándola tal como estaba antes de que los mortifagos atacaran.

-Como nos encontraron?- pregunto Harry

-Debimos preguntarles antes de borrarle la memoria- dijo Hermione lamentándose

-Ya se está haciendo más tarde- dijo Ginny – Hay que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche-

-Lo tengo- exclamo Draco asustando a los demás – Como pude ser tan tonto, claro se me había olvidado-

-Que te pasa- pregunto Harry

-Mi mama hace mucho tiempo, compro una casa en Londres Muggle, lo hizo en caso de una emergencia y creo que esta es una emergencia-

-Donde esta- pregunto Ginny

-Kensington-

Los chicos vieron se miraron entre si y asintieron , se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron, pronto llegaron a un hermoso jardín , salieron de él y se toparon con una gran casa, color blanco.

-Es segura?- pregunto Harry

-Eso creo, no está registrada como propiedad de los Malfoy, será imposible rastrearla, además no tiene elementos mágicos en ella- los cuatro entraron de inmediato a la casa , estableciéndose en la sala

-Es muy bonita- dijo Ginny, Draco solo sonrió

-Pónganse cómodos, yo voy a la cocina a ver qué hay de comer- aviso Draco saliendo de la sala, solo pasaron unos minutos desde que se había ido hasta que regreso con una bolsa de papas fritas

-Solo encontré esto- dijo ofreciéndole a los chicos

-Gracias- dijo Harry tomando un puñado, Ginny repitió el movimiento del pelinegro, mientras que Hermione, miro la bolsa con cara de asco

-Un baño- fue lo que dijo

-Al fondo del pasillo, la puerta de la derecha- respondió Draco, Hermione se hecho a corre, entro en el azotando la puerta

-Que tiene Hermione- pregunto Harry

-Algo le ha de haber caído mal en la boda, voy a ver como esta- la pelirroja salió de la estancia y fue hacia el baño donde Hermione estaba , espero afuera de la puerta, para cuando la castaña salió, Ginny la jalo del brazo

-Que te está pasando Hermione?- le pregunto – Primero en la madriguera y luego aquí?-

-No lo sé Ginny, me he sentido muy mal, todo me da asco y me mareo con facilidad, tal vez tienes razón y me hace falta alimentarme mejor- le dijo, Ginny solo asintió

-Te lo dije, pero no haces caso- dijo Ginny algo molesta -Vamos antes de que nos vengan a buscar- dijo la pelirroja y la jalo de vuelta a la sala

-Y bien?- pregunto Harry – Ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Hoy no podemos hacer nada, sugiero que vayamos a dormir- respondió Draco

Los cuatro subieron al primer piso de la casa, el rubio abrió la puerta del lado derecho y les dijo

-Esta será su habitación, espero la encuentren cómoda, Harry y yo dormiremos enfrente por si algo se les ofrece- dijo con tranquilidad

-Gracias Draco- dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, repitió lo mismo para con Harry y se metió a la habitación junto con Ginny

La habitación de las chicas era bastante espaciosa, en ella había dos camas individuales, un secreter, un armario y un librero, la ventana daba a la calle por donde los rayos de la luna se colaban elegantemente, Hermione camino hacia la cama, pero antes de llegar se mareo, estuvo a punto de caer pero no fue así ya que Ginny se percato de eso y la ayudo a recostarse

-Con cuidado- le dijo

-Estoy muy mareada, que me pasa Ginny- le pregunto Hermione

-Eso voy a averiguar- Ginny quería convertirse en medimaga, así que ya tenía experiencia en hechizos de diagnostico y de cura, la pelirroja saco su varita y la fue pasando lentamente por el cuerpo de la castaña, empezando por la cabeza y bajando progresivamente, fue hasta que llego al vientre de la chica que la varita emitió una luz dorada muy brillante, la Menor Weasley abrió los ojos y puso una cara de sorpresa, Hermione se asusto al ver su reacción y pregunto desesperadamente

-Ginny, que tengo?-

-Hermione…. – dijo Ginny haciendo una pausa bastante dramática- estas embarazada-

**HOLA, QUE LES PARECIO, POR FIN VOLDEMORT TENDRA A SU TAN DECEADO NIETO, PERO…. QUE PASARA CUANDO SEVERUS SE ENTERE (SI ES QUE SE ENTERA) Y HARRY, DRACO? QUE HARAN,QUE HORROR POBRE HERMIONE, TENER QUE PASAR POR ESA ETAPA TAN LINDA SIN SU QUERIDO SEVERUS, SE QUE NO FUE MUY LARGO EL CAPITULO, PERO EL SIGUIENTE SI LO SERA , ESPERO SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS RAPIDO, YA QUE EN DOS SEMANAS ENTRO A LA ESCUELA, PERO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR ASI HACERLO . BESOS**

**LUCY:** Holamil gracias por el review, y si que mal que Herms y Sevy estén separados, =(, pero esperemos y vuelvan a unirse, saludos. bye

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola que tal, no lo escucho, pero cuando se entere, la que se le va a armar al querido Harry, espero no haberte volteado el mundo de nuevo con la noticia del embarazo de Hermione, cuídate mucho, Besos =D

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hi, escuche la canción que dices, está muy bonita , a mi me hizo llorara del sentimiento que le da al capítulo, muy buena *_* nos estamos leyendo y espero te mejores =) XOXO

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola , Potter no es un tarado, simplemente está enamorado y hay veces que el amor nos ciega, pero por ese amor tendrá que escoger entre lo correcto y lo fácil, mas adelante podrás ver más de Severus, y un pequeño secreto se revelara, cuídate Besos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola Roció , recuerdas lo que dije de las lagunas en los contratos y juramentos, pues digamos que a Harry le van a ayudar mucho las lagunas, mientras eso pasa, espero y hayas disfrutado el capitulo, =) Besos BYE

**NOEMI CULLEN:** Hola chica, que gusto volverte a leer, y si pasaran más cosas, no sé qué era lo que te imaginabas que pasaría, pero si fue lo de Hermione acertaste, Bueno nos estamos leyendo vale? Cuídate mucho XOXO

**NOVEMBER90:** Hola, yo te comprendo con eso de los exámenes, si es muy difícil hacer reviews o leer los capítulos pero en fin espero y pases tus exámenes con excelentes notas =), no prometo que se verán pronto, pero veré que hacer de acuerdo, nos leemos *_* Bye

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	21. Noticias que impactan

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 21 Noticias que impactan

-Ginny, que tengo?-

-Hermione…. – dijo Ginny haciendo una pausa bastante dramática- estas embarazada-

-Que!, No puede ser- dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y caminando por la habitación Ginny la siguió de cerca para auxiliarla en caso de que se desmayara o mareara

-Dime que no es cierto, dímelo- grito Hermione tomando de los brazos a la pelirroja y sacudiéndola

-Hermione, estoy segura, estas esperando un hijo, tienes dos meses- le confirmo la chica

-No!, porque ahora!, eso es imposible - Hermione estaba inconsolable,

-Por que es imposible? pregunto Ginny

-No lo sé, simplemente ….-

-No me digas que no lo habías notado?-

-Bueno, yo pensé que… era el estrés, además no he subido de peso, ni siquiera se me nota- decía Hermione tocándose el vientre

-Y eso que, supongo que estuviste con Snape o no?-

-Bueno si, pero la última vez fue…- en ese momento le cayó el veinte a Hermione quien gritando dijo

- Fue cuando Dumbledore, si, fue ese día- Hermione se soltó a llorar en cuanto recordó todo lo sucedido ese día y se sentó en la cama, fue cuando Harry y Draco entraron corriendo a la habitación

-Que paso, están bien?- pregunto Draco

-si estamos bien- respondió Ginny

-Escuchamos gritos- dijo Harry

-No es nada, es solo que Hermione… - dijo Ginny he izo una pausa para que Hermione terminara su frase

-Yo, estoy preocupada por lo que paso esta noche- dijo la castaña tratando de recuperar la compostura – creo que me exaspere- concluyo diciendo, Draco asintió y salió de la recamara, Harry lo siguió no sin antes examinar la reacción de Hermione quien fingía un sonrisa para no preocuparlo

-Buenas noches- respondió el pelinegro y salió

-Por que no les dijiste?- pregunto Ginny

-No quiero que se enteren, no aun- le respondió ella

-Algún día lo sabrán, no lo puedes ocultar por siempre- le respondió ella

-Si, lo sé, pero no ahora, tengo que pensar-

-En qué?- pregunto Ginny confundida

-Severus, tengo que decirle- le contesto

-Y sabes donde esta?- pregunto sentándose al lado de su amiga

-No, no lo sé, se me hace raro que no se haya comunicado con migo- dijo Hermione con algo de tristeza

-Lo más seguro es que no se haya puesto en contacto contigo para no ponerte en peligro, además recuerda que lo están buscando - le dijo la pelirroja tratando de consolarla

-O tal vez se olvido de mi- mascullo Hermione en voz muy baja- Ginny, tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir a los chicos- dijo Hermione tomando de la mano la chica

-Hermione yo pienso que-

-Promételo!- le dijo Hermione

-Está bien, pero debes prometerme que te vas a cuidar, estas muy delgada y pálida además debes cuidarte el doble, por mi sobrinito - dijo Ginny

- tu sobrino?- respondió Hermione

-Pues claro, que esperabas yo voy a ser su tía- dijo Ginny arrancando de Hermione una sonrisa

-Ahora si te puedo felicitar- pregunto la pelirroja con una mirada soñadora

-Claro- dijo la castaña, ocasionando que la pelirroja la abrazara fuertemente

-Cuentas conmigo Herms, para todo- le dijo al oído, Hermione sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su incondicional amiga.

-Yo pese- dijo Herms

-Que te iba a dejar sola con esto, pues no, como crees- ambas chicas se quedaron platicando por largo tiempo acerca del bebe que Hermione estaba esperando

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus caminaba por la biblioteca Malfoy de un lado a otro, Lucius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras que Narcisa Malfoy veía por la ventana el horizonte

-Cálmate ya Severus, me estas mareando- dijo Malfoy padre, Severus lo miro con algo de odio

-Déjalo tranquilo Lucius, está nervioso- Respondió Narcisa volteando a ver a Snape

Severus se detuvo, y fue cuando por la puerta entro Voldemort seguido por Bellatrix

-Buenas tardes- saludo el

-Mi lord- respondió Lucius levantándose de su asiento haciendo una reverencia, a lo que el Lord lo aparto del camino y se sentó en el sofá

-Ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer- le dijo a los presentes

-El curso empieza en unos cuantos días y no hay director en el colegio- dijo Severus

-Lo sé mi querido amigo, es más, ya tengo al nuevo director- Severus arqueo una ceja viendo a Narcisa

-Tú- dijo Voldemort- Severus, desde ahora serás el nuevo director de Hogwarts- el pelinegro hizo una reverencia tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

-En cuanto a los nuevos profesores de artes oscuras, serán, Alecto y Amycus, espero y no te opongas- le dijo a Snape

-Claro que no mi lord- respondió el

-Magnifico, también he decidido crear una comisión de nacidos muggles-anuncio haciendo que Bellatrix riera escandalosamente

-Es posible mi Lord que por fin nos librara de esos inmundos?- pregunto Bellatrix acercándose lentamente a el

-Si Bellatrix, ya es hora que nos deshagamos de ellos, aunque aún tengo un ligero problema, Potter, que noticias hay?- pregunto mirando a Lucius

-No estaba en la madriguera, huyo junto con la Srita Weasley, Hermione y…. con Draco- dijo muy a su pesar el rubio

-Traidor- mascullo Bellatrix al escuchar el nombre de su sobrino

-Tranquila Bellatrix, quiero que lo encuentren y lo traigan junto con los otros tres, seguro volverán a Hogwarts -

-Lo que usted ordene mi Lord- respondió Lucius

-Si me permite mi señor, no creo que regresen- dijo Bellatrix, sirviéndose una copa de Whisky de fuego

-Por qué dices eso Bella-

-Bueno, Potter es un cobarde y sabe que lo estamos buscando, sin duda se esconderá-

-Tienes razón- dijo Voldemort levantándose del sofá- quiero que lo busquen por todas partes, a él y a Hermione ofrezcan una recompensa por ellos, los quiero vivos – dijo, los cuatro asintieron

-Lucius, informa de esto a los demás- el rubio asintió, se inclino ante el Lord y salió de la biblioteca

Narcisa, Bellatrix y Severus se daban la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando Voldemort los detuvo

-Esperen- dijo- Severus, me han informado que Weasley está expulsado del colegio, me pregunto el por qué, y también cual es la razón de que no me lo hayas dicho antes- pregunto obviamente molesto

-Mi lord, a Weasley lo expulso Dumbledore el día en que le dieron la marca, y no se lo dije porque pensé que ya lo sabía- se justifico el pelinegro

-Seguro?- pregunto Voldemort, recibiendo de Severus un si

-y me imagino que no sabes porque lo expulsaron-

-No mi señor, Dumbledore no lo dijo- mintió él, recibiendo de parte de Bellatrix un gesto de desaprobación, el cual no paso desapercibido por Voldemort

-Bueno, tu y Narcisa esperen afuera, Bellatrix quédate, quiero hablar contigo- El pelinegro y la rubia salieron de la habitación dejando a la mortifaga adentro

-Algo me dice que sabes más de lo que Severus me dijo Bellatrix- dijo Voldemort acercándose a la pelinegra

-Mi lord, Weasley….-

-Weasley qué?- pregunto tomándola del cuello y aprisionándola entre la pared y su cuerpo

-Trato de abusar de Hermione , fue por eso que lo expulsaron- respondió Bellatrix, Voldemort en ese momento la soltó bruscamente

-Por que no me lo dijeron antes?- la ira estaba reflejada en los ojos de él, el solo pensar que Ron había sido capaz de tocar a su hija hacia que la sangre le hirviera

-Que mas da lo que pase con ella, es una traidora, no es como nosotros- dijo Bellatrix en el oído del Lord , ante el contacto de los labios de Bella con su piel, Voldemort la aparto y la aventó a una silla donde la aprisiono y jalándola del cabello haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás le dijo al oído

-No olvides que de la que hablas así es de nuestra hija, el único ser al que puedo querer en este mundo- Bellatrix temblaba mientras seguía escuchando a Voldemort con atención

-Mi lord, yo pensé-

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses o no Bellatrix, pero eso sí, no voy a permitir que insultes a alguien como Hermione, entendiste?- pregunto dando un tirón mas fuerte al cabello de ella

-Si mi amo, entendí a la perfección-

-Que bien, quiero que investigues bien como pasaron las cosas y me digas, mientras tanto dile a Severus que pase- diciendo lo ultimo Voldemort levanto a Bellatrix y la saco abruptamente de la biblioteca

-Severus- dijo ella arreglándose el cabello – El Lord quiere verte- El pelinegro entro cautelosamente a la habitación y observo a Voldemort parada al lado de la chimenea

-Me mando llamar mi Lord?- pregunto el guardando su distancia

-Sí, sabes he decidido que quiero verte en un duelo contra Weasley- la petición agarro por sorpresa a Severus quien solo se dedico a asentir

-Quiero que te dejes desarmar por el al principio, luego podrás pelear- le aclaro mientras sonreía perversamente

-Algo mas mi Lord?- pregunto el

-Nada, vete y déjame solo- Snape salió de inmediato de ahí y sin detenerse a hablar con Narcisa salió rumbo a su mansión, desde el incidente en la torre de astronomía Severus se la pasaba en su casa, la mayoría del tiempo llorando amargamente por la lejanía de Hermione.

Eran escasas las veces que se le veía fuera de su habitación, solo para ir a las reuniones con el señor tenebroso, de ahí en fuera, no hablaba con casi nadie, las visitas de Narcisa las rechazaba, estaba ojeroso y demacrado.

Severus subía las escaleras cuando de repente sintió una sensación extraña, un raro antojo, pollo frito con jalea de fresa, el pelinegro ignoro el antojo y subió a su habitación , entro y se recostó en su cama , alguien toco la puerta

-Severus, estas ahí-

-Ahora no, luego hablamos- respondió el pelinegro, ya no se escucho ningún ruido del otro lado de la puerta, Severus e levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, viendo hacia la mansión Malfoy recordó lo que Narcisa le había dicho

_Flashback _

Severus y Narcisa habían salido de la biblioteca por petición del señor tenebroso Narcisa se acerco sigilosamente a Severus y le dijo

-Creo saber donde están Severus-

-En serio?- pregunto ansioso

-Sí, no es seguro, pero igual, podremos encontrarlos

-Donde están Narcisa-

-Recuerdas la casa que me ayudaste a comprara en Kensington

-Si-

-Bueno pues hace poco lleva a Draco ahí, pienso que tal vez se estén escondiendo en ese lugar, así que se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a ver- propuso la rubia

-sería lo más conveniente- respondió Severus

-Entonces vamos mañana?- pregunto ella

-No, mañana tu tienes junta con la orden y yo tengo que prepararme para recibir a los reporteros en el colegio, iremos pasado mañana sin falta- respondió el pelinegro, entonces Bellatrix salió dela biblioteca acomodándose el cabello, se acerco a el y le dijo Severus, el lord quiere verte-

_Flashback _

Severus volvió en sí y sonrió al pensar que tal vez pudiera encontrar a Hermione de nuevo, la traería consigo y lucharía por terminar con Voldemort, salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina

-Hola, ya veo que has decidido bajar?-

-Sí, tengo hambre- respondió el, un elfo domestico apareció

-Si amo, que se le ofrece- pregunto la criatura

-Tráeme pollo frito y jalea de fresa- le pidió al elfo quien después de mirarlo extrañado asintió y desapareció

-Jalea de Fresa?-

-Si, se me antojo- dijo Severus arrancando de su acompañante una picara sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Hermione, Hermione, despierta, es hora del desayuno- decía Ginny moviendo a la castaña para levantarla

-Cinco minutos- respondió ella tapándose con las cobijas

-No, levántate, ya es muy tarde- seguía insistiendo la pelirroja hasta que Herms se levanto

-Ginny, no puedo dormir mas- pidió ella

-No, Draco y Harry quieren hablar con nosotras- Hermione se levanto a regañadientes

-De que?- pregunto tallándose los ojos

-No me han dicho, date prisa, voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación, mientras la castaña se metió a la ducha, quince minutos después estaba en el umbral de la puerta del comedor

-Buenos días - dijo entrando y sentándose enfrente de Harry y Draco quienes devoraban su desayuno como si hubiesen pasado meses sin probar alimento

-Hola- dijo Draco

-Buenos días- le respondió Harry

-No soy muy buena cocinando, pero creo que me quedo bien- dijo Ginny acercándole a Hermione un plato con huevos fritos y tostadas junto con un vaso de jugo

-Gracias Ginny- le dijo Hermione dándola un sorbo al jugo , la pelirroja se sentó al lado de ella y miro fijamente a los chicos quienes terminaban su desayuno

-Y bien, que es eso tan importante que no querían decir y que no puede esperar- pregunto Hermione

-Nosotros- dijo Draco- hoy me cole por el ministerio de magia y conseguí esto- el rubio saco de su túnica una edición matutina de el profeta , la cual puso en la mesa.

-El ministerio crea la comisión de nacidos muggle- leyó Hermione

-Solo eso?- pregunto Ginny

-No es solo eso- respondió Harry y señalo la nota que estaba más abajo en letras más pequeñas , las chicas miraron y Hermione leyó de nuevo en voz alta

-Severus Snape recién nombrado director de Hogwarts impone nuevas reformas educacionales, entrevista completa en la pagina ocho – Hermione abrió el periódico en la pagina ocho donde estaba la entrevista completa y pudo ver una foto en la que se mostraba a un Severus Snape cansado y acabado, el cual estaba en la entrada del colegio con una cara de tristeza demasiado obvia, sin hacer más caso a la entrevista Hermione se levanto de su asiento llevándose consigo el periódico

-Hermione- grito Harry, pero fue inútil porque ella ya había desaparecido por el corredor

-Bien hecho Potter, vez lo que causas- dijo Draco en un tono molesto

-Yo no hice nada Draco- dijo Harry- Voy a ver como esta- dijo pero Ginny lo evito

-Mejor voy yo, ustedes terminen de desayunar- la chica se levanto de la silla y fue en busca de Hermione

-Como estas?- pregunto Ginny

-Mal, muy mal- respondió Hermione

-Herms, no sé qué decir- dijo Ginny tomando de la mesita de noche el collar que Dumbledore la había heredado a Hermione

-Lo extraño Ginny, no me importa lo que hizo, solo quiero volver a estar con él, esto es injusto, primero me casan con él a la fuerza, y luego me separan de él a la fuerza- decía enojada

-Tranquila Hermy, te puede hacer daño- dijo Ginny, de repente le dio una vuelta a la esfera del collar, de ahí salió un destello de luz verde, la pelirroja tiro el collar, de inmediato este en vez de caer al suelo quedo suspendido en el aire, de él salió una burbuja como de cristal en la cual Ginny y Hermione pudieron observar a Severus entado en el despacho del director llorando

-Severus!- dijo Hermione quien se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la imagen que el collar le había proporcionado al tocar la esfera la imagen desapareció dejando el collar tal cual

-Que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto desesperadamente Hermione a Ginny

-No lo sé, yo solo le di una vuelta- dijo la pelirroja , Hermione repitió el movimiento y la esfera apareció de nuevo

-Ginny, el es?- dijo Hermione mirando fijamente

-Sí, es el, pero como?- preguntó la pelirroja, Hermione saco la nota que le había dejado Dumbledore y la leyó

**Señora Snape, espero y en este obsequio encuentre el alivio a su dolor, la distancia física puede ser infinita, pero si ese lleva a alguien al lado del corazón, siempre podrá ver la pureza de su alma y de su ser **

-Qué significa?- pregunto Ginny, se escucho que tocaron la puerta, ellas se enderezaron pero vieron como Severus e levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ellas, la esfera se desvaneció

-Significa que podre ver a Severus – respondió Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos- Podre ver a tu papi mi niño- dijo ella mientras pasaba tiernamente su mano por su vientre

-Sin duda Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía- afirmo Ginny

Toc Toc, se escucho esta vez en al puerta de las chicas

-Adelante- respondieron al unisonó

-Herms, Ginny, no saben lo que descubrimos- decía Harry emocionado

-Te pasa algo Herms?- pregunto el

-No, nada, que paso-

-Creo saber donde esta uno de los horcruxes- dijo Harry

-En serio?- pregunto Ginny

-Sí, recuerdan cuando estábamos en Grimauld Place haciendo limpieza en la sala de dibujo?- pregunto

-Si, lo recuerdo- dijo Herms

-Y recuerdan que encontramos un guardapelo el cual nadie pudo abrir- los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron de inmediato

-Fue el que Kreacher nos robo, no es cierto-

-Sí, ese era el guardapelo- dijo Harry muy emocionado – está en Grimauld Place- los cuatro se quedaron mirando hasta que Draco rompió el abrumador silencio

-Y que esperamos, tenemos que ir para allá-

-No es tan fácil- dijo Hermione

-Como?-

-Sí, ellos tienen razón, tal vez mi hermano divulgo la ubicación del cuartel cuando se volvió uno de ellos- respondió Ginny- no nos podemos arriesgar-

-Pero si no nos arriesgamos no podremos encontrar el guardapelo – objeto Draco

-Draco no podemos- dijo Ginny

-No, el tiene razón, nos tenemos que arriesgar, - interrumpió Harry – mañana iremos a Grimauld Place-

-Estás seguro Harry?-

-Completamente Hermione , si queremos terminar con esto tenemos que arriesgarnos-

-Pero Hermione no puede… - dijo Ginny, pero de inmediato se cayó al ver la mirada que Hermione le lanzaba

-Hermione no puede que?- pregunto Draco

-Nada, Ginny, en serio ya lo supere- dijo Hermione pidiendo que Ginny la entendiera y le siguiera el juego

-Me alegro- respondió Ginevra

-Entonces, cuando nos vamos?- pregunto Draco

-Mañana mismo nos vamos a Grimauld Place- respondió Harry.

Era de mañana y los cuatro chicos estaban en la sala de la casa, habían decidido que se quedarían en Grimauld Place en caso de que estuviera habitada, los cuatro se sentían mejor estando creca del mundo mágico que en el muggle, se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron con un estruendoso Plop.

**HOLA, SE QUE FUE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO AQUÍ TIENEN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SUBIRE EL PROXIMO EL SABADO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ANSIOSA =) BESOS**

**EMMAHALE:** Hola si por fin el bebe, como se pondrá Severus cuando se entere que va a ser padre, si es que se entera, gracias por el review =D cuídate mucho

**MMGDREAM:** Hi, si va a tener eso y más, gracias por leer, besos BYE

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola se volverán a encontrar, lo juro y bueno aquí hay un poco de Bellatrix y Voldemort, pero espera que en los siguientes capítulos habrá mas de ellos que bien que estas mejor, Cuídate mucho nos leemos =) XOXO

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola lo estarán, aunque pase mucho tiempo para eso, pero se verán de nuevo, gracias por el comentario BESOS =D

**SAILOR MERCURI**: Hi que bien que te agrade la noticia del bebe, ahora solo falta que Sevy lo sapa, y Harry y Draco Voldemort y todos, me pregunto cuál será su reacción?, espero leerte muy pronto besos bye

**NINI SNAPE:** Hola , tal vez se lo quite, tal vez no porque no pueda, pero eso si, el bebe será un parte agua en el "reinado" de Voldemort, Abrazos, nos leemos

**JUDITH178**: Hola, gracias por leer la historia, besos y espero te guste este Cap. =0

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	22. Los leones y las serpientes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 22 Los leones y las serpientes no van juntos

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba en la sala de Grimauld Place, los chicos estaban a su alrededor

-Que me paso?- pregunto ella

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Draco

-En serio- Hermione se incorporo y miro a Harry quien la observaba con una mirada algo extraña

-Sí, y no es la primera vez que pasa, Hermione tienes que ir a algún doctor, esto es preocupante - exigió el chico

-No puede Harry, al menos no puede ir a San Mungo, nos están buscando, mira- Ginny le extendió el profeta a Harry, en la primera pagina estaba su foto , había una recompensa por su captura

-Pero porque – reclamo el pelinegro

- Quieren interrogarlos a ti y a Draco acerca de la muerte de Dumbledore, dice que a ustedes se les vio salir de la torre de astronomía y que son los principales sospechosos- explico Ginny

-Pero eso es absurdo!, como haríamos algo así, sabemos bien quien mato a Dumbledore fue ese traidor de Snape - dijo Harry casi gritando causando el estremecimiento de Hermione

-es la única manera para localizarlos, haciéndolos parecer enemigos del mundo mágico, es su juego – respondió Ginny

-Y por qué no me buscan a mi?, yo también estuve ahí- reclamo Hermione

-No lo sé- respondió Ginny

-El señor tenebroso, pidió que no te dañaran recuerdas- dijo Draco y Hermione asintió

- Es por eso que tu estas a salvo- explico el rubio

-Sí, nos buscan, pero de todas formas Hermione tienes que ir a un medico- dijo Harry interrumpiendo, se levanto y salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina

-Está muy alterado- lo justifico la pelirroja

-Es un tonto!- exclamo Draco

-Ya, no se peleen- interrumpió Hermione – Sera mejor que vallamos con Harry- los otros asintieron y siguieron a la cocina donde Harry interrogaba a Kreacher

-Donde esta?, tu lo viste?- pregunto con bastante autoridad Harry

-Sí, lo vi, Kreacher no sabe donde esta- respondió el elfo arrinconándose

-Como no sabes, tu nos lo robaste cuando limpiamos la sala de dibujo- afirmo Harry

-Kreacher lo tenía, pero se lo quitaron-

-Quien se lo llevo?, Kreacher responde-

-Ese ladrón, vino y se llevo muchos tesoros, cuadros de la Srita Bellatrix y la señora Narcisa, la plata fina de los Black y el relicario del amo Regulus- el pequeño elfo estaba a punto de llorar, Harry noto eso y dijo

-No llores Kreacher-

-Harry, déjalo- pidió Hermione acercándose a Kreacher y colocando su mano en su hombro

-La sangre sucia ha tocado a Kreacher- chillo el elfo alejándose de la castaña

-No es una sangre sucia, pequeña alimaña- dijo Draco pateando al elfo – ella es una Black también, es hija de Bellatrix – aclaro el rubio

-Discúlpate- le exigió Harry

-Kreacher lo lamenta señorita- Hermione solo asintió y se hizo hacia atrás

-quien se lo llevo Kreacher?- pregunto Ginny

-Ese ladrón, traidor a la sangre, Mundungus, Mundungus Fletcher- aclaro

-Ve, búscalo, no te atrevas a regresar sin él y Kreacher, no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, salvo con nosotros cuatro- advirtió Harry, el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció

-Crees que pueda hallarlo- pregunto Ginny

-Claro que si, fue una orden y tiene que hacerlo- respondió, bastante tranquilo el pelinegro

-Y ahora que hacemos- pregunto Draco

-Esperar, solo eso- le dijo Hermione

-Herms me acompañas a la habitación- pidió Ginny llevándose consigo a la castaña

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus y Narcisa llegaron a Kensington bastante temprano, se detuvieron en la puerta unos instantes y entraron

-Hola?- pregunto Narcisa asomándose a la sala con bastante cautela

-Hazte a un lado- dijo Severus apartándola- Humenum Revelio!- exclamo él, y no paso nada

-Estamos solos- le dijo a la rubia, quien se adelanto y paso a la cocina

-Severus!- grito Narcisa , el director corrió hacia la cocina donde vio como Narcisa había abierto ese chisme muggle llamado refrigerador

-Qué?- pregunto de mala gana

-Estuvieron aquí- dijo Cissy señalando el interior de la nevera

- Helado, leche, un pastel y demás comida chatarra- dijo Severus

-Exacto, yo no deje nada en la nevera, vinieron - aclaro la rubia

-Y donde están?- pregunto Severus

-No sé, tal vez no tarden en llegar- Ambos se quedaron esperando un par de horas esperando encontrarse a los chicos

-Ya no me dijiste para que te quería el señor tenebroso- pregunto Cissy

-Quiere que me bata a duelo con Weasley, pero lo raro de todo es que quiere que me deje desarmar – le dijo a la rubia

-Te dijo porque?- pregunto

-No, y no quise indagar- respondió el – aunque me dio permiso de poder desquitarme de ese patán por lo que le hizo a Hermione-

-El lord sabe lo que paso con Weasley? - pregunto Narcisa

-No, y es mejor que por el momento no se entere-

-Pero cuando lo sepa, querrá saber por qué no le mencionaste nada- insistió la rubia

-Ya buscare una respuesta convincente para explicarle- le respondió Snape

Tanto Severus como Narcisa decidieron esperar un poco más, estaban sentados en el jardín cuando Narcisa recibió una lechuza

-Es la lechuza de Remus- dijo ella tomando la nota de la patita del animal- quiere verme- le dijo a Severus

-Es un reunión de la orden?- pregunto el

-No dice- respondió ella

-y?, que esperas, ve con él –

-Estás seguro, yo puedo esperar contigo- le dijo

-No, yo estaré bien, esperare unos minutos más a ver si llegan – le explico

-y si Potter te ataca? recuerda lo que paso en el colegio - pregunto la rubia

-Se me defender, además Draco , la Srita Weasley y Hermione estarán para tranquilizarlo- Cissy asintió y se encamino a la salida, no sin antes despedirse efusivamente de Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Kreacher cumplió!- se escucho en Grimauld Place, los cuatro chicos se encaminaron a la cocina donde vieron como el elfo traía a Mundungus noqueado, lo arrastraba por toda la cocina

-Bien hecho Kreacher, puedes irte- le dijo Harry el elfo quería quedarse, sin embargo obedeció a su amo y se desapareció

-Que tiene?- pregunto Ginny

-Solo esta inconsciente, esperaremos a que se despierte- dijo Draco acercándose a él y quitándole la varita

Los cuatros chicos se quedaron en la cocina tomando té esperando que Mundungus despertara , pronto el mago se levanto agarrándose la cabeza donde había sido golpeado por el elfo

-Dónde estoy? porque me trajeron aquí?- pregunto el mago buscando en su bolsillo la varita

-Cuando entraste aquí a robar- comenzó diciendo Harry - te llevaste un relicario igual a este?- Mundungus se quedo mirando la copia del guardapelo

-Tal vez si, tal vez, no, era muy valioso?- pregunto

-Donde esta?- pregunto Hermione

-Una vieja del ministerio me lo quito, yo estaba en el callejón Diagon y llego, amenazo con mandarme a Azcaban hasta que lo vio y me lo pidió a cambio de dejarme en paz –

-La bruja, quien era?- pregunto Ginny

-Tenía cara de sapo, y vestía toda de rosa- aclaro Mundungus, los cuatro se miraron y dijeron al unisonó

-Dolores!-

-No sé cómo se llamaba, porque preguntan- trato de indagar Mundungus

-Que te importa vete, y cuidado con que divulgues donde estamos - le dijo Harry a Mundungus, el salió a toda prisa de ahí, olvidando su varita y tropezando con todo a su paso

-Y ahora, como lo conseguimos?- pregunto Ginny

-Tendremos que entrar al ministerio para conseguir el relicario, es la única manera de encontrar a Umbridge - afirmo Harry

-No podemos entrar, eso sería un suicidio, entrar a la boca del lobo – dijo Draco

-Puede ser, pero si estudiamos bien la situación , podríamos entrar- los chicos se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Harry y asintieron, fue así como empezaron a maquinar el plan apara conseguir el horcrux

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales los chicos se turnaban para vigilar a varios empleados del ministerio, usaban la capa de invisibilidad para que no los descubrieran, además se hospedaron en Grimauld Place arriesgándose a que Ron llegara en cualquier momento.

Hermione con la ayuda de Ginny empezó a ocultar los kilos de mas que había ganado aunque no eran muchos la chica se veía igual de delgada , Harry pronto desistió de la idea de que viera a un doctor al verla con mejor semblante

Aunque podía ocultar su estado físico, el emocional saltaba a la vista, todavía seguía triste por Severus lo cual exasperaba a Harry .

Sin embargo Hermione pronto descubrió la manera de no sentir tanto la lejanía de Severus, se la pasaba observándolo mediante la esfera que Dumbledore le había obsequiado en su testamento, por lo general siempre veía a Severus en el despacho del director , paseando, escribiendo o solo leyendo, ansiaba tanto estar junto a él, pero sabía que no podía aparecerse en el colegio, así que se conformaba con solo verlo.

Era viernes por la noche y los chicos platicaban en la cocina

-Entonces está decidido, entraremos este lunes- dijo Harry

-Sí, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con la poción y evitar hablar con alguien – afirmo Hermione , así mientras revisaban cada parte del plan, las horas pasaron, hasta que llego la media noche, fue que se dispusieron a dormir .

Sin embargo llego el sábado en la mañana Hermione estaba en su recamara y activo el collar viendo a Severus quien esta vez se encontraba en otro lugar, un gran jardín, sentado al lado del un lago, la chica examino la escena, no era el lago negro, era el lago de la Mansión Wilshire Snape, su cara se ilumino y supo qué hacer, tomo su túnica, el collar y se desapareció.

Hermione llego a la enorme reja, y con solo tocarla, esta se abrió de par en par permitiéndole el paso, la castaña se adentro a los jardines y volteo hacia el lago, viendo a lo lejos a Severus quien estaba sentado viendo al horizonte, su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho, fue entonces que respiro profundamente y grito

-Severus- el pelinegro volteo y vio como Hermione se aproximaba a él corriendo, se levanto y no creyendo lo que veía se tallo los ojos

-Hermione- dijo en voz baja , la castaña corría aun mas rápido tratando de alcanzarlo

-Hermione!- exclamo él y corrió con los brazos extendidos

Una vez que se encontraron, Severus la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente

-Mi vida, eres tú eres tu – decía sin poder creerlo el pelinegro

-Severus! oh Severus que bueno que te veo- decía llorando la castaña

-Como estas? donde te has metido?- preguntaba Severus sin dejar de besarla

-Estoy en Grimauld Place con los chicos- le respondió

- Grimauld Place?- pregunto Severus estrechándola más en sus brazos

-Si, al principio estábamos en una casa que Draco tenía en Kensington, pero decidimos ir a Grimauld Place- le dijo

-Yo fui a esa casa junto con Narcisa a buscarlos, pero no los vimos-

-Debió ser el día que nos fuimos- le aclaro la castaña

-Seguramente- contesto él

-Me entere de que te nombraron director de Hogwarts, como paso?- pregunto ella separándose ligeramente de Severus

-Sí, el señor tenebroso lo decidió-

-Severus, necesito saber, porque lo hiciste?, dime que no es verdad y que Dumbledore está vivo, por favor, dime que no eres un asesino- le dijo Hermione de forma suplicante

-Hermione, yo necesito que confíes en mí, no preguntes mas - respondió el pelinegro evadiendo responderle la pregunta

-Lo hare- dijo resignada Hermione

-Hermione- dijo Severus buscando algo en su túnica

-Qué?- pregunto la chica

-Ten- dijo el entregándole una pequeña llave dorada que colgaba de una larga cadena de oro

-Que es esto?- le pregunto

-La llave de la cámara que tenemos en Gringotts – le respondió- quiero que la conserves, y no acepto reclamaciones- Hermione asintió y se colgó la cadena al cuello

-Por que la traes ahora- pregunto la chica

-Siempre las cargo conmigo- dijo sacando la otra llave de oro

-Está bien, la tendré conmigo- dijo Hermione

-Se puede saber por qué no regresaron al colegio?- dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos y viéndola fijamente

-No te lo puedo decir, Dumbledore le encargo algo a Harry y…-

-Potter, siempre Potter, no se me olvida que él te separo de mi lado- le dijo demasiado molesto

-Lo hizo por mi bien según él- dijo Hermione tratando de justificar a Harry

-Si como no, pero ahora te quedaras conmigo verdad, no puedes regresar con ellos – dijo con algo de esperanza en sus palabras

-No puedo Severus, Harry me necesita, tengo que regresar-

-Y yo no te necesito?, Hermione todos estos meses he estado preocupado por ti- le reprocho

-Lo sé, pero es importante, ellos cuentan conmigo-

-Sí y a mí que me parta un rayo no?- Hermione comenzó a detectar enojo en Severus

-no, pero ellos confían en mí –

-No te creo, ya lo sabía, te digo que confíes en mí y en vez de quedarte conmigo, prefieres regresar al lado de Potter-

-Estas celoso?- pregunto ella

-Yo celoso, de Potter?, estoy molesto como es qué prefieres a alguien tan arrogante como el-

-No es que lo prefiera- objeto Hermione- es solo que…-

-Es solo que…- le dijo Severus pero Hermione no respondió – ya sabía que él te alejaría de mi lado, lo sabia!- grito asustando a Hermione

-No te enojes- dijo la chica

- No sé por qué estoy aquí- respondió Severus

-Severus escúchame, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Hermione

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, vete con Potter y olvídate de mi- le respondió con todo el veneno que pudo imprimir en sus palabras

-Escúchame, por favor- suplico ella casi al borde del llanto

-No te quiero escuchar- los celos habían cegado en ese momento a Severus quien no entendía razones

-Es importante- seguía insistiendo Hermione sin decirle lo que quería

- No, no te quiero volver a ver entendiste- En un arranque de ira Severus le arranco el collar que Dumbledore le había dejado a Hermione

-Que haces?- pregunto ella sin recibir respuesta, después de eso vio como Severus se iba dejándola ahí, ella se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que reacciono Severus ya iba casi en la reja

-Severus! Severus!- gritaba ella, pero el pelinegro no volteo varias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al dejarla ahí, pero fue fuerte y siguió caminando

-Severus! No te vayas!- grito Hermione y se hecho acorrer detrás de él , cuando lo vio desaparecer le grito

-Estoy embarazada!- Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente, sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía en miles de pedazos

**HOLA CHICAS , PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA, PERO HE TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES QUE ME IMPIDIERON SUBIR EL CAPITULO, ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN, BUENO LES DEJO ESTE CAP OJALA Y LO DISFRUTEN SE QUE ALGUNAS ME ODIARAN POR HACER QUE HERMY Y SEVY SE PELEARN, PERO ES PARA QUE A SEVERUS E LE QUITEN ESOS CELOS ABSURDOS, ESTA VEZS SU AMOR SE PONDRA A PRUEBA, LES MANDO MUCHOS ABRAZOS, XOXO**

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola, que rico que haya sea verano, aquí por lo pronto es invierno todavía y las temperaturas están bajas en la mañana, me congelo!, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este igual te guste y claro que haras sus fiestas de crucios, espera el duelo de Sevy y de Ronald te encantara, espero leerte pronto y perdón por no actualizar pronto *_* BYE

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció que tal, los antojos raros que tiene Severus jiji espero y si se coma lo que se le antoje, o si no el bebe saldrá con cara de pollo Jajaja, pero igual y será lindo por ser su hijo, espero leerte pronto cuídate mucho Besos

**NOVEMBER90:** Hi bueno esta hecho, ya se encontraron, aunque creo que no salió del todo bien el encuentro, todo por culpa de Harry y de Dumby, el amor es tan complicado! pero lo mejor es cuando supera todos los obstáculos, espero nos leamos pronto =) XOXO

**NINI SNAPE:** Hola si es una batalla entre el bien y el mal pero es a nivel personal, él como todos peleamos contra nuestros demonios, aunque la rivalidad entre Harry y Voldemort estará presente, es más que nada las emociones que cada uno experimente te mando un saludo BYE

**JUDITH178:** Hola pues si lo vio, tenía que verlo aunque como siempre Sevy no entiende de razones aunque ya se paso de paciente y tenía derecho de enojarse, pero no con Hermy, lastima ya que podría arrepentirse por su comportamiento inmaduro, lamento no haber actualizado antes, te mando un saludo =D

**EMMAHALE:** Hi , conmovedor y extraño, yo se que Voldemort no puede querer, pero con Hermione hará la excepción espero te haya gustado este cap. cuídate mucho, Besos

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola chica, si se desquitara, pero también hay más cosas detrás ya sabes los planes tan rebuscados de Voldy, espero leerte pronto =) XOXO

**YUKI- CHAN:** Hola que padre que te leíste el fic de corrido =) gracias! y si le atinaste, no los encontraron, pero mejor para evitar una pelea entre Sevy y Potter, y se encontraron, solo que espero no recibir Crucios por lo que paso jiji , espero leerte pronto Besos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola, perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, la esperanza es lo último que muere, que bien que todavía tengas la ilusión de ver a Dumbledore vivo y convertido en el abuelito Dumby , yo también quiero que este vivo, gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero te gustara el capitulo, me concentrare más en la relación de Sev y Herms que en lo demás, lo prometo, espero sugerencias acerca de cómo resucitar a Dumbledore jiji cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo XOXO =D

**ATIR:** Hola gracias por el review anterior , y juro solemnemente que hare hasta lo imposible para que el bebe no utilizado por su malvado abuelo Tommy- Too espero te guste este capítulo y también espero leerte pronto BYE *_*

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS (aunque creo que esta vez serán más maldiciones espero que no) GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJENME UN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	23. La falla en el contrato

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 23 La falla en el contrato

Severus estaba en el despacho del director, caminaba de un lado a otro con el collar de Hermione en la mano

-Porque se lo diste Albus, por qué?- Severus se veía inquieto, tal vez si había sido muy duro con Hermione, pero no podía resistir sabiendo que estaría al lado de Potter por quien sabe cuánto tiempo

-Tranquilízate-

-No me puedo Tranquilizar, primero James y ahora el malcriado de su hijo, esos Potter- gruño el pelinegro

-No ganaras nada, debes controlarte-

-No, todo por Potter, si fuera por mi se lo entregaría en este momento al señor tenebroso, pero no puedo-

-Que me habrá querido decir, no alcance a escuchar solo dijo, estoy…- analizo Snape tratando de encontrar algo mas en las últimas palabras que escucho de Hermione

-Por que no lo averiguas ve con ella- sugirió una queda voz

-No puedo llegar a Grimauld Place, no con Potter ahí- medito Severus aventando el collar hacia su escritorio, de repente la burbuja de cristal apareció ante él y pudo ver a Hermione recostada en el césped, aun estaba en la mansión Wilshire , el director se decidió a ir con ella para aclarar las cosas, pero antes de desaparecer el antebrazo izquierdo le ardió intensamente

-Ahora no!- grito el pelinegro descubriendo su marca la cual se había enrojecido, sabiendo que tenía que ir de inmediato al llamado del señor tenebroso decidió no ir en búsqueda de Hermione, suplicando que cuando regresara de la reunión, la castaña aun estuviese en el mismo lugar. Sin más, tomo su túnica y se desapareció.

Hermione se había quedado hincada en el jardín llorando cuando Severus se desapareció, sollozaba varias frases como "no me dejes" " te necesitamos" y cosas por el estilo, no fue sino hasta muy tarde que se quedo profundamente dormida, un trueno la levanto, era de noche y aun estaba recostada sobre el frio césped .

-No puede ser, me he quedado dormida!- exclamo levantándose y acomodándose la túnica , el cielo estaba nublado anunciando una fuerte tormenta

-Los chicos ya han de haber notado mi ausencia- dijo, Hermione se dirigió a la reja con algo de dificultad y una vez que había salido de los terrenos de la mansión, se desapareció rumbo a Grimauld Place.

El gran edificio se materializo ante ella, giro el pomo de la puerta con algo de miedo por la reacción de sus amigos y entro, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa Harry, Draco y Ginny corrieron a la entrada

-Hermione!- exclamo Ginny corriendo a abrazarla

-Dónde estabas?- pregunto Draco acercándose a ella

-Lo lamento, yo salí a pasear y no me di cuenta de la hora, yo…- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Estaba preocupado por ti, pensé que algo te había pasado- dijo Harry abriéndose paso entre Ginny y Draco, abrazando a Hermione con mucha efusividad acción que dejo perplejos a Draco Ginny y a la propia Hermione.

-Estoy bien, perdón por no avisar- dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo con Harry

-Pero mírate, estas pálida, donde te metiste?- pregunto Ginny insistentemente al ver el estado deplorable en el que Hermione había llegado, sus labios estaban morados del frio que tenia y el cabello estaba mas despeinado de lo habitual, además de que tenía un color muy pálido como Ginny había dicho

-Ahora no, quiero descansar- respondió secamente ella abriéndose paso entre Ginny y Draco y se dirigió a las escaleras desapareciendo por ellas rumbo a su habitación

-Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Harry

-Estuvo llorando- afirmo Ginny- vieron sus ojos?-

-Creen que haya sido por Snape?- pregunto el pelinegro con odio de solo pensar que Hermione había estado pensando en el

-Tal vez- respondió Ginny- saben chicos creo que le subiré la merienda, está muy pálida y necesita comer- Ginny se dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina

Harry camino rumbo a la sala y Draco lo siguió

-Harry-

-Que pasa Draco?-

-Sabes que quiero a Hermione como una hermana verdad?-

-No entiendo el por qué de tu pregunta, pero si la quieres como una hermana-

-Muy bien y a ti te estimo porque te considero mi amigo a pesar de nuestras diferencias, pero necesito que me digas algo, que es lo que sientes por Hermione?- la pregunta tan directa de Draco sorprendió a Harry

-Como, no entiendo?- le pregunto el

-Ya sabes, la quieres como una amiga, como una hermana, o como algo más?-

-Draco, yo no sé por qué preguntas eso- dijo Harry pasando difícilmente la saliva

-Claro que lo sabes, eres muy amable con ella y te preocupas demasiado por lo que le pase

-También me preocupo por Ginny- objeto el chico

-Tal vez, pero a Ginevra no la miras como a Hermione, Vamos Potter, yo también soy hombre no quieras engañarme - Harry se empezaba a poner nervioso por el interrogatorio de Draco y lo demostró ya que se movía de un lado a otro como queriendo escapar de ahí

-Respóndeme- le insistió el Rubio – Que sientes por ella?

-yo…- dijo nervioso - la amo de acuerdo, la amo con toda mi alma, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Cho!-

-Harry, sabes bien que no puedes, ella está casada con mi padrino- dijo cautelosamente Draco, Harry le iba a responder, pero vieron como Ginny salía de la cocina con una charola flotando delante de ella, la pelirroja los observo por unos momentos pero siguió pronto su camino, una vez que se aseguraron de que estaban solos Harry hablo

-Lo sé Draco, pero eso no me interesa, peleare por ella, además su matrimonio no durara mucho tiempo - Draco miro desconcertado a Harry

-Que quieres decir con que no va a durar mucho tiempo?- pregunto

-El matrimonio entre Hermione y Snape se puede anular-

-Harry sabes que lo único que anula el contrato matrimonial es la muerte de alguno de ellos, o no me digas que quieres matar a mi padrino? eso si que no te lo permitiré- dijo Draco en voz alta

-Shh, cállate Ginny y Hermione pueden escucharte , y cómo crees, no soy un asesino como el aunque ganas no me faltan por lo que hizo -

-entonces que pretendes- Harry jalo a Draco hacia su habitación cerciorándose que ni Ginny ni Hermione los vieran entrar.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco un pergamino el cual le dio a Draco

-Léelo- le pidió, el rubio desenrollo el pergamino y dijo

_**CONTRATO MATRIMONIAL**_

-De donde sacaste esto Potter- pregunto muy molesto Draco viendo de que se trataba

-Tu sigue leyendo- pidió Harry

_**El presente contrato celebra unión del Señor Severus Snape Price y la Srita Hermione Riddle Black bajo el régimen dictado por el decreto Num **__**521 para la conservación de la población mágica decretado por el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimengeour**_

_**En el cual quedan establecidas las siguientes clausulas:**_

-En serio es importante- pregunto Draco interrumpiendo una vez más su lectura

-Muy importante- declaro Harry y Draco volvió a la lectura

_**1.- El contrato es indefinido, por el cual se da a entender que lo único que puede anularlo es la muerte de alguno de los contrayentes.**_

Draco volteo a ver a Harry como diciendo te lo dije

-Continua- pidió el chico

_**2.- Como cabeza de familia el señor Severus Snape Prince tendrá la obligación de proveer lo necesario para la manutención del hogar.**_

_**3.- La residencia oficial del nuevo matrimonio será en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en el cual labora el esposo, teniendo como domicilio alternativo la casa ubicada en Wiltshire en la calle Grand número nueve.**_

_**4.-El matrimonio debe ser consumado en un periodo no mayor a una semana a partir de esta fecha, el no hacerlo implicara la perdida de la magia de ambos.**_

_**Teniendo que intimar por lo menos dos veces al mes.**_

_**5.- En cuanto el contrato se firme el nombre de la contrayente cambiara de Hermione Riddle Black a Hermione Snape, siendo reconocida así en cualquier documento.**_

_**Aceptamos de común acuerdo las clausulas entendiendo lo que significaría el incumplimiento de ellas.**_

_**Firma: Severus Snape Prince**_

_**Firma: Hermione Riddle Black**_

-Esto qué?- pregunto Draco devolviéndole el pergamino a Harry

-No lo vez, vamos mira- Harry acerco el pergamino a Draco y señalo el lugar donde estaba el nombre de Hermione – Que dice aquí?- pregunto

-Hermione Riddle Black- respondió Draco aun sin entender

-Exacto, Riddle, el primer apellido de quien tú sabes es Marvolo-

-No entiendo- dijo Draco

-El nombre de Hermione está mal, no es Hermione Riddle Black, es Hermione Marvolo Black- le aclaro al rubio

-Es solo una equivocación algo sin importancia- dijo Draco volteándose para salir de la habitación

-Si tiene importancia, el nombre no es el correcto así que el matrimonio no es válido-

-En serio no pensaras que ese argumento es válido o si?, además no me has dicho de donde sacaste el contrato- pregunto Draco

-eso no importa, he estado estudiando el contrato por meses, pensé que nunca encontraría una forma de anularlo, pero lo conseguí- decía Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro que importa, de donde lo sacaste?- insistió Draco

-Lo saque de las mazmorras el día que registraron las habitaciones de Snape, estaba en un cajón de su escritorio- respondió el chico

-Lo robaste-

-Lo tome prestado- aclaro Harry

- Supongamos que te creo, lo tomaste prestado y el contrato se puede anular, y.. que ahora que quieres o que piensas hacer?-

-Fácil, si solo Hermione firmara la anulación, seria libre-

-Como va a firmar una anulación, si no es válido?- pregunto Draco

-De todas maneras tiene que firmar una anulación- por primera vez Harry pudo sentir que tenía una oportunidad con Hermione, la cual no desperdiciaría tan fácilmente

-No podrás hacer que firme ella ama a mi padrino, jamás lo hará, la conozco - sentencio Draco

-Tú no sabes, yo la conozco desde hace más tiempo que tu. además después de lo que él hizo dudo que Hermione siga sintiendo algo por el-

-Y si no es así, crees que esto la va a ayudar

-Claro que si, se sentirá mejor al saber que no está unida a ese asesino-

-Cuidado Potter con lo que haces, que yo no voy a permitir que los separes - dijo Draco ya con un tono molesto- recuerda que ella lo ama y aunque anules su matrimonio puede no escogerte – le advirtió Draco

- Pero algo tenía que hacer- objeto Harry

-Nadie te lo pidió, solo asumiste lo que ella quiere- terminando de decir esto Draco abrió la puerta cuando Harry lo detuvo

-Draco, de esto ni una palabra a nadie- le pidió Harry

-No diré nada, pero desde ahora te digo que no lograras nada, no tendré que intervenir porque se que ellos se aman, pero cuidado Potter, mucho cuidado- respondió con bastante pesar y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras Harry hablaba con Draco, Ginny hacia lo mismo con Hermione, la pelirroja toco la puerta de la recamara y entro lentamente, viendo a Hermione recostada en la cama y llorando, se acerco a ella y dejo la bandeja con comida en la mesa de noche

-Que paso Hermy- dijo dulcemente la chica en un tono muy parecido al de su madre la señora Weasley

-Es horrible Ginny, me odia ya no me quiere- dijo la castaña

-Quien te odia?- pregunto Ginny

- Severus- dijo Hermione

-Pero por que te odia?-

-Hoy lo vi- respondió la castaña

-En serio y en Donde?-

-Eso no importa, lo vi y hablamos, me odia no acepto que regresara aquí , quiso que me quedara con él, pero no pude, yo les prometí que estaría con ustedes, el se enojo por que esta celoso de Harry, pero no tiene por qué estarlo, el es como un hermano para mí - Ginny miro con indulgencia a su amiga y le dijo

-Hermione, le dijiste que estas embarazada?- pregunto Ginny

-Se lo dije antes de que se desapareciera , pero no estoy segura que haya escuchado- la imagen de Severus alejándose de ella golpeo su cabeza haciéndola llorar aun mas

-Tranquila- dijo Ginevra abrazándola – Esta celoso como tú lo dijiste, por eso no supo cómo reaccionar, tu lo conoces y sabes cómo es, solo dale tiempo para que se calme un poco-

-Y si no se calma, hay Ginny esto duele mucho- Hermione seguía llorando y se aferro a su amiga

-El te quiere recuérdalo, es solo que estaba alterado , dale tiempo-

-Sí creo que es eso estaba alterado- Hermione se seco las lagrimas y fingió una sonrisa para clamar a Ginny

-Te traje tu merienda, imagino que no has comido nada- Ginny le acerco la bandeja a Hermione quien tomo el zumo de calabaza dándole un sorbo

- Gracias Ginny-

-De nada, tu harías lo mismo por mí, ahora dime, como es que viste a Snape?-

-el collar, lo vi en el collar que Dumbledore me dejo y solo me aparecí, no estaba en el colegio- Dijo buscando la cadena del collar en su cuello, pero recordó que Severus se lo había arrebatado, sin embargo una cadena más fina ocupaba ahora ese lugar , Hermione tiro de ella sacando la pequeña llave de oro

-Que es eso Hermione?

-La llave de la cámara de Gringotts , Severus me la dio - respondió

-Y que vas a hacer con ella?-

-Guardarla – dijo ella ocultando la cadena de nuevo en su cuello -Ginny, no le digas a los chicos que vi a Severus-

-No lo hare- dijo Ginny , ambas chicas se quedaron platicando por largo tiempo acerca de cómo entrarían al ministerio, cosa que le sirvió a Hermione para olvidar momentáneamente el percance con Severus

OoOoOoOoOoO

Narcisa estaba sentada al lado de Lucius en la mesa, ese día se llevaría a cabo el duelo entre Severus y Ron , todos los mortifagos se habían reunido por petición de Lord Voldemort, el único ausente era Ronald quien no se sabía si había desistido del duelo por miedo a Snape o si solamente se le había hecho tarde

Severus estaba justo enfrente de la rubia a su lado estaba Bellatrix sonriendo perversamente ahora si lucia como ella, había recuperado su carácter pasado, tan despreocupado, sádico y desquiciado

-Mis queridos amigos….- comenzó diciendo Voldemort, pero un trueno lo silencio, fue con eso que Narcisa recordó lo que había pasado hace unas semanas cuando vio a Remus

_FLASHBACK_

Narcisa estaba sentada en una banca de un hermoso parque, ya estaba casi anocheciendo, Cissy volteaba a todos lados como si estuviera esperando a alguien, fue cuando saco la nota que Remus le había mandado de su bolso y la leyó de nuevo, la nota decía

NARCISA;

Tengo que hablar contigo, te espero a las seis de la tarde en Pemberly

REMUS LUPIN

Ese lugar al que se refería la nota era en las afueras de Londres en la campiña, un lugar muy conocido por Narcisa, ya que fue ahí donde Remus y ella se conocieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts

La rubia se levanto ya que vio a lo lejos como Remus se acercaba con paso rápido hacia ella

-Hola- dijo el licántropo una vez que había llegado

-Hola- respondió ella sonriendo – para que soy buena?- pregunto

-Narcisa- comenzó diciendo Remus el cual se veía más nervioso que de costumbre – Quiero decirte que en contra de mis principios, mis deberes y mi buen juicio no te he podido olvidar- Narcisa se sorprendió por la declaración hecha por Remus

-Qué?-

-Lo que has escuchado, desde el día en que te fuiste no he dejado de pensar en ti, te has metido en mi corazón y no hay manera de que te pueda sacar de él, solo sobrevivo por inercia y es que no puedo concebir la vida sin ti-

-Remus, yo, no sé qué decir, ha sido mucho tiempo, tú te fuiste, no dejaste que te explicara- dijo Narcisa

-Sí, lo sé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber luchado por ti, pero quiero que sepas que aunque no lo quieras, ahora si luchare por recuperar tu amor- Narcisa miro fijamente a Remus y pudo ver en sus ojos sinceridad pura , respiro profundamente y le dijo

-Y quién te ha dicho que has perdido mi amor- la mirada de Remus se ilumino

-En serio no le he perdido- pregunto incrédulo

-No, yo te deje mi corazón el día en que me comprometieron con Lucius, solo a ti te he amado y así será hasta el día en que deje de respirara- aseguro Cissy

Remus al escuchar eso sintió un gran alivio así que se acerco a Cissy y tomándola por la cabeza fue acercándose lentamente a ella, posando sus labios en los de ella, colocando un dulce beso en los labios de ella

-Te amo- le dijo al oído-

-Y yo a ti Remus, aunque…-

- Lucius?- pregunto él

-Si, tenemos que mantener esto en absoluto secreto, no podemos hacer peligrar a la orden- le respondió ella recibiendo de Lupin una sonrisa

_FLASHBACK_

Narcisa sonreía ampliamente, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el señor tenebroso, quien al verla le dijo

-Que te pone tan contenta Narcisa –

-Su triunfo en el ministerio mi Lord – respondió ella sin mucha convicción aunque bastante rápido para no levantar sospechas

-Ya veo- dijo Voldemort volteando su vista a Severus

-Al perecer te tuvo miedo- los demás se burlaron del comentario del lord, pero un carraspeo los interrumpió, en la entrada del salón estaba Ron Weasley , su apariencia había cambiado desde el día de que había sido marcado, ahora se veía más tenebroso, con una mirada igual de sádica que la de Bellatrix, y un gesto de autosuficiencia, como todo mortifago debía ser.

-Hasta que llegas Weasley- dijo Yaxley en forma de burla

- Pensaste que no llegaría?- pregunto Ron

-Pensé que le tenías miedo a Severus, no te culpo comadreja, y más por lo que te espera- Bellatrix soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Que te divierte tanto Bellatrix?- pregunto Voldemort

-La paliza que Severus le propinara a este traidor mi Lord - respondió la mortifaga fulminando con la mirada a Weasley, si bien Ron se había hecho mortifago, el haber sido marcado no provoco que lo respetaran mas, al contrario, los mortifagos no lo consideraban uno de los suyos, para ellos seguía siendo un traidor a la sangre, amigo de Potter y espía.

-Te sientes muy segura verdad Bellatrix?- pregunto Ronald

-No me dirijas la palabra, traidor- chillo la mortifaga lanzándole una maldición a Ron, pero este la pudo esquivar aunque con algo de dificultad

- Sorprendida?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la ira en la cara de Bella por haber fallado

- Para nada, rata- respondió ella, Ron le iba a responder pero Voldemort se levanto de su asiento y dijo con voz muy fuerte

-Ya basta!, Bellatrix, tendrás el placer de jugar con el después, ahora- dijo el Lord levantando su varita y haciendo desaparecer la enorme mesa que ocupaba casi todo el espacio en el salón dejando el suficiente espacio para que se pudiera dar un duelo

– Quiero verlos pelear- Severus se levanto de su asiento y vio a Ron empalidecer, respondiéndole con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Ambos magos tomaron la distancia pertinente para poder acomodarse, una vez en posición y antes de lanzar su primer hechizo Voldemort se dirigió a Severus y le dijo

-Severus, intenta no matarlo-

**HI! Y BIEN? QUE LES PARECIO, CREEN QUE SEVERUS Y HERMIONE PUEDAN SOPORTAR ESTA PRUEBA, O NO?,=) ( YO ESPERO QUE SI)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE ANIMo, MIL GRACIAS, UN ABRAZOTE Y UN BESO BYE =d**

**EYDREN SNAPE: **Hola, primero que nada feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! =) ojala y te la hayas pasado increíble, y si, los celos son horribles, pero esperemos y esta etapa se le pase rápido a Severus, como siempre, mil gracias por el review BYE

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola que te parece la cita de Remus y de Narcisa? espero te gustara, en cuanto a Sevy y Herms, lo suyo está empeorando y no por su culpa, si no por Harry, Voldemort y las circunstancias, ya me imagino cuando Voldemort se entere de que va a ser abuelo, se pondrá! y Dumby, aun esta en haber, te mando muchos saludos y gracias por el apoyo, afortunadamente ya se soluciono todo =) nos leemos XOXO

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hi A veces el amor nos hace hacer cosas tontas, esperemos que Harry no pierda la amistad de Herms por andar de necio oponiéndose a lo que ella siente por Severus, Gracias por el review, espero leerte pronto =D

**SAKURA TACHI:** Que tal chica? espero te gustara este capítulo también, aunque la tortura al zanahorio si te la debo, esta será en el próximo cap, pero será muy fuerte, Gracias por todo =) BYE

**JUDITH178:** Hola, no te preocupes, lo sabrá, pero todo a su tiempo, y a que no adivinas quien se lo va a decir… espero que si sepas pues será muy intenso, Gracias por leerme, estamos en contacto XOXO

**NOVEMBER90:** Hola, no fue nada grave gracias ya lo solucione, ahora el del problema es Sevy y sus celos de niño tonto, esperemos aprenda la lección, un besote =D BYE

**YUKI- CHAN** Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y bien? espero lo hayas disfrutado, pero que tal el cambio radical, Herms invalidara su matrimonio después de lo que Sevy le dijo, o aguantara en nombre del amor?, espero leerte pronto, cuídate mucho BYE

**MMGDREAM:** Hola, si es muy tierno Draquito y más cuando defienda a su prima de la obsesión de Harry, no sé ese chico merece ser bueno, en fin, deseo leerte pronto, Besos BYE =)

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola que tal? un nuevo obstáculo para Herms y Sev, Potter, siempre Potter, solo hay que esperar a ver que decide Herms y también haber que dice Voldy cuando sepa que será abuelo, cuídate mucho BYE

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJENME UN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	24. Castigo a un traidor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 24 Castigo a un traidor

-Severus, intenta no matarlo-

Severus sonrió y de inmediato dijo

-Como usted ordene mi Lord- el hizo una reverencia, al momento que Ron lanzo el primer hechizo

- Crucio!- Severus desvió la maldición, haciendo que Ronald cayera al suelo

-No tan rápido Weasley, que apenas estamos empezando- le advirtió sonriendo, recibiendo por parte de Ron una mirada cargada de odio

-Sectumsempra- dijo Snape y el hechizo le pego a Ron en uno de los brazos haciéndolo sangrar escandalosamente

Una carcajada se escucho en el fondo del salón, era Bellatrix quien saltaba alrededor de las sillas riendo como una loca

-Levántate Weasley! Vamos!- le grito Severus agarrando a Ron del brazo y empujándolo hacia donde se encontraba Lucius, quien al tenerlo a sus pies lo empujo de nuevo ante Severus

-Expelliarmus- Severus se hizo a un lado evitando que le fuese arrebatada su varita, pero al instante vio como Voldemort hacia una mueca de enojo, fue así que recordó lo que el Lord le había pedido, dejarse desarmar.

-Inténtalo de nuevo Weasley!- le grito, para que el pelirrojo repitiera el hechizo, el chico le hizo caso y repitió

-Expelliarmus!- esta vez la varita de Severus salió volando de sus manos, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, Ron sonrió triunfante al igual que Voldemort, el chico aun apuntaba a Snape con su varita cuando

-Traidor!- grito Bellatrix causando la distracción de Ronald, situación que Severus aprovecho para levantar su varita, cuando Ron volteo a verlo el pelinegro dijo

-Imperio- Ron se quedo inmóvil ante él, luego fue caminado hacia Severus

-Híncate- le ordeno, cosa que Ron hizo muy a su pesar viendo las miradas de burla de los demás mortifagos

-Bien hecho Weasley, en el suelo es donde debes estar- le dijo Severus quien se paseaba alrededor del chico tratando de examinarlo, pronto deshizo la maldición y Ron se levanto de inmediato

-Bombarda!- grito él, una enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo cayó casi encima de Snape, pero él se hizo a un lado

-Pensé que todo este tiempo habías aprendido verdaderos hechizos, pero veo que aun sigues usando lo que Potter te enseño- declaro el profesor con algo de sarcasmo y burla en sus palabras

-Claro que aprendí cosas nuevas, profesor- dijo el muy enojado y grito

-Crucio!- por segunda ocasión Severus esquivo la maldición

-Ya veo que tienes ganas de jugar con los Crucios, tal vez quieres recordar la tortura en la biblioteca -

-De hecho no Severus, no quiero recordarla, pero lo que si quisiera recordar la cara de Hermione, estoy seguro que tu no la has olvidado - dijo con malicia y sonrío socarronamente, la cara de Severus se torno rojiza y grito

– Desmanius- hechizo que le pego al pelirrojo

-Y mira hablando de hechizos enseñados por Potter, seguro que no estabas en las clases tú también?- pregunto Ron levantándose del suelo

-Te arrepentirás de esto Weasley- advirtió Severus, Ron reacciono de inmediato lanzándole un hechizo a Severus, por varios minutos las luces de colores volaban por todo el salón , ambos magos peleaban como si su vida dependiera de ese duelo , el que Severus era el que ganaba hasta ahora, pero Ron hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no quedarse atrás y logro asestar un par de buenos hechizos a el profesor, tirándolo con una fuerza impresionante hacia donde estaba la chimenea

-Mátalo Severus!- le grito Bellatrix – Mata al traidor!- Snape vio a Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza y dijo

-Crucio!- el hechizo esta vez sí golpeo a Ron quien se retorcía en el piso, Severus recordó que tenía que desear hacer daño para que la tortura fuera insoportable, así que recordó la discusión con Hermione y todo su enojo contra Harry brindando así una tortura muy superior a las que Bellatrix ofrecía a menudo

-No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Hermione- le sentencio haciendo más intenso la maldición

- Eso!- grito Bellatrix al ver a Ron al borde de la locura

-Crucio!- volvió a decir Ron se retorció aun mas, después de varios minutos aplicando la misma maldición Severus paro un instante para descansar, el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo casi inconsciente pero poco le importo a Snape quien se acerco de nuevo y dijo

-Esophagus incensum !- este hechizo causo que Ron sintiera como si se quemara por dentro, también sintió como si varias espadas le estuvieran desgarrando la garganta , se levanto y comenzó a vomitar sangre por todo el piso

-Que le hiciste Severus- pregunto Horrorizada Narcisa ya que jamás había escuchado tal hechizo ni había visto tal escena

-Nada, solo que hasta que se arrodille y me pida perdón sentirá que se quema por dentro- respondió el con suficiencia

- solo no lo vayas a matar Severus- le recordó Voldemort quien veía a Ron retorcerse de la quemazón que sentía

-Detenlo- suplico Ron

-Discúlpate primero- insistió Severus

-Jamás!- le grito el pelirrojo y luego ahogo un grito de dolor

-Por mi está bien, no lo hagas- respondió Severus , el chico aguanto por más tiempo la maldición, hasta que ya no soportando el dolor que le producía dijo en voz baja

-Lo siento- Ron se tiro a los pies de Severus

-No te escuche Weasley dijiste algo?- pregunto Severus

-Lo lamento, jamás volveré – repitió el chico llorando, Severus al verlo detuvo el hechizo, y dejo pasar unos minutos para que Ron se recuperara, una vez que el pelirrojo tomo su varita el pelinegro dijo

-Sectumsempra- el cuerpo de Ron se lleno de varios cortes haciéndolo sangrar

-Te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter en nuestras vidas Weasley , Crucio!- dijo Severus ensañándose de nuevo, Ron quien había soportado ya demasiado sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas

-Sientes eso, te exprimiré el cerebro hasta que no recuerdes ni quién eres- le dijo Severus, el Crucio estaba dejando a Ronald al borde del delirio como había pasado con los padres de Neville cuando Bella los había torturado, Voldemort al ver esto dijo

-Basta Severus, hasta ahí, lo quiero cuerdo- el pelinegro bajo la varita y cayo rendido al suelo siendo auxiliado de inmediato por Narcisa y Bellatrix

-Colagusano!- llamo el Lord, el pequeño mago apareció por la puerta

-Sí, mi Señor- respondió

-Llévate a Weasley y cúralo, lo necesitamos aun aquí- Petigrew asintió y tomo a Ron en sus brazos sacándolo de ahí

-No aguanto nada- se burlo Yaxley

-Es igual que Arthur, una vergüenza para los magos, y pensar que son sangre pura- agrego Lucius

-Pero Severus le dio una lección- dijo Bellatrix

-Así es- afirmo Narcisa Severus, ya estaba de pie y algo recuperado

-Por cierto Severus, te desarmo- le recordó Lucius

-Fue un momento de descuido, pero le di su merecido- respondió Snape con bastante aplomo e indiferencia

-La reunión termino- dijo Voldemort saliendo del salón, acto seguido los demás mortifagos se despidieron y salieron de la mansión, Bellatrix quien estaba aun al lado de Severus lo tomo del brazo y le dijo

-Necesito que me expliques a que te referías con lo de la biblioteca, y como esta eso de que Weasley quiso dañar a Hermione?- la pregunto de Bella tomo por sorpresa a Snape quien solo arqueo la ceja

-No Se a que te refieres – respondió Severus tratando de sonar convincente

-La noche que marcaron al traidor escuche lo que le dijiste a Narcisa, y quiero que me expliques todo- Severus se quedo mirando a la bruja pensando si decirle o no lo que había sucedido.

-No tengo nada que decirte Bellatrix, y si me permites- respondió el soltándose del agarre de la mortifaga – Tengo cosas que hacer- Severus se despidió de Lucius y Narcisa y de inmediato se desapareció , cuando llego a la mansión Snape, busco por todos lados, y en efecto como había imaginado Hermione ya no estaba, resignándose a no poder verla decidió dormir en la casa para regresar al día siguiente a Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era lunes por la tarde, Harry y Draco se encontraban en Kensington habían llegado ahí ya que a su salida del ministerio los habían descubierto, Yaxley los siguió y al momento de desaparecerse el mortifago tomo a Draco del brazo, siendo llevado por el rubio a Grimauld Place, el chico opto por desaparecerse de nuevo y llegar a su casa, ambos chicos estaban caminado de un lado a otro lucían muy preocupados, cuando Ginny salió de la habitación que anteriormente había compartido con Hermione

-Ginny que tiene Herms- pregunto el pelinegro

-Sufrió una disparticion además tiene mucha fiebre - dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero está bien verdad, yo la vi bien- dijo Draco mirando a Ginny a los ojos, pero la mirada de la pelirroja lo hizo dudar- Verdad que no le paso nada?- pregunto con insistencia

-Bueno, esta delicada- dijo Ginny

-Pero se le ve perfecta, que tiene Ginevra?- dijo Harry,

-Necesita descansar- insistió la chica

-Quiero verla- pidió Harry, pero Ginny impidió que entrara a la habitación

-No, Harry ella está muy mal-

-Ginny, no sé lo que pasa, dices que sufrió una disparticion , pero cuando llegamos yo la vi bien, con excepción de que se había desmayado- Harry vio con intensidad a la chica

-Ginny que pasa?- pregunto

-Nada-

-mentira, algo está pasando y ni tu o Hermione nos lo quieren decir, han estado raras desde el día que llegamos a esta casa- dijo Harry a manera de reproche

-Eso no es cierto-

-Lo es!, y Draco lo sabe, dile Draco, no me decías que algo se traían-

-Harry ahora no, luego lo hablamos- insistió Draco tratando de llevarse a Harry de ahí

-No!, Ginevra estoy preocupado que pasa con Herms?- la chica sin aguantar más el intenso interrogatorio de Harry dijo

-Ella… esta – la menor Weasley se detuvo ,

-Ella esta qué?- pregunto Harry tomando de los brazos a Ginny

-Ella esta, muy delicada- le respondió tratando de contenerse para no decir la verdad

-Se recuperara- pregunto Malfoy separando a la chica de Harry

-Eso espero- dijo cuando de Repente se escucho una leve voz diciendo

-Severus, Severus- era Hermione q quien estaba despertando

-Tengo que ir con ella- dijo Ginny entrando de nuevo a la habitación

Draco al ver a Harry con cara de pocos amigos le pregunto

-Que tienes?-

-Pregunto por el- le respondió

-Y que querías, que dijera donde esta mi amado Harry- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

-No, pero me de coraje que se interese en ese- le dijo

-Te comportas como un niño, yo que tú en vez de estar tratando de conquistar a Hermione, estaría tratando de encontrar la forma para destruir los Horcruxes-

-Tienes razón, pero me preocupa- le dijo el pelinegro

-Ginny la cuidara, será mejor que vallamos abajo para intentar destruir el relicario

Harry asintió y bajo con Draco a la biblioteca, donde se quedaron discutiendo las formas en las que podrían destruirlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que te dijo Bellatrix- pregunto Voldemort a la mortifaga

-Nada mi lord, aun no se por que quiere ocultar lo que paso con Weasley

-Es muy raro que Severus no me lo haya dicho-

-Lo va a castigar amo- pregunto Bellatrix

-No, le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero lo tendré mas vigilado- le respondió el Lord

-Quiere que yo lo vigile-

-Tú? como si no estás en Hogwarts?- le dijo

-Fuera del castillo puedo vigilar sus movimientos-

-No Bellatrix, déjalo asi, que saben de Hermione y de Potter- pregunto

-Yaxley esta investigando algo, al salir del ministerio lo llevaron a la casa de Black

-Que han encontrado-

-Nada útil, solo al inútil elfo, lo están interrogando , la casa estaba desordenada, pero al parecer Potter y los demás estuvieron hospedados ahí desde hace semanas, se dice que rea el cuartel de la orden del fénix-

-Severus sabia de la casa ¿- pregunto Voldemort

-No lo creo amo-

-Sabe que Potter y Hermione entraron al ministerio junto con Draco y la chica Weasley

-Si, amo, yo se le informe, a el y a Narcisa –

-Saben para que fueron?- preguto de nueva cuenta el Lord

- Según el elfo estaban buscando un relicario como este- Bellatrix puso sobre el escirtorio la copia del guardapelo, Voldemort al verlo intento ocultar su sorpresa

-Vete, llama a Severus, que venga de inmediato- Bellatrix asintió y salió de la habitación.

Voldemort se quedo pensando por varios minutos, tal vez Potter sabia su secreto, pero los horcruxes eran indestructibles según él,

-Maldito Potter, te he de encontrar para matarte de una buena vez – fue lo que dijo sin embargo no estando seguro si uno de sus preciados Horcruxes estaba seguro Voldemort se desapareció , llegando así a un bosque nublado, se acerco a un árbol y mediante varios hechizos muy complicados pudo conseguir la copa de Helga Hufflepuff , el Horcrux que según él estaba más desprotegido. Asi se volvió a desaparecer para llegar de nuevo a la biblioteca donde Severus ya lo esperaba

-Mi Lord- dijo el profesor haciendo una reverencia

-Que bueno que llegas Severus- respondió el- Tnego un asunto que encargarte- le dijo

-Lo que usted quiera mi Lord-

-Deceos que guardes esta copa en tu bobeda de Grigngotts-

dijo Voldemort entregándole la pequenlña copa de oro

-Puedo preguntar…- hiba a decir Severus pero el Lord lo interrumpió

-Noo, no puedes, solo debes saber que es muy valiosa y deceo que la guardes, de inmediato, eso es todo-

-Como usted ordene- respondió y salió de prisa de la biblioteca rumbo a Gringotts para guardar lo que le había sido confiado, Severus sorprendido por la actitud del Lord no dijo nada, esperaba que le comentara de la entrada en el ministerio de Hermione, de Grimauld Place, incluso esperaba que lo hubiese descubierto, sin embargo le dio a proteger algo, fue como Snape llego a los jardines de la casa y se desapareció.

**HOLA QUE TAL, BUENO EL CAPITULO 24 YA ESTA AQUÍ, SON MUCHOS CAPITULOS, TODAVIAN FALTAN UNOS DIEZ Y EL EPILOGO, QUE OPINAN, DE LO QUE HIZO VOLDY JIJI NO SABE LA QUE LE ESPERA, PERO BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP, LES MANDO UN BESO, HASTA LA PROXIMA =)**

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola Rocío, espero te gustara la tortura al zanahorio, yo disfrute escribiéndola, se me salió el lado malo jiji, espero estés bien cuídate mucho y gracias por el review =)

**NOVEMBER90 : Hi! **ya no te pregunte, que tal saliste en tus exámenes, espero que bien, y si Harry no solo se lastima a él, si no a los demás, pero seguro antepondrá su amistad con Herms, ojala y lo comprenda, bueno te mando abrazo bye =D

**SAKURA TACHI: **Hola chica gracias por el review, y si estoy súper bien =), y no te preocupes , Severus algún día se va a enterar, eso es seguro, solo queda esperar que sea antes que se entere el Lord para que pueda proteger a Herms, tu también cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo besos!

**YUKI CHAN: **Hola que tal? la paliza ahí está, creo que ya mas de una se dieron cuenta porque Sevy se dejo desarmar verdad, es plan con maña espero tu si lo notaras, pero bueno, no creo que Hermy firme, a menos que Severus lo haga y eso está por verse jiji, soy mala bueno no, no lo soy solo me gusta complicar las cosas , cuídate mucho XOXO

**SAILOR MERCURI: **Hi , sabes? tienes razón Harry no oye bien, creo que necesita que Herms le diga que ama a Severus para que lo entienda, lo dicho, los hombres son tan tontos, (a veces ) espero leerte pronto te mando un abrazo =D

**AMIA SNAPE: **Hola chica, mira tienes razón de que no se anule por la manutención ya que le dio su llave del banco, por lo de la intimidad tampoco, primero por que cuando se concibe al primogénito en el primer año esa clausula ya no es válida, segundo aunque Hermy no estuviese embarazada lo único que pasaría seria que perdiera su magia tal y como el contrato dice, pero el nombre es algo que si lo anularía, o la muerte de alguno de ellos y creo que por el estado de Hermy podría pasar me explico, en cuanto a la cita de Cissy y Remus cositas! qué bueno que regresaron, y digamos tal vez Lucius no sepa, pero si Draco se entera , que sería peor. Espero hayas entendido el por que se deja desarmar, recuerda que la lealtad de las varitas cambia =), Espero leerte pronto Gracias por tus buenas vibras XOXO

**CADYMALFOY: **Hola nueva lectora, que bien que te está gustando, espera a que Voldy se entere de que será abuelo, será sorprendente, espero leerte pronto, =D cuídate

**EYDREN SNAPE: **Hola , ya le dio su merecido, aunque lo del collar, creo que debes saber que solo podrá verla si esta sola, si no lo está el collar no sirve( inventos de Albus ) pero aunque Hermy va a estar casi vigilada las 24 horas esperemos logre ver a su pequeña como él le dice, un saludote besos!

**MRS. V : **Que tal, sabes tú observación es muy buena pero te explico por qué no sería válida, yo se que en español el primer apellido es el del padre y el segundo de la madre, sin embargo en ingles creo que es igual, si no lo fuera Harry se apellidaría Evans Potter, Draco seria Black Malfoy etc… me explico? además el nombre que J. k Rowling dio a Voldemort es Tom Marvolo ( Sorvolo en español por cuestión del anagrama de su nombre ) Riddle así que está bien el nombre de Voldemort y por ende el de Hermione es incorrecto , es por eso que Harry esta en lo bien, de todos modos gracias por leerme un saludote BYE

**MMGDREAM**: Hi! te juro que me estoy quemando las pestañas para subir los capítulos, ya tenía escrito todo el fic, pero le estoy cambiando cosas así que… pero se hace lo que puede para hacer la historia más interesante, Besos cuídate mucho ;)

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJENME UN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	25. Descubriendo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 25 Descubriendo

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente en el ministerio, por desgracia Hermione había entrado en una especie de coma, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y Ginny no sabía qué hacer.

La relación entre la pelirroja, Draco y Harry se había tornado bastante tensa, por un lado estaba la urgencia de destruir los horcruxes, el estado de salud de Hermione y el fastidioso habiente que vivían ya que aunque nadie sabía dónde estaban, no se atrevían a salir de la casa.

La noche estaba por caer y Harry se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione, la había notado mas llenita, Ginevra argumentaba que era por el suero que le suministraba, así que el chico no se atrevió a discutir el asunto

-Cuando vas a despertar Hermione, me haces falta- decía Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a la castaña

-si tan solo supieras, yo te amo- le dijo Harry, de repente el pelinegro se coloco su cabeza sobre el vientre de Hermione, quedándose en esa postura por varios minutos, una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla al pensar que el podría haber sido el culpable de lo que su Hermione tenía, el tenia la obligación de buscar los horcruxes, y tal vez si en vez de retenerla la hubiese dejado ir con Severus, estaría mejor

"_Jamás, Jamás estaría bien al lado de ese asesino"_ pensó

-Recupérate Herms- murmuro el chico, cuando de repente sintió como si algo se hubiese movido dentro de Hermione, se levanto de inmediato

-Hermione?- pregunto y se acerco de nuevo al vientre de la chica recibiendo otro golpe como respuesta

-Pero que pasa?- se pregunto el chico

-Ginny, Draco, vengan- al cabo de unos segundos Weasley y Malfoy entraron apresuradamente a la habitación

-Hermione, ella…- decía el chico

-Que paso- pregunto Ginny

-Algo se movió- Ginny se acerco a Hermione y le tomo el pulso mientras Harry seguía hablando

-Estábamos hablando, y su vientre, su vientre… Ginevra por que se movió el vientre de Hermione?- pregunto Harry

-Yo… Draco por que no te llevas a Harry, Hermione tiene que descansar- dijo Ginny poniéndose extremadamente nerviosa

-Gin que está pasando, porque evades responder a Harry- pregunto Draco

-Ahora no es el momento- respondió ella

-Entonces cuando lo va a ser- dijo Harry casi gritando – En cuantas semanas más vamos a saber que pasa-

-No soy la indicada- balbuceaba Ginny tratando de soportar las fijas miradas de Harry y Draco

-Entonces quien?- pregunto Harry

-Hermione-

-A si como no, y que esperas, que se levante ahora y nos diga lo que tú no nos quieres decir- dijo sarcásticamente Harry

-No es necesario que nos lo digan – interrumpió Draco para sorpresa de Ginny y Harry

-Y por qué no Malfoy?- pregunto el chico

-Sencillo, yo sé lo que pasa , Hermione está embarazada- ante esa notica Ginny solo atino cerrar los ojos implorando que algo pasara para no estar ahí en ese momento, Harry por su parte había caído sentado en la silla que tenía a su lado

-Es mentira- susurro- es mentira!- grito levantándose y jalando a Ginny

-Es mentira verdad Ginevra- la pelirroja al ver la ira en la mirada del chico se soltó a llorar

-Dime que es una mentira-

-No lo es – respondió ella

-Ustedes lo sabían y no dijeron nada- les reprocho

-Cálmate Potter, yo no lo sabía pero lo deduje- respondió Draco

-A si, y cómo?- pregunto el escéptico

-Simple, primero está casada que esperabas, es lo más normal , dos se la paso con nauseas y mareos a pesar de que comía muy bien, y como explicas tu que cada vez este subiendo de peso, tal parece que estas ciego-

-No puede ser, por que no nos lo dijo antes?- pregunto mientras paseaba por la habitación

-Por su reacción, pensaba que no la comprenderían, y al parecer no se equivoco- respondió Ginny con un tono de reprensión

-Yo la comprendo, es mas, eso es lo mejor que pudo pasar, - dijo Draco tomando la mano de Hermione

-Y tu Harry?- pregunto Ginny

-Yo no sé qué hacer perdón chicos pero tengo que estar solo- dijo el chico al verse en un apuro, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su recamara

-Déjalo, luego se le pasa- respondió Draco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Gin, mi padrino sabe que Hermione está embarazada?-

-No Draco, no sabe nada- respondió Ginny

-genial cuando le cuente se pondrá feliz y…-

-No se puede enterar- le dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolo

-Por qué, el es el padre, porque lo es verdad Ginny-

-Claro que lo es, pero Hermione es a la que le corresponde decírselo, ni tu ni yo tenemos el derecho- le dijo Ginny

-Claro, y cuando se entere podrán ser… No puede ser!- dijo Draco de repente

-Que paso?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-Nadie debe de saber, no podemos arriesgarnos- decía Draco quien se había puesto pálido

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, te ordeno que me digas que pasa?-

-Ginevra tu sabes de quien es hija Hermione?- pregunto Draco recibiendo un quedo si por parte de la pelirroja – Bien, mi mama me dijo que quien tu sabes le pidió un nieto a mi padrino- le dijo

-Para que?- pregunto Ginny

-Ginny- dijo Draco acercándose a la chica y en voz baja temiendo que Hermione los escuchara le dijo

-El lord quiere quitarle el hijo a Hermione y Severus para que sea su sucesor- al decir eso Ginny se sobresalto

-Cálmate- le insistió el chico

-No podemos permitirlo-

-Claro que no podemos- le dijo el rubio, nadie puede saber del estado de Hermione ella y el bebe corren mucho peligro- ambos voltearon a ver a Hermione quien se encontraba profundamente dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muy lejos de ahí, en la mancion Malfoy, Narcisa y Severus estaban platicando

-Y el Lord?- pregunto el

-que ghaces aquí?- pregunto Narcisa

-El señor tenebroso me mando llamar , donde esta?-

-Salio hace unos momentos-

-L o tendre que esperar- dijo Severus

-Quieres algo de beber?- pregunto Narcisa

-No nada, Gracias- le dijo el

-Sientate- el pelinegro hizo caso y se acomodo en una silla de la biblioteca

-Sabes a donde fue-

-No, salió con Lucius muy rápido, Severus tengo que hablar de algo que acabo de escuchar y me tiene muy alterada- dijo la rubia

-Te escucho-

-Es sobre Hermione y los demás-

-Has sabido algo de los chicos- le pregunto Severus a Cissy

-No, el Lord está muy enojado, me entere que después de torturar a Kreacher y de interrogarlo, lo mato-

-Que fue lo que les dijo-

-Que los chicos querían encontrar un relicario que tenia Umbridge, era muy importante para ellos según perece- le menciono ella – sabes algo acerca de eso- le pregunto, recibiendo de Snape una negativa

-Además dijo algo acerca de Hermione que tiene al Lord muy inquieto-

-Que dijo esa sabandija- le pregunto Severus

-Severus- dijo Narcisa haciendo sus acostumbradas pausas- Kreacher dijo que un día escucho a Ginny y a Hermione hablando en una de las habitaciones –

-sigue-

-Severus esto es grave-

-Narcisa dime que pasa-

-el elfo aseguro escuchar a Hermione hablando dealgo

-De qué?- pregunto más inquieto el profesor

-Severus, parece que Hermione está embarazada- al escuchar eso Severus sintió como su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos, sintió el estomago hecho nudo, un cosquilleo poco común en todo el cuerpo pero en si se sintió pésimo por haberle gritado a Hermione y haberse enojado con ella

-Eso era lo que me quería decir entonces- dijo en voz media recordando aquel día

-Ya lo sabías- pregunto Cissy

-No, si, Bueno yo… el día que vi a Hermione-

-Viste a Hermione?, como está Draco?, que paso? , te dijo algo acerca del ministerio? porque no está contigo?- pregunto Narcisa aturdiendo a Severus

- Es una historia larga, el hecho es que me enoje con ella y al momento de desaparecer me grito algo como que estaba… pero no escuche mas, estoy seguro que fue eso lo que me iba a decir - atino a decir el director

-Que tú te enojaste con ella, Severus que tienes en la cabeza- le dijo Narcisa

-Se que hice mal, pero después se vino el duelo con Weasley y ya no pude volver hasta tarde, pero ella ya no estaba- dijo muy a su pesar

-Sabes lo que implica que el Lord se haya enterado?- le pregunto

-Si, lo sé-

-Severus, la va a mandar buscar por todos lados y si los encuentran, van a matar a Draco y a Harry-

-No la van a lastimar, lo tiene prohibido recuerda, además no permitiremos que la encuentren y no les harán nada si los encontramos primero - le dijo tratando de calmar a la rubia quien se encontraba muy mal

- donde crees que estén?- le pregunto

-Kensington?- le pregunto ella

- Se habrán atrevido a regresar?- pregunto Severus

-No lo sé tendríamos que ir a ver- dijo Cissy cuando abruptamente se abrió la puerta dejando el paso libre a Bellatrix quien entro altiva y dijo

-Severus, el Lord quiere verte está en la sala- Severus se levanto y salió de ahí dejando a Narcisa con una cara de preocupación muy notoria

-Así que….- dijo Bellatrix con un tono de burla en sus palabras – Hermione y los demás están en Kensington?- pregunto mirando a su hermana fijamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry entro a su recamara muy abatido, estaba al borde de las lagrimas de pensar que perdería a Hermione, saco el espejo encantado de Sirius y por un segundo vio esos ojos azules de nuevo.

Se pregunto de quien serian, Dumbledore no podría, el estaba muerto, el mismo había visto como la maldición de Severus había dado en el pecho del anciano profesor, cerró los ojos y lo revivió de nuevo

Al abrirlos se encontró con varias lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, las seco y acercándose al escritorio saco tres pergaminos de diferentes tamaños

Primero reviso el contrato matrimonial de Severus y Hermione y se pregunto si hacia lo correcto, de nuevo varias dudas asaltaron su cabeza, ahora no solo era Hermione, estaba ese pequeño bebe, pero si tal vez Hermione le permitiera, el podría cuidarlo y quererlo como un padre, por otro lado estaba la desaprobación de Ginny y Draco, Ginevra juagaba para el lado de Hermione y Draco para el de Snape, tal parecía que ninguno lo comprendía.

Dejando ese pergamino de lado tomo el más chico de los tres lo abrió y volvió a leerlo en voz alta

**Harry, en la vida hay que intentar escoger el mejor camino, te sugiero que lo hagas , un mapa siempre es necesario para guiarnos , cada merodeador necesita uno, tenlo en cuenta y encontraras la respuesta para que la amistad perdure de por vida. **

-Que quería decir Profesor- decía el voz alta – porque me dejo toda esta responsabilidad, deme una señal-

Fue cuando la mente de Harry se ilumino y leyendo de nuevo la pequeña nota dijo

-El mapa de merodeador!- el chico

Abrió el tercer pergamino con rapidez y dijo- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

En el pergamino empezaron a aparecer los nombres de canuto lunático colagusano y cornamenta, Harry abrió el mapa y lo reviso, no sabía que estaba buscando, es más, no sabía si iba a encontrar algo, pero eso no le importo, fue pasando por las aulas, el comedor, las mazmorras y los terrenos del castillo hasta que llego al despacho del director, donde vio algo que le helo la sangre por completo

**HOLA CHICAS =) COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN , AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO LLENO DE DESCUBRIMIENTOS, HARRY SE ENTERA DE LO DE HERMIONE AL IGUAL QUE SEVERUS, Y VOLDEMORT, AHORA, COMO REACCIONARAN ESTOS HOMBRES QUE A SU MANERA SON TAN IMPORTANTES EN LA VIDA DE HERMS AL SABER QU ESTA ESPERANDO UN BEBE, OJALA Y BIEN, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A LOS DOSCIENTOS, OJALA Y LLEGEMOS A ELLOS EN ESTE CAP, GRACIAS POR LEERME XOXO**

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola, pues eso de acordarse muchos años esta por verse ya que si a Voldemort o a Severus se les da la gana en cualquier momento lo matan, y solo se acordara unos meses, y Harry tiene que cambiar, o cambia o lo mato, pero debe cambiar, un abrazo y saludo =)

**NOVEMBER90:** Hi que bien que los aprobaste , y si Ron se merece más, esperemos que el siguiente en darle una lección sea Voldy o Hermy, nos estamos leyendo besos bye

**YUKI - CHAN** Hola, bueno no se reencontraron Severus ni Hermione, pero Sevy si se entero que Herms va a tener un hijo suyo, y Harry lo está considerando, pero es terco y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, gracias por tus reviews, =D XOXO

**JUDITH178**: Hola Harry no es malo, el quiere sinceramente a Herms, pero el amor ciega a las personas, yo quiero que sea feliz, pero no con Hermy, ella es para Severus , un beso bye

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hi no te preocupes por el review corto, te entiendo, después de leer o en mi caso escribir la tortura uno queda tan satisfecho que es difícil escribir algo mas, acabo de leer tu fic y en seguida te mando un review, besos bye =D

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola qué bueno que te fijaste en eso, será Voldy tan tarugo, ahora solo queda esperar para que ellos se enteren que la copa está ahí, aunque encontraran algo mas jiji espero leerte pronto besos bye

**MRS V:** Hola, tienes razón y es muy válida gracias por leerme y espero seguirte leyendo =) cuídate mucho bye

**MAKU:** gracias por seguirme, espero te siga gustando y prometo subir los cap muy rápido besos bye

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	26. Corazón de papel

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 26 Corazón de papel

En el pergamino empezaron a aparecer los nombres de canuto lunático colagusano y cornamenta, Harry abrió el mapa y lo reviso, no sabía que estaba buscando, es más, no sabía si iba a encontrar algo, pero eso no le importo, fue pasando por las aulas, el comedor, las mazmorras y los terrenos del castillo hasta que llego al despacho del director, donde vio algo que le helo la sangre por completo

Pero antes de reaccionar Ginny entro corriendo

-Que pasa Ginny?- pregunto Harry guardando de inmediato los pergaminos

-Hermione despertó!- exclamo la pelirroja causando que Harry se levantara y salera corriendo de la habitación para ver a Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Así que….- dijo Bellatrix con un tono de burla en sus palabras – Hermione y los demás están en Kensington?- pregunto mirando a su hermana fijamente

-No se dé que hablas- le respondió evasiva Cissy

-Claro que lo sabes queridita, escuche lo que hablabas con Severus- al decir esto Narcisa se exalto temiendo que descubriera que pertenecían a la orden

-Que fue lo que escuchaste?- pregunto

-Solo que los Potter y los demás están en Kensington, no? me pregunto cómo lo sabes? o mejor aun tienes algo que ver con eso?, o es que hay algo más que no me quieres decir ?- pregunto de nuevo con ese tono burlesco

-No, y no sé de donde sacas esas tonterías de que yo sé algo mas - respondió firme la rubia

-No te creo, es más, que pasaría si le digo al Lord que tu y Severus saben donde esta Potter?-

-No te atreverías- dijo Cissy con algo de temor en sus ojos

-Claro que me atrevería Hermanita, que me detendría?-

-Hermione!- le respondió Narcisa borrando así de la cara de Bellatrix la sonrisa

- Ella, de veras crees que me importa- dijo riéndose descaradamente

-Claro que te importa, es tu hija-

-es amiga de Potter!Una traidora - contesto

-Y tu prima de Sirius!- le grito Narcisa - y no por eso te aborrezco- dijo ella con dificultad

-Tu menos que nadie puede decirme eso, por si no lo recuerdas Black también es algo tuyo , además sigues saliendo con ese asqueroso hombre lobo- sentencio la mortifaga dejando impactada a Narcisa con su comentario, cuando la bruja atino a contestarle Bellatrix la interrumpió

-Y no te atrevas a decirme que no, acaso no te has estado viendo con tu querido Remus- dijo en tono despectivo

-Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía más por qué Lucius no se enterara de que volviste con el asqueroso hombre lobo que por el destino de Granger-

-Ella es una Black!- grito su hermana- nunca lo olvides-

Bellatrix al ver la cara de Cissy sonrió maquiavélicamente y dijo

-y tu también, sin embargo te atreviste a regresar a los brazos de esa sabandija-

-qué? dijiste?- pregunto Narcisa

- Pensaste que no lo sabíamos, claro que si, Lucius mismo fue el que hablo con nuestro padres para arreglar su matrimonio-

-Eso no es cierto- le grito la rubia

-Claro que si, te vi salir de la sala de los menesteres muchas veces junto con ese impuro y tenía que hacer algo para que no deshonraras a la familia-

- El amor no es deshonra- le contesto

-De qué lado estas, del lado de mi Lord, o del de Potter?- pregunto una furiosa Bella

-del lado de Hermione, y si quieres que el Lord te siga tratando igual de bien, te aconsejo que la apoyes a ella y a Severus- le dijo Burlándose

-No me tientes Narcisa o yo podría-

-Qué? decirle a Lucius que lo engaño con Remus, vamos hazlo y me quitaras un peso de encima , díselo y me asegurare que el Lord se entere de tu desprecio hacia Hermione-

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Bellatrix, la rubia sonrió triunfante y dijo

-Qué bueno que lo pensaste mejor – le dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Bellatrix trinando de la impotencia.

Al salir de ahí se topo con Lucius y Severus

-Ya llegaste- le dijo a su esposo dándole un beso en la mejilla bastante forzado

-Llegue hace poco- le respondió- pero ya me voy-

-A dónde vas?- pregunto Cissy

-El lord ha ordenado una exhausta búsqueda por el mundo Muggle y el mágico-

-Que están buscando?-

-A Hermione y al traidor de tu hijo – le respondió Lucius – El lord quiere que la encontremos –

-No le digas a si a Draco, también es tu hijo- le reprocho

-No estoy para tus arranques de madre abnegada Narcisa- dijo Lucius tomando fuertemente a Narcisa del brazo, acto seguido Severus reacciono apartándolo de la rubia

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo el pelinegro, Lucius asintió y soltó a Cissy dejándola consternada por el inminente peligro que acechaba a su hijo y a Hermione

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Hermione había despertado, Harry y Draco no habían dicho nada sobre el estado de la chica, aun seguían disimulando esperando el momento para que ella les contara.

Estaba Hermione en su habitación cuando Harry llamo a su puerta .

-Se puede?- pregunto el chico asomándose cautelosamente

-Pasa- respondió una alegre Hermione

-Herms, quiero hablar contigo, tengo algo importante que decirte – le dijo

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte a ti y a Draco- respondió la castaña

-Bueno di- le dijo Harry

-No, tu primero-

-Bueno Hermione yo estuve investigando y….-

-y….?- pregunto Hermione

-Encontré la solución que tanto estábamos buscando-

-No me digas que ya sabes cómo destruir los horcruxes?- pregunto ansiosamente

-No, de eso aun no tengo nada –

-Entonces explícate-

-Hermione- dijo Harry sacando un gran pergamino de su bolsillo- lee esto- dijo y le dio el trozo de papel a Hermione, la castaña lo abrió y comenzó a leer de inmediato

**Petición para anulación matrimonial # 32**

**Por medio de esta presente se solicita la anulación del matrimonio entre el Sr Severus Snape Prince y la Sra. Hermione Jean Marvolo Black.**

**Se pide tal anulación ya que el nombre de la Srita Marvolo Black no corresponde al nombre en el contrato matrimonial, habiendo usado el nombre de Hermione Jean Riddle Black errando en la identidad de la contrayente.**

**Firma Hermione Jean Marvolo Black**

Al terminar de leer el pergamino Hermione volteo a ver a Harry

-Eres libre , podrás separarte de ese asesino- le dijo

-No lo comprendes verdad- le respondió casi llorando

-No comprendo que Hermione-

-Yo no me quiero separar de Severus-

-Ya no debes preocuparte por perder tu magia, la anulación es legal- decía el chico sin comprender aun lo que Hermione quería decir

-Harry, yo amo a Severus y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo-

-Como puedes estar enamorada de alguien como él, un traidor, un mortifago, un asesino, asesino! Hermione- le grito Harry

-Cállate, no digas eso- le respondió ella tapándose los oídos

-No, ya estoy harto de que aparentes que no paso nada, tu estuviste ahí, tu viste como no se tentó el corazón para matar a Dumbledore-

-Basta!- grito Hermione y trato de salir de la habitación, pero Harry se lo impidió

-No! me tienes que oír, tu lo viste, no lo defendió, lo ataco el muy cobarde aun cuando Dumbledore estaba desarmado-

-Por favor- suplico Hermione

- El lo mato, un asesino!, como es posible que estés enamorada de alguien tan ruin como él, tan cobarde-

-Cállate Harry- seguía diciendo Hermione la cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no podía pensar claramente

-Firma, vamos firma – insistió Harry acercándole una pluma a la castaña

-Hermione, Harry está todo bien?- se escucho decir a Ginny

-Si todo bien- dijo Harry atracando la puerta para que la chica no pasara

-Que firmes Hermione el no te conviene- insistía Harry

-No, no, no – decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en un rincón , Harry se acerco lentamente a ella y en un tono más relajado el dijo

-Hermione por favor, eso es lo que tu deseabas, recuérdalo tu no querías casarte y menos con el – la castaña tomo la pluma entre sus manos, cuando estaba a punto de firmar aventó la pluma bastante lejos y dijo

-Jamás! yo lo amo!-

-Harry déjame pasar – grito Ginny del otro lado de la puerta

-No Ginevra, no te metas en esto-

-Por que lo quieres, porque a él que es la peor persona de todas, es que no puedes verlo, el no te merece- dijo tomando bruscamente a Hermione de los brazos

-Bombarda!- exclamo del otro lado de la puerta Draco, ambos entraron a la habitación y vieron a Hermione llorando

-Que le hiciste?- pregunto el rubio

-Nada, solo necesito que firme- insistió el chico

-Que firme qué?- pregunto Ginny, Hermione le acerco el pergamino y Ginny lo leyó rápidamente

-Es por su bienestar- se justifico Harry

-No lo es!-le gritaron Ginny y Draco al mismo tiempo

-Déjenlo- dijo Hermione – Harry yo no voy a firmar , amo a Severus y no me voy a alejar de él, ya sé que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero él no mato a Dumbledore-

-Tu como sabes que no lo mato?- pregunto

-Solo lo sé , confió en él y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- en ese momento Hermione se mareo, Harry reacciono de inmediato a la sostuvo

-Suéltame- dijo la chica, zafándose del agarre del pelinegro tomo su bolsita de cuentas y salió corriendo prácticamente

-Hermione no te vayas – grito Draco

Los tres salieron corriendo detrás de la castaña, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada Hermione había desaparecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius estaba paseando por el jardín de la mansión Malfoy a la luz de la luna pensando en la petición del Lord acerca de Hermione y Potter , mientras el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos Bellatrix se acerco sigilosamente a él.

-Y Severus – pregunto Bellatrix

-Se acaba de ir – respondió secamente el mortifago

-Que te pasa Lucius?- le pregunto con una voz sedosa percibiendo la ausencia de Lucius

-Que quieres Bellatrix- le dijo

-Nada, cómo va la búsqueda de Potter?-

-No hayamos nada, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, si tan solo lo encontrara - le respondió

-Podrías ser respetado de nuevo, recobrarías tu poder pero sobre todo tu posición ante el Lord - dijo Bellatrix susurrándole a Lucius

-Yo nunca he perdido mi poder y posición- le advirtió a la mortifaga jalándola del brazo

-tsk tsk tsk eso es lo que tú crees querido, pero la verdad es que ni tu esposa te respeta ya, no eres nada- respondió burlándose

-Que estas tratando de decir?- pregunto

-Que de nada sirvió que te casaras con Cissy, aun así se sigue viendo a tus espaldas con ese hombre lobo, te engaña- Lucius al escucharla la tomo del cuello

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto

-Ella y Remus siguen saliendo, ve tu a saber si algún día dejaron de verse- le dijo Lucius la soltó

-Que insinúas-

-Que yo en tu lugar me aseguraría de que Draco si fuera tu hijo, porque eso de irse con Potter y su carácter es más parecido a Lupin- respondió ella riéndose – piénsalo querido- diciendo eso ultimo Bellatrix se acerco a Lucius y lo beso lentamente en la mejilla y se fue dejándolo pensando en lo que su cuñada le había dicho.

OoOoOoOoOoOooO

Un trueno se escucho en los jardines de mansión Snape , una figura encapuchada apareció en medio del jardín , caminado hacia la casa , una vez que entro subía las escaleras y se adentro a la habitación principal.

-Quien eres- dijo una penetrante voz la cual sin duda alguna pertenecía a Severus

-Muéstrate- le demando el director, a esto la persona se quito la túnica y volteo mostrándose ante Severus

-Hermione!- exclamo el pelinegro al ver ante él a una Hermione más madura, más hermosa y la cual ya mostraba un pequeño bultito en el vientre

-Hermione!- dijo él y se acerco hacia su esposa para abrazarla , la chica al sentir el contacto con Severus se soltó a llorar

-estas aquí, no puedo creerlo- decía el pelinegro mientras besaba la frente de la castaña

-Lo siento Severus, nunca debí alejarme de ti – dijo Hermione

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, la culpa fue mía por no quererte escuchar, perdóname tu a mi- le dijo

-Yo, tengo algo que decirte, algo que no te pude decir el día que te vi- le dijo

-Ya lo sé mi vida- le respondió- y es lo mejor que puede pasar, lo mejor, voy a ser padre!- exclamo

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto ella

-Ahora eso no importa, perdón por haberme comportado como un tonto, yo regrese y ya no estabas –

-Pensé que ya no me querías-

-Eso Jamás, nunca te dejare de querer- le respondió Hermione se aferro mas a sus brazos y acerco su cuerpo al de él, de repente algo se movió dentro de la castaña pateando a Severus, Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre sí.

**HI! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO HE TENIDO UN MILLON DE COSAS QUE HACER , QUE LES PARECE QUE SEVERUS Y HERMIONE VUELVAN A ESTAR JUNTOS?, ESPEREMOS QUE ESTO LE SIRVA DE LECCION A HARRY PARA QUE LA ENTIENDA MEJOR, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, YA SON MAS DE 200=) Y ESO ME PONE MUY CONTENTA MIL GRACIAS **

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola si como ves, imagino que ya sabes quién va a hacer sufrir a l zanahorio , =D espero leerte pronto saluditos bye

**MAKU:** Hola chica pues si ojala y Harry entienda, y que el haber perdido a Herms lo ayude a definir si es amor o amistad, gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo =)

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola wow cuantos reviews, gracia por mandarlos fuiste mi review número 200 que bien! en cuanto al capítulo, Sevy ya también lo sintió awww que lindo , mis mejores deseos, besitos

**SAYURI HASEKURA:** Hi, pues cómo pudiste leer, Sevy ya encontró a Herms, mejor dicho Herms ya encontró a Severus y con su ayuda podrán encontrar a los demás, Harry no entendió, pero bien dice el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, que bueno que te está gustando, nos estamos leyendo cuídate mucho XOXO

**JUDITH178;** Hi gracias por leerme, espero te guste este capítulo, un saludo bye =D

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola tu quién crees que sea ese personaje?, me temo que te enteraras dentro de unos capítulos más , y Sevy, su reacción será muy inesperada, espero leerte pronto =) XOXO

**MRS. V :** Hi si todos se pusieron al día con las noticias, perdón por tardar tanto en subir el cap. espero y te guste cuídate mucho

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola chica se te extraño en el capitulo anterior, pero en fin gracias por tu review espero estés bien, me encanto que descubrieras el por qué de todo lo sucedido y si aclaro desde ahora, Voldemort será el último en torturar el pelirrojo de Ron, y Bellatrix piensa que Herms es una traidora, aunque ella misma empujo indirectamente a Herms hacia Harry y que feo que no la quiera , peso se arrepentirá de eso, lo prometo. Te mando muchos saludos nos estamos leyendo XOXO =)

**AMOaALANRICKMAN – YOVANA****;** Hola wow que Nick tan largo, pero bueno me encanta porque yo también lo amo, gracias por leer la historia y aquí tienes otro cap. mas, el siguiente espero subirlo antes del miércoles para que no esperes tanto, mil gracias por todo, mis mejores deseos =D XOXO

**MMGDREAM:** Hi muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste, gracias por la lectura y por todo, un beso Bye =D

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	27. El fénix renace

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 27 El Fénix Renace

-Eso Jamás, nunca te dejare de querer- le respondió Hermione se aferro mas a sus brazos y acerco su cuerpo al de él, de repente algo se movió dentro de la castaña pateando a Severus, Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre sí.

-Pateo?- pregunto Severus

-No, lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre- respondió Hermione con algo de sarcasmo riéndose de la cara que Severus había puesto

-Muy graciosa, Hermione - le respondió Severus y la volvió a abrazar ,

-Estas helada- le dijo -Eso no le hace bien al bebe y ni a ti -

-Yo lo lamento, no puede ponerme otra túnica- se justifico Hermione a lo que Severus respondió

-Te estás disculpando por tener frio?-

-Sí, bueno creo que no debería verdad?-

-exacto no deberías, ven necesitas algo de comer y entrar en calor- el director camino hacia una cómoda de donde saco un cobertor el cual coloco sobre Hermione

-Mejor?- pregunto

-mucho mejor- respondió Hermione

-Quiero que me digas donde has estado todo este tiempo- le dijo Severus mientras iban bajando las escaleras

-cuando nos vimos por última vez, estaba en Grimauld Place, pero cuando entramos al ministerio Yaxley nos siguió hasta ahí, fue cuando Draco nos llevo de nuevo a su casa de Kensington- respondió la castaña

-Supe lo de Yaxley, le revelaste el encantamiento fidelius y después de eso llevo a todos los mortifagos ahí-

-En serio!- dijo Hermione sobresaltada

-Sí, se apoderaron del lugar, además interrogaron al elfo domestico, lo torturaron-

-Kreacher- dijo en forma de lamento Hermione imaginándose el dolor del pobre elfo

-Siéntate- le ordeno Severus , ella le obedeció y se sentó en un gran sofá de cuero negro, justo en frente de la chimenea- le dijo al Lord acerca de tu estado, dice que te escucho hablando con la Srita Weasley-

- es así como te enteraste verdad?- pregunto ella

-En efecto, así nos enteramos todos-

-Cuando dices todos…-

-Son todos Hermione, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcisa y hasta…- decía Severus con algo de preocupación en su mirada

-Vold…-

-No lo digas!, cállate!- le ordeno a Hermione

-Pero por qué?- pregunto

-Su nombre esta convertido en una especie de tabú, si se llagara a mencionar, cualquier defensa mágica se disipa, dejando el paso libre a los mortifagos- le explico

-Y eso es peligroso?- pregunto ella

-En tu estado si, muy peligroso-

-Pero ordeno que no me lastimaran- objeto

-Lo sé,- dijo Snape soltando un resoplido , se sentó al lado de ella y la tomo de las manos – Hermione, el me pidió un nieto hace mucho tiempo, estas en peligro, no podemos dejar que te encuentre- le explicaba

-Pero por qué?, - pregunto Hermione

– Quiere que nuestro hijo sea su sucesor, lo hará el siguiente señor tenebroso y ahora que está al tanto de tu condición, no descansara hasta encontrarte-

-No se lo voy a permitir, primero muerta antes que entregarle a mi bebe-

-Y crees que yo si lo permitiré?- le pregunto en respuesta ella solo negó con la cabeza

-te protegeré contra todos, entiendes , contra todos-

-Gracias Severus!- exclamo Hermione aferrándose al cuello de Severus

luego se escucho un carraspeo, era una elfa domestica

-Me mando llamar amo?- pregunto

-Si Tinky, ella es la señora Snape la dueña y señora de esta casa- le explico Severus

-Un placer servirle ama- dijo la elfa haciendo una reverencia sin que Hermione pudiese evitarlo,

-quiero que cumplas todos sus deseos- siguió diciendo el

-Como ordene el amo, Tinky solo vive para estar al servicio de los Snape

-Que bueno, Tinky quiero que traigas café y algo de comer para la señora- le ordeno Severus

- que desea comer la ama, señora Snape?- pregunto Tinky fue cuando la castaña reacciono y se acordó de la anulación que Harry le había propuesto y del como ya no sería la señora Snape

- Lo que sea Tinky, Gracias - fue la respuesta que le dio, la elfa hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-Severus Tenemos que hablar-

-Ahora?, primero tienes que comer algo- Dijo él mientras encendía la chimenea para que Hermione entrara en calor mas rápidamente

-No!, es importante- insistió la chica, Severus asintió

-Está bien, Escucho- le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos y sentándose de nuevo a su lado

-Severus… yo… Harry.. Nosotros…- decía Hermione tartamudeando

-No te entiendo Hermione - le respondió – podrías terminar una frase por favor-

-Perdón, estoy algo alterada, hoy me enoje con Harry y ..- intento decir pero Severus la interrumpió

-Que te hizo Potter?- pregunto molesto

-El me dijo….- decía Hermione cuando metió la mano en una de las bolsas de su túnica y saco el pergamino que Harry había redactado, se lo entrego a Severus y el leyó rápidamente

-Lo sabia! siempre Potter- respondió muy molesto levantándose y aventando el pergamino al fuego

-Severus por favor- dijo Hermione

-No! ya estoy harto de sus jueguitos, no hice nada para controlarlo , pero esto es demasiado-

-No te enojes, seguro que él no quería-

-Claro que quería- le respondió el – el muy… ya, me lo imaginaba, te quiere separar de mi-

-No te preocupes, yo no firmare nada, no me quiero separa de ti- dijo Hermione abrazando por detrás a Severus, el se giro y le dijo

- Ese Potter, no puede dejarnos tranquilos-

-El está enojado , pero pronto se le pasara- lo justifico Hermione

-No, lo que pasa es que está enamorado de ti-

-Eso no es cierto- respondió desconcertada

-Sí lo es, ya lo sospechaba-

-No sabe lo que quiere, está confundido, además al único que quiero es a ti a nadie más-

-Eres maravillosa- le dijo Severus luego la beso apasionadamente

-Que vamos a hacer?- le pregunto la castaña una vez que se habían separado

-Aunque no lo firmemos, el matrimonio no es válido, no se puede anular algo que no existió-

-Entonces?- pregunto ella de nuevo

-No estamos casados- le dijo el , pero en cuanto vio la expresión de Herms se apresuro a decir – pero no te preocupes princesa, si es necesario en este momento me caso contigo-

-No es eso, es solo que, si no estamos casados como es que seguimos teniendo nuestra magia?- pregunto

-El ministerio cree que nos hemos casado, ellos mismos oficiaron al ceremonia, pero no vieron el error de tu nombre- le explico – es por eso que conservamos la varita- la castaña se quedo callada tratando de digerir la explicación de Severus

- Te sucede algo?- pregunto Severus – tiene que ver con nuestro estado verdad?- volvió a preguntar?-

-No es eso- respondió Hermione - es solo que…- dijo ella y de repente se le vinieron a la cabeza las diferentes frases que Harry le había dicho de Severus

_Como puedes estar enamorada de alguien como él, un traidor, un mortifago, un asesino, asesino! Hermione_

La chica se quedo inmóvil ante Severus quien la veía ausente

_No se tentó el corazón para matar a Dumbledore_

La cabeza de Hermione empezó a saturarse de aquellas crueles y sin embargo ciertas palabras dichas por su amigo

-Estas bien?- pregunto Severus al ver como varias lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica

_Tu lo viste, no lo defendió, lo ataco el muy cobarde aun cuando Dumbledore estaba desarmado_

-Hermione respóndeme!- exigió el pelinegro al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba

_Él lo mato, un asesino!,_

-No!, no lo es!- grito Hermione asustando a Severus, de inmediato la castaña se mareo y lo último que vio fue a Severus quien la sujetaba ya que se había desvanecido

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya lograste lo que querías Potter!- grito Draco a Harry- Ya se fue y en su estado-

- Yo solo quería que dejara a ese asesino – respondió Harry

-Eres un tonto, ella lo ama!, lo ama! Entiéndelo- le dijo Ginny

- Y por qué no puede amarme a mí?- pregunto

-Por que tu eres su amigo- le dijo Draco – Si algo le pasa Potter te juro que…-

-Que me vas a hacer?- pregunto el

-No entiendes, el señor tenebroso la está buscando, él le pidió a mi padrino un hijo, lo quiere para su sucesor, Hermione está en peligro, sabes lo que significa -

-Por que no me lo dijiste? – pregunto mas enojado Harry

-Oh lo lamento Señor "solo mis problemas cuentan Potter" no escuchas, solo te importa lo que a ti te pase, no te interesa si Hermione está bien , o si se muere tu no la quieres- una vez que dijo eso Harry se puso rojo de la ira saco su varita y comenzó un duelo con el rubio

-Deténganse!- gritaba Ginny tratando de ocultarse de los rayos que pasaban por todos lados

-Desmanius!- grito Draco

-Expelliarmus!.- exclamo Harry y la varita de Draco salió volando

-Ya basta!- grito Ginny aprovechando el cese de hechizos

-Eres un inmaduro Harry, debemos mantenernos unidos y buscar de una buena vez los Horcruxes –

-Y Hermione?- preguntaron ambos chicos

-Ella estará bien, es inteligente y sabe cuidarse, no podemos hacer nada más que tratar de destruir a Voldemort-

-No lo digas!- grito Draco pero fue demasiado tarde ya que escucharon como la puerta de la entrada era derrumbada

-debemos irnos ya!- exclamo el rubio, los chicos tomaron sus cosas rápidamente, pero antes de desaparecer, por la puerta entro Ron, seguido por varios mortifagos

-Tu- fue lo que el pelirrojo dijo, Ginny y Harry lo miraron con melancolía y Draco al verlos tan distraídos, los tomo de la mano y se desapareció junto con ellos.

Los tres chicos llegaron a una colina

-Dónde estamos?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny

- En Pemberly, a las afueras de Londres

-Que fue lo que paso allá?- preguntaron ambos

-El nombre del Lord es tabú- explico Draco- Nadie lo puede decir-

-Oh Merlín que hice- exclamo la pelirroja

-No fue tu culpa-

-Claro que lo fue- insistió Ginny – Tu casa, que le van a decir a ya sabes quién -

-Ginny, ya paso- le dijo Draco tomándola de los brazos – ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes de acuerdo- la chica asintió, Draco miro a Harry quien también asintió

-Bien, debemos poner la tienda- les explico

-Tienda?-

-Sí que esperabas Potter que durmiera a la luz de la luna- dijo sarcásticamente

-alguien tenía que estar preparado por si acaso- le dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su portafolios las piezas para armar una tienda de campaña, fue entonces que Harry palpo su pecho en busca del guardapelo pero no hayo la cadena, asustado dijo

-El guardapelo no lo tengo-

-Quien fue el último en portarlo?- pregunto Ginny

-Yo- respondió Draco quien también busco la cadena en su cuello, pero al no notarla dijo

-Se lo pase a Hermione-

-Cuando?- pregunto Harry

-En cuanto se despertó, me lo pidió y se lo puse-

-Esta a salvo con ella- dijo Harry

-Si, ella lo cuidará- agrego Ginny

-Nos concentraremos en buscar los demás- propuso Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose aun en la sala , vio hacia ala chimenea y vio a Severus contemplando las llamas

-Severus- dijo ella

-Ya despertaste, como te sientes?- le pregunto

-Que me paso?- cuestiono ella incorporándose

-Te desmayaste- le aclaro- puedes explicarme porque gritaste, déjame ver, no! no lo es!-

-yo solo- respondió ella –Severus, dime que no es cierto- Hermione se aferro a Severus y rompió en llanto

-Qué pasa? Hermione-

-Por favor, ya no lo aguanto, dime que no es cierto, necesito saber la verdad- le pidió ella

-La verdad de que –

-Tú mataste a Dumbledore?- pregunto ella con un brillo inusual en sus ojos

-Por que me preguntas eso?-

-No lo sé, es solo que aunque lo vi necesito que tú me lo confirmes- le pregunto

-Hermione – dijo Severus bastante nervioso

-Por favor dime algo, lo que sea, estoy lista para escucharlo, verdad que no eres un asesino?- pregunto ella, Severus se había congelado sin saber que responderle a Hermione

-Por favor- suplico de nuevo ella- no eres un asesino, verdad que no- insistió ella

-No señora Snape, Severus no es ningún asesino- Hermione volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y pudo ver como un anciano director se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y varios caramelos de limón en la mano

-profesor Dumbledore!- exclamo Hermione y corrió hacia Albus para abrazarlo

-Está vivo!- decía con emoción la chica – Yo lo sabía, tú no pudiste- dijo acercándose a Severus y lo beso, Severus volteo a ver al profesor el cual le sonrió

-Perdón por mi intromisión Señora Snape – se disculpo Albus

-No se preocupe, no lo puedo creer!- decía Hermione con una euforia incontrolable

-Cuando se entere la orden!,y Harry!- decía pero Severus interrumpió

-Nadie puede saber- le dijo Severus cuando había despertado de su estado de ausencia

-Por que no?- pregunto ella

-Bueno Hermione- dijo Dumbledore – pensamos que es lo mejor Severus necesitaba ganarse la confianza absoluta de Tom y el dar a conocer que estoy vivo sería contraproducente- explico Albus – así que le pediré que nos guarde el secreto-

-Yo lo entiendo Profesor- dijo Hermione

-Me alegro que así sea- respondió Dumbledore- alguna pregunta que tenga?- le pregunto

-Solo una profesor, como es que no murió, yo vi a Severus lanzar la maldición, le dio en el pecho y usted cayo-

-Lo sé Hermione, pero déjeme decirle que Severus no me lanzo ninguna maldición- dijo Albus, Hermione miro extrañada a Severus quien siguió con la explicación

-En el momento de pronunciar la maldición, dije Avada kadavra en vez de avada Kedavra, cambiamos una sola letra y obtuvimos un hechizo similar, fue muy difícil igualarlo, necesitamos de mucho tiempo y demasiada practica-

Hermione recordó aquella ocasión en la torre de astronomía, fue cuando pudo asimilar mejor lo que estaba escuchando

-Es cierto- afirmo Hermione- la luz era verde, pero un verde más oscuro-

-Fue una excelente idea de parte de Severus- afirmo Albus

-Ya lo creo que si- dijo Hermione – fue por eso que no encontraron su cuerpo, no había cadáver por que usted está vivo!-

-Muy bien mi querida Señora , Sorprendida?- pregunto el anciano profesor-

-no más de lo que te sorprenderás tu Albus- dijo Severus

-En serio?- pregunto ilusionado el mago, Severus y Hermione se miraron entre si y asintieron, el pelinegro tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y dijo

-Albus, vas a ser abuelo-

**HOLA, UN CAPITULO CHIQUITO, PERO MUY IMPORTANTE, QUE LES PARECE QUE ALBUS ESTE VIVO, ES GENIAL VERDAD! YA LO HE DICHO, JAMAS MATARE A ALBUS O A SEVERUS EN MIS FICS, CON MUY ADORABLES , AHORA COMIENZA LA VERDADERA BATALLA EN DONDE TENDRAN QUE ESCONDER A HERMS DE VOLDY Y AYUDAR A HARRY; ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS XOXO =D **

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola que te pareció la gran noticia, imagino que ya lo sabías, si era Dumbledore el cual no estaba muerto , espero te guste el Cap., ojala te pueda leer pronto XOXO =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola Rocío , sabes Harry tal vez tiene la esperanza por que Hermione no lo ha rechazado (claro que como lo va a rechazar si ella ni enterada de los sentimientos del chico) pero lo bueno es que ahora se concentrara en destruir a Voldy , y en efecto, Voldemort le dará el merecido final a Ron, lo hará pagar por las cosas que hizo y por las que hará, gracias por el review, te mando un abrazo bye.

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola chica después de tanto evadir contestar tu pregunta acerca de quién era, por fin devele el secreto, es Albus, el querido Dumby y como leíste, Dumbledore estuvo paseando por la mansión y fue por eso que le respondió a Herms , obviamente escondido de Voldemort, y si Dumby se pudo esconder tan bien Hermione ten por seguro que estará escondida mejor, claro con la protección del futuro abuelo jiji , espero te agradara el Cap., y en cuando a Cissy, tendrá que seguir al lado de Lucius , pero no por mucho, besos =D cuídate mucho.

**JUDITH178: **Hi gracias por tu comentario, y si juntos y para siempre, espero leerte pronto XOXO

**MAKU: **Hola no odies a Harry, el está confundido, comprenderá pronto que Herms está mejor con Sevy, gracias por tu lectura nos estamos leyendo =) besos

**EYDREN SNAPE: **Hola, sabes? tienes toda la razón luego no da tiempo para nada y peor cuando una estudia y sus maestros, que parece que no tiene vida social le dejan una montaña de tarea, pero bueno aun así me las arreglo para actualizar pronto, y no te preocupes, que Voldemort no se va a enterar aun de que Hermione está escondida, espero leerte pronto, gracias por la alerta y los reviews, cuídate XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hi, que bien que te gusto el capitulo, ojala y este te guste mas =) y si, ya son 200 mil gracias por formar parte de ellos, gracias por toda tu buena vibra y si que mal que Bella no quiera a su hija, pero se arrepentirá, si Voldemort siendo Voldemort la quiere, y eso que no tiene corazón, Bellatrix debería adorarla por ser la prueba de su amor por el Lord, como sea cuídate, nos estamos leyendo BYE

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJENME UN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	28. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 28 Sacrificio

-Albus, vas a ser abuelo-

El anciano profesor sonrió ampliamente , sus ojos se iluminaron con varias lagrimas

-Al fin hijo mío, que buena noticia – dijo y lo abrazo efusivamente , luego volteo a ver a Hermione y le dijo

-Puedo- el extendió sus brazos a lo que Hermione respondió

-Claro profesor- Albus la abrazo cálidamente

-Por que no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto a Severus

-Quería darte la sorpresa- respondió el – Además me acabo de enterar-

-Y si ha sido una grata sorpresa, voy a ser abuelo-

-Sí, pero debes tomarlo con calma Albus- le recordó el pelinegro

-Por supuesto hijo mío, debemos proteger a la señora Snape de Tom, no queremos que le pase nada malo ni a ella ni al nuevo Severito -

-Bueno eso de señora Snape, Albus, Potter…-

-Que pasa con Harry?-

-El metiche de tu querido Harry se atrevió a solicitar una anulación de nuestro matrimonio-

-Y bajo que argumento?- pregunto el ex director

-Mi nombre- dijo Hermione – Mi nombre no es el correcto, era Marvolo, no Riddle- aclaro ella Albus pensó en lo que la chica había dicho

-Y bien Albus- dijo impaciente Severus

-Me temo hijo que Harry tiene razón, si en realidad al apellido de Hermione es Marvolo entonces ustedes no están casados-

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- bufo Severus

-Oh no te preocupes, incluso yo puedo casarlos en este momento- le informo

-Mientras sigas fingiéndote muerto no nos puedes casar - le recordó Severus

-Cierto, no queremos que Tom se entere que yo los case- dijo Albus- Abuelo!- exclamo el viejo profesor abrazando de nuevo a Severus

Hermione sonrió al ver a Dumbledore ahí con ellos, algo en su corazón le había dicho que confiara en Severus y se alegro de haber hecho eso, la castaña llevo su mano al cuello al sentir una gran presión en el pecho y se sorprendió al notar en el dos cadenas saco las dos y vio que una permanecía a su llave de Gringotts y la otra al relicario que le habían quitado a Umbridge en el ministerio.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Severus al verla desconcertada

-Hermione eso es?- pregunto Albus y la chica asintió

-Es el autentico- afirmo Hermione

-Como lo obtuvieron?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Entramos al ministerio, Umbridge lo tenía, y yo… Draco me lo dio-

-Albus que significa todo eso- le pregunto Severus

- Recuerdas lo que te conté de Tom?-

-que había dividido su alma-

-Sí, sospecho que en este relicario esta una parte de ella- le dijo

-Como lo podemos destruir?- pregunto Hermione

-Con la espada de Godric Gryffindor- le respondió el anciano profesor

-Entonces tenemos que ir a Hogwarts por ella- dijo Hermione

-No podemos- dijo Severus

-Pero porque, es tan fácil, podemos- seguía diciendo la castaña cuando Severus la interrumpió de nueva cuenta

-La espada no está en Hogwarts-

-Donde esta?- pregunto ella

-Gringotts-

-Gringotts?- pregunto Hermione

-Si en mi cámara ahí la guarde en cuanto asumí el puesto- explico el

-Y que esperamos, tenemos que ir por ella- decía Hermione cuando sin motivo aparente emitió un grito desgarrador

-Hermione!- exclamo Severus, de repente la castaña se doblo del dolor y cayó al suelo gritando, su vista se nublo y ante ella apareció Voldemort y Ron hablando

-Mi lord no estaba con ellos- decía el pelirrojo ante la mirada furiosa del Lord y la mirada sádica de Bellatrix

-Y Potter, porque no lo trajeron- pregunto el señor tenebroso inquisitivamente

-Escaparon, no pudimos hacer nada- se justifico el chico

-Tonto Weasley, dejaste ir a Potter!- grito eufórica la mortifaga

-Cállate Lestrange ya estoy harto de tus berrinches , que yo sepa no haces nada para encontrarlo, solo te la pasas aquí encerrada sin hacer nada- le echo en cara Ron, fue cuando Bella saco su varita, pero antes de que abriera la boca siquiera Ron dijo

-Crucio- Bellatrix se retorcía delante de Voldemort y del pelirrojo emitiendo un escalofriante grito

Severus y Albus quienes se mantenían ajenos a la visión de Hermione trataban de ayudar en algo, pero de poco sirvió ya que la chica seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el frio suelo de aquella sala

Hermione podía sentir el dolor de aquella tortura así como la sensación que Voldemort experimentaba que era de satisfacción así mismo pudo sentir como el relicario que llevaba en el cuello vibraba, como si sintiera las emociones de su amo , pronto la fina cadena comenzó a estrangular a la chica

-Bien hecho Weasley hasta que te comportas como un verdadero mortifago- exclamo Voldemort pasando por encima de Bellatrix quien aun estaba en el suelo muy débil

-Se lo merecía- agrego Voldemort

-Claro que se lo merecía- le dijo Ronald viendo con sumo desprecio a Bella

La castaña miro a Ron para después caer fulminada por el dolor teniendo como ultima visión un desconcertado Severus quien lucía mas pálido de lo normal

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mujer caminaba velozmente surcando los jardines de la madriguera Weasley, el nuevo cuartel de la orden del fénix, pronto llego a la entrada principal de esta , toco la puerta la cual se abrió lentamente dejando ver tras de sí a Remus Lupin

-Narcisa que haces aquí?- pregunto

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella, Remus salió de la madriguera

-Es peligroso que estés aquí, si alguien te ve- le dijo Remus tomándola del brazo y llevándola a los plantíos perdiéndose en ellos

-Lo sé, soy igual de bienvenida que Severus- dijo con sarcasmo

-Entonces que haces aquí- pregunto en un tono más suave en lobo

-Bellatrix nos ha descubierto – dijo Cissy

- Lo sabía, sabía que no debimos- se lamento Lupin - no debimos volver-

- Que?- pregunto incrédula Cissy -que estas tratando de decir –

-Que creo que deberíamos terminar esto antes de que alguien salga lastimado-

-Me estas dejando?-

-Yo… Narcisa…- decía Remus mirando hacia el suelo, lo que disgusto a la rubia

-mírame a los ojos Remus John Lupin - le exigió ella – me estas dejando!- Lupin trato de conseguir aplomo y mirando fijamente a Narcisa le dijo

-Sí, te estoy dejando, es por tu bien-

-mi bien eres tu- dijo ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo Remus sintió como si varios cuchillos lo atravesaran al sentir esas tersas manos en su pecho

- Tenemos que, si Bellatrix le dice a Lucius, no me perdonare si te hace algo-

-No lo hará, Bella no se atrevería, no con lo que le dije-

-Estás segura?- pregunto Remus

-Muy segura- dijo firmemente Cissy

- No puedo dejarte ir- dijo el e instantáneamente la beso con suma ternura – Si te perdiera no me lo perdonaría- le confesó a la rubia

-No me perderás – le contesto ella

-Remus! Remus!- escucharon ambos como Sirius llamaba al lobo

-Tengo que ir – le dijo a Narcisa quien asintió levemente

-Cuídate mucho, por favor- le pidió y beso su mano

-La hare – le respondió ella y desapareció en el momento justo antes de que Sirius llegara al lugar donde estaban ellos

Narcisa apareció de nuevo en su casa justo en el jardín, la rubia camino hacia la entrada principal de la mansión cuando alguien la jalo del brazo de una forma muy brusca pegándola a un enorme sauce

-Dónde estabas?- pregunto Lucius

-Salí a dar un paseo- dijo de inmediato ella

-Con quien?- pregunto el

-Sola- le dijo – y suéltame que me lastimas- Narcisa se zafo de Lucius

– Hueles a alcohol Lucius, mañana hablamos – dijo ella y se dispuso de nuevo a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión cuando de nuevo el mortifago la sujeto pegándola de nuevo al árbol

- mientes- le dijo colocando su varita en el mentón de la bruja

-No es cierto-

-Estabas con ese asqueroso lobo verdad- le dijo, Narcisa no pudo evitar inquietarse por la declaración tan acertada de Lucius, el al ver su reacción enfureció y de un golpe en la cara la tiro al suelo

-Contéstame- le grito

-Estuve sola- respondió ella

-No tengo mucha paciencia Narcisa- le dijo levantándola del suelo – y mas te vale no seguir viéndote con Lupin si no quieres que lo mate con mis manos para después matarte a ti entendiste – le dijo, Cissy lo miro desafiante, pero antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo Bella interrumpió

-Lucius, el Lord quiere verte – dijo ella quien aun lucia muy mal por la tortura que Ron le había administrado , el rubio miro a Narcisa fulminantemente y se fue de ahí a toda prisa

-Buenas noches Hermanita- dijo burlonamente Bellatrix alejándose con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación donde Hermione se encontraba descansando, despertando a la chica quien se encontró sola en la enorme cama, de repente ella volteo hacia un rincón de la habitación donde pudo ver a Severus dormido sobre un aparentemente incomodo sofá, entonces Hermione busco la cadena del relicario en su cuello y se asusto al no encontrarla así que la busco entre las cobijas hasta que escucho una penetrante voz decir

-Aquí esta- Severus se la mostro

-Que me paso- pregunto confundida Hermione

-No lo sé, esperaba que tú me dijeras , porque esto te estaba estrangulando?- le pregunto el

-Vi a Ron, torturaba a Lestrange y Vold… bueno el- dijo Hermione tratando de no mencionar el nombre del señor tenebroso

– Disfrutaban la tortura, al principio sentía el dolor de ella, pero después disfrute al igual que ellos verla retorcerse de dolor, que me pasa Severus?- pregunto muy espantada

-Según Albus esta cosa al tener parte del alama del señor tenebroso puede actuar por sí sola, trasmitiéndote las emociones que él siente- le explico

-Seguiré viendo esas cosas?-

-Si no lo llevas puesto no- le dijo Severus – Como te sientes?- pregunto

-Mucho mejor-

-Mejor como para salir-

-Salir a donde?- pregunto ella

-Vamos a Gringotts- le informó Snape

-por la espada-

-Si, y por algo mas –

-Por que?- pregunto ella

-Vístete , en el camino te digo

Después de que la castaña se vistió tanto ella como Severus salieron rumbo al callejón Diagon, Hermione iba con una larga túnica y con la capucha puesta tratando de pasar desapercibida, al llegar al callejón no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver en lo que se había convertido ese maravilloso callejón, el cual estaba ahora hundido en las tinieblas.

-No te separes de mí- le dijo Severus

Llegaron al banco y entraron se dirigieron a uno de los duendes Severus le pidió ir a su bóveda, ambos pasaban por varias cámaras, bajando cada vez mas hasta que llegaron a lo que Hermione suponía eran las cámaras que estaban en el sótano

-Cámara 10- anuncio el duende bajando del carrito

Severus y Hermione bajaron y se colocaron al lado de la puerta

-La llave por favor- dijo el duende, Severus miro a Hermione y ella saco la pequeña llavecita la cual entrego, la enorme puerta se abrió dejando ver una interminable cámara repleta de preciosos tesoros y objetos varios

- Cuando terminen toquen con su varita la puerta tres veces – dijo el duende encerrándolos en la cámara

- Donde esta – pregunto Hermione

-Aquí- dijo Severus adentrándose a la cámara, Hermione pudo divisar la espada hasta arriba de un gabinete

- Guárdala en tu bolso- le dijo el

-Vámonos ya – dijo ella

-Aun no, tenemos que llevar dinero y algo más que no sé donde deje-

-Donde dejaste que- pregunto ella

-Ten guarda esto- le dijo el entregándole una gran bolsa repleta de galeones

-Severus?- pregunto ella

-Aquí esta!- exclamo el tomando la misma copa que Voldemort le había dado a guardar

-Eso que es?-

-Según Albus un Horcrux- le informo el – cuídala con tu vida- le dijo a ella

-Lo hare-

Después de haber guardado lo que Severus le dijo ambos salieron de la cámara y del banco, iban caminado por el callejón cuando se taparon con Bellatrix

-Severus queridito, que haces aquí?- pregunto ella

-Vine por asuntos personales Bella- le dijo, Hermione quien se había percatado de la presencia de la mortifaga se mezclo entre la gente para no ser reconocida

- Ya lo creo, esta noche vamos a dar una cena en la mansión Malfoy, solo los mejores y obvio estás invitado querido- le dijo

- Gracias por el honor- le contesto y se despidió de ella, Hermione lo siguió de cerca pero sin acercarse demasiado, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Hermione se acerco de nuevo a el

-Esto es muy peligroso, vámonos- la castaña asintió a tomándose de la túnica de Severus ambos desaparecieron

**HOLA CHICAS, LAMENTO SUBIR EL CAPITULO HASTA AHORA, PERO ES QUE NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACION POR NINGUN LADO PÉRO BIEN AQUÍ ESTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO JIJI , LES MANDO UN BESOTE Y GRACAIS POR LEERME =) **

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola chica si que mal lo de Bella pero ni modo, si tan solo no fuera tan envidiosa podría haber sido muy feliz en su vida, pero ni modo , un saludo bye

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola pues si ahora Harry se va a poner a trabajar de verdad y tal vez cambien en ese tiempo, y bueno en lo que se refiere a Dumby, el querido director será como el ángel de la guarda de Herms y Sevy , y que bien que te salió lo sádica, igual que a Bella la escena vendrá por el cap. 32 espero que te guste mucho, cuídate mucho besos

**SEVILLANA **: Hola chica pues ya Albus y Severus saben lo del guardapelo y lo van a destruir, no odies a Harry, el es bueno =) gracias por tu review O_o

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hi que buen chiste andaba de parranda jiji , y si, nos lanzamos a la búsqueda de la diadema y de Naginni espero leerte pronto Cuídate mucho

**AMIA SNAPE :** Hola que bien que si te gusta saber a Albus vivo, una duda Draco defendió a su tía? en donde, y otra cosa más si va a dañara a Hermione y mucho incluso a la hora de destruirlo, pero espero lo supere y ya ves tiene la espada y la copa, gracias por tus reviews y Sorry por subir el cap. hasta ahora besos =)

**YUKI – CHAN:** Hola no te preocupes por no comentar, te entiendo la escuela absorbe demasiado, si su cara yo me lo imagino con los ojos como los del gato con botas todos vidriosos Jajaja , espero leerte pronto y suerte con la escuela =D

**MAKU:** Hi si le captaste Pemberly, orgullo y prejuicio es mi peli favorita y por eso la puse, nos estamos leyendo besos =D

**NOVEMBER90:** Hola no hay cuidado, espero ye este yendo bien en la escuela y si Albus vivito y coleando jiji y de Draco y Ginny mmm me pusiste a pensar, haber que sale de todo eso, gracias por el comen, XOXO

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	29. Luna de Noviembre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 29 Luna de Noviembre

Severus y Hermione llegaron inmediatamente a la mansión yendo directamente con Albus el cual se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en la acogedora Biblioteca

-Ya llegamos Albus- dijo Severus a manera de saludo

-Hola hijo mío, Hermione siéntense- dijo el profesor

- Nos costó encontrarlas pero- dijo Severus

-Las trajeron- pregunto el ex director dejando de lado su lectura

-Aquí están profesor- dijo Hermione sacando la espada y la pequeña copa de su bolsa de cuentas, Albus tomo la copa y dijo

-Me imagino que se estará preguntando qué es eso- dijo para Hermione

-Un Horcrux- respondió ella

-Si mi querida Señora, cuando Severus me menciono que Tom se la había dado a guardar deduje que podría ser un Horcrux debido al comportamiento de Tom - le confirmo

-Eso es perfecto, hay que destruirlos de una vez- respondió emocionada Hermione haciendo el movimiento como si quisiera tomar la espada, pero la mano de Severus se lo impidió

-No tan Rápido pequeña - le dijo Severus -No los podemos destruir-

-Pero por qué no?- pregunto sumamente molesta la castaña soltándose del agarre de Severus

-Si los destruimos ahora el señor tenebroso sabrá que fui yo, Bellatrix me vio en el callejón y se lo dirá, no nos podemos arriesgar- explico

-Severus tiene razón Hermione – dijo Albus - Lo mejor será que los destruyan después-

-Después, estamos hablando de Vold…. de él, necesitamos acabar de una vez con todo esto y usted quiere esperar!- le grito Hermione sorprendiendo a Severus por su comportamiento, no obstante Albus guardo la compostura al notar la cadena del relicario en el cuello de la chica

-Pequeña- le dijo Severus pero recibió un resoplido y una mirada fulminante de parte de la castaña la cual salió furiosa de la biblioteca

-Déjala Severus, necesita descansar- dijo Dumbledore

-No sé qué le pasa, últimamente está algo difícil-

-Es por su estado seguramente- dijo Albus

-Seguramente- afirmo Severus – entonces que vamos a hacer?- pregunto

-Bueno estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos entregarle indirectamente a Harry la espada Gryffindor – le contesto

- Indirectamente?-

-Sí, haremos que él la encuentre por casualidad-

-No será mejor que se la lleve Hermione?- pregunto algo aburrido Severus

-No, si Tom aun sigue invadiendo su mente vera que Hermione se la dio y por ende deducirá que tú tienes algo que ver- le explicaba cuidadosamente

- Y entonces como justificaremos que Hermione tenga la copa, Albus-

-En eso ya pensé- le dijo el profesor- Hermione es muy inteligente y creo que puede decir que estuvo buscando uno de los horcruxes así que no se sorprenderán de que ella allá conseguido la copa además de que encubrirá en donde ha estado todo este tiempo-

-El señor Potter se creerá la historia?-

-Seguramente, el no subestimaría el poder de Hermione-

-Como le daremos la dichosa espada- pregunto

-Estaba pensando en que la podríamos dejar en algún lugar visible para que el la tome- le dijo

- Ni aunque estuviera en sus narices la podría ver-

-Severus por favor, eso es mejor-

-Cuando le daremos la espada Albus-

-creo que tal vez después de navidad, he estado al pendiente de sus movimientos desde que salieron de Kensington, se donde están pero es imposible dársela ahora -

-Está bien, entonces estamos hablando de aproximadamente tres semanas-

-Estas en lo correcto, tiempo suficiente para que convivas con Hermione ya que ella debe regresar-

-No eso si que no, regresar con Potter?, en su estado? Albus te volviste loco o que pasa, no pienso separarme de ella y menos en su estado, tengo que velar por su seguridad y por la de mi hijo-

-Hijo es lo más conveniente, además tiene que volver ese día, si no como justificaremos que los haya visto, además ella tiene en su poder dos Horcruxes –

-Albus pides demasiado sabias- le dijo Severus muy molesto

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios- le dijo en un tono calmo el profesor

- como supiste donde están?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro

-El des iluminador que le di a la Srita Weasley sirve como rastreador – explicaba el director

- Bueno eso no importa haz lo que creas mejor- Severus volteo a ver el enorme reloj de caja y vio que ya eran las seis y media, al mismo tiempo que vio como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco

-Sucede algo?- pregunto Albus

-Estoy retrasado, te parece si dejamos la conversación para después- pregunto el pelinegro

-Algún compromiso supongo-

-Tengo una cena en casa de los Malfoy debo asistir-

-Está bien, mañana hablamos- le dijo Albus, para cuando Severus estaba saliendo de la habitación el viejo mago le dijo

- Severus asegúrate de informarle a Hermione de lo que hemos decidido- le pidió Albus

-Si como tú digas- respondió fastidiado y salió rápidamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry, Harry!- llamaba Ginny desde el interior de la tienda

-Sucede algo?- pregunto el chico entrando rápidamente

-Creo que tenemos algo- le dijo ella – Draco y yo hemos estado pensando en posibles lugares donde podría estar el siguiente Horcrux –

-En serio?- pregunto de nueva cuenta

-Si, Draco cree que podría estar en Gringotts-

-Gringotts? por qué dices eso Draco –

-Tu un día me dijiste que ya sabes quién está obsesionado con el poder y con todo eso no?- Harry asintió tomando asiento y bebiendo el intento de Té de Ginny

- El siempre ha deseado ser reconocido en todo- seguía diciendo el rubio

-Así que suponemos que considera un honor poder tener una cámara en Gringotts- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo de golpe la explicación, pero ante la mirada de Draco dijo

-Lo lamento-

-puede que tengan razón, pero sigo pensando que tal vez podríamos ir al orfanato donde creció – les dijo Harry

-No dices que odia ese lugar por que quería esconder parte de su alma en un lugar tan deprimente para él?- pregunto Ginny sentándose al lado de ellos

-Puede ser – respondió Harry

-Que vamos a hacer, encontramos uno de pura suerte- dijo Harry

-Y lo perdimos- le recordó Draco

-No lo perdimos Hermione lo tiene- dijo Harry

-Perdimos a Hermione así que también el relicario- le respondió el rubio

-Ella se fue-

-Y por culpa de quien- dijo Draco

-Chicos! basta!- dijo Ginny evitando así otra pelea entre ambos – Parecen bebes, al menos tienen idea de cómo destruir los horcruxes?- pregunto ella

-No- respondieron Draco y Harry al mismo tiempo

-eso suponía- dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco

- debemos pensar en algo, no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos- dijo Draco

-Sí, tenemos que abastecernos, no tenemos comida, nada- respondió Harry

-Shh- Dijo Ginny para silenciarlos ya que había escuchado voces afuera de la tienda

- Hay alguien a fuera – susurro la castaña, entre los tres se acercaron lentamente a las afueras de esta, para toparse con un grupo de carroñeros encabezados por Ronald Weasley

-Ron- dijo Ginny casi como un susurro, al parecer los carroñeros no los podían ver así que aprovecharon para escuchar la platica

-Como es estar ante él?- pregunto un de sus secuaces a Ron

- Es algo indescriptible- le respondió

– su poder, es el mago más grandioso de todos- exclamo, Ginny sintió una terrible punzada en el corazón al escuchar a su hermano hablar de tal manera

-Oye Weasley, es cierto que torturaste a Lestrange?- pregunto Scabior

-Oh si, por fin me desquite de esa loca- dijo burlándose – fue muy fácil-

-No la subestimes , ella es muy peligrosa, casi todos le tiene miedo- afirmo Greyback

-Tú mismo lo dijiste casi todos-

- Donde crees que este Potter pregunto un carroñero desviando la plática por completo

-A quien le interesa Potter, yo quiero encontrar a Snape- dijo el

-Severus?- preguntaron al unisonó todos

-No, de que me serviría Severus, Hermione, no descansare hasta encontrar a la traidora- sentencio

-Aun la deseas?- pregunto Scabior

-Sí y mucho, además me gustaría poder terminar con su vida como ella termino con la mía- confeso el pelirrojo

- Pero está embarazada- objeto Greyback

-Con mucha mas razón, con mucha más razón- dijo Ron

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Estas muy callado hoy- le dijo Lucius acercándose peligrosamente a Severus

-Buenas noches Lucius- le dijo el saludándolo y observando detalladamente el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta,

Un ambiente carnavalesco lleno de esplendor y lujo, los presentes llevaban mascaras exquisitamente adornadas al igual que trajes bastantes ostentosos

- Estimulante no?- pregunto el altivo mago

- Que?- pregunto Severus

-el baile, bastante estimulante he de decir- Lucius tomo una copa de Whiskey de fuego y se la ofreció a Severus

-Mucho muy estimulante- respondió Snape

-Claro, el solo ver bailar a una mujer y poder tenerla entre tus brazos moviéndola cual muñeca de trapo- le dijo- es, fascinante- termino diciendo

-Sabes para que nos quiere el Lord-

-No, no ha dicho nada como siempre, pero por que lo haría-

-Tienes razón, y Narcisa?- pregunto

-Ahí está esa - bufo Lucius señalando a la rubia que se encontraba en el balcón contemplando la luna llena

-Algún problema Lucius?- pregunto cautelosamente

-Sabes, no se tu pero cuantas ganas tengo de encontrar de una buena vez a Potter-

-y como por qué quieres encontrarlo?- le pregunto

- solo matándolo podremos terminar de una buena vez a sus amigos- dijo imprimiendo bastante asco en sus palabras

- tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Sí, ese asqueroso hombre lobo-

-Lupin?- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Sí, ese inmundo-

-Algo que traigas en contra de él?-

- Narcisa- le confeso

-Todavía le guardas rencor por eso, paso hace mucho tiempo-

-No, no paso mucho tiempo resulta que lo sigue viendo-

-Como te enteraste?-

-Bella, la querida Bella me lo dijo-

-Estás seguro Lucius, mira que Bella…- dijo Severus

-Bellatrix qué?- pregunto algo molesto – No es una mentirosa, si acaso su hermana si lo es, no sé cómo no la elegí a ella en vez de Narcisa, la mataría ahora mismo , pero primero quiero que vea como me deshago de Lupin-

-Espero logres tus propósitos- dijo falsamente Severus

-Hola queridito- dijo Bellatrix en un tono bastante seductor al acercarse a ambos magos

-Bellatrix- saludo cordialmente Severus

-Qué bueno que viniste Severus -

-Jamás me perdería una fiesta tuya bella-

-Bien, porque el Lord quiere vernos-

-Y por que no solo nos reunió sin hacer tanto alboroto- pregunto Lucius quien ya iba con su sexta copa de Whiskey en la noche

- No lo sé, pero eso no importa, apuesto a que después sabremos, pero basta de eso, dime Severus , que hacías hoy en el callejón Diagon?- pregunto inquisitoriamente la mortifaga

-Nada importante – le respondió

-Seguro que si – respondió ella, tomo la copa de Lucius dándole un sorbo- quiero bailar- dijo mientras giraba lentamente su cabeza al compas de la música

-Me haces el honor- dijo Lucius extendiéndole la mano a lo que ella acepto

Severus vio como se alejaba aquel par , se quedo observando a todos los presentes, la crema y nata de la sociedad de mortifagos, incluidos Yaxley, los Carrow , Goyle, los Malfoy, y como poder olvidarse de aquel pelirrojo quien del otro lado del salón veía a Severus con un infinito odio Weasley.

La velada transcurrió bastante normal, Voldemort no se había presentado aun y eso hacia mas intrigante el motivo de su llamado después de varias copas de Whiskey de fuego y varias pistas de baile por fin se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un Lord Voldemort bastante altivo que de costumbre

-Buenas noches amigos míos- todos se inclinaron ante en Lord – se preguntaran que hacen aquí verdad, bueno, solo los cite por una simple y sencilla razón- declaro Voldemort

-Dumbledore – dijo dejando a los presentes callados – Su cuerpo, quiero saber donde esta ese cadáver, pero algo que más quiero que ver a ese viejo estorbo es su varita- en cuanto lo dijo, los presentes comenzaron a susurrar varias cosas incrédulos de la petición de su amo

-Silencio!- grito él – Quiero de una buena vez verlo muerto, espero puedan complacerme-

-Claro que si mi amo- dijo Bellatrix – todo se hará como usted diga-

-Excelente Bella- dijo el acariciando cadenciosamente el cuello de la pelinegra arrancando de ella un leve gemido de repente un ruido estrepitoso interrumpió la escena , era colagusano el cual traía a varios prisioneros con el

-Llego la diversión- sentencio el Lord, Bella miro sádicamente a los recién llegados haciéndolos temblar de miedo

-Yo conozco a esa- dijo Lucius acercándose al centro del salón -se llama Luna Lovegood-

-La hija de ese loco de Xenophilius Lovegood?- pregunto Yaxley

-La misma, pero Colagusano, que le has hecho- pregunto Voldemort viendo fijamente a la chica quien lucía bastante mal

– así no se trata a nuestros invitados- dijo burlándose, se acerco a su asiento y una vez que se hubo sentado dijo

-Quien quiere ser el primero- dijo, varios mortifagos alzaron la mano pidiendo el favor del lord

-Lucius, ya que esta casa es tuya, te daré el privilegio de escoger primero a quien quieres torturar- le dijo

- Gracias amo, yo quiero a la rubia, déjeme a Lovegood- Luna al escuchar su nombre se estremeció del miedo , colagusano la tomo del brazo empujándola al centro de la habitación donde estaba Lucius el cual trataba de mantener el equilibrio debido a lo mucho que había bebido en el transcurso de la noche

Colagusano hizo al grupo de prisioneros a un lado entre los cuales se encontraban, una par de duendes del banco Gringotts, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan y Colin Creevey además de otros magos que al parecer por su vestimenta eran aurores del ministerio

-Esto va a doler un poco- le sentencio el rubio y sin parpadear y dijo

-Crucio!- Luna emitió un grito lleno de dolor, cuando la gran mayoría de los presentes, salvo Severus, Narcisa y Ronald aguantaban los gritos de la rubia

- Crucio!- dijo de nuevo Bellatrix metiéndose en la tortura

Severus pudo ver en los ojos de su ex alumna la desesperación y la suplica, poco a poco aprecio como esa mirada soñadora tan característica de ella se apagaba con cada Crucio recibido

-Con calma amigo, no queremos que Severus e quede sin estudiantes, a los únicos que pueden matar son a ellos- dijo señalando a los aurores y duendes

Severus vio a Narcisa aproximarse hacia donde estaba Lucius para impedir que siguiera torturando a Luna, pero el pelinegro actuó rápido y la detuvo

-No Narcisa-

-La va a matar- le dijo ella- no lo podemos permitir

-No le va a hacer nada, ya escuchaste al Lord, además no nos podemos descubrir, tanto Severus como Narcisa pudieron deducir que esa sería una larga noche

**HOLA, COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, OK EL CAP 29 ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, UN SALUDO Y FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER ATRASADO =) XOXO**

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola chica , mira lo que Hermione sintió fue como un acto reflejo es como si hubiese absorbido lo que el alma en el guardapelo sentía, así que se podría decir que Voldemort sintió lo mismo, gracias por el review, besos =)

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hi y bien, no solo a Bella se le soltara como tú dices lo medieval, sino también a toda la dinastía Malfoy, te mano un abrazo cuídate mucho espero te guste el Cap. bye

**JUDITH178:** Hola pues eso de que quedan menos, no todavía están los mismos, pero no tardan en ser destruidos, ahora la incógnita es quien destruirá los Horcruxes y como afectara eso, gracias por leerme =D XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola espero tu comentario de este Cap., yo también espero que estés muy bien O_o nos estamos leyendo, besitos

**SEVILLANA:** Hola que tal? casi, pero lo bueno fue que no y Bella si quiere a Bella, pero no sabe cómo reaccionar por que aun no comprende que Voldemort también quiere a Herms, así que teme equivocarse al demostrar sus sentimientos y ser castigada por Voldy, pero en fin espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo para que la entiendas mejor, bueno espero leerte pronto cuídate mucho =)

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola ok ya te entendí su prima, y pues que quieres que te diga, que Bellatrix está loca, eso ya lo sabemos así que por eso hace tanta tarugada aunque ojala y al final no acabe mal, bueno gracias por el review me encanta, xoxo

**NOVEMBER90:** Hi si como que estaría padre se complementarían a la perfección, pero veremos =D Cena? más bien tortura colectiva, sus fiestas todas perversas y tenebrosas, espero te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate mucho, besos

**EYDREN SNAPE :** Hola felicidades también y muchas gracias en cuanto a tus correos te refieres a los reviews, porque si los he recibido todos, gracias por la alerta, espero poder leerte en el siguiente cap y que me des tu opinión de este besos bye

**FLORENCIA:** Hi, gracias chica por tus buenas vibras y la sigo como que no, besitos =D

**LISSCANDY:** Hola y bienvenida Liss gracias por tomarte un tiempecito para leerme y que bien que te gusto mi propuesta de historia, y por supuesto que me encanta que me dejen review en cada Cap. es como una retroalimentación, pero no tengo nada en contra de que los dejan al final, como sea se agradecen tus ideas, comentarios y demás, un saludote XOXO espero leerte en el sig. cap. =D

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	30. La espada de Godric Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo **

Capitulo # 30 La espada de Godric Gryffindor

Severus abrió los ojos al día siguiente para encontrase a una linda castaña recostada a su lado una sonrisa ilumino su cara pero se disipo al recordar la fiesta a la que había asistido, Hermione se movió para despertarse y darle los buenos días a Snape con un tierno beso, La mañana paso muy tranquila, el director de Hogwarts había ido al colegio dejando a Hermione bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore, el director paso todo el día paso pensando en cómo decirle a Hermione que tenía que regresar con sus amigos, sin embargo no pudo hallar la mejor forma de decírselo, Pronto dieron las diez de la noche, Severus prefirió ir a dormir a su casa, cosa que el jamás hacia entre semana, pero ahora tenía una razón de peso para volver.

-Hermione estas despierta?- pregunto Severus asomándose ligeramente a la habitación donde pudo ver a Hermione leyendo

-Severus!- exclamo ella y se levanto para recibirlo con un beso

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo él, Hermione pronto presintió que no sería nada bueno, así que dijo

-Te escucho- la chica se sentó en la cama seguida de Severus quien la tomo de la mano y empezó diciendo

-Ayer hable con Dumbledore – Hermione asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra – Sugirió que le entregáramos la espada a Potter después de navidad-

-Eso es fantástico- dijo ella

-Lo malo- interrumpió Severus – Es que ese mismo día tendrás que regresar de nuevo con ellos para poder destruir los Horcruxes- le dijo el desatando la furia de Hermione quien se reusaba a volver sin él y dejarlo de nuevo

Como fue avanzando la noche Severus y Hermione seguían discutiendo el por que debería regresar ese mismo día, sin argumentos lógicos para objetar la decisión de Dumbledore Hermione acepto.

Después de la plática entre Hermione y Severus, el tema de su regreso con los otros no se volvió a tocar , así pasaron las tres semanas que Dumbledore había designado para entregar la espada Gryffindor

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ginny y Draco se encontraban platicando, ese día habían ido al orfanato donde había crecido Voldemort, pero no lo encontraron, el lugar había sido derrumbado para construir una biblioteca, pensaron en buscar en los cimientos de esta, pero de inmediato rechazaron la idea, así que decidieron ir a un lugar más seguro a pasar la noche, ahora se encontraban cerca de la madriguera Weasley acampando

Los días pasaron y no fue hasta el tercer día que estaban ahí cuando escucharon una plática entre un duende y el padre de Tonks, habían escuchado que Neville y las hermanas Patil habían sido castigados severamente al intentar robar la espada Gryffindor, sin esperar por mas, Ginny se acerco al portafolio de Draco, y rogando por que Hermione lo hubiese metido ahí saco el cuadro de el abuelo de Sirius.

-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto Draco

-Shh, no digan nada Profesor Nigellus, – la chica llamo al profesor quien casi de inmediato respondió entrando en la pintura, pero siendo cegado por una venda

-Que les pasa?- pregunto obviamente molesto – Quítenme esto de los ojos-

-Profesor, lo lamento, pero es por precaución-

-Precaución chiquilla atrevida, esto es un atropello- dijo el directo muy enojado – Donde estoy?- pregunto

-Eso no se lo puedo decir- le dijo Ginny

-Entonces que quiere?- pregunto

-Dígame profesor, usted vio lo que paso en la oficina del director cuando intentaron robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor?-

-Claro que lo sé, ese chico Longbottom y las chiquillas Patil entraron sin permiso en la oficina del director Snape, trataron de Robar al espada pero el director los sorprendió- declaro el retrato

-Como?- pregunto Ginny

-Que esta Sorda lo que escucho, los descubrió a ese trío de ladronzuelos y los castigo aunque a mi parecer el castigo no lo pareció, fue mas una recompensa -

-Por que dice eso?- pregunto Draco - Quien mas está ahí?- pregunto

-Responda- exigió el rubio

-Fueron llevados con Hagrid cumplieron su castigo con él en el bosque prohibido-

-Menos mal- exclamo la pelirroja

- Aunque de nada sirvió, aun si se hubiesen llevado la espada, esa es una copia-

-Como que una copia- dijo Harry

-Buenas noches señor Potter- respondió el profesor mientras trataba de quitarse la venda

-Usted dijo que era una copia verdad, donde está la verdadera?- pregunto Harry

-Esa espada solo la han sacado una vez, Dumbledore la uso para abrir un anillo, - les dijo

-Un anillo!-grito Harry- Como era?- pregunto

-Como cualquier anillo, que voy yo a saber que quería hacer ese viejo chiflado- dijo

-Por que la que está en la oficina de Snape es una falsa ?- pregunto Ginny con impaciencia

-Yo que se -

-Tal vez la mando a limpiar y le devolvieron una falsa - dijo como alternativa Draco

-que se va a mandar a limpiar, que no saben que la plata elfica no se ensucia, solo absorbe lo que la hace más fuerte , ni el polvo o el oxido la afectan, ahora díganme donde estoy- exigió enérgicamente haciendo que Ginny lo metiera de nuevo al portafolio de Draco

-Saben que significa?- pregunto Harry pero ambos chicos negaron

-Ese anillo era un horcrux- dijo, pero ambos seguían sin entender

-Ya lo hizo en la cámara de los secretos, destruyo el anillo -

-Pero con un colmillo de basilisco Harry- le recordó Ginny

-Y yo herí al basilisco con la espada- le dijo el

-Así que absorbe lo que la fortalece- dijo Draco- entonces…-

-Puede destruir Horcruxes- dijo Ginny

-Sí, puede destruirlos- celebro Harry al haber conseguido tan magnífica información

-Pero donde esta?- pregunto Ginny

-No lo sé, el profesor Black dijo que la que estaba en la oficina de Snape es una copia- dijo Draco

-Dumbledore- dijo como un susurro el pelinegro

-Qué?-

-Nada, que tal vez Dumbledore la escondió , y si el imagino que no me la darían y por eso la cambio- dijo Harry

-Tendríamos que buscarla- dijo Ginny- pero donde estará?- se pregunto ella dejando con la duda a Draco y a Harry

OoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Las semanas pasaron hasta cierto punto tranquilamente , Severus le había comentado a Albus lo que Voldemort había pedido en la ultima reunión , el ex director acepto entregar su varita ante la oposición de Snape.

-Hermione tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Severus

La castaña bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión, dejando ver en su rostro la tristeza de tener que alejarse de nueva cuenta de Severus

-Esta lista Hermione?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Lo estoy profesor-

-Muy bien, sabe que no le tiene que decir nada al señor Potter acerca de mi situación verdad?- le recordó Dumbledore

-Si lo sé –

-Vámonos ya – dijo Severus quien tomo a Hermione de la cintura y desapareció con ella seguidos por Albus

Un sombrío y frio bosque apareció ante ellos

-Dónde estamos?- pregunto ella

-En el bosque de Dean Hermione – le dijo Severus

-Ellos están aquí?- pregunto ella

-Si mi querida señora- le respondió Albus

Severus e acerco a un lago congelado donde con un par de hechizos logro colocar la espada de Gryffindor dentro de este

-Y está listo todo- anuncio el mago

-Sera mejor que lo hagamos rápido – sugirió Hermione

-De acuerdo- pero antes de que Severus lanzara el patronus Hermione se acerco a él y le dijo al oído- Te quiero-

De esta forma una cierva plateada salió de la varita del pelinegro, aquel animalito se paseaba por el bosque luego de unos momento Hermione vi como Harry aparecía entre los arboles con varita en mano

-Harry – susurro ella, pero guardo inmediato silencio al ver como el chico lograba ver en el fondo del lago la espada

Los tres observaron como el chico se despojaba de sus ropas para terminar sumergiéndose en el fría agua

-Ya se tardo Severus- exclamo la chica al ver que Harry no salía

-Dale tiempo- le dijo él, pero los tres se percataron que Harry estaba en problemas

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Hermione Severus asintió y se sumergió rápidamente en el lago para sacar a Harry, en el momento que salió de ahí con el chico, Severus le entrego la espada a Hermione y se despidió rápidamente de ella y desapareció de nuevo, dejándola con Harry

-Draco- pregunto el chico tratándose de poner las gafas

-Hermione eres tu – dijo el al ver a la castaña ante él con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Regresaste- dijo él y la brazo dejándola mojada - Lo lamento-

-Descuida- le respondió Hermione acomodándose la ropa

-Se puede saber por qué entraste a ese lago congelado?- pregunto fingiendo no entender nada

-Por que vi esto- le contesto Harry, Hermione tomo la espada en sus manos y dijo

-es la espada de Gryffindor –

-No solo es la espada de Gryffindor, también sirve para destruir Horcruxes-le dijo el

-En serio?- pregunto incrédula Hermione

-Si! Estoy seguro de ello-

-Y que esperamos- dijo ella sacando de entre sus ropas la cadena del relicario

Hermione se quito el Horcrux y lo coloco sobre una roca plana

-Le voy a hablar para que se abra, pero debes de actuar muy rápido- le advirtió a Hermione

En cuanto el relicario se abrió, por el se pudo observar un ar de ojos rojos los cuales miraron a Hermione seguido por una gran explosión

-He visto tu corazón, y es mío- se escucho la voz de Voldemort

-He visto tus sueño, Hermione Marvolo y he visto tus miedos- dijo a una Hermione que se encontraba sumamente aterrada

Pronto un Severus con los rasgos serpentinescos apareció ante ella

-Jamás te quise, me case solo por obligación, no eres nada para mí- le decía – te odio, el solo pensarte amiga de Potter es algo que me causa asco de ti, espero que nunca regreses , lárgate y déjame en paz - decía ese cruel Severus

-No escuches- gritaba Harry, pero ya era tarde por que la chica estaba llorando antes las palabras

Después, como si de un Bogart se tratara, la figura de Severus se transformo en Bellatrix quien danzaba por el lugar

-CRICIO!- grito la versión de Bellatrix- Avada Kedavra!-

-Algún día aprenderás lo mismo, hija mía- le dijo Bellatrix al oído Hermione se encontraba petrificada del dolor y del miedo

-Hermione reacciona!- decía Harry quien fue silenciado de nuevo por un empujón de la fuerza que estaba en el relicario

- Este será mi sucesor- dijo en alto Voldemort mostrando a un lindo bebe de cabello castaño a los mortifagos

- Viva el nuevo Lord- escucho Hermione a una multitud quien vitoreaba al bebe

-No! eso jamás!- grito ella y levantándose , levanto la espada dejándola caer fieramente sobre el relicario, terminando así con la pesadilla.

La chica miro a Harry quien se acerco a ella lentamente, sin fuerzas Hermione cayo desmayada sobre el hielo del frio lago

HOLA COMO ESTAN? PRIMERO QUE NADA ESPEREMOS QUE NUESTRO HERMANOS DE JAPON ESTEN BIEN Y SALGAN ADELANTE , LOS MEJORES DECEOS =)

BIEN AHORA HERMIONE YA REGRESO CON HARRY, DRACO Y GINNY, AHORA SOLO FALTA QUYE DESTRUYAN LA COPA Y QUE VAYAN A HOGWARTS, LA BATALLA FINAL ESTA CERCA Y CON ESTO EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA =( PERO ESTOY CONTENTA POR QUE HE INICIADO OTRO FIC, ESTE ES UN DRAMIONE (EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO) ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA LEIDA Y ME DIGAN SU OPINION POR FA, LAS QUIERO BESOS

SAKURA TACHI: Hola, que bien que te lees los capítulos completos mil gracias y bien este capítulo que te pareció , espero estés bien = cuídate mucho =D

TEQUILA NERVOUS: Hola Roció me encanto tu termino esta perfecto para describir a esa bola de locos, sig. cap. mas tortura, aunque esta vez será para Herms pero no desesperes el Cap. 32 será solo de Ron y como lo torturan matan.. etc. cuídate bye

EYDREN SNAPE: Hi escuche la canción que me mandaste y esta genial y sí, yo me imagine a los mortifagos con ese tipo de mascaras en la fiesta y creo que si queda a la perfección la canción al igual que Severus, a quien todas amamos mira yo te dejo el Link de la canción que me gusto para este Cap. Para que veas el habiente que quería en esta fiesta además de que el baile es el que imagine para el Cap. de las vacaciones donde ellos bailan, se podría decir que es muy parecido chécalo y espero me digas que te pareció, gracias por la alerta nos estamos leyendo XOXO

_.com/watch?v=mBQwbSU1Hb0&feature=related_

SAILOR MERCURI: Hola pues eso de sin necesidad de Herms, al menos supieron que la espada servía para destruirlos, y eso es algo , espero te guste este cap. cuídate mucho besos =D

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJENME UN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**


	31. Carroñeros

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo año**

Capitulo # 31 Carroñeros

-En serio es la original?- escucho Hermione decir a Ginny cuando estaba despertando

-Si, con ella Hermione destruyo el guardapelo- dijo Harry, la castaña abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio a su amiga platicando junto con Draco y Harry

-Y que paso con Hermione? - pregunto Draco

-Esto- dijo Harry levantando el guardapelo sobre la cabeza de los chicos - le dijo cosas horribles, la pobre no aguanto y menos en su estado- dijo Harry, fue en ese entonces que Hermione comprendió que tanto Harry como Draco sabían todo

-Así que ya lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione haciendo que los tres corrieran a donde ella se encontraba

-Hermione! como estas?- pregunto Ginny

-Bien, un poco cansada, pero Harry te hice una pregunta, lo sabes?- pregunto de nuevo

-Si Hermione, lo sabemos- confirmo Harry, Hermione volteo a ver a Ginny pero de inmediato Draco interrumpió

-No nos lo dijo ella, nosotros lo descubrimos- la chica cambio su expresión para con su amiga y le abrazo

-Como?- pregunto ella

-Por eso- dijo Draco señalando el ya abultado vientre de seis meses que la castaña mostraba

-Ah, yo se los iba a decir, pero no pude- se justifico

-No te preocupes, es maravilloso- exclamo Draco- mi padrino ya lo sabe?- le pregunto

-No, aun no sabe nada- dijo Hermione tratando de sonar muy natural

-Y no lo sabrá- dijo Harry

-Harry-

-Hermione- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a la chica

-Si?-

-Lamento lo que te hice, sé que no debí y ahora comprendo que no tengo que obligarte a separarte de Snape hasta que tú te sientas lista, pero quiero que sepas que tu bebe y tu cuentan conmigo, a mi lado nada les faltara -

-Jamás me separare de él Harry, pensé que lo entenderías –

-Pero él es un asesino, un traidor - dijo Harry

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Hermione con bastante convicción, por un momento Harry pensó que Hermione sabía que Dumbledore estaba vivo, así que pregunto instantáneamente

-Por qué dices eso?-

-Es solo que no lo conoces- se justifico la chica

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunto inquisitoriamente el pelinegro al no convencerse de la respuesta de Hermione

-Estuve tras la pista de otro Horcrux- mintió ella

-En serio- pregunto entusiasmado Draco- encontraste algo que nos ayude-

-No solo eso- dijo Hermione en el momento en el cual metía su mano en la bolsa de cuentas- encontré uno de ellos- termino diciendo cuando saco la pequeña copa de oro

-Eso es- señalo Ginny

-Creo que es el sig. Horcrux- contesto ella

-Donde lo hallaste – dijo Draco

-En Albania, estuve fuera de Inglaterra buscado, lo encontré en un bosque- esa fue la historia que Severus y Albus le dijeron a ella que contara, convenciendo así a los chicos que miraban fascinados la copa

-Es de Hufflepuff- dijo Ginny

-Sí, creo que tenemos que destruirla de una vez- sugirió el rubio siendo secundado por los demás

-Hagámoslo entonces- dijo Harry quien salió de la tienda, Draco ayudo a levantarse a Hermione, cuando todos estuvieron fuera de la tienda Harry tomo la espada y se la dio a Ginny

-Es tu turno- le dijo, la pelirroja agarro la brillante espada y se acerco tímidamente a la copa

-Ginny, esas cosas tiene vida propia, así que apresúrate- le dijo Hermione

En cuanto al menor de los Weasley levanto la espada, se doblo de dolor, el horcrux se defendía torturando a la chica

-Ginevra!- grito Draco y se acerco a ella para tratar de ayudar

-No la toques- le dijo Harry y vieron como Ginny era azotada contra los arboles del bosque tirando así la espada

-Hagan algo- dijo desesperada Hermione

La pelirroja estaba siendo maltratada por el alma que residía en ese siniestro Horcrux , se podría decir que ni la más cruel tortura de Voldemort hacia tanto daño como la que soportaba Ginny

Tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron estáticos al verla gritar de esa manera

-Ah!- grito Ginny desgarradoramente haciendo que se les helara la sangre a los tres

Sin embargo de repente Draco despertó de su estado de inconsciencia y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la espada, entonces la levanto y le asesto un fuerte golpe a la copa fundiéndola por completo haciendo que la tortura parara por completo

Ginny cayó al suelo muy débil, pero aun consiente

-Estas bien?- pregunto desesperado Draco quien la tomo entre sus brazos

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo ella quien se encontraba sangrando del labio y tenía varios golpes por todo el cuerpo

Asustados, los cuatro chicos entraron a la tienda de campaña para auxiliara a Ginny

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasó alrededor de un mes y medio en el cual los cuatro chicos se movían por todo el sur de Inglaterra tratando de escapar de los mortifagos los cuales parecía que les pisaban los talones

Acababan de librarse de algunos cuando fueron a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood el cual les hablo del símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte y de la leyenda de los tres hermanos además de que se enteraron que Luna había sido secuestrada por los mortifagos.

El mes de febrero estaba por terminar, los chicos llevaban a campando dos semanas en Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry se había obsesionado con las reliquias de la muerte mientras que Hermione Ginny y Draco buscaban los Horcruxes La noche apenas estaba cayendo Hermione Draco y Ginny estaban tomando Té y platicando, Harry por su parte estaba escuchando la radio, pero se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ellos

-Algo nuevo?- pregunto Harry

-Nada, siempre lo mismo, - dijo Ginny con un aire de desilusión al repasar las habituales discusiones acerca de los Horcruxes

- creemos que podría haber uno en Gringotts- dijo Draco

-No lo creo- objeto Hermione

-Porque no?- preguntaron los tres

-Simplemente porque él no tiene una cámara ahí-

-Pero sus seguidores si- le dijo Harry- Tal vez les pidió a uno de ellos que los guardara-

-piensas que les tenga la suficiente confianza, o que sea tan tonto para encargarles un pedazo de su alma?- pregunto Hermione haciendo pensar a Harry

-A mi papa le dio uno- le recordó Draco

-Sí y ve lo que paso, termino destruido- dijo Ginny

-No creo que no haya aprendido la lección- menciono Hermione echando por la borda las suposiciones del rubio

-Y Hogwarts?- pregunto Harry – seguro ahí debe de haber algo-

-No podemos ir Harry- dijo Ginny- Snape está ahí, y también esos mortifagos-

-Sí, pero no se me ocurre otro lugar- respondió bastante molesto

-Tranquilízate Harry- le dijo Hermione – Ya destruimos el diario de Tom Riddle, El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, La copa de Hufflepuff y el guardapelo de Slytherin – les recordó Hermione

-Dumbledore me dijo que al menos antes de irse a Albania quien tú sabes ya había creado seis- menciono el chico

-Faltan dos entonces?- pregunto Ginny

-No lo sé – dijo Harry- Voldemort…- en cuanto el chico dijo aquel nombre todas las barreras mágicas habían perdido su poder, pero no les dio tiempo a los chicos de hacer nada por que de inmediato varias voces se escucharon afuera de la tienda

-Salgan de ahí, los tenemos rodeados- dijo una voz aguda

-De inmediato- exigió otro

Los cuatro chicos sin poder hacer nada mas salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con una pandilla de carroñeros formada por Scabior , Fenrir Greyback, Ronald Weasley y otro par de chicos.

-Ron!- exclamo Ginny al ver a su hermano

-Otra vez tengo que ser yo quien los encuentre, y miren ahora, no solo son tres, son cuatro- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono demasiado burlón y der suficiencia

- Déjanos ir- suplico Ginny tratando de acercarse a su hermano, el cual no lo permitió, los cuatro habían sido desarmado de inmediato y los habían atado para evitar que escaparan

-Donde has estado preciosa- le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica

-Suéltala- gruño Harry tratando de desatarse

-O si no que Potter, que me vas a hacer- reto furiosamente el chico – Lo sabía, nada, tu nunca puedes hacer nada – le dijo

-Y miren tenemos al hurón - Draco lo miro fieramente

-Cállate comadreja pobretona – le dijo el rubio

-A mi no me cayas- respondió Ronald golpeando al chico

-Que vamos a hacer con ellos?- pregunto Scabior

-Torturarlos, Matarlos, no lo sé- dijo Ron el cual se paseaba alrededor de ellos

-No podemos, si él Lord se entera que matamos a Potter y a su hija, nos matara a nosotros- objeto Greyback

- Y quien dijo que los vamos a matar a ellos- dijo el pelirrojo

-Quieres matar a tu hermana?- pregunto uno de los chicos que los acompañaba

-Tal vez- dijo Ron pasando la varita por el cuello a Ginny

-Por favor- dijo Ginny llorando ante el miedo de ser asesinada por su propio hermano

-Por este- dijo Ron alejándose de Ginny y amenazando a Draco con la varita – apuesto a que su padre pagara mucho dinero por el-

-Y en cuanto a Potter, el Lord lo matara- respondió girándose a donde se encontraba Harry

-Y Hermione- pregunto Scabior

-A esa déjenmela a mi- dijo Ron, se acerco a la castaña y la forzó a besarlo, pero ella respondió instintivamente mordiéndole el labio a Ron

-Te mordió- dijeron todos burlándose de Ron quien respondió sacando su varita y diciendo

-Crucio!- Hermione se retorció en el pasto mientras sentía como si el alma le fuese quitada

-Basta!, basta ¡!- gritaba Ginny al ver a su pobre amiga

-Ron esta embarazada- le grito Harry

-Y a mí que, es hijo de Snape- respondió enojado

-Pero nieto de tu Lord- le dijo Draco

-No me importa Crucio- volvió a decir esta vez Hermione no grito, solo se limito a morder sus labios al extremo de hacerlos sangrar

-grita! suplícame que te deje en paz – le decía Ron intensificando la tortura

-Cobarde!- le grito Ginny, Ron se enojo demasiado y la abofeteo

-Cállate Ginevra- le dijo

-Crucio!- volvió a decir y Hermione se doblo de nuevo del dolor

-Tranquilízate Weasley, Malfoy tiene razón, si la matas a ella o al niño el Lord no te lo perdonara- le dijeron Greyback y Scabior cuando vieron que Hermione estaba a punto de desfallecer haciendo que Weasley cesara al tortura a la chica.

-Tienes mucha Suerte Hermione- le dijo Ron y la golpeo en la cara, sin embargo Hermione no grito y solo se limito a desafiar con la mirada al cobarde de Ronald

- A donde los vamos a llevar?- pregunto Greyback

-A la mansión Malfoy- respondió Ron

Los ocho se dirigieron hacia Wilshire donde arribaron rápidamente a la mansión , siendo recibidos por Bellatrix

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la mortifaga – Potter, la chica Weasley, Draco y la querida Hermione- se burlo ella al momento de verlos

-Donde los encontraron?- pregunto antes de dejarlos entrar

-Ottery St. Catchpole- dijo Scabior

-Tan lejos!- exclamo ella mientras les abría paso a los recién llegados llevándolos al gran salón

-Hola todos- dijo Bellatrix al entrar al salón desviando las miradas de Lucius y Narcisa hacia ella, la primera en reaccionar fue Cissy

-Draco hijo mío- dijo la rubia quien se echo a corre a abrazar a su hijo- Hermione- dijo ella

-Por fin con la familia- dijo Bella – y miren a quien más has traído- dijo ella

-A Potter y Ginny Weasley- Dijo Lucius

-Sí, hay que llamar al Lord, cuando se entere que tenemos a Potter- sentencio el altivo mago

-No olvidemos quien los capturo verdad Lucius- se atrevió a decirle Ron

-Te atreves a decirme que tengo que hacer en mi casa!- respondió el bastante molesto

-Lucius- le grito Bellatrix haciéndolo callar ella se levanto la manga de su vestido dejando al descubierto su marca tenebrosa, ante la mirada aterrada de Hermione , Draco, Ginny y Harry quienes se estremecieron tanto como Narcisa al imaginarse delante del Lord pero antes de tocarla Lucius la tomo de la mano

-Creo que yo tengo que hacerlo, esta es mi casa –

-No me digas- dijo Bellatrix – Yo tengo que llamarlo y suéltame- dijo ella, pero al momento de voltear vio como Scabior escondía entre sus ropas una bella espada con rubíes incrustados

-De donde la sacaste?- pregunto desconcertada, fue cuando todos los presentes miraron la espada, Hermione apretó instintivamente al mano de Harry

-Estaba entre sus cosas, ahora es mía- respondió el , Bellatrix lo miro bastante enojada y con un rápido movimiento de la varita ataco a Greyback, Scabior e incluso al mismo Ron

-Estás loca o qué?- le grito el pelirrojo , Bellatrix termino con dos avadas para los otros chicos que acompañaban al pelirrojo

-Fuera de aquí!- grito ella, pero Ron no la obedecía

-Yo no me voy de aquí- le dijo

-Que te largues!- la pelinegra hizo que los carroñeros salieran de la casa

-Cissy, llévatelos a los calabozos- dijo Bella apartando de ellos a Ginny

-Bella no pensaras que

- interrumpió la rubia

-Enciérralos, yo me quedare con ella, necesito que me cuente varias cosas- Narcisa contra su voluntad llevo a su hijo a Hermione y a Harry a los calabozos.

-Mama Ginny- dijo Draco

-Estará bien- respondió ella- esperen unos cuantos minutos y luego salgan- les dijo mientras les entregaba a cada uno de ellos sus varitas

-Gracias señora Malfoy- dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa

-Quien está ahí?- se escucho decir cuando Cissy ya había desaparecido por las escaleras

-Luna?- preguntaron los tres al ver a la pequeña rubia asomarse tras una columna

-Hola chicos, que bueno verlos, pero que malo que estén aquí- respondió ella con su habitual tono soñador

-Gracias Luna- respondió confundido Harry, de repente un grito ensordecedor los aturdió, era Ginny quien estaba siendo interrogada por Bellatrix

-Tenemos que irnos ya, mi tía puede matarla - les dijo Draco , Harry tomo a la rubia y la coloco atrás de ellos Hermione se posiciono atrás de Draco, los cuatro salieron corriendo del calabozo y llegaron al salón donde Ginny estaba tirada en el suelo

- Respóndeme maldita traidora a la sangre !- grito Bella- Esa espada estaba en la cámara de Severus como la obtuvieron-

-Yo no sé, la encontramos- decía ella

-No te creo! No te creo!- le grito Bellatrix y le apunto con la varita, pero antes de articular cualquier palabra Harry grito

-Expelliarmus- de esa manera desarmo a Bellatrix

-Desmanius!- dijo Hermione y lanzo por los aires a Lucius, Draco tomo a Ginny de la cintura y la llevo hacia el otro extremo del salón de repente vieron como Bella se tocaba la marca tenebrosa llamando a su Lord

-Ya no tienes escapatoria Potter!- le grito ella , pero Hermione reacciono más rápido que cualquiera de sus amigos y los tomo de la mano, vio a Bella por última vez y sonriendo satisfactoriamente desapareció junto con Harry, Ginny Draco y Luna.

Un remolino envolvió a los chicos dejándolos caer en el húmedo pasto los cinco chicos se levantaron con algo de dificultad, y vieron como varias figuras encapuchadas se acercaban a ellos

-Dementores- dijo Hermione, tanto ella como Harry y Draco alzaron sus varitas y juntos dijeron

-Especto Patronus!- los grandes Dementores desaparecieron ante la nutria, el ciervo y el Huron que bailaban de un lado a otro una vez que el peligro se había esfumado, Luna Ginny Draco y Harry miraron a sus espaldas a ver el lugar donde Hermione los había llevado

-Hermione estás segura?- pregunto Harry

-Si completamente- respondió ella mirando hacia donde el enorme castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba.

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS, BIEN UNO NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL SOLO UNOS TRES O CUATRO CAPITULOS Y SE ACABA =( , ESPERO SABER QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTE, UN AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAP, LA DESTRUCCION DE OTRO HORCRUX Y EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA FINAL =) ESPERO LEERLAS PRONTO XOXO Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA PAGINA NO ME DEJABA PERO YA ME DIJERON COMO HACERLE =D

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola pues ya ves quien es el hijo de p…. que se atrevió, como siempre Ronald Weasley, pero no tendrás que esperar mucho, el Cap. 33 te lo dedicare a ti y a todas las chicas que odian a Ronald espero leerte pronto =D mil gracias por la ayuda me sirvio de mucho

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola felicidades! Qué bueno espero que hayas pasado un lindo cumple y ojala y cumplas muchos años más en compañía de tus seres queridos, besos.

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola que bien que ya puedes ver videos en Youtube gracias por tu Review espero estés muy bien =D xoxo

**FLORENCIA:** Hi bien aquí te dejo un capitulo mas espero lo disfrutes mucho nos estamos leyendo BYE

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola tienes razón pobre de Hermione, pero esa es la naturaleza del horcrux, es su mecanismo de defensa, por otro lado, el video de las imágenes ya lo vi y esta genial, de hecho tengo varias de esas imágenes en mi compu , y del otro video, yo lo he visto, pero en Francés, se llama In Tango y la canta In Grid y me fascina como baila Alan Rickman es tan sexy ;D espero y te puedas dar una vueltecita por mi nuevo fic, es un Dramione y se llama mi inmortal, cuídate mucho xoxo

**Amia Snape:** Hola, ojala y ya me hayas podido alcanzar por eso me retrase un poco con este capítulo, espero leerte pronto besos =D

**MAKU:** Gracias, saluditos =D xoxo

**MORANIZER:** Hola Daniela que súper que te hayas leído todo de un jalón , espero haber subido pronto el Cap. y que no hayas entrado en coma =) besos bye

**YA SABEN, MALDICIONES, FELICITACIONES, TIPS O TOMATAZOS, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS POR FA Y PASENLA LINDO BYE.**


	32. Amigos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo año**

Capitulo # 32 Amigos

-Hermione estás segura?- pregunto Harry

-Si completamente- respondió ella mirando hacia donde el enorme castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba.

-Es Hogwarts!- exclamo Ginny

-Por que nos trajiste aquí Hermione?- pregunto Luna

- Si es cierto lo que intuyes, el siguiente Horrocrux estará aquí- le dijo la castaña a Harry el cual asintió levemente

-No podremos pasar sin que sepan que estamos aquí- dijo Draco – Alecto y Amycus le dirán al Lord que estamos aquí- agrego el rubio

-Tal vez el profesor Snape nos puede ayudar- dijo Ginny

-Eso si que no, nunca- objeto Harry

-Harry, piensa en los Horrocruxes, es ahora a nunca - dijo Hermione con la esperanza de poder convencer a su amigo

- Sabemos que estaba buscando objetos de los fundadores - dijo Harry

-Consiguió algo de Hufflepuff algo de Slytherin y algo de Revenclaw , de Gryffindor no pudo conseguir nada- dijo Draco – fue por eso que regreso a pedir trabajo como profesor a Dumbledore-

- o quizá regreso para esconder otro Horrocrux- sugirió Ginny

-Entonces estamos buscando algo que perteneció a Revenclaw?- pregunto Luna metiéndose en la plática de la cual había sido excluida

-Correcto Luna, algo de Revenclaw, podrías ayudarnos?- pregunto Harry, la rubia asintió

-Algo que le haya pertenecido a Rowena?- pregunto Ginny – Que sea muy emblemático de ella-

-No recuerdo- dijo la rubia

-Vamos tu puedes recuerda- dijo Harry insistiendo

-Pues, una diadema supongo-

-Como es Luna?- pregunto el pelinegro

-No sé, pero en la pared de mi casa tenemos una imagen de ella, tal vez aparezca con la diadema- respondió muy convencida la chica

-Perdón pero que es una diadema- pregunto Draco

-Una especie de corona- dijo Hermione – dicen que la que tenia Rowena aumentaba su sabiduría- le explico

-Tenemos que irnos ya, es muy peligroso estar aquí, los Dementores pueden regresar- dijo Ginny, Fue cuando Hermione pensó alguna manera de entrar al castillo y dijo

-Harry préstame el mapa del merodeador-

-Para que lo quieres?- pregunto Harry sumamente nervioso

-Lo necesito- respondió ella

-No- le dijo el

-Vamos Potter no estamos para tus jueguitos- le dijo Draco, fue entonces que escucharon varias voces acercarse a ellos, al parecer mortifagos

-Es el patronus de Potter- se escucho decir a uno de ellos

-A prisa, por aquí los vi- dijo el otro asustando a los chicos

-Rápido Harry!- exigió Ginny, el pelinegro acepto darle el mapa a Hermione

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo la castaña y el mapa se mostro ante ella

-Que estamos buscando?- pregunto Draco viendo el mapa

-Esto- dijo Hermione señalando el pasaje que conectaba a la casa de los gritos con el sauce boxeador

- es nuestra entrada- dijo Hermione los cinco chicos corrieron rumbo a la tétrica casa en busca del pasaje para poder ingresar al castillo, una vez que estaban dentro de la casa de los gritos

-Hermione dame el mapa- dijo Harry

-Espera, necesito ver algo mas – dijo ella buscando al oficina del director, donde supuso encontraría a Severus para solicitar su apoyo

-No dámelo- Harry le arrebato el pergamino a Hermione bruscamente

-Pero Harry necesito ver la oficina del director- rápidamente Harry busco el apartado y vio como dos nombres se encontraban en el despacho, Dumbledore y Snape estaban ahí para desventura del pelinegro

-No te lo puedo dar- le dijo de vuelta escondiendo el mapa tras de sí, pero Ginny se lo arrebato entregándoselo a Hermione

-No lo veas- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Harry, pero ya era muy tarde , tanto Hermione como Ginny vieron los nombres

-Ese es Dumbledore?- pregunto la pelirroja que estaba a punto de desmayarse

-Dumbledore?- pregunto Draco quine también vio el mapa- está vivo- dijo con tono de sorpresa

-Lo está – le confirmo Hermione

-No es cierto, el mapa miente- dijo Harry

-El mapa jamás miente- le dijo Hermione repitiéndole las palabras de Remus –Desde cuando lo sabías?- pregunto sumamente molesta la castaña

-Yo? no sabía nada- mintió el chico

-Mentiroso!, no estás sorprendido, ya lo sabías- le dijo Hermione casi gritándole

-Tu desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto Harry al notar que Hermione ya sabía lo de Albus ya que no se había sorprendido al igual que el

-Yo te pregunte primero Harry, desde cuando!- le grito Hermione haciendo crujir la madera de la construcción

-Shh- dijeron Ginny y Draco tratando de callar a Hermione

-Cállense ustedes- les dijo la castaña, miro de nuevo a Harry y pregunto- desde cuando Potter?-

-Desde el día en que despertaste, después de que salimos del ministerio de magia, contenta- le dijo el pelinegro

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste, todavía ese día te atreviste a tachar a Severus como un traidor y un asesino sabiendo que Dumbledore estaba vivo, porque Harry-

-Por que yo te amo,- le confesó el chico ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Ginny y Draco

-Pero yo a ti no, tu eres mi amigo, te quiero como un hermano, y ruego porque un día encuentres a alguien que te pueda dar toda la felicidad que te han arrebatado pero en el corazón no se manda y yo al que amo es a Severus , es el padre de mi hijo y el amor de mi vida Harry y me causa un tremendo dolor en el corazón que tu no aceptes a Severus - le dijo ella con un poco mas de calma acariciando tiernamente su mejilla derecha

-Yo no sabía que lo amaras tanto, me deje cegar por tu primer reacción cuando te enteraste que te casarías con el- le dijo

-La gente cambia Harry, yo te agradezco por sufrir conmigo pero el lo es todo para mi- dijo Hermione

-Pero sabes lo que el es, y el peligro que implica- le pregunto el chico

-Aveces, yo pienso en todo eso, pero lo olvido , pero yo por él, daría mi vida, con tal de salvarlo, yo por el daría hasta la eternidad- le dijo bastante convencida

-Perdóname Herms, no estaba pensando con claridad, pero claro, yo critique tanto a Ron por su actitud que no me estaba fijando en lo que yo hacía, soy un tonto- dijo Harry

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos- Harry miro fijamente a Hermione y la abrazo, solo que esta vez era un abrazo diferente, uno tierno , amistoso y sobre todo sincero

-Mejor?- pregunto ella recibiendo por parte de Harry una sonrisa – Bien porque tenemos otros Horrocruxes que destruir – Los cinco chicos se dirigieron al castillo, la noche ya estaba entrando y con ella la oscuridad que los ayudo para llegar a la entrada principal

-Tenemos que ser muy rápidos con esto- dijo Harry

-Hermione, tu y Draco vallan al despacho de Snape- Hermione y Draco asintieron- con mucho cuidado- les advirtió

-Ginny tu deberás buscar a los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, informales lo que pasa y que se preparen para lo peor-

-Harry no creerás que- dijo Draco

-Si Draco, es hoy, hoy se definirá todo, lo puedo sentir dentro de mí, algo me dice que él sabe donde estoy y vendrá - respondió el pelinegro – Ginny- dijo el chico deteniendo a la pelirroja que ya se iba

-Cuidado- la pelirroja asintió y se fue desapareciendo por las escaleras

-Y ustedes?- pregunto Hermione

-Necesito ir a la torre de Revenclaw, Luna me puedes llevar?- pregunto

-Claro Harry-

-Bien, chicos con mucho cuidado, nos vemos en el comedor principal en veinte minutos- diciendo eso ultimo los cinco tomaron sus respectivos caminos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lo lamento mi Lord- decía Bellatrix llorando a los pies de Voldemort

-Quien los dejo ir?- pregunto sumamente molesto dirigiéndose a Lucius y Narcisa quienes no supieron que responder

-No sabemos cómo escaparon- le contesto la mortifaga

-Te creo Bellatrix- le dijo el levantándola del suelo – y Hermione?- le pregunto

-Venia con ellos, pero Potter se la llevo- le dijo, los ojos de Voldemort se llenaron de un carmesí intenso, pero antes de poder descargar toda su ira en contra de Lestrange Barty Crouch entro corriendo por la puerta sin siquiera llamar

-Como te atreves a entrar así?- pregunto Voldemort

-Lo lamento Mi Lord pero es importante-

-Dime- dijo Voldemort aventando a Bellatrix a su asiento

-Vieron al niño Potter en los alrededores de Hogwarts- le informo

-En serio?- pregunto ansioso – cuando-

-Hace muy poco , vieron su patronus, junto con el de la señora Snape y el de Malfoy hijo- le informo, Voldemort volteo a ver inquisitoriamente a Narcisa Lucius y Bellatrix

-Lo atraparon?-

-No mi Lord, desapareció rápidamente- le dijo Voldemort lanzo un gruñido de molestia por aquella noticia

-que vamos a hacer amo?- pregunto temerosa Bella

-Iremos a Hogwarts – respondió el

-Pero mi Lord – dijo Lucius con suma cautela- podría haber desaparecido-

-No lo hizo, está en el castillo- dijo el – Crouch avisa a todos que se reúnan, hoy atacaremos Hogwarts- anuncio el Lord, Barty respondió con una reverencia y salió rápidamente mientras que Bellatrix reía por lo bajo y Narcisa demostraba una muy evidente preocupación

- Hay que hacer el trabajo uno mismo- dijo Voldemort

-Mi Lord- dijo Lucius de nuevo acercándose lentamente – quisiera pedirle algo muy especial- le dijo

-Que quieres?-

-Si me permite ser yo el que mate al hombre lobo Remus Lupin, lo quiero solo para mí- pidió, Bellatrix rio y miro a Cissy la cual estaba sorprendida por la petición de Lucius

-Claro amigo mío, mátalo es tuyo- le dijo el Lord haciendo el ademan para que los tres salieran

Narcisa corrió velozmente a su habitación, tomo una túnica de viaje y levantando los polvos Flu dijo en voz bastante alta- Despacho de Severus Snape, Hogwarts- una llamarada verde la izo desaparecer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus?, Severus estas ahí?- escucho Severus en la chimenea, en ese momento se encontraba con Albus platicando acerca del escape de Harry y los demás de la mansión Malfoy

-Narcisa, pasa- le dijo él cuando la hermosa rubia arribo a la habitación

-Profesor Dumbledore que bueno que está aquí, hay malas noticias – dijo ella corriendo a los brazos del anciano profesor

-Tranquila mi estimada Cissy- dijo Dumbledore ayudándola a sentarse y ofreciéndole una taza de té

-Que sucede Narcisa?- pregunto Severus – No me digas que lo atraparon de nuevo?-

-No Severus, eso no es, El Lord, el…. – dijo ella pero no termino la frase por que Hermione y Draco interrumpieron entrando abruptamente al despacho

-Hermione, Draco que hacen aquí?- pregunto Severus

-Estas Bien!- exclamo Cissy corriendo hacia Draco para revisarlo

-Si mama, que haces aquí?- pregunto el

-Es una larga historia- dijo Cissy

-Que sucede, porque están aquí?, y Harry?- pregunto Albus

-Estamos sobre la pista de otro Horrocrux, acabamos de escapar de la mansión Malfoy Luna está con nosotros , ayúdenos por favor profesor- pidió Hermione a Dumbledore

-Lo haremos Hermione pero cálmate- le dijo Severus

-Cissy que nos iba a decir?- pregunto Dumbledore

-El señor tenebroso viene para acá, piensa atacar el castillo- al decir eso, los presentes se quedaron petrificados del pánico la impresión y del miedo

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto Severus

-Una media hora a lo mucho- dijo Cissy- Está reuniendo a los mortifagos, gigantes, Dementores y más criaturas a su servicio- explico ella

-Tenemos que alertar a los aurores, a la orden evacuar a los alumnos – decía Dumbledore paseándose de un lado a otro

-Cissy, tienes que ir a la madriguera y decirles a todos, que vengan al castillo- dijo Severus

-Pero los van a ver- objeto Hermione

-No será así- dijo Albus- diles que vayan al bar cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade , ahí Aberforth les ayudara a ingresar al castillo- Narcisa asintió al escuchar al profesor

-Me tengo que ir, pero volveré pronto- le dijo a Draco el cual asintió

así que ella se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció diciendo

-Madriguera Weasley -

- Bien, la orden esta alertada, ahora a evacuar a los alumnos- Severus asintió y por medio del altavoz mando a llamar a los profesores a su despacho

-Albus, como le daremos la varita de sauco?- pregunto Severus ante el asombro de Hermione de que en realidad existieran las reliquias

-Tu se la entregaras, le dirás que la tenía el señor Rowle cuando lo atraparon el día de mi supuesta muerte y que hasta ahora te enteraste- respondió Albus entregándole la varita a Severus

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione ante la escena que estaba viendo

-Tranquila mi querida señora, todo saldrá bien- dijo Albus tratando de tranquilizarla, Severus guardo la varita en su túnica con sumo cuidado y delicadeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Hermione y Draco iban a donde se encontraba Severus Harry y Luna se dirigían a la torre de Revenclaw ambos obviamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad

Pasaron por el quinto piso hasta que llegaron a unas enormes escaleras en espiral por las cuales subieron cautelosamente

-No tengas miedo Harry Por aquí- dijo Luna al ver al chico estar vigilante ante cualquier movimiento jalándolo hacia donde una gran puerta de roble les recibía, Harry examino la puerta y no vio en ella manija alguna o cerradura para poder ingresar a la sala común, solo vio una Aldana con forma de águila.

-Cuál es la contraseña?- pregunto Harry

-No lo sé, ella hace una pregunta y la tenemos que contestar- le explico ella

-Qué pasa si nos equivocamos?- pregunto de vuelta el

-No podremos pasar, tenemos que esperar a alguien más-

-Luna, no tenemos tiempo- le dijo Harry, así que Luna toco la puerta y el águila dijo

-Que fue primero, el fénix o la llama?- pregunto, tanto Harry como Luna pensaron cual podría ser la respuesta correcta, así que luna dijo

-Un circulo no tiene principio- al decir eso al puerta se abrió de par en par para los dos

Entraron rápidamente a la sala, Harry pudo observar una estatua de mármol blanco de Rowena con una diadema muy parecida al busto que él había visto el casa de Luna cuando visito a Xenophilius, Harry salió de debajo de la capa acercándose a la estatua recordando que había visto algo muy parecido también en la sala de los menesteres cuando Hermione y el habían ido a esconder el libro del príncipe mestizo, pero antes de hablar una varita se coloco en su cuello

-Estás muerto Potter- dijo Amycus Carrow, Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre , no podía alcanzar su varita así que trato de buscar un rastro de Luna

-Desmanius!- escucho el pelinegro que dijo Luna, la mortifaga fue aturdida , en cuanto cayo Harry conjuro un Incarnerous y la ato mágicamente

-Gracias Luna- dijo el

-De nada Harry, la aturdí- dijo la rubia

-Eso creo, Luna, que le paso a la diadema?- pregunto Harry

-Se perdió hace mucho- respondió ella- nadie sabe donde esta - de repente se escucho como la Aldana preguntaba algo

-A dónde van los objetos perdidos?- pregunto el águila, Harry asimilo lo que estaba escuchando y en voz baja dijo

-A la sala de los menesteres- el pelinegro se metió de nuevo bajo la capa de su padre junto con Luna y la jalo para salir de la sala común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Neville?- pregunto Ginny entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor

-Neville- repitió la chica, y vio como una chica de cabellera larga color negra, descendía por las escaleras

-Parvatti- dijo Ginny al ver a una de las gemelas Patil en tan deplorable estado, la chica llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts algo desgastado, como si no se lo hubiese cambiado en varios meses, estaba también más delgada de lo normal y muy demacrada

-Ginny, tu eres Ginny Weasley?- pregunto la chica recibiendo un quedo si por parte de la pelirroja

-Lo sabíamos, Neville dijo que ustedes vendrían- respondió Patil abrazando a la chica

-Que pasa, porque estas vestida así? donde está Neville?- pregunto Ginny

-Shh, no te puedo decir, pero te puedo mostrar – dijo ella Ginny asintió y ambas Gryffindors salieron de la sala común de forma cautelosa, subieron al quinto piso donde vieron como Harry y Luna entraban por una Gran puerta color negra la cual desapareció

-Está en la sala de los menesteres?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Sí, ahí nos escondemos de los Carrow, casi todo el ejercito de Dumbledore y nacidos muggles nos escondemos ahí- explico su compañera, una puerta de color café mucho mas chica que la puerta por donde había entrado Harry apareció ante ellas dejando el paso libre a Ginny y Parvatti

-Ya vine- dijo Parvatti

Ginny miro la habitación donde no solo el ejercito de Dumbledore estaba, también se encontraba la orden del fénix y varios magos.

-Neville!- exclamo Ginny y corrió a abrazar a su amigo

-Que hacen ellos aquí- le pregunto casi susurrando

-La batalla está por empezar, están aquí para apoyar a Harry- respondió el chico

Ginevra volteo y vio a su familia entera, con excepción claro de su hermano Ronald.

**HOLA CHICAS, SE QUE PROMETI LA TORTURA DE RON EN ESTE CAPITULO, PERO TENIA QUE ATAR ALGUNO CABOS SUELTOS Y CREO QUE YA ESTAN, ESTEN PENDIENTES YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO SOLO SERA EL MAS LARGO DE TODO EL FIC, SI NO QUE RON POR FIN PAGARA TODO LO QUE HA HECHO, SOLO QUEDAN UNOS TRES CAPS, LES AGRADESCO SU APOYO EN TODO LO QUE DURO ESTE FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP BESOS **

**TEQUILA NERVOUS: **Hola Roció no te preocupes, si tu mente viaja a centímetro por hora, te aseguro que la mía a milímetro por hora jiji no es cierto eres muy lista , muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tu review me alegro el día, estuvo muy gracioso, te quede a deber la tortura, pero prometo será la mal cruel y despiadada, ya que Severus tiene la varita Voldemort no se tocara el corazón para con Ron, lo prometo, bueno cuídate mucho besos=)

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola chica, si la vida de Hermione merecía otro trauma mas aunque siendo hija de Voldemort, pues que mas podría traumarla jiji pero será muy feliz, por eso el trauma, recuerda, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, en cuanto a lo de Ron, despelléjalo pero cuando Voldy, Bella y yo terminemos con él, no se a mi si me quedo el trauma de que se quedara con Hermione y por eso lo odio con odio jarocho =) y si, tome el curso intensivo de Tortura y sadismo, como matar a Ronald Weasley por Bellatrix Lestrange ( Bellatrix Gracias ) y ella no torturo a Herms porque… eso te lo explico en el siguiente Cap. vale?, la batalla está cerca y prometo un final controversial que te hará pensar en muchas cosas =D bueno cuídate mucho, xoxo

**SAKURA TACHI :** Hi que bien que ya pudiste actualizar, espero y pronto comiences otra historia seré lectora asidua promesa y ve nada mas hasta donde es capaz de llegar el zanahorio, hasta de matar a su sangre ( eso lo veras en el sig. Cap.) =) nos estamos leyendo BYE

**SAILOR MERCURI**: Hola , si quisiste matar a ron, en lo que viene lo mataras, solo alguien desalmado mataría a su…. cha cha cha chan a tu quién crees, bueno espero y lo leas en el siguiente Cap., besos =D

**SEVILLANA:** Hello gracias nena, que bien que si te gusto, y ya actualice pronto un abrazo O_o =)

**JUDITH178:** Hola chica concedido un nuevo Cap., espero leerte en el que sigue, porque me esforzare el doble, y con el doble quiero decir el doble de historia, dos capítulos en uno, besos cuídate BYE

**FELICITACIONES, MALDICIONES TIPS O TOMATAZOS SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW AQUÍ EN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, XOXO.**

**OJALA Y SEAN MUCHOS, CADA REVIEW ME DA ANIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR MUCHO, Y MAS RAPIDO =)**


	33. Veneno Puro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo año**

Capitulo # 33 Veneno Puro

-Todos los estudiantes acudir a su casa de inmediato y prepararse para un evacuación de emergencia- se escucho decir a Minerva Macgonagall por todo el colegio

-Está listo Director- dijo la bruja a Severus con un dejo de rencor en su voz

-Muchas gracias Minerva- le respondió Albus desde una esquina, la bruja al ver al anciano director casi se desmaya

-Albus estás vivo!- exclamo

-Claro querida-

-Pero como, Potter dijo, que Severus – dijo Minerva volteando a ver a Severus y a Albus con algo de incredulidad

-Bueno pues creo que al joven Potter se equivoco- se justifico Severus

-Minerva, ahora no podemos dar muchas explicaciones- le dijo Albus – Tom viene hacia el castillo y tenemos que sacar a los alumnos, solo se pueden quedar los mayores de edad si es que lo desean- dijo el mago

-y los Carrow si tratamos de sacar a los alumnos estarán vigilando - pregunto Macgonagall

-Potter aturdió a Amycus, su hermana Alecto salió del castillo, me imagino para avisarle al Lord que Potter estaba aquí- explico Severus

-Bien, eso nos da una ventaja entonces por donde los sacaremos?- pregunto la bruja

-La sala de los menesteres, por ahí hay un pasaje podrán salir a Hogsmeade- explico Severus

-Entonces voy rápido- le dijo la bruja

-Voy contigo querida, creo que es hora de que todos sepan que estoy vivo- le dijo Albus , la profesora asintió y salió a prisa para evacuar a todo el castillo junto con el anciano profesor

-Nosotros tenemos que ver a Harry- dijo Hermione se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes entregarle a Draco su bolsita de cuentas

-A donde crees que vas?- pregunto Severus cruzándose de brazos

-A ayudar, la batalla está a punto de empezar- dijo ella

-Nada de eso , tu estas embarazada y no puedes luchar, es demasiado peligroso para ti- le dijo Severus

-Por favor Severus, he estado recorriendo toda Inglaterra en busca de los Horrocruxes, me he enfrentado a mas peligros que una simple batalla, además me siento muy bien-

-No me interesa tú te quedas aquí Hermione, no te voy a permitir que arriesgues tu vida y la de nuestro hijo-

-No, eso nunca, yo tengo que ayudar- dijo la castaña bastante enojada

-No me quieres obedecer?- pregunto Severus inquisitoriamente

-No me va a pasar nada, tienen órdenes de no dañarme- le dijo

-No abuses de tu estatus Hermione, tienes razón, tiene órdenes de no hacerte nada, pero Weasley va a pasar por alto las ordenes del lord-

-No lo hará- aseguro Hermione, pero Draco interrumpió la discusión

-Si lo hará Hermione, recuerda como te torturo cuando nos llevaron a mi casa- le dijo el rubio

-Se atrevió a dañarte?- le pregunto Severus

-No me paso nada, estoy bien- dijo ella tratando de convencer a Severus

- Aun así, te quedas, ya me las arreglare con ese Weasley– sentencio Severus

-Pues yo voy-

-eso sí lo permito- le respondió Severus

-Y que vas a hacer al respecto, encerrarme?- pregunto ella de forma burlona

-Si es necesario, si- dijo Severus, se acerco a la castaña y la cargo, despojándola ágilmente de su varita y llevándola a su recamara

-Severus bájame- exigió ella, pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso hasta que llegaron y la recostó en la cama

-Severus! Escúchame Severus! No me puedes dejar aquí- se quejo Hermione, pero Snape cerró la puerta con llave

-Padrino, no la va a dejar ahí verdad?- le pregunto Draco

-Sí, aquí se queda- el dijo el, coloco la varita de Hermione en el escritorio y salió con Draco del despacho, dejando atrás los gritos de Hermione

-Nadie puede subir entendido, excepto yo – le dijo la estatua que custodiaba la entrada de su despacho

-Padrino, ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Draco

-Yo tengo que ir con el Lord , necesito darle algo que me pidió, ve con Albus, está en el comedor, y dile que fui con el ,de acuerdo- Draco asintió y se fue corriendo al comedor mientras Severus salía del castillo y entraba por el sauce boxeador rumbo a la casa de los gritos

-Severus, Draco, sáquenme de aquí- decía Hermione golpeando la enorme puerta

-No me dejen aquí!- dijo, pero era inútil ya que nadie le respondía, así que examino la habitación en busca de algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí

-Severus!, Harry!- gritaba y volvía a golpear la puerta , de tanto esfuerzo que hizo cayo rendida a un lado de la cama pensando una forma de salir más practica

Draco llego corriendo al comedor donde estaban todos los de la orden, el ejercito de Dumbledore y varios magos, también estaban ahí varios alumnos de último año, incluidos los Slytherins que estaban en contra de Voldemort aunque aún estaban haciendo las evacuaciones de los demás alumnos

-Profesor- dijo Draco acercándose a Dumbledore

-Si señor Malfoy –

-El profesor Snape, me dijo que le avisara que fue con quien usted sabe par entregarle algo- le informo el rubio

-Está bien señor Malfoy- dijo Dumbledore

El rubio asintió y fue hacia donde estaban Harry Ginny y los Weasley

-Draco y Hermione?- pregunto Harry

-Mi padrino la dejo encerrada en su despacho- le informo

-Tenemos que sacarla- dijo Ginny , pero Draco la tomo del brazo deteniéndola

-No, es mejor así, no puede pelear por su estado-

-Pero, no podemos dejarla ahí, podrían encontrarla- objeto la pelirroja

-No lo harán, mi padrino le ordeno a la estatua que solo él puede subir, que no deje pasar a nadie más-

-Pero- trato de decir Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió

-No Ginny, ahí se va a aquedar, no hay que arriesgarla y hablando de eso, que haces tú aquí, debes salir con los demás, no te puedes quedar, eres menor de edad- le dijo el chico

-Pretenderé que no te escuche decir eso Harry, además yo me quedo, toda mi familia va a luchar, y yo quiero estar con ellos- les dijo mirando a su familia

-Está bien, pero con mucho cuidado- le advirtió Harry,

-Harry que paso, si lo encontraste?- pregunto el rubio

-Encontrar qué?-

-El Horrocrux-

-Sí, lo encontré , mira- Harry le mostro al rubio la diadema de Revenclaw la cual se encontraba intacta

-No la has destruido-

-No, necesito la espada, tú la tenias no?- le pregunto al chico

-Si, aquí esta- dijo Draco sacando de la bolsita de cuentas de Hermione la hermosa espada

-Perfecto- exclamo Harry quien le dio la espada a Ginny, ella sin titubear destruyo la diadema la cual no se defendió de la chica, dejándola partida por la mitad

De repente un trueno se escucho en las afueras del castillo, seguido por varias explosiones que anunciaban el inicio de la batalla,

-Es esta noche- susurro Harry

Draco tomo de la mano muy fuerte a Ginny preparándose para todo, otra explosión se escucho, solo que esta vez tiro la gran puerta de la entrada

-Ataquen- se escucho decir a un mortifago, una horda de mortifagos entraron fácilmente al castillo lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, lo raro del asunto era que ni Severus, Bellatrix, o Malfoy padre se encontraban con ellos

Las primeras víctimas de la batalla comenzaban a observarse, alumnos, aurores y mortifagos se extendían por el suelo muertos

Los Weasley peleaban de cerca ayudándose y protegiéndose como la familia que eran Draco se había unido a ellos, el rubio estaba luchando en contra de Scabior

-Traidor Malfoy, eres igual que tu padre- le dijo el mortifago

-Cállate sabandija- dijo el chico, y lo aturdió rápidamente, Ron al ver en desventaja a su compañero le respondió a Draco con un Crucio, tirándolo al lado de una columna

-Draco!- grito Ginny y vio como Ronald se le iba acercando lentamente,

-Ahora morirás maldito hurón ya me cansaste - le dijo el pelinegro, alzo su varita y antes de decir el hechizo, Ginny lo detuvo tomando lo de la mano

-No Ron, no le hagas nada, por favor- le suplico la chica

-Quítate Ginevra- le dijo Ron, pero la chica no le hizo caso y se interpuso entre ellos

-Tendrás que matarme a mi primero- le respondió

-No me tienes Ginny, que lo hare si es necesario- le dijo su hermano, Fred quien había estado al pendiente de todo, le lanzo un Expelliarmus a Ron, el cual solo lo tiro

-No Ron, deja a Ginny- dijo el gemelo defendiendo a su hermanita

Pronto Ronald se enfrasco en un duelo en contra de su hermano mayor, el chico lanzo varios Crucios hacia Fred dejándolo sumamente debilitado y sangrando el señor Weasley los observo cuidadosamente, y se interpuso entre ellos.

-No Ronald, el es tu hermano- le dijo gritando

-el no es nada mío , ninguno de ustedes- les grito y empujo a su padre

-Ron- dijo la señora Weasley

-Me avergüenzo de ser su hijo- les dijo en un tono muy alto, Molly Weasley rompió en llanto al escuchar las palabras de su hijo

-Magos traidores a la sangre-dijo ron -son una vergüenza para este mundo-dijo el mortifago con bastante odio hacia a su familia

-Mas vergüenza das tu Mortifago!- le grito Harry quien se encontraba sumamente molesto al escuchar a Ron despreciar así a su familia

-Ya basta Potter, deja de meterte, ellos no son nada tuyo, no pretendas tener una familia por qué no la mereces - le dijo Ron

-Tú eres el que no los merece- le respondió Harry

-No me interesa, todos ustedes merecen morir- dijo Ron, y se giro rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ginny

- avada Kedavra- exclamo el lanzando el hechizo que le dio en el pecho a Fred

La familia entera se quedo en shock al ver al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, Harry se acerco al cadáver de Fred junto con Draco y la señora Weasley

Ron por su parte estaba trinando del coraje al ver que no pudo cumplir su objetivo de matar a Ginny de repente su marca tenebrosa le ardió intensamente junto con la de los demás mortifagos que salieron a prisa para reunirse con lord Voldemort

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Draco! Draco!- gritaba Narcisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando encontrara a su hijo ante la destrucción y desorden que se vivía dentro del imponente castillo

-Cissy por favor, detente- decía Remus quien trataba de seguirle el paso

-No lo encuentro Remus, ayúdame – dijo al rubia

-Tal vez esta en el comedor- sugirió el Hombre lobo, Narcisa al escucharlo fue corriendo al salón, donde vio a Draco en una esquina abrazando a Ginny quien lloraba desconsolada por la muerte de su hermano Fred

-Draco, hijo estas vivo- exclamo Cissy abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado Draco

-Yo, hijo, estoy de parte de Dumbledore – le dijo Narcisa con toda la valentía y fuerza que pudo juntar

- eso ya lo sé, eres de la orden del fénix verdad- le dijo el chico quien recibió de Cissy Malfoy un si

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto ella

-Mi padrino me lo conto, y también me dijo lo tuyo con Lupin- le informo Draco para sorpresa de Remus Y Narcisa

-Me odias- dijo ella llorando- lo sé-

-No, yo no te odio, te comprendo- le dijo el tratando de calmarla- yo apruebo tu relación con Lupin, como te dije mi padrino me explico y estoy de acuerdo en que rehagas la vida que te fue arrebatada- le contesto

-En serio Draco?- pregunto Remus

-Sí, yo solo quiero ver a mi madre feliz y si ella lo es con usted para mí está bien-

-Oh hijo!- exclamo ella abrazando a Draco

-Muchas gracias Draco, te prometo que la hare feliz y jamás me separare de ella- le aseguro Remus

-Lo sé, cuídela mucho- le respondió

- además Se que tu harías lo mismo por mi- le dijo a su madre

-Claro que si – dijo ella

- y por eso quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado-

Narcisa se impacto al escuchar a su hijo

-y quien es la afortunada Draco?- pregunto Remus

El rubio se giro hacia donde estaba Ginny, la tomo de la mano, se arrodillo y le dijo

- Ginny Weasley, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa- la pelirroja al escucharlo se puso toda colorada ya que su familia estaba presente en el lugar, Narcisa por su parte atino a quitarse el anillo que había llevado por más de veinte años en su dedo índice para dárselo a Draco el cual se lo ofreció a una Ginny quien acepto gustosa la petición

Draco coloco el fino anillo de plata en el dedo de la chica y le dio un tierno beso que fue aclamado por todos los presentes, entre lagrimas por la muerte de Fred y alegría, la familia Weasley los felicito, Narcisa se acerco a Ginny y le dijo

-Bienvenida a la familia- la pelirroja acepto el abrazo de Cissy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mi Lord,- dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia ante Voldemort que estaba sentado en una vieja silla en la casa de los gritos Bellatrix sonrió ante la presencia de Severus al igual que Lucius

-Severus, que bueno que estas aquí- dijo el oscuro mago – Que noticias nos traes, pensé que estabas en la batalla-

-Viene a traerle eso amo- dijo Snape sacando de su túnica la varita que le pertenecía a Dumbledore

-Es ella- exclamo Voldemort

-Rowle la tenía con el – explico Severus,

-Eso no importa- dijo el Lord quien tomo la varita y comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente

-Bellatrix- dijo él y la mortifaga se acerco

-Si mi amo- dijo ella, Voldemort le apunto con la varita y dijo

-Crucio- la mortifaga se cayó del dolor retorciéndose, Voldemort podía sentir el poder de la varita extendiéndose por su brazo, prero sabia que no era todo su potencial, asi que ceso al tortura de Bellatrix , se acerco a ella y le levanto la manga izuiqerda descubriendo su marca tenebrosa la cual toco con la varita de sauco llamando asi a sus mortifagos

-Es hora- anuncio el Lord

-Lucius, ve al bosque prohibido, di que me esperen ahí, no tardo, mándame a Ronald Weasley - pidió el Lord, Malfoy padre izo una reverencia y salió de la casa de los gritos

- Mi amo- dijo Bellatrix –matara de una vez a ese traidor-

-Claro que si querida, le llego la hora – dijo Voldemort, Bellatrix sonrio maquiavélicamente al igual que Severus

-Severus, y Hermione?- pregunto el Lord

-No lo se mi Lord, no la he visto- mientio el mortifago

-Está en el castillo supongo- le dijo Voldemort

-No creo que haya venido con Potter-

-Que iluso eres Severus, ella y Potter son inseparables, lo más seguro es que este en el castillo, quiero que la vayas y la busques, tráemela- le ordeno, Severus asintió, ya iba a salir de la habitación pero Voldemort lo detuvo

-No, espera, mejor que vaya Bellatrix- le aviso

-Pero mi Lord- trato de interferir Snape, pero Voldemort no lo dejo

-Bellatrix, trae a Hermione, rápido- al mortifaga beso la mano de Voldemort y bajo aprisa las escaleras, en ellas se encontró con Ron y al verlo le dijo

-Estás muerto Weasley- El pelirrojo gruño ante el comentario de Bella ignorándola, poco a poco subió las escaleras sintiendo como si el alma le fuese arrancada en cada escalón , pronto llego a donde estaba Voldemort y Severus esperándolo

-Vaya Weasley, hasta que te atreves a venir- dijo Voldemort acercándose a Ron

-Mi lord- dijo Ron haciendo una reverencia

-Sabes qué es esto?- le pregunto al chico moviendo sutilmente la varita en frente de el

-No, no lo sé- respondió el

-Es la varita de sauco, la varita más poderosa de todas, pero tengo un problema con ella- le explico- No funciona al cien por ciento, no me da todo su poder-

-En serio – respondió Ron con algo de burla

-Pero por qué no funciona?- pregunto Voldemort ignorando el comentario de Ron

- Severus, tu sabes por qué no funciona bien- el pelinegro se quedo pensando unos momento y respondió

-Por que su lealtad no es para con usted mi Lord-

-Exacto Severus, su lealtad esta para con otra persona, sabes para quien Weasley?- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo

-No sé nada, mi Lord-

-mmm y que tengo que hacer para ganarme su lealtad- examino Voldemort al varita

-A ver Severus gano su lealtad matando a Dumbledore- dijo

-Severus no mat…- decía Ron, pero un ensordecedor grito de Voldemort lo callo

-Silencio Weasley, si Severus se la gano matando a ese viejo, tal vez yo me la gane matando a Severus- dijo Voldemort apuntando al cuello de Severus

-Pero un momento, Ronald tu el quitaste la varita Severus cuando se batieron en duelo - dijo el volviéndose para con Ron y apuntando

-Veamos, cuando Severus mato a Dumbledore la varita cedió su lealtad para con él, cuando tu le quitaste la varita, la lealtad es para contigo, así que al que debo matar es a ti- le dijo Voldemort así que grito

-Naginni ataca- la gran serpiente se abalanzo sobre el chico que peleaba intentaba pelear en vano contra ella pero no podía por que había soltado su varita además de que la serpiente se enrosco por su cuerpo asfixiándolo

-Basta Naginni, esto lo hare yo- grito el Lord y la serpiente fue a dar a los pies de Severus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bellatrix entro sigilosamente al castillo en busca de Hermione, nadie se había percatado de su intromisión, los alumnos restantes corrían, también pasaban varios medimagos que buscaban ayudar a los heridos improvisando un pequeño hospital en la biblioteca

-Tontos- susurro Bellatrix sonriendo para sí misma, de repente vio como Draco Remus y Narcisa pasaban caminado, decidió seguirlos

-Draco, donde esta Severus?- le pregunto Remus

-Esta con el Lord -

-Y Hermione también lo está?- pregunto Cissy

-No, ella no fue con el-

-Entonces- pregunto Cissy, pero Draco no quiso hablar

-Vamos, habla- dijo Bellatrix en tono bajo

-Está en el despacho de mi padrino, encerrada- le dijo Draco

Bellatrix no dudo ni un minuto y salió disparada hacia el despacho del director sin escuchar el por qué estaba ahí , esperando encontrar a Hermione

La mujer llego a la gárgola he intento pasar, pero esta puso una barrera invisible que le impedía siquiera acercarse

-Maldita estatua déjame pasar- le grito la mortifaga , pero no recibió respuesta alguna así que pensó que hacer

- por supuesto- dijo ella así que fue directo al despacho de Minerva corrió a la chimenea y en voz muy alta dijo

-Despacho del director- las llamas verdes la consumieron llevándola rápido a la oficina de Severus

-Severus eres tú?- pregunto Hermione quien ya estaba cansada de tanto pelear con la puerta , Bellatrix se acerco a la puerta y dijo

-Alohomora – la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el paso

-Que haces tú aquí?- pregunto despectivamente a Hermione

-Vámonos, el Lord quiere verte – le dijo Bellatrix, se acerco al a castaña y la saco del despacho a empujones, sin notar cuando Hermione tomo su varita

-No quiero ir- le dijo Hermione -Donde está Severus?-

-Esta con el Lord y quiere verte- el mintió la mortifaga, Hermione accedió a acompañarla solo para ver a Severus

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te llego tu hora Ron Weasley, suplicaras que te mate- le dijo en forma burlona, el chico lo miro los ojos del Lord y supo que era su final, después de eso sintió como Voldemort se metió en su mente torturándolo y como Snape le había dicho a Harry años atrás extrayendo hasta la más fina gota de agonía de su cuerpo

Pronto el pelirrojo comenzó a ver los episodios mas tristes y feos de toda su existencia, pasando por el rechazo de casi toda su familia, el del colegio entero al catalogarlo como el asesino de su propio hermano y al ser reconocido en todo el mundo de la magia como el ayudante de Harry Potter.

Severus veía como el pelirrojo se retorcía llorando cual pequeño de cuatro años por la tortura psicológica que le imponía Voldemort, pero sonrió para sí el mortifago al saber que pagaría toda lo que le había hecho a Hermione

Voldemort seguía invadiendo la mente del chico, sus visiones cambiaron para el momento en que Hermione le decía que se iba a casar con Severus, para después dar lugar a las visiones en las que Severus le decía a el que Hermione era su esposa, aquel día que le presumió tan descaradamente el chupetón que la chica había dejado en Severus.

-Ya por favor!- gritaba Ron suplicando que Voldemort saliera de su cabeza

-Suplícame Weasley- le dijo el Lord dentro de el

-Por favor, piedad- dijo Ronald, Voldemort al escucharlo salió de dentro del chico, al cual dejo en el piso tirado, llorando y enroscado en posición fetal

-Es un niño- le dijo a Severus, este asintió y vio a Weasley, pero se sorprendió cuando Voldemort le apunto al chico con la varita y dijo

-Crucio-

-Mi Lord, no cree que es demasiado- dijo Severus

-No lo es!- le grito el Lord intensificando el hechizo

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Hermione el día que te expulsaron- le grito el señor tenebroso a Ron

-Crucio!- toda la vida de Ron paso ante los ojos de él, su familia a los que había negado, sus ex amigos y todos, su muerte estaba cerca y lo sabia sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada de la que había hecho incluso torturar a Hermione, la que en algún momento considero el amor de su vida, sus fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo, pronto varios cortes, grandes y profundos se hicieron en su piel desangrándolo lentamente

-Ya, por favor- seguía diciendo

-Eso es Weasley muérete!- le grito de nuevo Voldemort, soltó su varita y se fue de lleno contra Ron golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas

El pelirrojo como era de esperarse no se defendió ante los fieros golpes que le daba Voldemort , Severus trato de intervenir, pero el señor tenebroso no lo dejo , cuando Voldemort quedo satisfecho con la golpiza que le había dado a Ron, se levanto, fue para donde estaba Naginni y le dijo

-Acaba con el- la serpiente se acerco y lo mordió fieramente inyectando su veneno en la sangre del chico el cual se extendía por su sangre suprimiendo su mente de cualquier pensamiento quemándolo por dentro, corroyéndolo como lo haría el acido.

-Camina vamos!- escucharon Severus y Voldemort decir a Bellatrix

-están aquí- susurro el Lord – vámonos Severus, no quiero que Hermione vea esto- le dijo, el pelinegro asintió y salió de inmediato impidiendo que Bellatrix y Hermione llegaran a la habitación donde yacía en cuerpo casi sin vida de Ronald.

-Severus!- exclamo Hermione al momento de verlo , pero Bellatrix le impidió llegar hasta él, en cambio Voldemort se acerco a la chica y le dijo

-Hola hija mía- la castaña no respondió, al contrario lo miro desafiante

-Suéltala- le dijo Voldemort a Bellatrix quien lo obedeció

-Este es mi heredero?- pregunto el Lord, la piel de Hermione se erizo al sentir la mano de Voldemort posándose en el vientre de ella

-Sera lo que tú no pudiste ser, tendrá todo lo que a ti te fue negado al confinarte a esa vida con los muggles, y todos lo respetaran como digno nieto que es de mi, el mundo temblara al escuchar su nombre como lo hacen con el mío, y no habrá persona en el mudo que no lo alabe - le susurro al oído, provocándole un miedo terrible a la chica quien se soltó a llorar y corrió a donde estaba Severus

-Vámonos- dijo el Lord quien salió de la casa abandonada seguido por Severus Hermione y Bellatrix, los cuatro se adentraron al bosque prohibido, donde llegaron a la guarida de Aragog, los demás mortifagos ya estaban esperándolos

-Mi Lord- dijo Lucius acercándose y haciendo una reverencia

-Lucius, solo estas tu?- pregunto burlonamente Voldemort- y Narcisa donde esta?-

-Ella es una vil traidora, - dijo Bellatrix – está en el castillo junto con Draco y ese asqueroso de Lupin- escupió la mortifaga, los presentes se burlaron de Lucius de una manera muy escandalosa

-Basta- dijo Voldemort –No hay porque burlarnos de l querido Lucius, seguramente el no sabía que su mujer prefería a alguien ten impuro con Remus- Hermione al escuchar los insultos quiso intervenir, pero Severus no la dejo

-Pero no estamos aquí para burlarnos de Lucius, además el tratara de restituir su honor matando a Lupin, estamos aquí por Potter, porque este día he decidido matarlo- el escucharlo los mortifagos alzaron un escandaloso grito de apoyo para su Lord

-Silencio- dijo Voldemort

-Severus- el pelinegro se acerco

-Cuida de Hermione, no se pueden mover de aquí de acuerdo?-

-Claro mi Lord lo que usted ordene- respondió el

Voldemort se coloco la varita en la garganta y dijo

-Harry Potter, si no quieres que nadie más muera por tu culpa, ven y enfréntame, prometo dar a tus amigos una muerte rápida-

Harry escucho lo que Riddle estaba diciendo, sus amigos lo detuvieron diciéndole que era una locura el ir, prácticamente un suicidio

-No vayas Harry- le dijo Ginny tomándolo de brazo

-Tengo que, no permitiré que se sacrifiquen por mi-

-Sacrificio?- pregunto Draco muy molesto- Esto no es por ti Potter, esto es más grande que tu- le dijo- tal vez no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo-

Harry asintió levemente

-Tengo a Hermione! tienes una hora- al escucharlo, su sangre se le fue directo a las piernas , sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la entrada del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido.

**HOLA Y BIEN LES GUSTO, A MI ME ENCANTO SOLO DE IMAGINAR A RON SIENDO TORTURADO POR EL GRANDIOSO LORD VOLDEMORT, SORRY POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO ES QUE ESTABA DEPRIMIDA VI A MI EX Y ME DOLIO DEMACIADO YA QUE NO LO VEIA DESDE HACE AÑO Y MEDIO AUN DUELE Y MUCHO ALGUNA SUGERENCIA PARA PODER OLVIDAR, ESPERO Y ME MANDEN MUCHOS, PERO MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA ALEGRARME Y HACER QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO CON EL ULTIMO CAP Y EL EPILOGO =( BESOS**

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola pues ya ves, no mato a Molly, pero al que si mato fue a Fred, espero y lo tortures más de lo que ya lo hicieron, porque aun está vivo, moribundo, pero vivo y uno nunca sabe, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo y también espero que te guste el que sigue y el epilogo =) gracias por tu constancia al mandarme reviews, besos

**TEQUILA NERVOUS**: Hola Roció sabe creo que me equivoque de clasificación, debió de haber sido M para que si aplicaran las imágenes de Ron siendo torturado por Voldy, espero que esto se acerque un poco a lo que tu pensaste, gracias por todos cuídate mucho Bye

**EYDREN SNAPE :** Hola espero y si hayas recibido mi mensaje te recomiendo este video que me encanto y aunque la letra no tiene mucho que ver con lo que está pasando en el Cap., me encanto como le queda .com/watch?v=Mf9kKrNquEM de los que tú me mandaste prefiero el segundo, pero ambos son muy buenos, de Lucius ya pronto recibirá lo suyo de manos de Remus y Hermione ahora sí que está en un aprieto al estar con su papi Voldemort =) el ultimo Cap. y el epilogo los subo en una semana y media el 14, espero y los puedas leer y me digas que te parecieron XOXO

**YUKI -CHAN :** Hola si el Cap. pasado te erizo todo el cuerpo supongo que este hizo lo mismo, gracias por tu apoyo, =D mil besos

**AMIA SNAPE**: Hola nena Harry y sus loqueras, un Potter tenía que ser, digno ahijado de Sirius Black y Harry si sabía que Dumbledore estaba vivo, lo supo desde que Hermione despertó después de lo del ministerio, cuando la quería hacer firmar su anulación del matrimonio, que por cierto Severus y Hermione no están casados, que harán al respecto?, espero leerte muy pronto cuídate mucho, besos.

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hola , tienes razón, me equivoque por un segundo el aturdido fue Amycus , Alecto salió del castillo ilesa espero te guste este cap. mis mejores deseos =D XOXO

**JUDITH178**: Hi mas que eso, Ron sigue vivo, lo enfatizo, Severus y Hermione no están casados, Voldemort no sabe que Dumbledore está vivo, no dejo que ron le dijera, Cissy está con Remus en el castillo y Lucius está por entrar en él en cuanto maten a Harry, todavía falta mucho que leer=) nos estamos leyendo besos

**YURIKO:** Hola muchas gracias por leértelo de corridito, llegaste en el clímax de la historia justo en lo mejor, espero te haya gustado el Cap. =) xoxo

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA DE CERCA , POR SUS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, LAS QUIERO MUCHO, Y COMO YA SABEN TODA SUGERENCIA, QUEJA FELICITACION Y MAS LAS RECIBO GUSTOSA, CUIDENSE MUCHO BYE **


	34. La última Batalla

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo año**

Capitulo # 34 La última batalla

-Tengo a Hermione! Tienes una hora- al escucharlo, su sangre se le fue directo a las piernas , sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la entrada del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido.

-Severus, no podemos permitir que Harry venga, lo va a matar- dijo Hermione susurrando, preocupada sabiendo que Harry iría por ella

- Severus, donde esta Ron?- le pregunto Hermione

-El Lord se encargo de él, en la casa de los gritos- aclaro él , Hermione solo asintió

-Ya falta poco- dijo Bellatrix caminado impacientemente de un lado a otro

-Paciencia querida Bella- le dijo Voldemort - Potter estará aquí pronto

Los minutos pasaban a consideración de los presentes bastante lento, Harry no aparecía por ningún lado, y Voldemort comenzaba a molestarse , de pronto, todos giraron la vista al escuchar el crujir de una rama, Harry apareció ante la vista de todos, Hermione negó con la cabeza tratando de convencerlo para que se fuera del lugar, pero el chico no le hiso caso

-Harry Potter, el niño que vivió- dijo Voldemort burlonamente , los mortifagos se rieron del comentario

-Déjala ir- le dijo Harry a Voldemort

-Quiere, quiere que te deje ir- le dijo a Hermione acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña, Harry hizo el movimiento de sacar la varita, pero Severus, negó con la cabeza, en seguida Harry entendió, que si Snape estaba ahí, nada malo le pasaría a su amiga

-Por favor- pidió Hermione, pero Severus la tomo del brazo

- Para qué me quieres Tom- dijo Harry imprimiendo todo el coraje que podía en sus palabras

-Quiero matarte Potter, quiero que todos vean tu cadáver y tiemblen ante mi presencia- le dijo Voldemort haciendo una pausa bastante dramática – y Lo hare- termino diciendo

-Avada Kedavra!- un rayo verde se impacto en el pecho de Harry, el pelinegro cerró los ojos , pero le causo mucha intriga el que aun estuviera ahí, solo había caído al suelo, aun seguía con vida, como era eso posible? se preguntaba,

Hermione estaba devastada al ver el aparente cadáver de su mejor amigo

-Asesino!- le grito al castaña a Voldemort Harry escucho los sollozos de Hermione pero decidió no hacer ningún movimiento y fingirse muerto

-Silencio- le respondió – tu, ve a ver – le dijo Voldemort a Severus, el profesor se acerco lentamente a donde Potter estaba tirado, Harry tenso los músculos de su cuerpo, al pensarse descubierto, sintió una mano grande y pesada en su pecho y luego el aliento de esa persona en su oído.

-No haga algo estúpido Potter- le advirtió Severus, Harry solo se mantuvo en silencio

-Está muerto- escucho como decía su profesor , los mortifagos celebraban la muerte de Potter, entre ellos Bellatrix, la cual invoco la marca tenebrosa por segunda ocasión sobre el imponente castillo

-Severus, Harry- decía Hermione llorando, Severus la estaba consolando , opto por no decirle nada, para que su reacción no le advirtiera a Voldemort de lo que en realidad estaba pasando

-Vamos al castillo- dijo Voldemort, con un toque de su varita hizo que Harry levitara

Toda la horda de mortifagos caminaban detrás de Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus y Hermione lanzando gritos de victoria

-Vencimos a Potter!- escucharon todos los que se hallaban dentro del castillo, sin poder creerlo

-Está muerto!- los presentes no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, pensó que era una forma para que se dieran por vencidos, pero al ver como entraban por la puerta con el cadáver de Harry encabezándolos, todos ellos comenzaron a llorar la muerte del elegido

-Ríndanse y les daré una muerta rápida- dijo Voldemort de repente la gran serpiente del Lord apareció en el salón arrastrándose entre los pies de Voldemort

-Nunca nos rendiremos- contesto un chico de Revenclaw el cual fue cayado por un avada de Bellatrix

-Hermione- dijo Severus susurrándole a la castaña

-Si- contesto ella

-Naginni es un Horrocrux- la chica asintió y vio como sus amigos veían a Voldemort con un infinito odio

-Alguien más?- pregunto Voldemort al ver a casi todos devastados

-Yo- dijo ella armándose de todo el valor que pudo, se separo del grupo junto con Severus y se coloco a la cabeza de la resistencia ante la mirada furica de su padre

-Severus?- pregunto el sin recibir respuesta del que creía su más leal mortifago

-No permitiré que sigas matando personas solo por tu ambición- dijo Hermione quien aunque estaba temblando de miedo, continuo – Quiero para mi hijo un mundo en el que tu no estés y no mandes, eres la peor persona que he conocido y no sabes cómo te aborrezco - Hermione se acerco a donde estaba Draco, le quito la espada que tenía en sus manos.

- En serio, y dime como lo vas a impedir- le dijo Voldemort

-Así- respondió ella alzando la espada de Gryffindor y cortando a Naginni por la mitad , Voldemort quedo sorprendido al ver como ambas partes de la serpiente se retorcían al haber sido destruidas, lleno de coraje gruño y saco la varita, Severus aparto a Hermione del alcance de Voldemort, Albus quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, entro en acción para batirse de nuevo en duelo con Tom, los mortifagos hicieron los mismo atacando a los alumnos, Severus ahora peleaba abiertamente del lado de Harry, Potter quien escucho todo lo que había pasado, aprovecho al confusión para poder mezclarse entre los presentes.

-Severus eres un traidor!- le dijo Voldemort cuando vio vivo a Albus

-Cuidado Ginny- dijo Draco , la pelirroja se agacho evitando así el hechizo de Bellatrix

Lucius buscaba a Remus por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, estaba por acercarse a su hijo el cual peleaba contra Bellatrix junto con Ginny y Luna cuando Narcisa choco con el

-Tu- le dijo tomándola del brazo

-Suéltame Lucius- respondió la rubia

-Nunca, donde está Lupin?- le pregunto

-No le pondrás una mano encima- advirtió ella- Malfoy padre molesto por lo que le había dicho la abofeteo

-Cállate, lo matare frente a ti, escucharas como su vida se esfuma rápidamente por mi causa- le advirtió el rubio

-Déjala Malfoy- dijo Remus empujando al oscuro mago , enfrascándose en un brutal duelo de supervivencia

Fuera del castillo el clima era muy tenso, casi no había personas, pero si muchos cadáveres , escombros, bajo el sauce boxeador un chico de al menos 17 años salía caminado difícilmente escurriendo sangre , estaba por morir, aun asi se interno cada vez más al castillo

Mientras Hermione y Severus pelaban con otros mortifagos

-Hermione vete!- le grito Severus al ver como Hermione se movía con algo de dificultad

-Yo me quedo contigo-

-Hermione entiende, es por tu bien-

-Yo me quedo Severus- dijo tajantemente la castaña esquivando otro hechizo mas

-Hermione!- le grito Severus sin quitarle la vista

-No!- respondió ella

-Hermione!- insistió de nuevo, pero recibió la misma respuesta de la castaña

-Hermione- dijo de nuevo pero ahora tomándola del brazo y viéndola fijamente Cásate conmigo- le dijo

-Ahora?- pregunto la castaña , esquivando otro hechizo y atacando de nuevo

-Tal vez después no podamos- dijo Severus

-Acepto!- le grito Hermione mientras se batía en duelo con Alecto

-Genial- respondió Snape – Albus, cásanos- le dijo al anciano profesor que aun peleaba en contra de Voldemort – De prisa- le dijo

-Queridos hermanos que hoy nos acompañan , nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión, entre dos almas.. – decía Albus, Severus tomo a Hermione de la mano yy le pregunto

-Hermione Jean, me aceptas como tu esposo- la castaña sonrió y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, Draco y Ginny vieron lo que pasaba y al igual que Harry decidieron ayudarlos quitándoles de encima a los mortifagos que los atacaban

-Severus Snape, me tomas como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe- pregunto ella, Severus asintió

-Cuidado!- grito Draco conjurando un protego para salvar a Hermione de un Crucio

-Por supuesto- le respondió el pelinegro

-Yo los declaro…Marido y mujer – dijo Albus

–Bésela!- le grito Draco, el profesor la tomo de la cintura y acercándose a ella le dio un apasionado beso una lluvia de estrellas cayó sobre ellos sellando su unión para siempre congelando ese momento y guardándolo en la memoria de ellos para siempre

-Traidora- grito Lucius a Narcisa atacando a Remus de nuevo, apartando las miradas de Severus y Hermione, para que se posaran sobre ellos

El rubio tiro a Lupin al suelo y le pateo la varita apuntándole con la suya dijo

-arderas en el infierno, Lupin- sentencio el rubio

-No, tu arderas- dijo por detrás Narcisa, su esposo se volteo y vio como la rubia le apuntaba

–Incensum corpóreo- Lucius se prendió en llamas inmediatamente, quemándose lentamente ante la mirada aterrada de algunas de las féminas que estaban en el lugar

Fue cuando Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad mostrándose ante Voldemort y los demás

-Hermione mira!- exclamo Ginny señalando a Harry

-etas vivo!- se escucho decir por los alrededores

Todos se congelaron ante tal escena, solo peleaban Potter y Voldemort, Dumbledore se había apartado de la batalla y miraba también a ambos duelistas , la batalla solo se concentraba en ellos dos, los cuales no se lanzaban ningún hechizo, solo caminaban en círculos.

Desde lejos Ronald quien había llegado al gran comedor observo como Hermione y Severus permanecían juntos tomados de la mano viendo lo que pasaba, sin soportar más, y juntando lo poco que le quedaba de vida atino a decir

-Explosivae mortem interna!- Bellatrix vio a Ron invocar aquel hechizo contra su hija, su Hermione, decidida a salvarla se interpuso entre ella y el maleficio, el cual le dio en la espalda , todo paso muy rápido que apenas unos cuantos se habían percatado de ello.

Al sentir el impacto del hechizo, la mortifaga vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, sus errores, y momentos de felicidad, pero sobre todo, aquellas imágenes de su hija convertida en una mujer, desde que la vio en el ministerio , Hermione la tomo en sus brazos Severus y Draco voltearon también

-Perdóname!- le dijo Bellatrix al oído , la última imagen que vio fue la de esa pequeña de un año que había dejado en brazos del director de Hogwarts llamándola , de la nada, Bellatrix exploto en mil pedazos, cubriendo de sangre a Hermione, Severus Draco y a Ginny

Hermione estaba en shock al ver estallar a Bellatrix en sus brazos no pudiéndolo creer , Severus la levanto , ella alzo la cabeza tratando de ver de dónde había provenido el hechizo, y vio a Ron parado entre la , multitud, decidida a terminar con todo, se limpio la sangre que tenía en la cara y dijo

-Avada Kedavra- el cuerpo de Ron cayo de una buena vez sin vida en el centro del comedor

Voldemort grito furioso al ver a Hermione cubierta de sangre , y se detuvo, levanto la varita y dijo

-Avada Kedavra- un rayo de luz verde salió dirigido a Harry junto con un rayo color rojo que le dio en el vientre a la castaña, cuando la maldición reboto en Harry, Voldemort desapareció esfumándose dejando tras de una nube negra

-Hermione!- grito Ginny , la chica estaba tirada en el suelo quejándose de un inmenso dolor

-Me duele ginny- decía ella – No aguanto-

Severus se puso muy nervioso, todos los presentes lo estaban, tanto que no tomaron atención a la desaparición del Lord

-La pelirroja la examino rápidamente y dijo

-Es hora esta lista-

-Esta bromeando verdad Weasley- dijo Severus gritándole

-Le parece que esto es una broma ya va a tener al bebe- dijo ella señalando a Hermione , Severus cargo a Hermione y la llevo de inmediato a su despacho, la recostó en la cama, Madame Pomfrey llego de inmediato

-Es muy peligroso- dijo la medimaga cuando examino a Hermione

Draco, Harry, Dumbledore , esperaban impacientes en el despacho comentando acerca de la desaparición, muerte de Voldemort mientras que los miembros de la orden apresaban a los mortifagos restantes

En la habitación del director, Severus estaba al lado de su ahora legitima esposa

-Hermione, lo tendrás que hacer de la forma muggle, es peligroso usar magia- le dijo Madame Pomfrey

-No puedo- decía ella quien sudaba frio

-si puedes!- le grito Ginny –respira profundo Ayúdela profesor- dijo Ginny, Severus tomo de la mano a Hermione y la ayudo a respirar

-Estas lista- declaro Pomfrey posicionándose para ayudar a Hermione

-Hermione puja- dijo Ginny al recibir la señal de la medimaga

-No puedo Ginny- decía Hermione después de esforzarse

-Severus!- grito ella

-Tú puedes, vas muy bien- le alentaba el

-No puedo-

-Hermione otra vez, ya mero - dijo Ginny, la castaña no podía mas, sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo

-Severus, cuídalo- dijo ella a modo de despedida

-No digas eso, concéntrate- le dijo

-Por favor cuídale mucho, prométeme que lo cuidaras!-

-Tu estarás aquí para eso- dijo Ginny

-Promételo!- grito Hermione apretando mas fuerte a Severus pujando por última vez soltando un grito desgarrador

-Lo prometo- dijo Severus sintiendo como el agarre de Hermione perdía fuerza , la mano de castaña lo soltó, cayendo a un lado de la cama

**HOLA, SIENTO MUCHO NA HABER SUBIDO EL CAP ANTES, PERO NO TENIA HUMOR PARA HACER NADA, LO LAMENTO, PERO AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP, PERO NO DESESPEREIS QUE AUN TENGO UN EPILOGO PARA USTEDES , LO SUBIRE EL DOMINGO, ASI QUE ESPERO MUCHOS, MUCHOS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y UNA ULTIMA COSA, EL FINAL LES SORPRENDERA, GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO APOYANDO ESTA HISTORIA A LO LARGO DE TANTO TIEMPO, LAS QUIERO, ESPERO LEERLAS EN UN FUTURO ESPERO MUY CERCANO, BESOS**

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** hola gracias por el review sabes tenias razón en lo de Harry hacerse el héroe, Voldemort y Severus con su bebito y Hermione, aunque te sorprenderá el epilogo, bueno eso espero, prometo respuestas en el final . cuídate mucho, besos gracias por todo =)

**AMIA SNAPE:** hola chica deje la chimenea sin protección por que era la única forma de que Bella entrara tienes razón muy obvio y fácil, pero algunas cosas en realidad así son , si pobre Severus se atarugo, pero ni modo, además todo salió bien y lo lamento, pero en el Cap. anterior yo nunca dije que Ron estaba muerto, solo moribundo, pero ahora sí lo está , y muy muerto, mil gracias por tu consejo, estoy intentando ponerlo en práctica , es muy difícil, pero ahí voy , además, su peor defecto, era muy grande para mi, así o mas impedimento, cuídate mucho niña, espero leerte en mi otro fic, ya lo voy a actualizar besos =D

**SEVILLANA:** Hola Sorry por no actualizar de inmediato, pero aquí está la segunda parte de la batalla , espero te haya gustado xoxo

**YURIKO:** Hi mil gracias, cuídate , espero leerte pronto ¿=)

**SAILOR MERCURI:** Hola bien Ron ya murió y lo mejor a manos de Hermione por vengar se podría decir todo lo que le hizo, bien por ella! espero te gustase el Cap. besos ;)

**SAKURA TACHI:** hi mira Draco lo acepto, porque después de convivir tanto tiempo con Ginny Harry y Hermione, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad importa en la vida, además digamos que ya es bueno y cambio gradualmente, desde que se fue en busca de los Horrocruxes hasta ahora, y Sorry por lo de la pareja, pero me pareció que Draco merece ser feliz, además como que Ginny lo complementa , lo digo por su carácter, gracias por el consejo, y no creo poder charlar con él, terminamos pésimo, fue una relación tormentosa tipo Bellatrix y Voldemort , pero de todos modos gracias besos =D

**JUDITH178:** Hola empieza y aun no acaba =) saludos

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola pues Harry creo que no hizo gran cosa verdad, pero como la historia no es acerca de él, por eso no hacía casi nada =), que bien que ya te llegan los alertas , aunque un poquito tarde, espero eso está mejor a que no te llegue nada, , el video no lo había visto, pero si había escuchado la canción, está muy padre y del que yo te recomendé, aclaro, la saga crepúsculo no me gusta, pero si la canción solo es aclaración, gracias por tus buenos deseos y eso espero, encontrarme a alguien exacto a Severus, espero estés muy bien besos

**BELIAL16**: hola que gusto leerte por vez primera, pasteloso, cursi y mas, quería sacarlo un poco de la casilla de malo, sino como se iba a enamorar Hermy de él, gracias por tomarte u tiempecito para leer al historia y para mandar un review=)

**LISSCANDY:** Hola lo siento, pero Ron no me agrada, no lo quiero y pienso que debió haber muerto, pero tu punto de vista es muy valido=D espero y estés un poco más relajada de tus obligaciones, mira yo tengo 19 años y estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi ex desde hace dos cuando tenía 17, el es un poco mayor, que digo poco, me lleva 23 años y es mi Prof. y no lo sé , pero duele y mucho, espero poder superarlo como lo hiciste tu, gracias por todo, besos

**GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y CONSTANCIA EN EL FIC A TODAS USTEDES , LES DECEO LO MEJOR UN SALUDOTE =D PLEASE DEJEN REVIEW**


	35. EPILOGO

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling nada me pertenece, solo las ideas.**

**Contiene spoilers del libro 6 y 7 el fic se sitúa en el sexto y séptimo año**

**POR FIN EL EPILOGO, DISFRUTEN DE EL =)**

**Epilogo **

Era un bello día soleado de marzo, Severus miraba desde la terraza de su habitación en la mansión Wilshire el cual estaba decorado con varias mesas de color rosa pálido, una pequeña mesa de regalos y otra con comida una fiesta , y no cualquier fiesta, la fiesta del cumpleaños número dos de la pequeña Bellatrix Snape Marvolo la pequeña nena corría por el jardín de la casa, entre los invitados persiguiendo una mariposa brillante de color rosado, seguida muy de cerca por Draco y Ginny, la niña era completamente blanca al igual que Severus, tenía unos ojos muy grandes negros y el cabello color chocolate y rizado como el de su madre.

-Bella espera- grito Draco detrás de la pequeña , cuando la alcanzo la tomo en sus brazos

-Maiposa io maiposa- decía la niña

El pelinegro cerró los ojos recordando el día en el que la pequeña Bellatrix Snape había llegado al mundo, el día en el que habían derrotado al gran Lord Voldemort , hace dos años

_Flashback _

-Por favor cuídale mucho, prométeme que lo cuidaras!-

-Tú estarás aquí para eso- dijo Ginny

-Promételo!- grito Hermione apretando mas fuerte a Severus pujando por última vez soltando un grito desgarrador

-Lo prometo- dijo Severus sintiendo como el agarre de Hermione perdía fuerza , la mano de castaña lo soltó, cayendo a un lado de la cama

-Hermione!, Hermione- dijo Severus moviendo bruscamente a la castaña

-No me dejes, tu no, no puedes- dijo Severus mas que como un lamento, como una orden , después rompió en llanto

-nunca pensé ver al temido murciélago de mazmorra llorando-

_Flashback_

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Snape

-Severus, vamos, tenemos que bajar - dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación, lucia radiante, llevaba un vestido blanco largo con un lindo saquito de terciopelo azul, el cabello lo traía recogido de lado con una pequeña diadema como adorno

-Voy- dijo Severus secando la lagrima y dirigiéndose a la castaña que creyó perder aquel día, pero que afortunadamente no fue así

– te ves preciosa- le dijo a la chica, ella lo miro tiernamente y lo beso, por su parte el no la quería soltar

-Severus, es tarde!- exclamo Hermione

-No quiero bajar, quedémonos aquí- le propuso el

-Tenemos que bajar, nos esperan- dijo ella , Severus asintió y salió de la recamara junto con su esposa

-invite a Sirius- le dijo Hermione

-No, te dije que no lo hicieras- le reclamo el

-Severus, es el padrino de Harry y amigo mío-

- Esta bien, pero no esperes que le tenga paciencia-

-Solo no peleen, piensa en Bella- le dijo Hermione

-Traes su regalo?- le pregunto Severus

-Fui a la bóveda por él en la mañana- le contesto

Unos pequeños pasito se escucharon por el corredor

-Y hablando de..- dijo Severus con una sonrisa- Donde esta mi princesa?- pregunto, la pequeña se empezó a reír y salió de detrás de una cortina

-Buuuu!- exclamo la pequeña Severus la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente

-Mami, mami, el io Daco llego- dijo Bella

-Lo sé mi vida, ya vamos para allá- le dijo Hermione los tres se dirigieron al jardín donde Draco Ginny, los Weasley, Albus, Harry, Sirius, y muchas personas más esperaban ansiosos a la cumpleañera

Severus bajo a la pequeña en cuanto llegaron al jardín, ella tambaleándose fue a donde estaba su tío favorito Draco

-Felicidades Bella!- exclamaron los presentes y aplaudieron

-Es para mí- pregunto la pequeña señalando la linda cajita de cristal que Hermione tenía en sus manos

-Claro que sí, es todo tuyo- Hermione abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso collar de cristal, este tenía un letra "B" como dije, la nena lo tomo de la caja y salió corriendo seguida por Draco su padrino

-Esta divino- Dijo Ginny la nueva señora Malfoy, quien se había casado con el Rubio dos meses atrás

-No perdimos de algo?- pregunto Remus, el cual acababa de llegar junto con Narcisa

-Cissy- exclamo Mione abrazando a su tía y a su nuevo tío político Remus Lupin

-Hola Severus- dijo Remus acercándose al pelinegro

-Que tal Remus, como estuvo su viaje?- pregunto el

-estuvo bien, Egipto le gusto mucho a Cissy- le dijo el lobo

-me alegro que les gustara- respondió Severus

-Hijo mío!- exclamo Albus acercándose a Severus a abrazándolo

-Hola Albus- dijo el

-Donde esta?- pregunto ansioso el viejito

-Draco está con ella – le respondió

Albus busco a la pequeña entre los invitados y la pudo ver en brazos de Molly Weasley quien al igual que Cissy se había convertido como en una especie de abuela para ella

-Abuelo!- grito Bella y corrió hasta Albus

-Oh ahí estas Bella, un dulce- le ofreció el sacando de su túnica varios caramelos de limón

-Gracias- respondió ella dándole un beso y sonriendo

-Bellatrix no corras te puedes caer- le advirtió Severus , pero la alegre niña lo ignoro por completo corriendo para donde estaba su madre

- igual de necia que su madre!- dijo Severus

-Vamos Severus, es una niña- la justifico Albus

-Se parece mucho a ella- dijo Snape señalando a Hermione

-Y a ti también- le dijo Severus

-aunque creo que encajaría mejor en Gryffindor-

-Eso sí que no, Bella jamás estará en Gryffindor- repelo el pelinegro – Ella pertenece a Slytherin-

-Siempre de quejumbroso quejicus?- pregunto Sirius metiéndose en la platica

-Cállate Black no molestes- era obvio que Severus aun no soportaba ver a Sirius, sin embargo acepto invitarlo solo por complacer a Hermione

-Berrinchudo han visto a Harry? - pregunto

-Esta con la señorita Lovegood por allá- le dijo Albus señalando al chico de anteojos que platicaba con la alta rubia

-Que bien, esta es mi oportunidad para felicitarlo, no todos los días lo nombran a uno jefe de aurores- dijo Sirius retirándose del lugar

La velada era perfecta, Bellatrix se paseaba feliz entre los invitados quienes la cargaban y llenaban de besos y regalos, Cuando casi era hora de partir el pastel, la castaña observo una linda lucecita dorada cerca de la reja de entrada de la mansión, la pequeña se acerco embelesada por aquella radiante luz, la cual se convirtió en una mamba negra, Bellatrix la tomo entre sus manos.

-Bonita- dijo ella

-Te gusta?- pregunto una persona encapuchada

-Si- respondió la castaña

-Es tuya si la quieres, es tu regalo de cumpleaños pequeña Bellatrix-

-Para mí, gracias!- exclamo ella abrazando a la persona que se la había dado

-Bella!- gritaba Hermione al no ver a Bellatrix por ningún lado

-Severus no encuentro a Bella- le dijo Hermione un tanto preocupada, el pelinegro busco entre los invitados a su hija, pero no la vio hasta que volteo a la reja

-Ahí viene- le dijo el pelinegro, la nena se acercaba caminado Severus no alcanzo a ver que traía en las manos hasta que ella se acerco mas

-Bellatrix Snape Marvolo deja eso en el suelo!- le grito Severus inquietando a los presentes quienes vieron a la chica sonriendo con la mortal serpiente en sus manos

Bella hizo lo que su padre le ordeno, Hermione la tomo en sus brazos

-Vitera evanesca- dijo el profesor y la serpiente se esfumo, la pequeña se puso a llorar

-Que pasa, que te hizo- dijo Hermione examinado a la niña con ayuda de Ginny

-Papi es malo!, papi mato a la serpiente- decía ella

- No debes de jugar con ella- le dijo Harry – es peligrosa- termino diciendo

-Ella no es mala, papi si, ella me hablo, me dijo cosas chistosas - dijo ella para sorpresa de todos

-Hablaste con ella?- pregunto desconcertado Harry

-Si tío Hady, ella me hablo- los presentes se quedaron atónitos a lo que la niña dijo mientras que en la reja la misma figura encapuchada que le había dado la serpiente miraba la escena Hermione abrazo a Bella

-Que te dijo Bellatrix!- le exigió Severus , pero su rudeza hizo que la pequeña rompiera en llanto

-Se llama Naginni y me conto de mi abuelo, papi tengo un abuelo llamado Vodemot?- le pregunto ella, Hermione se aterrorizo al escuchar ese nombre, nadie en la fiesta se explicaba lo que pasaba y de hecho no podían, Voldemort vivo? si aquel día en la batalla antes de que su Avada se volteara contar el, logro hacer un Horrocrux mas, el Horrocrux, Bellatrix Snape Marvolo haciéndolo inmortal por una vez mas.

-Severus- dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación, el asintió y junto con los presentes fue hacia la reja de la entrada para ver que encontraban

-Falta poco Bella, Falta Poco- dijo en un susurro Voldemort desapareciendo del lugar

**HELLO Y BIEN, LES GUSTO EL FINAL? VOLDEMORT VIVO A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO, NO ES EL TIPICO FINAL EN EL QUE TODOS ESTAN FELICES Y CONTENTOS=) SABEN ESTOY MUY FELIZ Y QUIERO COMPARTIR ESTA FELICIDAD CON USTEDES, RESULTA QUE REGRESE CON MI EX NOVIO, NO CON EL QUE ME ENCONTRE HACE POCO, NO, CON OTRO DE MIS EX, QUE ES MUY LINDO Y LO QUIERO MUCHO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS CONSEJOS, SON LO MAXIMO LAS QUIERO MUCHO ESPERO QUE SE PASEEN POR MI NUEVO FIC, MY INMORTAL , ES UN DRAMIONE, BESOS =D **

**TEQUILA NERVOUS:** Hola Roció, bien tienes razón, Voldemort creó otro Horrocrux mas, Bella, está vivo y así se quedo , Remus se caso con Narcisa , Draco con Ginny y Harry está creciendo en el trabajo, espero que te allá gustado el final, cuídate mucho nos estamos leyendo XOXO

**SAKURA TACHI:** Hi bueno Hermione si vivo, no la puedo matar no soy tan cruel=) que bien que si te gusto, ya investigue de la historia que me dijiste, el argumento esta interesante y creo que lo leeré, suerte cuídate mucho, mis mejores deseos, =D

**SELMC96:** Hola gracias por el review, te dejo el epilogo

**SEVILLANA:** Hola bueno actualice lo más pronto que puede y creo que ya respondí tu pregunta, Voldemort, está vivo y dispuesto a todo. Besos bye

**EYDREN SNAPE:** Hola chica bien, el rayo rojo es el alma de Voldemort para hacer un Horrocrux, fue niña pero eso ya lo sabes jiji y fíjate que chistoso, esa canción queda bien pero con el fic que empecé, My inmortal un Dramione, de hecho me inspire en esa canción para la historia =) gracias por tu apoyo espero leerte muy pronto besos bye.

**ANA MARIA:** Hi muchas gracias por el review, se agradece que lo leyeras, un saludote cuídate mucho =)

**SEYKA:** Hola gracias por leerlo y no te preocupes tendrá su respiro =) besos

**AMIA SNAPE:** Hola nena bueno Voldemort no es el hijo de Herms y Sevy, por que la nena es un Horrocrux me gusto que si te dieras cuenta de lo de la boda, cuando vi la peli me encanto como están en la batalla y se casan y por eso quise adaptarlo , respondo preguntas

1.- el rayo rojo fue la creación del Horrocrux

2.-Voldemort no está muerto, solo más débil

3.- Bellatrix será criada con amor además es buena.

4.- Harry solo crece en el trabajo aun no tiene pareja, pero si hago una segunda parte (que lo dudo) le encontrare novia y por último el fic de Hermy y Harry lo empezare cuando acabe mi Dramione, al que le voy a dedicar todo mi tiempo libre espero seguir leyéndote en ese fic, =) cuídate mucho, xoxo

**YUKI – CHAN :** Hi listo, tu teoría está bien, Herms no muere, no podría después de tanto que paso, saludos Bye =D

**NO ME CANSARE DE AGRADECERLES SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS FAVORITOS Y LECTURAS, ADEMAS DE SUS CONSEJOS, TAL VEZ PODRIA HABER SEGUNDA PARTE AUNQUE CREO QUE ASI QUEDO BIEN, UN ABRAZO A TODAS Y ESPERO SEGUIR EN CONTACTO XOXO**


End file.
